The Mars Saga
by solar-sun
Summary: This is an alternate reality fan fiction which has to do with Mars (Duh, I mean the title gave it away). What if Serena wasn't the princess but Raye was, how would their past lives be changed?
1. Meetings and family conflicts

Hi guys! Yes here is the first chapter to my ongoing series The Mars Saga! Actually I had no idea that it would get as big as it has. I'm surprised still when some days I check my e-mail and have my devoted fans email me asking me for an update to the story. It makes me really proud to find out someone else loves the story as much as I. Anyway this is a major update from the first uploads (or second when I redid everything in html so wouldn't screw up my uploads when I put them up). I mean major considering I spent five hours spell checking the blasted thing makes twirly eyes. There was a definite difference between chapter one and the most recent but not put up yet chapter 24 (still working on it) with spelling . Heh anyway if your new to the series (anyone from mediaminor who doesn't surf , because I am planning on posting this story up on as well, will be new to the series! Welcome!) . I am planning on getting a grammar check going on the story as well. That is the last major thing I really need to do.  
  
First some warnings that I have come across in posting this story in This story will inevitably be a Raye-Rei/Darien-Mamoru fic. If you are not ok with that coupling then don't complain to me in the reviews because I have warned you now. Also this story isn't just a lone Raye/Darien fic. The other scouts will have love interests in the story as well. It could be considered scout/general pairings but with Serena having Jeadite in the end and the rest of the generals matching up accordingly to the picture we all know of:  
Amy/Zoicite (yes in this story Zoicite will be the guy that he is in the Japanese anime, manga, and live action series)  
Mina/Kunzite  
Lita/Nephlite  
Also though this story is in the american appointed names Amara and Michelle will not be cousins (that's just gross) that the American company that translated the anime said they were. I will be following the original story that Mrs. N.T. that we all love wrote even though I am twisted the story to make it my own. I will also be picking between the anime/manga/live action series to build the characters personality's'/looks and events that may happen and influence the course of my story. If such an event does happen I will warn you or explain after it happens why I did it and which of the three influences I chose to use (anime/manga/live action).  
Another warning I have that has come across my eyes while at if your going to review flames, do so accordingly. First of all please don't flame without explaining why your flaming so I can improve my skills as a writer. What I mean by this is please don't review saying my story sucks without giving reasons or that I suck as a writer without giving reasons. Flames without reason will be ignored or even flamed back at by myself.  
Also because I stated before that this is a Raye/Darien fic please do not review flaming/stating that Serena/Usagi-Darien/Mamoru are the original couple because I know that already. If that really bothers you that I switched the couples, not to detour you from reading my story because I want you to read my story the more the merrier, then why the heck are you still reading it? I already warned you once and it's not like the preview on the main page doesn't hint at the coupling.  
Other then that review/flame/email away!  
  
Wow that's a big opening thing to read before we even get to the story itself but I guess it needs to be said and stated sweat drops. I always accept emails from fans and flamers (I'd rather have you flame me in email then review mainly because it makes people who are looking through the reviews deciding to read it or not see an excellent story. I won't lye about that :P.) But I won't complain about flames in reviews as long as they give a reason. Anyway on to the story finally.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok this is going to be the only disclaimer I'm going to write for the new upload at and the only disclaimer for when I finally upload it there. I do not own the license to any of the three SailorMoon licenses that could be out there (manga/anime/live action and if you really want to be a butt head the toy license as well). I am just a fan who is overly obsessed with the series since she saw it on UPN when she was in 5th grade at 6 o'clock in the morning (ahh those where the days). Right now I've been a fan for 11 years sweat drops and this was counted in 2004. So if your going to punish me for being an overly obsessed fan who hasn't gotten any money what so ever for writing this (actually this story was in the works when I was in like 11th grade believe it or not and that was 5 years ago, though this is totally different from the first attempt at the story) and has sunk hundreds of dollars in the SailorMoon franchise then go right ahead! Actually on second thought I'm broke as a shattered glass in the window frame, you wouldn't get anything from me besides a dog, three rabid hamsters (jk folks about rabid though grandma likes to bite for blood), all my sailor moon stuff which I have gotten over the years, and a dvd set of trigun so please don't sue me.  
  
Version 1.5  
First started or official birthday September 2nd  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 1: Meetings and family conflicts  
  
Raye was sweeping the side walks at the cherry hill temple on a warm summer day. She was humming the tune to one of her favorite songs she had written. Everything seemed peaceful in their little world. Darien yesterday had just proposed to Serena in front of everybody and the wedding was to take place on Serena's 18 birthday. Everything would have gone that was except for one major detail that was about to show it's self. . .  
A flash of warning crossed across Raye's vision. Something wasn't right. She dropped her broom and headed inside to get her transformation pen. As she entered her room, something smelt wrong.  
"I wonder what's happening. . ." But as she glanced toward the night stand that held her pen, she noticed something; it was glowing oddly through the cracks. Rushing over there she opened the drawer to find her stick was the cause of all the light but as she was about to touch it flames burst around the pen and it disintegrated.  
"The life you live is a lie." Began whispering in her ears. Raye turned fanatically to see no one there. But somehow the voice seemed familiar, to familiar.  
"Who are you?" She said but the voice just grew louder and the flames that engulfed her desk where spreading but the voice left her paralyzed. "The life you live is a lie, Do not beg, plead or cry, My jealousy got the best of me, and now I set you free." And with that her vision got hazy and she passed out.  
  
"But mother. . ." Her voice was herd in the palace as her mother walked over to her.  
"We have no choice." Serenity said. Her daughter was being difficult with this. "The queen and the rest of us lower royalty made an agreement before you where ever born that our daughters would be the guardians of the princess."  
"But I'm a princess too!" She slammed her rooms door. Serenity sighed and came up next to the door.  
"Of lower class. She's the future of the universe dear and we all need to protect her." She said to the door.  
Serena sat in her room on her bed pouting.  
"You haven't even met her. How are you so sure that you won't like her?"  
"Because I do." Serena yelled back and took a long gated sigh. Just a few days ago her mother had approached her about the subject at hand. She hated it. What was so special about this princess. "Can't she protect herself?"  
"That's not the point. She shouldn't have to worry about that. What she should be working on is learning to run the universe." Serenity turned to walk away hoping that later she would be able to talk to her daughter about it when her door opened.  
"Fine." Serena said looking down at the floor. It came out like a small child apologizing after getting in trouble. "I'll go but if I'm not needed I'm not staying." Serenity turned around smiling.  
"Of course dear but I figure you will be to busy with your friends that you won't want to go." Sadness touched the queens heart. She realized it would be one of the last times Serena would be on the Moon with her for a while. "How about we have the servants pack for you and you and I have a mother daughter day out? With you there and I with a planet to run, we won't be seeing each other for a while. I will come visit but not till my major duties are filled." Serena nodded looking out a window they past. Somewhere out there was the planet she would be spending a while at. A princess to protect and friends to be made.  
'Maybe it won't be so bad. Let's just hope the princess isn't a real dork or anything.' She turned to her mother and gave her a smile. "O.k., let's do it." Serenity nodded and they continued down the hallway.  
  
It was the day that the ship would come and pick up Serena who was waiting quietly at the landing site. Serenity came up from the palace with a package in her hands. She first kissed her daughter's forehead and handed her the package.  
"A gift. Don't open it till you've left the Moon's gravity." Serena nodded taking the package and placed it in a pocket of her traveling coat. "I know you will do well." Serena nodded and letting a sigh pass out.  
"Ya, I will but I wish you would have told me sooner about this then I could prepare for this more." Serenity's face broke into a smile.  
"You where ready when you where born dear. You have moon blood in your veins and never forget that. It will help you out with guarding the princess."  
"Yes mother." Serena said looking to see a growing light from the night sky. "I guess this is my ride."  
"Yes it is." Serenity said looking up and then embracing her daughter. "Take care dear and make new friends for friends are one of the only things that will get you through life."  
"And what's the others?" Serena asked before she got on.  
"Love and justice."  
  
Serena's eyes watched the space outside her window looking back at where the Moon was. That's when she remembered her gift in the pocket. Taking out she noticed the wrapping had ripped to show a pink handle. Serena opened it up entirely to find a the crescent moon wand was in her hands with a note.  
"Serena  
This was passed down from one scout guardian from the Moon to another for centuries. It is yours now. Keep it well.  
Serenity"  
Tears began to swell in in her eyes.  
"Princess." A pilot said. Serena's attention snapped toward the speaker.  
"Ya?"  
"We are approaching." He said. Serena sat up and walked over to the other side of the ship to see a growing red planet on their horizon.  
"Mars, my new home for the next few years."  
  
Queen Raydance stood in her thrown room with her advisors surrounding her. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair, deep violet eyes, and fair skin. She was dressed in the royal garments of the queen, in a deep crimson red sleeveless dress with a Japanese influence and phoenixes where embroidered with gold thread upon it. A gold crown lay on top of her head with a ruby set in the center.  
"The princess of Mercury just called and said she will be on time."  
"Mercurians are known for their punctuality. What about Jupiter, and Venus?"  
"No word yet, my queen." An advisor said flipping through the pages in his papers. A servant came through the doors and bowed.  
"The princess of the Moon is here, your majesty. What should I do?"  
"Send her to her room to get ready and tell her she can wander around." The queen said then looking out the window to see a figure approaching the palace. "My daughter is returning from the canals. See to it she gets a bath and dressed properly for the occasion." The servant bowed and left the room. She turned and sat in her thrown dismissing her advisors. She let out a sigh and was able to relax.  
  
Serena walked down the halls with two bags in her hands as she looked up at the intricate art work that lined the walls. It was beautiful. Everything on Mars was beautiful. The reddish glow gave everything about it an undying look. That's when a door in front of her opened with a girl walking out. Her hair was black, though it had a red purple shine to it. Serena gasped at the girl. She was beautiful. She turned and saw the weird haired girl standing there in awe at the one in front of her.  
"Hello." She said friendly holding her hand out. "I'm Raye." Serena clasped the hand looking into the eyes of the teen. They where a deep violet, such a haunting color. Serena clasped the hand and shook it.  
"I'm Serena."  
"O, the moon princess. It's great to finally meet you. The others will be arriving shortly."  
"You're the princess? The one I'm suppose to help protect?" The girl nodded.  
"Ya, I am."  
"Which way is my room? I got lost looking at all the art work that lined your walls." Raye began to walk behind her.  
"Follow me." She said. Serena ran to catch up.  
  
Her green eyes watched the giant planet leave her vision and tears formed at the corners of her eyes (Though she would never admit it to anyone). Her home was on one of the moons that orbited the big planet. She sighed leaning back in her chair and watching the wall in front of her thinking.  
'Maybe it won't be so bad. There will be other girls there who I can talk to.' But her eyes went back to the window that held once her planet. She was the princess of Jupiter, the only child to the queen and king. About three years ago she was confronted about this duty all of the other planets royalty had with Mars. She didn't understand it fully yet but knew that in time it would come to her. Her mother, Queen Teresa had told of the story of when Mars was the chosen planet  
". . .A long time ago every planet had royalty, much like today. But none of the planets spoke with anyone else, thinking theirs the best. One day, an evil came, a great evil that nearly wiped out every planet. That's when the youngest Marian princess, the last one alive, left her planet knowing that this evil would not be beaten without all the planets royal members coming to get her. None of them in their arrogance would not listen to the girl when she called them together. That's when the evil unleashed it's full force and in trying to protect the royalty, the Martian princess was killed before them. The other royalty saw how much selfishlessness she shown and it made them realized their faults and with that they all stood around the young girl and gave half of their power to the girl so she may live once again. The girl gasped again as the power that was given to her turned into a jewel beside her with a brooch around it and she was alive again. With that the battle continued with the other royals behind the girl and they won with the brooch created for her by their power. She was a fearless compassionate leader and after that all the royals of the planets owed their lives to her so they pledged their planets to her family.'  
She sighed thinking back to the story. She had figured that if any of her ancestors where a lot like her then she could see where the arrogance came from. So she would finally get to meet a child of Mars, the one she must protect with her life.  
"Princess Lita." The pilot said. She turned to look at him.  
"Ya?"  
"Your parents left you something in the back. They told me to give it to you once we have left Jupiter." He pointed at a closet. Lita stood up and headed over passing a mirror quick and realized her hair was a mess so she grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up with a green pony tail tie. Then she reached for the door and as she opened it, a wand came into sight. It had a green handle with a round top with a thunder bolt insignia was etched on the outside of it. It was her mothers prized wand, the Zeuior. When she was younger she wouldn't even let her go near it.  
"Lita,  
This wand is now for your use to protect the princess. Use it well.  
Teresa"  
She looked up at the cockpit at the pilots. She wanted to shed some tears but she couldn't, no not now, she had to be strong about this. She had to be strong to protect this girl, for her parents. Her mother had to protect the family as well, and it was her turn. That's when she noticed it, in the window a red star was fast approaching.  
  
The blond was holding a mirror looking at her hair. She loved it. The red bow her mother Aphrodite had given her, adorned her hair. The ship she was on, was approaching the red planet soon.  
"I hope that the atmosphere doesn't play havoc with my skin." She held a picture of when the royal family of Venus, her family, meeting with the royal family of Mars, the two girls of Mars stood there smiling beside her. The two daughters of Mars looked so much alike though the older one was the one who would take the thrown to Mars once it was appropriate, her 19 birthday. That's when she opened a drawer next to the mirror to find a package with hearts all around it. She found a letter beside it.  
"My beautiful daughter Mina,  
This has been in the family for generations till the first Royalty appeared. It is for you to use to protect the princess. Protect her well.  
Aphrodite"  
She opened the package to find a yellow handled heart shaped wand that had floating hearts inside of the giant heart. It was the Vertacoa, her families wand. Venus looked at the picture of the sisters. One of them would be on Mars, the one she would protect, the other was with their father, the youngest one. She had gotten along well with the two girls when they last met and she hoped not much had changed between them. Setting her wand back down in the drawer, she continued to play with her hair as Mars fast approached.  
  
Books where stacked high in the room she sat in in the ship. She would not leave Mercury without her collection. Today was the day she had to leave. Everyone was meeting on Mars and she hoped that she would get along with them all. Most of her age on Mercury made fun of her for being such a book worm and genus, though she didn't let it get to her. She was a princess, something that they could never be and also a guardian. Feeling honored to do such a thing, Amy had made a gift for the princess.  
"I hope she likes it." She said picking up the blue package, that matched her hair, and gazed at it for a while. Setting it down she saw something in the pile of books, an unknown package that she did not place there. Standing up she walked over there and picked it up. It had her fathers handwriting upon a letter.  
"My dearest Daughter,  
These two items have been in the family for a while and I used them myself to protect the princess when I was your age though I added my knowledge to one of them they should be of great use to you in your battles and quest for knowledge.  
Triton"  
Tearing open the package she found a blue bound book with the symbol of Mercury on it and a blue handled wand with what looked to be a bubble at the end with a giant glowing, swirling mass of deep blue in the middle. It was the Berbasoa, her families wand. A smile drew across her face as she looked at the book. It was the complete knowledge of all reigning family members of Mercury. There was plant names of all planets visited, the languages of all planets visited, and herbal medicines. It had everything Amy had wanted in a book and even in the back was a place one could write in it as a journal. Her father's hand writing was in it and so where her ancestors till the time of the great alliance with Mars. It even had Merconius's point of view during that great war. That book is where the story comes out of. There was an actual eye witness account of it in there. Most of the universes history was placed in the book somewhere and somehow using the magic given to them, the book kept it's self small and once someone wrote in there it would type it out on pages so it could be read.  
"Thank you father. . ." She muttered clasping the book close to her.  
  
Raye opened the door and watched the servants head in with all the moon princess's stuff. There was a lot of it. Serena came up after all the servants had placed it in her room and put it where she commanded and stood in front of the princess.  
"Could you show me around then?" She asked. Raye nodded and the two headed down the hallways, her long pink dress flowing behind her. The symbol of Mars sat upon her brow. Serena's garments where white with the crescent moon upon her forehead, both of them where in royal dress.  
"There's going to be a party or ball tonight in your honor, yours and the other princesses'. We want you to all feel welcome here. We will be spending a lot of time together and I want to feel like you guys are all my sisters. Speaking of sisters, where is mine."  
"You have a sister?" Serena asked. Her mother never mentioned a second girl to guard. Raye picked up on the confusion.  
"Ya, though there are special circumstances with us two."  
"What do you mean?"  
"She's my sister, second in line to the thrown but she is also a guardian, not one that will be staying with us but she will be here a few days to get to know you guys as well." The confusion grew with Serena. Raye sighed.  
"It'll all be explained later on tonight, I'll explain it to you all when you all are here. Hotaru and I will explain."  
"Is that your sister?"  
"Yes." They turned the hall to see an opening where a garden sat. A beautiful red fountain adorned the middle of it. Serena ran out and gazed around. Her eyes where full of wonder and amazement.  
"This is so beautiful!" She exclaimed. Raye just smiled and giggled at how the young princess was acting. Raye walked out to Serena.  
"I'm glad you like it." That's when there seemed to a big commotion in the hallway. A white haired girl ran down the vision. Raye gasped as she knew who it was. Guards and servants ran after her.  
"Miss, please the Queen is busy." One of their voices shouted after her.  
"I'm no Miss!" The woman's voice was herd screaming. Serena looked at the commotion and then at the princess's face. Raye's face told her something was wrong.  
"Who's that?"  
"My aunt." Raye said turning and heading away from the palace. "I should not be seen there now. She hates me." Serena caught up.  
"I'm sure she doesn't." She said keeping an eye on the door. A sigh came from Raye's lips.  
'She doesn't understand.' She thought. "Serena, my aunt Destanance has hated me since I was born. She was suppose to get the thrown when it came time but she got terribly sick when she was younger so my parents had another child, my mother Raydance to take the thrown for they feared Destanance wouldn't live to see her fourteen birthday. The choice was made, my mother would rule for they needed to make sure that the one they trained as a leader would live. My aunt never died, actually she got better when she was about 26, but by that time my mother had the thrown. She pleaded with the people of Mars that she should be Queen, first born, first right but that couldn't happen, the jewel had chosen my mother as it's keeper by that time so the people of Mars made my mother and her agree that Destanance's first born would be heir to the thrown of Mars."  
"That never happened, did it?" Serena shook her head no. They where nearing the royal forest that was kept inside the garden.  
"No, it didn't. Destanance married a Neptune of royal blood. I was born to my mother but no child was born to her. The people of Mars saw what was happening. Soon Hotaru was born and they called the two sisters together. A Mercurian doctor was there, for their the best in medicine and the looked at Destanance. Because of her being ill when she was younger, it effected her in such a way that the Mercurian proclaimed she could bare any children and there fore voided the agreement between the two and that I was the rightful heir to the thrown. I was only five when this happened and Hotaru was a few weeks old. She blames me for the problems."  
"But you couldn't help it or do anything to cause it, you weren't born!" Serena exclaimed.  
"I know, but try to tell that to her. She doesn't want to hear the truth." They stopped on the path in the woods. Serena then gave her a hug which surprised Raye but she returned the hug. "Thanks."  
"To tell you the truth I didn't want to come here, I thought you where going to be a spoiled brat or something but I'm glad I did." She said as they sat on the ground. The two smiled but that's when the silence broke by a panic alarm. Raye's head shot up.  
"We got to head back, now." She said standing up with Serena and they broke into a sprint.  
Serena followed the princess down the halls to a set of large red doors. They swung open as Raye approached. There to one side was three girls looking up at a glowing black figure. Queen Raydance stood between the two groups.  
"Please Destanance. Don't do this." Her mother said pleading with the figure. Raye looked up to see Destanance floating up with a twisted version of a wand pointed at the four figures.  
"Aunt!" Raye shouted. Destanance turned to face the young princess. That's when a smaller figure ran beside up beside her and a figure came behind Raye.  
"Destanance!" A male voice said looking up at his sister in law.  
"I am not that weakling you speak of anymore." An evil deep twisted voice came from the woman's mouth. "She died when her sister usurped the thrown from her." A smile drew across the woman's face. "And I've come to offer some pay back. I promise this sister," She turned to her sister, her blackened eyes staring at her. "By the time your oldest is to take the thrown, you will be childless like me."  
"You couldn't possibly do that! There your nieces!" Raydance yelled. "They love you, and care for you."  
"How, you evil scum bag!" It was the brown haired girl that was standing behind the queen. "As long as I'm standing here, by the power of Jupiter you will not touch a single hair on any one from this families head."  
"Me too!" It was the blond one beside the princess of Jupiter. "In the name of Venus, nothing will happen to them."  
"I as well." The blue haired girl said stepping up with a book in her hand. "I'd suggest you not declare war on Mars for you declare war on all ten royal families who would fight to the death to protect them. I am the princess of Mercury and I will not let you come near them." The three girls stood there, not one hour of training in the scout way but where willing to die to save them.  
"How?" Destanance barked out. That's when a figure appeared behind the woman. She had flaming red hair and a twisted smile. Her eyes glared at everyone but settled upon the two sisters who stood next to each other.  
She dove at them.  
Raye opened her eyes slowly holding her younger sister in a protective stance. Serena stood there blocking the witch woman's hit with her wand. Sweat dripped off the princess's brow.  
"I am Princess Serena. . . and I am from the Moon. And on behalf of the moon, you will not touch them in my life time. I am a guardian. And I see now what it means." She pushed the woman off her wand and stood in front of the three behind her. "On behalf of the moon I will write wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" The woman floated up next to Destanance.  
"I found her a broken woman with no hope or future. I made her into something and gave her a power, unlike her real family. I am Queen Beryl, Queen of the Negaverse and I will be helping her take her revenge upon you worthless brats. Don't forget the name, for you will be hearing more about it as Raye's coronation approaches." An evil laugh came from her. She disappeared. Destanance floated there for a second longer and then vanished too. Raye's father rushed to his wife's side. Tears began to trail down her face.  
"Honey. . ." She said holding her husband. "Do you really think she will do it? She'll hurt our children?"  
"No I don't," He kissed her forehead making the Mars insignia flare up. "I see we've got great guardians to protect them and as long as their here I don't think she could touch a hair on their heads if she wanted to." Raydance nodded.  
"Yes, you're right. If it wasn't for Serena there, Raye and Hotaru would be dead now." A smile drew across her lips. "Let her try, Mars is ready. We've got a court unlike any other in the time Mars has been the head planet." They turned to look at the girls who all stood there. "Now, how about we eat and get to know each other?" All the girls nodded and followed the four Martians to the dining hall. There sat a feast of food, recipes from each planet.  
"Wow!" They all exclaimed looking around. Raye smiled taking a seat next to her sister in the middle of the girls. Her parents sat at the head table next to each other talking.  
"Could we introduce ourselves here?" Raye asked looking around at the princesses. "I mean I know which planet you are all from from your speeches but I would like a name."  
"I'm Lita." The Jupiter princess said.  
"I'm Mina." The blond from Venus said.  
"I'm Amy." The Blue haired Mercurian said.  
"And I'm Serena." Serena said looking around.  
"O.k. I'm Raye, the princess you must protect but really we're here to become friends." The girls nodded.  
"And I'm her sister Hotaru." They looked at the girl who sat next to her but she didn't have a Mars insignia on her forehead but instead. . .  
"Saturn?" Amy said dropping her fork. "How does that work?"  
"Our father and mother fell in love during a galaxy conference." Hotaru said. "He is the king of Saturn and she of course is the Queen of Mars. During the conference they spoke to the royal families and they agreed they could marry but under one condition, the planets stay separate kingdoms. Though Mars is the head, they didn't want the child that came from them to have Saturn and Mars. So they agreed saying first born would be the heir to Mars and second born would be heir to Saturn."  
"But if in case something drastic happens and one of us dies, we may assume the kingdom till either it is o.k. that the kingdoms can be combined or another heir is born. So technically we are second heir to each other's kingdom." Raye said. They closed their eyes and color swept around them, Hotaru had red, and Raye had black and when it cleared they sat there in different outfits, Hotaru had an outfit like Raye had and instead of a Saturn insignia she had Mars and vice versa with Raye.  
"Children!" A stern female voice said looking at the two sisters.  
"Sorry." Raye said to her parents as color surrounded them again and they where back to their original outfits. All the girls giggled and looked at the princesses. "They don't really like us doing that but we can transform into each others princess outfit, as you just saw." She whispered. Hotaru nodded and looked around to all the girls.  
"You know, this is going to be some great friendships." Serena said. "I mean, we're guardians but you know we'll all be best friends in no time." All the princess's nodded.  
"Let's vow to always be best friends!" Mina said. The girls placed their hands in the middle and their insignias began to glow. Then they began to eat.  
  
Later that night all the girls where in the living room talking and chatting away. Amy was sitting on a chair reading the book her father had given to her.  
"Girls, don't stay up to long." Raydance's voice said through the door. "You have classes in the morning and training in the afternoon."  
"Yes your majesty." All the girls said then started to giggle at it. Raye sat in the middle of them, on the floor. They had all gotten to know each other a little better as the time had passed till they had to bed. Lita and Mina's rooms where across from each other in the hallway leading up to the two princess's rooms. Serena's was on one side of the rooms, next to Raye's and Amy was on the other side. If anything passed through the hall, it would have to go by everyone's rooms before they got to the two princess's. Even then it was hard because there was always a guard standing between the doors.  
Hotaru and Raye sat upon her bed talking in Raye's room.  
"What's it like on Saturn?" Raye asked. Hotaru sighed and looked up, light began to fill the room as the room began to transform into a landscape. It was really hilly and the rings where visible from the ground. It held an orange glow to everything, even the plants did so. Raye watched as it went to the palace which had a very organic feel to it, like it was reaching toward them. "Wow." Raye let out a gasp. The room went back to it's original form.  
"Mom will probably make you visit every planet with your court some time before you take the thrown." Hotaru said rolling over so she could look at her sister. Raye stood up pacing back and forth.  
"Hotaru. . ." She started. Every since the incident with Destanance that afternoon something had been bugging her. "Do you wish you held the heir spot of Mars?"  
She was struck with the question. Hotaru had never thought about it. She always figured it was the spot she was chosen for, to be the queen of Saturn one day, because she was born second. It wasn't like her aunt, who could only hold the name as princess for the rest of her life, unless there was a mass killing of the royal family of Mars.  
"No, Raye, I don't. You have your place and I have mine." She replied. "I was raised being told that I will be the Queen of Saturn while you Mars. Just because you hold a spot above me doesn't make me any less loved or unimportant. I will always be a step higher then my predecessors of Saturn, I have Martian blood in me. I will always be protected different then the other lesser royals. . ."  
"But you are no lesser, you're a Martian as well."  
"I know, I am second heir to the thrown of Mars and I will as well will have guardians, less in number then yours but strength will compensate for that. Father and mother talked about it. You will have Venus, Mercury, Moon, and Jupiter while I will have Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto watching out for me. Father was a little afraid of my safety but mother had already thought about it. She had it set way before we were born." Raye nodded.  
"I was wondering why not all of the scouts weren't coming to Mars to train."  
"Because their going to Saturn to train." The two sisters smiled at each other.  
"This is probably going to be one of the last times we'll see each other for a while, isn't it?"  
"I guess it would be probably so." Hotaru said.  
"Then a tickle fight is in order!" Raye yelled jumping upon her sister.  
  
There is the first chapter that spawned such wonderful wonderful memories . I hope you stick around for the rest of the story. Please review before you go, unless your reading the rest of the story then continue on and review once done and thanks always for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	2. Loves Whisper

Version 1.5  
Now spellchecked!  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 2: Love's whisper  
  
Raydance stood there in front of them out of her royal garments but in a nice sun dress. It was really out of character.  
"Now girls, I take time out of my schedule to do this for there is no one who could teach you this unless they had done it themselves. Each one of you is a scout. A scout is one of noble blood who can transform into a magical being who may use their families powers to protect the good. I am about to pass out transformation pens. They are the key to your transformation. Please take your pen and pass on the rest. Raye gets a different transformation device then the rest of you, Raye gets the brooch of the royal family. It holds the jewel, the Empereum Silver Crystal, that was created when all the planets pledged their allegiance to Mars." She passed out the pens. Hotaru got handed hers when it sparked and burst into flames. Afraid she looked up at her mother. Something was wrong. That's when a twinkle appeared in her hand and a brooch appeared in her hands. It held the insignia of Saturn but behind it, in the faintest of colors the Mars insignia was held. Raye took her brooch and it began to glow and shift. Once it was finished the Mars insignia was held on front but behind it was the Saturn sign in the faintest of black. "O.k., well that's new." Her mother said looking at the two brooches. "They should work anyway. To activate it you raise them up above your head and yell out your planets name and then power. Raye, you yell out Mars prism power. Hotaru. . ." She gazed at the brooch. "Try the way Raye is doing it."  
Serena looked at the pink pen with the crescent moon on the top and raised it up.  
"MOON POWER!" That's when colored wind surrounded her and a deep blue outfit appeared. Everyone looked at her in awe.  
"Is that what we are going to be wearing?" Mina asked. The queen nodded. "For cool!" She raised her pen. "VENUS POWER!" Hearts surrounded her and a yellow outfit similar to Serena's appeared on her.  
"My go!" Lita said. "JUPITER POWER!" This time lightning surrounded her and a green outfit appeared. Amy gazed at her pen and raised it up.  
"MERCURY POWER!" She yelled as water surrounded her and a light blue outfit appeared on her. Raye and Hotaru raised their brooches up together.  
"MARS PRISM POWER!"  
"SATURN PRISM POWER!"  
A black aura appeared around Hotaru. As she floated there black beams, they moved a lot like spirits and they danced around her. Two shot forward and crystallized black and shattered away to show a pair of gloves. Then a bunch swirled around her body, crystallized and shattered to make a body suit. One turned into a jewel and floated up attaching it's self to her forehead and shooting vines around it, crystallized and shattered to make a tiara. A bunch danced around her waist, attached themselves to her body suit, crystallized and a skirt was there. At the same time two spirit like things came to her feet, crystallized, and shattered to make boots. Then there was her glaive which came to be when the last of the spirits crystallized into it beside her.  
Raye began to twirl as white flames shot out of the brooch and surrounded the princess. As she twirled around the flame jumped to her hands, crystallized and then shattered revealing gloves. It did that for her body suit as well. Then it jumped up at her forehead and turned into a gem which caused a tiara to appear. Then Raye jumped through the flames and a skirt came upon the end of the body suit and a pair of dress shoes crystallized on her feet.  
Both sister's skirts, and bows began to glow and when they stopped each one of them was typed with a color. Hotaru's skirt and bow was tipped in red while Raye's skirt and bow was tipped in black.  
The two siblings looked at each others outfits and the group that surrounded them. Everyone looked at the queen who looked at her daughters.  
"Now you all are ready to try your powers." Looking around at the group. "Each one of your families has a special trait to their powers. Mercury you have water abilities, Venus you have love, Jupiter has thunder, Moon you have wind, Saturn, my daughter, you are the scout of Death, and Raye my daughter, you are the scout with crystal powers and fire abilities. Though it seems our marriage has effected our two daughters powers." Sighing she said looking at the two siblings. "Anyway, these are books we made up to help each scout grow in power to protect her. Except for Mercury who has all she needs in that one book." Books where being handed out with colored bindings that matched the scouts who were to take them. "Take them and use them well. These books could mean victory or doom." Raydance turned toward the door. "I must leave now, I have a meeting with the King of Earth and his son." Everyone bowed and she left.  
"A prince?" Serena said eyeing the group.  
"Hey, wait a minute, how in the world do we untransform? She never told us that." Lita said. "I don't want to go after a boy dressed like this!" Amy let out a shy giggle.  
"Just let the power fade." Amy said reading from her book. "You'll feel something like a gage, just let it fall then the transformations should go back." Mina nodded as she closed her eyes and a yellow light surrounded her and she stood there back to her normal princess garb from Venus. The rest followed her example and soon they where all in the royal garments of their respective planets. Raye rushed out the room first with the rest of her court following her. They still didn't know the palace as well as the princess. Up a set of stairs they went and it opened to a balcony overlooking the thrown room. Below them stood her mother in royal garb, her father, and two guys. Both had black hair. They couldn't see them very well though but they all figured the one who was taller had to be the king. Raye bent over the balcony a bit to get a closer look. One's head raised up to meet all the princesses' gaze. He said something to his father who looked up and nodded. Raydance looked behind her to see the girls on the balcony.  
"I'm sorry King Arthur. My daughters don't get out much. I shall have them sent to their studies." She waved over a guard.  
"Don't. . ." The king said looking up at the girls. "Darien." He turned to his son. "Go and entertain the young ladies."  
"But father." He objected.  
"To be king is also to know how to entertain guests well." Darien bowed his head slightly and left the company.  
The girls couldn't hear anything that was going on, all they knew was that the prince had left. Raye stood up fully again letting a sigh out.  
"Come girls, let's head to the garden." The two sisters turned to see a man standing there. His eyes where blue, his hair black but held a blue shine to it. He was tall and well built. He held upon him the royal garments of the prince of Earth. Raye and Hotaru, who where taught all the clothes styles when they where younger, bowed their heads slightly. Raye gazed up at the prince.  
"Hello." He took her gloved hand and kissed it slightly. A blush came upon her cheeks.  
"Hello m'ladies. I see curiosity led you here." He turned to Hotaru and also kissed her gloved hand. Then he gave a nod to each of the princess who surrounded them. "My name is Prince Darien, prince of Earth." Serena knew the teen, for her mother and his father where cousins. They would go and visit each other for days on end.  
"Hello Darien." Serena said. Darien smiled at his second cousin.  
"Serena, I should have figured you would be a guardian to the Princesses of Mars."  
"And how about you, are you to be a guardian as well?" Serena asked.  
"Not like you but yes, I will protect her as well. I will not be staying on Mars but if ever needed I will be here to help but I will be getting guardians as well."  
"How is that possible?" Lita asked.  
"My father wants me to be protected and has called the lesser of the nobles on Earth to do so, four of them. Someone has been attacking Earth villages, that is also why I'm not going to be here. My father needs me to help him with the growing trouble on Earth." Serena nodded remembering from messenger that there had been an attack. Raye looked up at the prince again, their eyes meeting.  
"Now where should I escort you beautiful ladies?"  
"To the garden." Raye said putting an elbow out. He took it and they all headed toward the garden. All the girls where doing something in the garden. Lita and Mina where running through the flower beds while Serena and Hotaru where playing catch. Amy sat on the other side of the fountain from Darien and Raye who where talking about things.  
"So, what exactly are our parents talking about?" Raye said while her hands where playing with a ribbon from her dress nervously. He gave a gentle laugh and sighed.  
"My father was talking to your mother about help from you and your guardians but both your parents told him that it would be impossible right now with the fact that you guys had just learned how to transform today. Your father was saying it would be at least a week before you guys would be in fighting capabilities." She nodded.  
"Ya, we did. Though we didn't use our powers yet. Mother thinks that because of who are parents are it might effect our powers."  
"Really?"  
"Ya, ya it will." She replied. Then she changed the subject. "So, Prince. . ."  
"Call me Darien." He said.  
"Ok, Darien. What is there to do on Earth?" Curiosity filled her deep violet eyes as she watched him. He was caught off guard by the beauty her eyes cast.  
"Um, well, there are the carnivals and the oceans. Those are always fun to swim in. See our palace is on top of a hill overlooking a cliff and an ocean we swim in. There is a lush garden that surrounds the palace, much like yours. The stars in the night sky are so vast." He pointed up in the red aura sky where the first star of the night began to come into sight. "Right there is Earth. . ." Raye looked up to see the blue tinted light flickering in the night sky as Demos and Phoebes where upon the horizon, one was full, the other was waxing.  
"We live quiet a distance from the Martian ocean, so I've only seen it a few times but there are the canals I always go to." She pointed toward the trees. "Beyond them is the canals." Darien nodded.  
"Once you visit Earth, I'll take you down to wade in the ocean near our palace. It's beautiful there right before nightfall, the sun paints a beautiful picture against the ocean."  
"I would like that very much." Raye replied. This prince had captured her curiosity entirely.  
"So princess. . ."  
"If I must call you Darien, you may call me Raye." She broke in.  
"O.k. then Raye, what is there to do on Mars?"  
"I would go out and hide in the trees all day to get away from my studies. There is always shopping and horse back riding. Though I feel most of that will be restricted from me. . ." She said sighing and casting her eyes downward. There was sadness in her voice.  
"Why?"  
"My aunts threat." She looked up in his eyes. "Destanance joined Queen Beryl and pledged that before I take the thrown my sister and I would be dead."  
"That's awful!" He exclaimed. "Family shouldn't do that to one another."  
"I know but it's happening." She said casting her eyes downward again. He held her chin and brought her eyes to his eye level so he could look into them. Her eyes clouded his mind, his entire thought process.  
"Raye, you have many people who obviously care for you enough to protect you with their lives. She will do nothing to hurt you or your sister." She was beautiful. . .  
He was staring into the princess eyes. There he felt like he was someone, not just a prince but someone better.  
Her cheeks where red once more as she looked up into his eyes. She griped his hands which were still holding her face up. She pulled them off but still didn't waver with her eyes.  
An explosion rang out loud from the launch pad.  
Both their heads shot toward the direction of the blast. Everyone in the garden stopped what they where doing and began to run after Raye and Hotaru till they found themselves in a clearing in the middle of the palace. The Earth royalties ship was ablaze. Guards and servants where rushing around with water and hoses.  
"Amy." Raye said as they all lined beside her, Hotaru on one side while Darien was on the other. "Transform."  
"MERCURY POWER!" A flash of blue and water then the famous Sailor Mercury stood there with book in hand.  
"Let's see. . ." She flipped through the book and realized that her wand was at her side. Taking it from her side she put the book down. "MERCURY TSUNAMI!" With that yell the wand began to glow blue and from the end came a jet stream of water. She had to use both hands to control the wand. Once the ship was out enough for safety, Amy stopped the stream and put it back looking at the ship. A guard came with a device that they had found on the bottom half of the ship, what was left of course. Darien looked at his watch to see. . .  
"O my gosh!" He exclaimed. That's when Raydance, Her father Herid, and Arthur came out from the hallway. Raydance gasped at the sight. Arthur frowned. And Herid went to asses the damages.  
"If it wasn't for the fact that our talk has gone longer then planed, we would have been in there." Arthur muttered looking at his son. Raydance turned to the king.  
"Then you must stay the night while my guards dispatch for a ship for you. It'll be the safest way for you and your son to travel." The king looked up at his ship and nodded.  
"We will stay for a night." He then turned toward the hallway with Raydance and Herid by his side as they walked. Raye took the device from the guard's hands and examined it.  
"An attempt on your life. . ." She spoke. "Who would do such a thing?"  
"We don't have any answers." Darien said taking the bomb from her hands. Amy walked up next to them and examined the bomb.  
"It's not from this galaxy." She stated. "See those markings right there." She pointed at a half charred piece of medal. "Their not human, or Martian, or anything or one from this galaxy. Someone wants your family dead that doesn't even live here." Darien began to walk out, placing the device on a table beside the doorway. Raye caught up beside him.  
"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Darien sighed looking ahead of him.  
"I do. . ." But the way he said made her stop her questions. He didn't want to speak about it. Raye glanced at her sister Hotaru who came up beside her who shrugged.  
That night the dinner was quiet and no one really spoke anything. That day seemed to have died when the ship did. Raye gazed up at the prince who sat across from her eating quietly. That's when she felt a poke at her side. Her head turned to see Hotaru smiling.  
"I have an idea." She whispered to her sister. Then she told her of the idea which made Raye smile and nod. Once Raye was finished eating she looked over at her mother who nodded that she could leave and stood up.  
"Hotaru has an idea and I agree with it. We can't be moping around like this if we are to defeat an enemy so meet me out in the courtyard after you have all changed into something more athletic." Raye turned, her long pink trail following out the door as Hotaru ran after her. All the girls and Darien gave each other puzzled looks but mental noted to do as they where ordered to.  
Raye kicked the soccer ball at her sister who blocked it with her head.  
"Nice one." She said. Hotaru smiled and nodded to her sister. That's when Serena and Amy appeared from the doorway in a T-shirt and shorts.  
"We're playing soccer?" Serena asked looking at the ball. Amy just smiled and chuckled at the moon princess's ignorance.  
"Why do you think she would have us change into clothes like this?"  
"I don't know, I just figured she was using her power." Serena had to duck because a soccer ball went by aimed for her head. "Hey!"  
"Well then stop complaining." Raye said. Darien, Lita, and Mina came out now. Darien was dressed in some of Raye and Hotaru's fathers clothes. Serena picked up the soccer ball and held it there. "Now let's try to enjoy ourselves. Royalty can't be serious all the time."  
They started off by choosing captions which happened to be Raye and Hotaru. Then they picked teams: Because Hotaru was smaller she got to pick and she picked Darien to compensate for it. Raye picked Lita, Hotaru picked Mina, and Serena went on Hotaru's team, while Amy went to Raye's.  
The game began.  
Lita scored the first goal because Hotaru's team had Serena guarding the goal. (Because of size of teams there was no goalie but someone who stayed on the side and kept an eye out) That quickly changed when Mina got the ball and scored.  
Soon it was tied 6-6 and Raye's team had the ball. Lita was quick with her feet which made up for lack of size while Raye watched the goal. Darien dove and kicked the ball out from underneath her feet causing it to fly up.  
Up  
Up  
Up  
Up it went and then as fast as it went up it came back down on Raye's side. Raye and Darien dove for the thing causing them to hit one another and fall back both laughing. Hotaru got a hold of the ball and scored winning the game.  
Darien stood up lending a hand to the downed princess.  
"Thanks. . ." She said wiping the tears away. "Good game, I think we all needed that."  
"Ya," Lita said wiping the grim from her forehead. "Ya it did." The rest of the girls nodded.  
"Let's all go show and such and then meet in the kitchen for ice cream and milk shakes?" Hotaru asked. Raye nodded with the rest as they headed inside.  
Up on the balcony which over looked the court yard sat Arthur and Raydance. Herid was busy working to get a ship, have it inspected a few times and figure out how the bomb got on the other ship. Raydance's eyes gazed down at her oldest daughter who was walking beside Darien.  
"Do you think it would be possible?" She asked turning to the king. He gazed down at his son and looked back at the queen.  
"All things are possible." He replied. "I am not my son so I wouldn't know how he feels about her. It's to early anyway to tell. Maybe after a few trips between our planets he will."  
"Do we really want that?"  
"Why not? If Darien and her can find love with each other, why stop it? It didn't stop you two from marring." She nodded at his comment.  
"Fine then, if it happens, I'll leave it be." Gazing down she watched them head inside.  
  
"Yum!" Serena said "diving" for a bowl of ice cream and began to pour sprinkles and such on top of it. Hotaru giggled at the princesses openness with her thoughts. The group sat around an island in the middle of the kitchen while cooks walked around them.  
"You know I hope everyday is like this, except that whole bomb thing this afternoon." Mina said. "i could have never imagined how fun this job would be. Do you think our parents had as fun of a time as we did?" Amy nodded eating her milkshake.  
"I would think so, maybe that's why they encouraged us to go." She said taking a sip from her straw. "It builds the bond between the planets and they are a whole again." They all continued with the chatter amongst them.  
But they all had to go to bed soon. Raye fell upon her bed. Her thoughts where upon the prince. His ways captured her every thought.  
'Is this what it's like to have a crush?' She thought turning to her night stand and turning off the light.  
  
Serena found on her stand a letter. She sat down and opened, it was from her mother.  
"Dear Serena,  
I hope you are enjoying yourself there on Mars. The palace isn't the same without you. I hope you are making friends. See you soon.  
Love  
Serenity"  
Serena nodded placing the letter down.  
"She was right. I would enjoy myself here. Mars is great." She spoke to herself. Pulling out a piece of paper she began to write a letter to her mother.  
  
Well here is the second chapter to my series, updated! Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	3. Time passes

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck!  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 3: Time passes  
  
It had been a few months since the bomb and such. The scouts where growing as a team and in power. Raydance watched from a distance on the balcony as the group went through their exercises. In her hand held a letter Hotaru had sent the team. Her daughter had went back a few days after that incident. She was training with her guardians. That's when a servant walked in with an envelope in his hands.  
"This came a few minutes ago." He said. She took it and bowed as the servant left. Opening it she read the contents. A smile drew across her face and she rushed out to the mock battle field.  
"Lita jump!" Raye's stern voice was herd. That's when she noticed her mother approaching. They all stopped and turned to the queen.  
"I have some very important news Raye, girls." They all looked at the letter as she handed it to her daughter.  
"Dear Queen Raydance and Princess Raye with her court,  
I invite your daughter and her court to my palace, as guests of honor for Drain's 18 birthday.  
Yours with respect  
King Arthur"  
All the girls looked at each other happily. This was their first big event since they came to Mars.  
"Girls go get ready. You'll be leaving pretty quick so hurry." All the girls detransformed and ran to their rooms. Servants where all standing there besides the doors with suitcases in hand. All the girls rushed in and grabbed some stuff and came out ready. They walked the corridors slowly looking ahead to see the ship that was waiting for them. Queen Raydance stood next to the ship with a smile on her face. "Now don't get into to much trouble. Keep the family honor intact at least." Raye nodded hugging her mother.  
"I will mom, see you in a week." Her mother nodded giving a hug to each of the court as they passed to walk in.  
"We will." Amy said as she was the last to board. Raydance walked a safe distance from the ship and it took off.  
"Take care, Raye." She said as it flew out of sight.  
  
Darien stood there as a tailor pinned and marked places on his suit.  
"Dad, I hate these things!" He exclaimed looking down to see Arthur sitting there with a newspaper in hand reading it.  
"And that is why I have to be torn away from my duties to make sure you get one." He said eyeing his son. "Remember last year?" Darien sighed.  
'Will he ever stop bring that up?' He sighed. "Yes father, I do."  
"You had to go in your old suit which I should remind you that it was to small because of the growth sprit you went through. "You had no time last year" to see the tailor. If I hadn't herd a bunch of. . ."  
"Ok fine you win." Darien said rolling his eyes. "How much more time is this going to take?"  
"O, another two hours at least."  
"AT LEAST?!"  
"I'm joking." Arthur said getting a kick out of how immature his son was acting for it being his 18 birthday in a few days. "See the tailor is almost done." That's when the tailor put one last mark on and backed away. Darien began to "peal" off the layers of cloth pinned to him. "You don't want to get in such a hurry, Darien."  
"Why? Did you make an appointment to get my nails done too?" He asked obviously annoyed at his fathers preparation time.  
"No, we've got guests to tend too."  
"Guests?" He eyed his father curiously. The last time they had "guests" and he had to entertain them it was his great aunt Versona and his little twin cousins Prince Michael and Koren. They where younger then Hotaru: about 6. His father reading the skepticism in his voice let out a laugh.  
"This time you'll like them. This morning I wrote a letter to her queen Raydance inviting her daughter and her court to your birthday. They should be arriving shortly." Darien's heart leapt to his throat.  
"Raye?" His big stature he was putting on somehow disappeared to reveal a nervous wreck. "You never asked me."  
"I don't need to, I'm the king."  
"What about the villages and attacks going on? Don't you think it would be dangerous to place the heir to the thrown of Mars in the middle of it all?" Arthur looked up at his son and chuckled.  
"Don't you want her to come?"  
"Well, ya."  
"Then hush up boy. There haven't been any new attacks for two weeks. She's got her court and I'm sure you and your guardians will keep her safe." Darien fell back into a seat. "So I would suggest you go and get ready for her majesty." Darien stood up nodding and rushed out the door. Arthur got up from his spot and went to the cash register and placed the needed amount plus a tip, he figured with who his son is and how he was acting that tailor needed a tip and walked out the door slowly. "If I didn't know it better, I would say he has a thing for the princess."  
  
He rushed down the street.  
'Why am I acting this way?' He thought to himself. 'She won't be arriving for at least another 20 minutes. I can get to the palace before then walking.' He slowed down his pace. Rubbing his forehead that's when his guardians appeared from nowhere. They tend to do that to him.  
"Why are you acting like the palace is on fire?" The blond blue eyed man said. It was Jeadite. Kunzite, Nephlite, and Zoicite where the other ones.  
"Because I found something out." Darien said stopping.  
"What is it then?" Zoicite asked.  
"Princess Raye and her court are coming to Earth in a few minutes." Darien replied. Everyone of them gave each other glances of excitement.  
"You mean the gorgeous princesses?" Nephlite asked.  
"The ones you rarely talk about besides the princess?" Kunzite said. Darien nodded. The guys around him gave each other high fives. "Then what's the fire about?" He sighed. His heart was pounding like a sledge hammer was taken upon it. After he left he had counted the days till he saw her again and now he was going to but he was afraid. . .  
"You like her, don't you?" Jeadite asked eyeing the prince. Darien looked up at the guard. "You want to hold her, and kiss her. . ." With those words muttered Darien had him in his grip, his hand held back ready to hit but he couldn't. Darien dropped Jed sighing and rubbing his head. No one had captured him like she did. Jeadite was right, he admitted. He did want Princess Raye. Why wouldn't he admit that before?  
"I'm sorry Jed." Darien murmured. "I shouldn't have done that." The guards didn't speak though, they knew when they had teased the young prince enough.  
"It's ok." Kunzite said. "We shouldn't have dragged on like that." Darien continued up the streets to the palace.  
He entered to see servants running around getting the preparation done for his birthday. The four guards followed him inside as he headed for the launch pad to wait for hear arrival.  
  
Her eyes where fixed upon the glowing blue mass of a planet in front of them. It would only be minutes till she would see him again.  
"He's got guards now!" Mina said. "We'll have guys to talk to and that will talk to us as well." Her bubbly personality was definitely showing up then. Raye chuckled as they came in to land.  
  
It was a Martian ship. He knew it from the color, shape, and size. It landed right in front of him and the doors swung open as servants piled in to take the luggage. The first girl came out, it was Lita, she checked the area with her eyes and waved the second out, Mina who walked down the stairs and inspected the ground. Amy came out then with her computer on reading the air and behind Serena when she came out was Raye. She had a sun dress on as they walked down the stairs. His eyes fixed upon the beauty so well.  
"Good afternoon, princess." He said taking a hand of hers and kissed it lightly. "If my father would have warned me about your arrival any sooner I would have made a welcoming party." She giggled shyly and looked up at him.  
"It's your birthday party." She replied. That's when there came a chatter around them. Darien and Raye turned to see that her guards and his guards had already broken off into couples and where talking. "I must say. . ."  
"Let them enjoy themselves, I have a town to show you too."  
"Do you think it's safe with out our guards?" Darien gave her a smile and nodded.  
"I'll protect you." She took his hand and they where off out the door. Serena stopped quickly from her talk with Jeadite and looked around.  
"Um, guys. . ." She said loud enough to make the others stop. "Where's Raye?" Jeadite took her hand and kissed it. Never in his life had he seen such a beauty.  
"Let us not worry about her now." Serena began to blush as she watched the blue eyed man gaze upon her.  
Lita watched Nephlite as he approached her. He was a very attractive man.  
Kunzite was infatuated with the blond with the bow in her hair. She had to be the scout of Venus for nobody in their power normally could place him under a spell like she could. Mina smiled as he came to her.  
"It's beautiful weather we are having but not as beautiful as the persona I see before me." She began to blush.  
Amy who was trying to ignore the group held her Mercury book at eye level until someone pulled it down, it was Zoicite.  
"A woman after my own heart, wouldn't you say?"  
"What about it?" Amy asked stumbling on her words.  
"Books, the quest for knowledge you Mercurians have. I've always wanted to meet one and converse things like the universe and your thoughts on life." Amy began to blush as well.  
"Well it does tell me some things in this book."  
"Fascinating. . ." He said. All the girls had seemed in a few short seconds found someone.  
  
His hand clasped on to hers as they went down the main street of the small city that was called Lawrence. The sky was a blue she had never seen, because Mars held red everywhere. He looked back upon the princess who's eyes held a curiosity that he thought made her family special.  
She looked in front to see the backside of the prince. He was at least a foot taller then herself.  
"You can slow down." She stated realizing they where practically running through Lawrence. He stopped and turned to her, his face bright red.  
"Sorry." Raye just gave him a smile.  
"Now if your going to run through Lawrence, how am I ever going to see it?" Darien nodded as they slowly began to walk down the street.  
The rest of the day was like that, he took her on a tour of his town. He would always glance at her from the corner of his eyes. She was a beauty, no wonder when they walked people would stop and watch her as they walked by. Soon as they walked down, the sun was setting and he thought it would be a good idea to show her the ocean. Once she caught sight of the ocean she left him and ran up to gaze at it.  
"It's beautiful!" She gasped slipping off her shoes and placed her feet in the water. A few yards away she turned around. "Why are you just standing there, you told me you would take me wading. I would call that watching, not wading." He quickly went to work slipping off his shoes and socks and joined beside her. "It's been a lovely day. You know how to show a girl a good time." She turned and looked up at him.  
'Do something Darien. . .' He said gazing down at the black haired beauty who stood before him. "Um," He laughed nervously. "Should we head back?" A disappointed look swept over Raye's face as she turned and began to walk out of the water, slipping on her shoes and headed up the path that lead to the castle while Darien stood there kicking himself (ok, fine he wasn't really kicking himself but that's how the expression goes). Somberly he headed in himself.  
Raye walked to her room without a word. She then tossed herself upon the bed and tears began to flow. There was a knock on the door. Serena opened it to see her princess crying on the bed.  
"Go away!" Raye said. Serena stepped inside shutting the door behind her.  
"Raye, what happened?" Her head jolted up and looked at Serena.  
"I told you to go away!" She sat beside the girl ignoring the girls angry glares upon her.  
"Now princess. . ."  
"Don't call me that. That is the last thing I need to be called right now. Darien hates me. I'm just some stupid princess to him that makes him be pulled away from his fun time."  
"That's not true." Serena said brushing the long black hair from her face. "I'm sure he likes you. What happened?" Raye sat up slowly and brushed the last of her tears away.  
"We where out by the ocean and it was very romantic. . ."  
"How sweet."  
"But he's all like Maybe we should head in. The nerve of him!" Serena then hugged Raye.  
"Maybe he was just nervous. A beautiful princess like yourself could instill fear in a Prince's heart." Raye eyed her suspiciously. "Ok, I've been hanging out with Amy." Raye nodded sighing. She had hoped the prince and her could have became something besides friends. After their talk a few months ago she had realized she had developed a crush upon him.  
"So, what was it like hanging out with the generals?" Serena began to blush.  
"Jeadite, he's so charming and sweet. . ." She sighed as her cheeks began to turn red. "And kind and sincere and. . ."  
"You've got a crush on him, don't you?"  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Ya." Serena clutched one of Raye's pillows and threw it at her. "Hey!" Raye smiled throwing one at Serena who fell on the floor because of it. Both where rolling in laughter. "What about the other girls? Did they have someone to hang with?" Serena thought for a while and then responded.  
"Lita and Nephlite hooked up. Kunzite and Mina seemed to be getting along fairly well. And even Amy had Zoicite's attention. It seemed that we where all destined to be together."  
"Except for Darien and I." She sighed watching the newly risen moon out her window. "What was it like back on the Moon? Maybe we could visit it while we are here."  
"Raye you stop talking like that." Serena said. That's when a sinister laugh came from the balcony. Serena's head shot up to see Destanance standing there in a twisted red dress with a staff to match it standing there. Fangs peaked out from under her upper lip.  
"Maybe she should just stop speaking altogether." She sneered. Serena stood up grabbing her transformation pen and raised it up.  
"MOON POWER!" And with that her princess dress turned to her scout uniform. In her right hand she clutched the Crescent Moon Wand.  
"I thought I would catch my niece by herself, we have some. . . family things to discuss. I hope you don't mind." Serena gave her an angry glare.  
"I don't think so, family or not you are not allowed to come near her." Raye backed behind Serena and grabbed her communicator pushing the panic button and then looking up at her aunt. She then grabbed her brooch from a hidden pocket in her dress.  
"MARS PRISM POWER!" And in a few seconds she was standing there in her scout uniform.  
"Come now this isn't a warm welcoming for your family." She glared at them.  
"You stopped being my family when you went over with Beryl." Raye yelled. "And threatened to kill my sister and I."  
"Threaten? Threaten? Honey that was no threat. You will be killed by either my hands or my Queen's." Lita burst into the door with Mina and Amy all dressed in their scout uniforms. Destanance raised her staff and aimed the twisted jewel at Raye. "NEGAVERSE REVOLT!" A black flame of energy flowed toward Raye.  
"JUPITER THUNDER STRIKE!"  
"VENUS HEART ATTACK!"  
"MOON FOUR WINDS ATTACK!"  
"MERCURY TSUNAMI"  
All four wands sent their power to meet with the black energy. They all exploded at once causing everyone to fly back and the roof to blow off. When the smoke and rubble cleared all the scouts looked up to see Destanance floating there laughing.  
"Everyday my powers grow. Everyday I am closer to killing you." That's when Author, and Darien, and his guardians ran up from behind the scouts and looked up at the woman.  
"Destanance! You leave Earth alone. There is no reason for you to attack us here." The woman gave an evil laugh and gazed down at all the royalty.  
"That is reason enough for me and my queen." She replied while charging up her staff again. That's when a light began to glow in the middle of the scouts.  
"To my daughter and her scouts, may this help you in your troubles. . ." The voice was Raydance's. That's when three cats seemed to take shape within the light. Destanance stopped and watched as a black cat, a white cat, and a red cat appeared with symbols on their forehead. Two where a crescent moon and the third was the mars sign. Their eyes opened and looked up at Destanance with hatred.  
"It's the protectors!" Destanance said with spit in her voice.  
The red one jumped up and a red staff appeared in front of Raye with a jewel on the end of it.  
"It's the Empereum Silver Crystal." The red cat said. It was a female from the voice.  
"Shout Mars Crystal Flame Spiral!" The black cat said who was also a female. Raye nodded taking the staff into her hands. When Raye touched the staff it began to glow a black color and what seemed to be a blade appeared at the end winding itself around the crystal. Destanance began to power up.  
"NEGAVERSE REVOLT!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL FLAME SPIRAL!" And with that crystallized flames shot out at Destanance while black shot out at Raye. The power from the Mars staff sliced through Destanance's power and almost hit her. Destanance seeing it was time to go vanished in a puff of black smoke. Everyone was cheering when they saw Raye fall to her knees. Mina dove and caught her before she hit the ground. The cheering had stopped by then as they watched their princess unconscious loose her scout uniform and was left with her princess dress. Mina glanced up at Author who bent down and checked her pulse.  
"She's just worn out. Let's get her to the infirmary and then I can help her." Mina nodded as Darien came forward and took her from her arms. The cats walked beside Serena down to the infirmary.  
"She will have to get used to that if Destanance keeps attacking like that." The white cat said who was a male.  
"Who are you guys?" Lita asked looking over at the cats once they got inside the infirmary.  
"I am Luna." The crescent moon black female cat said.  
"I am Artemis." The male crescent moon white cat said.  
"And I am Demos." The female red mars sign cat said.  
"And we are your protectors." They all said in unison.  
"We are to help train scouts like yourselves." It was Luna this time. "And we came just in time." Author laid Raye down on a bed and the nurses began hooking her up to machines. "It was with good reason her mother was worried." Then Author turned around.  
"Girls she is safe here, nobody can phase into here without setting an alarm off. I would suggest you go get some sleep as well. I am sure those wands took a lot out of you like Raye's did." All the girls nodded and slowly began to walk out of the room. Zoicite stopped behind Darien who wasn't moving from his spot in the chair besides Raye.  
"Come on Darien, you need sleep just like the rest of us. You have a big day tomorrow." Darien shook his head.  
"I will not go until she is awake."  
"Ok. . ." Zoicite turned and left behind everyone else. Darien clutched her hand as he picked it up and kissed it lightly not moving his gaze from her sleeping face. He had wanted to tell her everything while they waded in the water but for some stupid reason he couldn't. Things of the heart always made him nervous and when he got nervous he would say things that wouldn't fit the occasion or where just plain stupid to say. He figured it was because his mother died when he was younger that he never got the right educate around woman. Now he hoped she was going to wake. She was going to wake though, all she was was tired. It just depended how long she was going to be out. That was her first time with such a powerful object that she could be out for days, though he hoped she would be awake by tomorrow so he could ask her if he could be her escort to his birthday party. He would be on cloud 9 tomorrow if she awoke in time and he could be her escort. Not only would it be his 18th birthday he would also be escorting an angel to his birthday party.  
(In Serena's room)  
"We gotta get them together!" Mina exclaimed. "I mean if Raye and Darien where dating and maybe on day marry then we would always be with those hunky guardians of Darien's!" She jumped up and down as she said that. Sweat drops appeared on everyone's head as they sighed in embarrassment to the young princess of Venus. Lita looked around.  
"I wouldn't mind it though."  
"And Zoicite and my conversations have been fascinating enough I wish I could continue more." Amy even replied. All the girls turned wide eyed at the young Mercurian who giggled shyly. Serena nodded but said.  
"It would be nice. Jeadite and I get along really well but the fact is is that if it's destiny it will happen one way or another. We can't decide that, can we?" All the girls shook their head no.  
"But it would still be cool." Mina added.  
  
There is the updated version of the story! Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	4. The Present

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 4: The Present  
  
Her deep violet eyes gazed up to see her ceiling of her room. Sitting up she began to rub her head and mumble.  
"I was sure i was just sweeping the grounds." Getting up she placed on a robe and headed out of her room to see grandpa cooking.  
"Grandpa!" She yelled rushing over and taking the pan from him. "Where's Chad? This is his job, not yours. It's to dangerous for you to be cooking at your age."  
"Who's Chad?" He asked trying to grab the pan back but found it pointless because of Raye's height. "You must have hit your head pretty hard yesterday. I do not know of any Chad. You didn't hire someone without asking me first, did you?" Raye backed away blinking then turning to the calendar to see the date. She let out a gasp. How could it be?! Quickly she turned around.  
"Are you trying to trick me. This can not be the right date." Her grandfather turned and gazed at the calendar.  
"Oops, your right." He picked the bottom up and tacked it up. "That month is over." Raye fell on the floor then jumped up running toward her room to find her scout communicator but as she dug, nothing came up. That's when it hit her. Falling to her knees on her bed she realized what day it was. . . the day Jeadite would come and ask for a job, if the day was right and this wasn't some practical joke her grandfather was pulling. She needed to talk to Serena right away, Amy, Lita, and . . .Mina, yet she wasn't here yet from England.  
"What's going on here?" She murmured to herself.  
  
Luna peaked her left eye open feeling something was wrong. She stood up gazing around the room she realized something, it wasn't the same as yesterday.  
"Serena. . . " Luna said standing up. Serena was mumbling something in her sleep. Luna tried pawing her but nothing seemed to happen. So she bit her ear. . .  
"AAAHHHHH!" Serena woke up screaming as she flung the cat across the room against the wall. "Why did you do that?" Luna slowly got up from the floor. That's when Serena stopped and looked around. "My room was painted, right?" Standing she gazed at everything. That's when she looked at the calendar. Tearing it off the wall she looked at the date. "Luna. . ."  
"Don't think it's a joke." She said. She grabbed a robe and tore out of her room. Luna hoped after quickly following Serena down to the kitchen where Sammy and her parents sat.  
"Morning Serena. . ." Her mom said. "Your early today."  
"Ya, um I'm heading to Molly's house to go over some dance steps."  
"I didn't know Molly and you where into that sort of thing, if you where I would have opted to pay for real dance lessons. I remember when I was younger my mother made me go into dance. I hated it but knew she wanted to see me at it. . ." Serena's eyes glanced at the calendar frantically as a sweat drop appeared on her brow. That's when she felt a tug at her pant leg. Gazing down Luna was glaring at her.  
"Well anyway mom, not to be rude and all I got to get dressed and going." Turning that when her father picked up a note and handed it to her.  
"Some girl from a temple called saying it was urgent. I thought it was a wrong number but she seemed to know you."  
"Raye!" Serena exclaimed stealing the note from her fathers hand and looking at it happily.  
"You never told me you made friends with the temple priestess at Cherry Hill." Her mother said. "I remember when I was your age I had met the temple priestess at that time. She fascinated me. She was so beautiful, and held such power. . ."  
Serena not listening to her mothers words ran back upstairs and quickly began to change into her school uniform.  
"Brooch. . .Brooch. . .where is it?!" She yelled flinging covers and sheets everywhere. Luna walked in with a round jewel in her mouth. Serena stopped as she dropped it on the floor in front of her and picked it up. A worried look washed over her face as the realization that it was not her brooch, but a transformation pen. It was round, gold, and it held a weird light pink gem in the crescent moon making it a full circle. There where little sparkle decorations around it and in the crescent moon held what seemed to look like white feathers. The handle was a light pink.  
"I know as much as you do Serena." Luna whispered. "But get over to Raye's. The rest of the scouts will be there eventually." Serena nodded and grabbed her book case when she realized.  
"What about Mina. . ." She didn't finish and headed out the door with Luna trailing after her.  
  
Looking up from her book she saw the familiar blond pig-tails trailing after a girl who was sprinting down the street away from the school.  
"AMY!" Her voice yelled in front of her. A shy smile crept across her face as she tucked the book under her arm and stood there for her to show up.  
"Hello Serena, and Luna." She said looking down to see the black cat jump off of her shoulders in front of her.  
"Amy, do you know what's going on?" Serena put bluntly. "Yesterday it was five years in the future and now it's back to the Beryl days." Amy shook her head worried.  
"I knew something was wrong when I couldn't find my graduate level college books I study from. . ." A sad gaze she showed as she dug in her pocket and retrieved the item in question. ". . . And this." It was a transformation pen, but it was a different pen. It did hold the Mercury symbol at the top but around it held the ocean waves. A light blue handle it held. Serena looked down at luna who again held a worried look.  
"I'm heading to Raye's now." Serena said looking down at the street which held a growing number of girls. "Where ever Lita is now, I'm sure she'll be heading there herself."  
"How do we get a hold of Mina?"  
"We don't know yet." Luna broke in. "But I'm sure she'll try to make contact with us very shortly." The girls nodded and began to run toward Raye's temple.  
  
"YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR LIFE FORCE!" The man screamed holding Raye who was scrapping at his arm. "I tried sparing you. . . I was just going to attack the visitors. . ."  
Tears began to fill her eyes as her breath was being cut off. She shouldn't have confronted him about it till the scouts came. It was to late now, her foolish pride was going to get her killed. . . She wasn't going to live long enough to understand what happened and why she was in the past again when. . . "OUCH!" Jeadite dropped her gripping for his back. Raye fell on the ground holding her neck. Part of her knew her crows would be there, they always helped her but the red cat was a surprise. It was biting him on the shoulder. Raye scrambled up on her feet and ran for the phone.  
"Gotta. . .get a hold. . .of Serena. . ." She said seeing the phone and reaching for it. Quickly she dialed the number and stood there nervously. That's when the red cat came around the corner.  
"Mars!" She said. That's when Jeadite was behind her and grabbed the phone cord from the wall and pulled. She dropped the phone and ran to her room, with the cat trailing behind her. Shutting the door she opened the window. "MARS!" The cat yelled once again. Raye stopped finally noticing the red cat. It held her sign on it's forehead, a lot like Luna and Artemis do with Serena's. She jumped up and a brooch fell at her feet.  
"This. . .this isn't mine. . ." She stumbled out gazing at it. In the center held a red jewel that glowed profusely when she touched it. Around it framed the mars symbol.  
"But it is." The female red cat said. "Raise it up and yell Mars Prism power." Falling on the floor, Raye thought this had to be some joke of her mind.  
"That's Serena's transformation!" Raye said angrily. "Is this some twisted sick joke of the Negaverse's!?" A sweat drop appeared on the cats head.  
"No, no it's not. Just say the words and you'll see."  
  
Amy came to the doorway first to see Jeadite standing there trying to break into Raye's room. Dodging off to the side realizing she had not been seen she raised up her pen.  
"Mercury Power!"  
Serena finally caught up, out of breath and saw her transform. Luna came to her side and looked up.  
"Serena, I guess with the pen you would say Moon Power." Gazing at the pen in her hands she wished things where normal, or at least they knew what was going on.  
"Um. . .Moon Power!" A rush of pink wind surrounded her and soon she was in her normal outfit. Mercury's seemed different as well. . . her boots held the Mercury sign now and instead of the normal light blue button in the middle, it held a silverfish blue mercury crest, a lot like what Serena had. ". . .strange. . ." She murmured as Mercury ran inside. Serena wasn't far after her.  
Jeadite had backed away from the door and held his hands outstretched toward it, ready to power up and send a energy blast at the door.  
"Stop it right there!" Serena yelled. "Attacking a poor defenses temple priestess is wrong! I am Sailor Moon champion of Justice, on be half of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, that means you."  
"I am Sailor Mercury, Guardian and on behalf of the planet Mercury I will defeat you!" Luna watched as a red cat came out of Raye's room when the door opened.  
"Who. . .who is that?!" Somehow that cat seemed familiar. She walked over to the new cat as Raye emerged from the door. It made Luna almost drop to the floor. Her outfit was not like any of the ones she remembered the Princess of Mars wearing as she powered up.  
"MARS FIREBALL SURROUND!" She screamed but nothing happened. The cat seemed to laugh at her stupidity.  
"Where did you get that?" She chuckled. "That's not your power silly." Raye glared at the cat who just sat there. She jumped up and a scepter landed by her side without what seemed a jewel. "Say Mars Crystal Flame Spiral" Mars picked it up and raised it in front of her, if she was right about the brooch, she should be right about this.  
"MARS  
CRYSTAL  
FLAME  
SPIRAL!" She yelled as a crystallized flame shot forth toward Jeadite who just disappeared from the area. Sailor Moon looked behind them to see a woman standing there laughing. Her outfit was made out of lucky charms. Serena about fell back. She was ugly! But an evil smile spread across the monsters face as she reached out her charm filled arm, extending it toward Mars.  
"Charms Barricade!" The monster yelled which sent all the scouts flying and cats. Luna landed not far from the fallen Serena who was trying to get up from landing against the wall while she jumped away. She jumped to retrieve the crescent wand when two wands landed before them. One had a Mercury symbol upon it and the other was Serena's. The red cat ran over.  
"I am Demos, cat guardian of the princess. Mercury pick up your wand, Serena you do the same. Mercury yell Mercury Tsunami and Moon yell Moon Four Winds attack." Luna looked at the new cat astonished.  
"That's not their attacks. . ." Luna muttered. "Mercury never had a wand."  
"What world did you grow up in?" She asked looking at the two scouts. "Not to be mean but I told Mars to use that and it worked, did it not?" Moon and Mercury nodded. They gave each other glad glances and stood in front of the monster.  
"MOON FOUR WINDS ATTACK!"  
"MERCURY TSUNAMI!" There powers came from their wands and mixed creating a watery tornado and collided with the monster who vaporized. Serena and Amy turned around to see Mars on the ground, the scepter beside her.  
"Raye!" Serena yelled rushing to her friends side. "What happened?" Luna glanced over at the new cat Demos.  
"Her wand drained her of her available energy. It is a very powerful tool." That's when the passed out Raye slowly began to sit up.  
"Wow. . . what a rush. . ." She mumbled rubbing her head and looking up at her two scout friends. "What just happened?" Amy began to type on her computer.  
"I have no clue Raye." That's when they all looked at Demos who was just licking her paw and meowing. "Um. . .Demos is it?"  
"Yep!" The cat said cheerfully standing up all the way.  
"You seem to know what's going on, more then Serena, Raye, Luna, and I." The cat took a deep breath and looked at them.  
"We are to find the princess. That's our mission." They all fell down besides Demos who was completely clueless to what was going on.  
"I could have told you that. . ." Luna mumbled under Serena.  
"Hey guys, lets power down and head to the fire room to talk, ok." Raye said standing up and letting the new outfit fade. Serena nodded and her and Amy did the same.  
Raye closed the door behind them and took her place next to the fire as was accustomed to.  
"Why does Raye and Amy have a wand?" Serena first asked looking over at the two who where nodding in agreement with her. Looking around Demos let out another sigh and started. . .  
"Because of the fact all the families have one."  
"All?" Amy asked.  
"Though they all rule under one family, they have kingdoms of their own to protect. So there would be a wand in each house. The princesses family is the rulers of the universe, right?" Demos stated  
"Ya." They all said in unison.  
"There is the royal court below there made up of the lower class princesses, right?" Demos continued.  
"Ya."  
"Well one family isn't going to be able to protect all 9 planets by themselves. The princesses won't always be on the main planet with the princess. They will be on theirs, solving the smaller crimes and such." As Luna herd this it made complete sense. Why didn't Serenity think of that before? Shaking her head she watched the new cat. ". . .that's just how it is."  
"Then where were we before?" Amy asked. "And where are we now?" She began to type on her computer. Serena just sat there not knowing what to say or do about this situation. Her mind told her things where not the same as before, they will never be. Tears began to fill her eyes as the thought struck her.  
". . .I'm not the princess. . ." She mumbled. Luna glanced up at her.  
"Of course you are Serena, we all know that. You hold the crescent Moon wand. When the time comes you'll see that though something's have changed that has not."  
". . .Luna you don't understand. . .I can't be. . ." She mumbled wiping the silent tears away.  
"Give this up will you!" Luna yelled. "We are not going back to the whole incident where you weren't going to be sailor moon. I hated that time."  
"I'M NOT, OK!" Serena stood up violently yelling.  
SMACK  
She touched the side of her face as she looked at Raye. There was a hand print on her cheek. Anger was in her nostrils but pity and hope where in her eyes.  
"Give it up Serena." She said quietly unlike what she had just done. "Nobody can be the princess but you. You might be dorky and a meatball head but your what this world needs. . ." She quietly sat back down and didn't move her eyes from the fire. That's when Amy looked at the clock.  
"O my gosh!" She said standing up. "We forgot about school!" That's when Amy and Serena bolted out of the door, Luna trailing after them. Demos looked up at Raye who slowly got up from her position with a sad facial expression painted on her face. As she stepped out of the fire room to go change out of her temple outfit her crows came and perched on her shoulders, one of them holding her brooch. She sighed taking it from it's beak and setting it on her bedside table as she changed into her uniform. Quickly she stuffed it in her briefcase and headed out the door with Demos following after her. She was lost in her own thoughts.  
'What if Serena's right?. . . What if she's not who where looking for anymore?. . .' She closed her eyes and let out a long gated breath. Whatever happened made this one strange reality. . .  
  
Well there is the fourth chapter to my on going series. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	5. Questioning Dreams

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck!  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 5: Questioning Dreams  
  
Raye ran down the street lugging her suitcase.  
"I wish you were Luna!" She exclaimed glaring at the red cat following her. "At least Luna tries to get Serena there on time!" Turning a corner she skidded to a stop. Right in front of her school gates was a monster with many students wrapped up in it's vines. Jumping Rei pulled out her brooch and called out the words she was now used to calling out.  
"Mars Prism Power!" She said feeling the white flames burned upon her skin only leaving the cloth of her outfit. In her right hand she brought out the wand. Walking out she faced the tree type monster. "I am Sailor Mars and I shall burn you!" She did her pose and then jumped at it hitting the vines that shot out to her with her wand. She slammed the wand against the forehead of the tree type creature.  
"MARS CRYSTAL FLAME SPIRAL!" She yelled as crystallized flame shot a hole through the creature. It screamed in agony and faded away dropping all the students on the ground asleep. Raye sighed looking at Demos who was looking around the area for any sign of the creature. That's when Amy and Serena rushed up with Luna at their side. They saw Raye standing there, a sad gaze painted across her face. A few weeks ago the wand would have made her pass out, now she was destroying monsters without their help. It was her temple training she had that put her above the rest. Sighing she turned around to walk away and detransformed. Demos nodded at Luna and walked behind Raye till she turned the corner.  
Amy looked at both of her friends worried. Serena was not taking this new transformation well and Raye seemed depressed. That's when Amy bit her tongue walking away to detransformed. Serena wasn't far behind her.  
"Not much has changed between what we lived and what we are living." Amy started. Serena sighed. "I mean Beryl still wants the crystals and the cool thing is about this is that we already know were they are." She tried to sound enthusiastic. "We could get all the Crystals and defeat Beryl before she gains any power."  
Serena sighed. That's when Amy glared at her. "Stop it!" She yelled uncharacteristically. "I remember when we found out you were the princess last time you didn't want it. So grow up Serena." Serena stared at her shocked. Her friend never yelled like that. She just turned her head sadly downward and walked ahead of Amy. Amy sighed. She hoped Lita would find them soon so Serena could be happy with Lita's cooking. Amy liked sandwiches, that was one of the few things she didn't mind making. The main reason was it was a none messy food that she could eat while studying. Looking down she could see the glint of the wand that was held in her case. She could always see it. It was a part of her. She liked the fact that she wasn't just a defensive player anymore, she could hurt a bad guy. Amy could actually do more then just make a haze around them so the other scouts could take care of it. A smile drew across her face and she quickly decided to catch up to Serena.  
  
Lita sighed bringing in the mail. She was confused. Brushing her long brown waves of hair back she opened the letter.  
"Dear miss Thundercloud,  
Your application has been processed to go to Crossroads jr. High. We have set up a meeting today for your class schedule."  
Sincerely,  
Mr. Kicheo  
Principal  
She didn't know what to think anymore. Lita was sure that she had gone to the school before and she was sailor jupiter, but when she woke up this morning it all seemed like a dream. Checking the clock she saw the time and decided it was a good time to go talk to the Principal at least about her scheduling. Even if that dream seemed real, she woke up from it. She had life now to live and that's what mattered. Grabbing her coat she headed out the door silently and down the hallway.  
  
Her eyes scanned the airport in England. She had convinced her parents that she should go first to Tokyo, get situated then help them move. When she woke up a few days ago, that dream was just to real. And news reports confirmed her dream. There were sailor scouts in Tokyo. Artemis came up beside her.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. "What if that is just a hoax and your dream was just a dream," He asked. Mina looked away from him.  
"I must figure out what is going on Artemis. This doesn't seem right, like some major dejavo." She looked down at the ticket. "Well I guess I should get you in your kitty carrier before airport security pulls me aside." Artemis backed away slightly.  
"I don't want to go in one of those!" He whispered loudly. "Their small and I hate it! Do you know how much those workers care about me? None!"  
"Hush Artemis, do you want to get caught and be put in a freak show?" She asked grabbing the kitty carrier from her pile of things. "It was hard enough to convince mom and dad to just drop me off and not see me off so I can talk to you." She opened the cage door. "We'll be in Tokyo in no time, don't worry." She gave him a smile. The white cat sighed and listened to her walking in slowly and she shut the door.  
"I'm warning you, this is the last time I'm ever in one of these things!" He yelled. Everyone around Mina stopped. She smiled frustrated / embarrassed.  
"...Don't you like my ventriloquism?" She muttered quickly pushing through the crowd to make her gate. "You are so getting it when we get there Artemis..." She whispered to him setting him on one of the tables for the people to take. She placed the tag that she needed on the handle of his carrier. Then making kissy faces she smiled. "Be good my little white fluffy kitty!" She looked up at the woman and she took him away. Turning she headed on the plane.  
  
Amy smiled sitting down for lunch with her sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. Serena came and sat next to her with her cold lunch.  
"Aww, I remember when Lita would make me cookies." Serena said with a sad sigh. "Then I would eat them now." She brought out her sandwich and sighed taking a bite out of it. Amy looked up to see the brown haired scout walking down the sidewalk with a secretary.  
"Speaking of jupiter." Amy whispered pointing. Serena saw her friend and couldn't contain herself jumping up and running to the brown haired girl placing a big bear hug on her. The secretary turned around startled.  
"Miss do you know some of our students? Maybe they could give you a tour then."  
Lita wanted to fall back seeing these two strangers. One of them was crying on her shirt while the other was standing there laughing.  
"...I missed you Lita!" Serena cried out looking up. Lita wanted to fall back.  
"...Do I know you?" She asked as the hair style and the look upon the blonde's face screamed something about her dream. Serena backed away smiling cheerfully.  
"Yes you do!" Serena said. "I'm Serena, remember and that's Amy." Lita's gaze turned to the blue haired girl with the book at her side. Both of them looked like they had walked out of her dream which scared her but she wasn't going to let that show.  
"O yah..." Lita lied trying to get the secretary away. "I know them." Serena jumped up and down happily. Amy just laughed shyly. The secretary nodded.  
"Well then since it's their lunch break they can show you around and when they are done just report back to the office for the school uniform." Lita nodded as the woman left. Serena jumped in for another hug.  
"I missed you so much Lita!" She said. Lita on the other hand pushed her off.  
"I don't know you now but something tells me that I some how do. I want answers!" She demanded. Serena just hopped around giggling.  
"..of course..of course but not until after school. Meet us at Cherry Hill Temple at 4."  
"Why four?" Amy butted in. "I mean school gets out at 3." Serena sighed falling slightly.  
"I have detention." Both the girls laughed.  
  
Raye walked out of the school to see Demo's sitting there cleaning herself.  
"I hope you haven't been sitting there all day." Raye muttered walking on as the cat. Demos laughed lightly.  
"No, I'm not that stupid." She said. "I have things I do during the day. I just like meeting you here after school." She said looking around. "So what's the plan today."  
"Same as usual." Raye sighed. "Go home, scout meeting around 3:30-4 depends on if Serena has detention or not and then I do my chores and homework afterward." She walked down the street turning the last turn to her home to see a brown haired girl standing on the sidewalk looking up at the temple. Demo's looked up at Raye to see a now glowing face.  
"Who is that Raye?" The cat muttered.  
"It's Lita, she's finally came..." Raye said with a smile.  
  
Darien turned his car and shut it off. Sighing he didn't know what to think anymore seeing Amy and Serena walking down the street to Raye's temple. He sat there for a second, his thoughts glum. These weren't the visions of before. Those as he thought back to it were about Serena but these couldn't be. The silhouette was no pigtailed girl. Her eyes glimmered a soft violet in the light of the rising sun. Who was this girl? If it wasn't Serena then who was it? And if it wasn't Serena, did that mean his love for her was a lie. He hit his head on the dash of his car a few times. The strange thing was a while ago, he woke up with the memories of a life he had lived, one where he had loved Serena because they where destined. But something changed. Something majority changed between here and there and he didn't know what to say or do about it. Sighing he got out of the car. Serena would be crushed by this but it had to be said and done to find the princess. That's why he had avoided all of the girls. But he woke up this morning and realized that by avoiding them he was prolonging the time frame between his questions being answered. Walking up he waved at Amy and a slouching Serena who, when seeing him, rushed up and hugged him squealing with delight. He chuckled softly and then put her down.  
"There is a scout meeting at the temple, I presume?" He asked. Serena felt hurt. He seemed so cold toward her, why was he acting this way. Amy nodded.  
"And Lita came back, we're going to be explaining what is going on by what we know." Amy said with a smile. "It will be good to have almost the entirety of the team back." Darien nodded.  
"Any word on Mina?" He asked. Amy sighed.  
"No." She said. "She never gave us the phone number of her parents in England so we couldn't even call."  
"So you remember..." Serena butted in almost in tears. "About our past lives and the lives we lived and now something is changed...." Darien nodded.  
"...That's why I haven't been suiting up. Something has changed and it confused me." He said. "But I will be coming to the scout meeting to figure what is going on." He smiled. "Hopefully we can clear this up." Serena and Amy nodded. That's when he headed toward the door of the arcade. "But I need to run and talk to Andrew about something so I'll talk to you guys later." He waved heading inside.  
Serena turned to Amy sadly.  
"I hate this." She stated. "I wish I knew what was going on." Amy sighed patting her friend on the back.  
"As do I." Amy said walking down the street with Serena by her side.  
Luna sighed. She had been quiet through the whole conversation with Darien because she was also confused at things. There were never more then one wand. Demo's explained that each scout had a wand to protect their people. But though she would hate to say it. She knew that Serena wasn't the princess they were looking for anymore. Back in their other life when Darien looked at Serena, even before they knew who each other were, he had a sparkle in his eye. When Luna looked up just a little while ago, the spark was gone. Serena wasn't his destined love, and Darien had fallen in love with the main princess, who ever that was now.  
  
A twisted smile came upon Beryl's face.  
"I see that we are progressing toward finding the crystals." She said looking over at the woman sitting next to her. The woman nodded happily. Her eyes settled on the crystal ball. "Then we can finally take over the kingdom here and your sister would have paid in full."  
The woman nodded touching the twisted staff next to her.  
"I agree. I'm here to take what is rightfully mine." She said. "And no scout will get in my way," She smirked looking at the picture of Sailor Mars. Then the others came into play. There was Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury as well. "They paid before, they can do the same again. What makes them think they'll win this time?"  
"The fact that their good and they think good will always win. Those people sicken me." Destanance smirked at what Beryl but something deep within her. Something so deep that Beryl herself couldn't see it was growing. It was the reason why the time stream was back to where it should be. It had a thought of it's own. Created during the process of Beryl giving her the power and strength to be in her army. Destanance could feel it sometimes crying out to stop but she sighed not caring for the little voice and pushed it away. Beryl would win and she, not her sister or her nieces would become the ruler that she deserved.  
  
Well there is the fifth chapter to my ongoing series. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  
  



	6. V pays a visit

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 6: V pays a visit  
  
Lita took a sip of the tea and looked up at them all who had weird happy smiles staring at her.  
"Why are you staring at me?" She muttered looking up. Serena smiled dreaming up happily.  
"I missed your cookies! I missed your cooking, and most of all you are my friend and I missed you." Serena said. Lita didn't know what to make of the three girls.  
"Ok tell me again what is going on?" Lita said looking at them. Amy sighed.  
"You are Sailor Jupiter, that part of your dream we can confirm." She said bringing the transformation pen out. "You probably had dreams about a puzzling time that we are all confused on." Demos then walked up dropping a wand in front of Lita..  
"Welcome to the group." She meowed. Lita sweat dropped sighing picking up the wand. Raye gasped at the brilliant green it was. It felt right in Lita's hands.  
"Thank you." She said to the cat petting the cat. She meowed and went back by her spot next to Raye. Lita set it next to her transformation pen. "Well I hope to make sense of these dreams." She sighed looking down.  
"We all are confused." Serena said looking at her transformation pen. Amy looked worried at the scout of the Moon. "What ever happened changed something." She continued. Raye sighed.  
"You guys seem unhappy." Lita said. Serena and Raye looked startled at each other. "In my dream you where the brooch holder Serena."  
"I'm not anymore." Serena sighed. She had a feeling what that meant though. Nobody would say it if she asked though. Luna sighed. Turning her head that's when she saw a white feline coming this way.  
She stood up.  
  
"The bus dropped us off here." Mina said looking up. "But this is the only place that matches the description of my dream." She pushed her blond hair back sighing. Artemis went up and peaked through a window. That's when a black cat jumped up and a bunch of girls crowded around the window. He jumped up freaking and fell in the bush under the window. Mina laughed at her cat when a bunch of girls piled out of the temple door and started to run toward her. Mina didn't know what to do so she ran. Artemis crawled out of the bushes sighing as Luna and Demo's came to him.  
"Hello Artemis." She said with a smile. He blushed seeing the black cat. She was beautiful.  
"...Do i know you?" He asked.  
"I'm guessing that they have the same problem Lita had." Demo's said to her. He looked at the new cat.  
"Problem?" He asked. "I've never met you two in my life." He said. Demo's chuckled.  
"From the accounts of the other three you have met Luna here before, I on the other hand am a new comer to the team." He blushed slightly.  
"Then what happened exactly?" He asked them both. Luna sighed with frustration.  
"We don't know." She stated.  
The girls on the other hand had to decided to follow Mina. Half way across town, Serena was pretty much dead and Amy was failing fast. Lita had stayed in the temple not knowing exactly who the girl was. She knew she was from the dream but she wasn't going to freak out at this present moment. Raye jumped forward and landed in front of Mina. Mina's first reaction was to kick but Raye caught it and flipped her to her back.  
"Never mess with a priestess who is trained in the arts." Raye said lending out a hand. "I think you have the wrong impression of us." Mina looked back to see Amy dragging Serena near them.  
"We ran out because we were excited to meet you again. We missed you Mina." Amy said wiping the sweat off her brow. She remembered when Venus joined the team. She had already been a scout for a year before them. Out of the four before Mina showed up it was Lita and Raye who held the speed and power in hand to hand.  
"...You know me?" Mina asked them all. Amy dug out her transformation pen and smiled. Venus gasped. They were sailor scouts like herself.  
"I'm sooo sorry." Mina said embarrassed. "I should have known my fellow scout would recognize me." Serena stepped forward but landed in her face.  
"Next time don't run away," Was herd muffled coming from Serena. Mina helped her up.  
"Well what was I suppose to think?" She asked. "Three girls came running out at me at a mad dash. I'm used to monsters doing that to me back in England." Serena sighed.  
"Sorry Mina." She said. "But we're glad your back." Amy and Raye smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"And who are you all exactly?" Mina said making them all fall down.  
  
"I'm guessing when we all woke up a few weeks ago the only people who were scouts knew about the past fully and clearly when time was reset." Luna said.  
"What about Raye? She wasn't a scout yet." Demo's pointed out. Artemis was just smiling as he watched the two female argue.  
"She's sensitive to the time flow." Luna argued back. "Out of all the Inner scouts, Serena included, she would know first."  
"Except that is Pluto." Demo's laughed. Luna growled.  
"She's not an inner scout!" Luna yelled which caused Demo's and Artemis to fall back.  
"..I was just saying..." Demos replied sitting up.  
"Ok you two." Artemis now started. "The fact is something messed up the time flow. What we should do is get in contact with Pluto with this."  
"I never thought of that." Luna said shocked. "Artemis something happened between our old lives and this life to make you smarter." She got up. "But how to get in contact with the Scout of Pluto."  
Lita got up from the table and came and sat next to the three cats.  
"Are you guys always like this?" She asked.  
"Like what?" Demo's asked.  
"Arguing." Lita said. "In my vision you two were always at it." She pointed at Luna and Artemis. Then she looked at Demo's. "You on the other hand were only in a few shots, a few of what seemed to be the past." Demo's nodded.  
"I guess I would be with you guys back then but now on to business, we need to find the crystals. Do you guys have any idea?" Luna almost burst into laughing. She knew all the crystal carriers by name. She prided herself on being useful in the fact she held a lot of information. Demo's and Artemis looked at each other sweat dropping.  
  
Darien came out of the crown arcade sighing. He had to go now. How he didn't want to mutter the few words that he knew would break Serena's heart. But they had to be said to bring the scouts to finding the princess sooner. Who knows, this could be some ploy from a new bad guy to mess them up and they were all asleep in dream boxes. He didn't know what to believe but decided to believe what was in front of him and began to walk to the temple slowly.  
His eyes gazed down as the vision flashed through his head.  
"Find me my dear prince,  
release me and all shall be revealed." Her soft angelic voice muttered in the mysterious blackness that was his vision. Behind her, instead of a moon, was a sun, but it cast no light upon the shadowed figure. Her hair was down, long and her eyes violet. Violet eyes weren't that common but he knew of two girls already who held such a pair, Raye and Hotaru. He didn't want to believe that either of them was the girl. He only hoped that the princess was a totally different person. That she was not apart of the scout. It would hurt Serena more if she found out it was Hotaru or Raye because she knew both of them. Why couldn't things come easy to him. He was always in limbo, not knowing what to think or do. He was Tuxedo Mask, and even that in the beginning was hard to understand. Looking up he saw the girls coming back, four of them. Mina was in Japan finally. They seemed so happy. Looking up at the temple he saw Lita in the doorway holding Artemis, Luna and a new cat where at her feet gazing at the scouts. He sighed, putting on a smile.  
"Hey girls!" He waved. All the girls smiled and waved him to come inside with them. He nodded and followed them.  
  
Her eyes gazed up at her father. He was giggling like a mad man. Hotaru could see something was wrong with him.  
"Dad?" She asked touching his shoulder. He snapped out of it with her touch.  
"Hotaru dear, what is it?" He asked.  
"I'm worried about you." She said. "You seem stressed." He smiled patting his daughter on the head.  
"My dear it is quit all right." He said. "I'm just trying to finish off on a project that has been running for a while."  
"Are you sure?" She asked trying to look over his shoulder. He moved so she couldn't see.  
"Yes my dear Hotaru, I'll be fine. Now you should go and rest. You have school tomorrow after all." She nodded taking his advice even though she knew something was up. Turning she walked out of the room. Her eyes gazed down walking up the stairs. Why did it bother her so much. It was like she woke up and all of a sudden it was revealed to her, her father was acting strange. He used to be such a kind man. But now it seemed he was becoming a twisted violent man. She had seen how he acted to some of the younger scientists in his laboratory. He didn't see her spying on him. Maybe she should go and find that temple that had been in her dreams the past few nights. It seemed to tell her some questions would be answered if she entered it's inviting doors. She decided it then. Tomorrow she would find this temple, if it took her all day she would find it. Shutting the door she locked it taking the keys from her pocket that she had took from her father. She didn't trust him anymore, afraid he would sneak into her room while she slept and do something to her. Crawling in her bed she closed her eyes sighing. Maybe tomorrow she would find the answers to the questions she didn't know she had.  
  
Destanance paced through her room. Back and forth she went. Her blood red lips frowning. Something wasn't right with the plan anymore, any monster that they threw at them the scouts could beat. They needed to find the crystal soon. That's when a pain shot through her heart. Falling down she clutched at her breast breathing heavily.  
'It isn't right.' A small voice said in her heart. 'Why do you want to kill them so bad?'  
"Because they took the thrown from me. My own sister did so!" She yelled out.  
'They did nothing. You were sick...' The small voice said.  
"Shut up!" She screamed. "You will die when they do! My queen will get rid of you."  
'She can't without killing you.' It voiced back. 'I am more apart of you then your front now.' The voice sighed and continued. 'You won't win. They have an advantage that you didn't think of.'  
"And what's that?" The woman smirked.  
'You placed the curse on them before, you tell me...' That's when Destanance stood there speechless. She realized what she had done.  
"..I..I'll just get my queen to find the crystals faster then them."  
'I don't believe you, Beryl once she has the crystals will destroy you.'  
"No she won't..." She was growing angry at this voice. It used to be a whisper, now why was it gaining strength.  
'You don't believe me? Watch her generals fall, then tell me that again.' She was quiet now. Destanance didn't know what to think anymore. The voice did speak some truth behind it.  
"I'll kill her once we get the crystals." She said proudly.  
'She's the one who gave you your powers...'  
  
Darien looked up at the group of girls.  
"Though some of us don't remember the past, Luna will later take care so your as confused as Serena, Amy, Luna, Raye, and I in this. Can't let the confusion just die." He said with a chuckle. "But the situation is..." He sighed. "I'm having the visions again." Amy smiled.  
"Do you know of who?" She asked.  
"No...I don't" He hung his head down sighing again. "Serena, I'm sorry, the girl does not look like you even remotely." Serena nodded sadly.  
"I figured as much considering that I have a transformation pen now." She put t up on the table. "...but I will protect the princess now with my life as you guys did to me." She gave a weak smile.  
"...till we figure out what is going on." Lita pointed out. Serena nodded. "This could just be a plot from a new bad guy to get us all to break up or something so they can take over the world."  
"That could be very possible." Amy said typing in her computer. "It could be another black hole bad guy."  
"But that is highly unlikely." Raye then pointed out. "We've never had a repeat idea from a bad guy to the next."  
"True." Amy typed in. "But we've never had to repeat this life time with the same bad guy."  
"True." Serena said looking at Darien. She wished she knew what was going on, so she could go back being his love.  
"But what ever it is, we're ready for it." Lita said.  
"And we're all together again." Mina pointed out. "Beryl won't stand a chance!" She winked doing her sailor V pose.  
"And we know who the crystal carriers are." Luna added. "We could have her beat in a week." The scouts cheered.  
"And know who the princess now is." Darien said. Everyone's eyes cast downward. Who ever it was, was going to come into this group as the others thought of Serena as her.  
"Raye gazed out at the rising moon with Mars by it. Mars twinkled like it was following an unsung song of the night. She closed her eyes letting the melody fill her ears. Whom ever they were better come with answers to their questions.  
  
Heh with this chapter everyone is back . I like how the chapter ended to, quite beautifuly. Anyway please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	7. Cat Talk

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 7: Cat Talk  
  
Luna peaked her head up hearing something in the room. She hoped it wasn't evil rats that the negaverse had decided to try to use to take energy. Sighing she stood up and looked around. Everything seemed to be in order. Turning to the window she almost fell over. It was the red cat from the temple. Sighing she went and opened the window. Today was going to be a long day, she knew it. Luna had been around a block or two to understand when a day was going to be hard and stressful for them and the scouts.  
"Hey!" Demo's cheerfully said which in turn made Luna fall over again. She was to cheerful for the mornings.  
"Hi." Luna said hesitantly looking at the cat. Demos smiled.  
"Could you come out?" Demos asked her. Luna nodded closing the window, hoping off the bed, then out the door, down the stairs, and finally out the doggie door. She came around the back looking up at the roof. Demo's spotted her and jumped on the tree coming down half way and then jumping the rest of the way.  
The two didn't speak as they walked down the streets to a park. The park wasn't that well known but that worked with what Demos had to say and state to Luna before they went into this battle. Of course she would have to go and tell Artemis the exact same thing later on or have Luna talk to him. Demos sighed thinking back to the moon kingdom. Why was she the only one who could remember it the way it was. It was so strange to her that they knew so much about the enemy in front of them but their past and the position of Serena puzzled them.  
They entered the park. That's when she led Luna over to a wall and jumped on top of it and disappearing over it. Luna followed her to find that she had jumped on the other side.  
"Well what is it?" Luna first broke out looking around. There in front of them was a small lake and nobody could get to them unless they climbed the wall like they did or swim through its murky waters.  
"Ok I know what the plan is to be today, and I have been chewing on this for a few days. Its just....I can't let you kill Jeadite." She said looking at Luna who fell over from the statement.  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked trying to think of all the reasons why she wouldn't allow them to kill their enemy. "He's done so much to us, he almost killed Raye before you walked in with us."  
"Well...see I don't know about your past but my past, the one I'm remembering everyday seems to follow what is going on in the present. Jeadite doesn't deserve to be killed." She said looking down at the grass. Luna looked shocked at Demos.  
"What do you mean?! He's endangered so many lives within the past two weeks. He's tried to kill the scouts a number of times. He deserves what he gets." Luna muttered looking down at the grass not believing what she had just heard.  
"He doesn't deserve it because he isn't controlling his own actions." Demos said. "Beryl has him and all her other major generals brainwashed."  
"Well why are they brainwashed then?!" Luna growled in frustration with this cat. How could she say such a thing. They had to know what they where doing when they attacked those innocent people.  
"Because Beryl tricked them." Demos sighed. She hated being so odd compared to the rest. Even Artemis didn't remember anything. She looked up at Luna. "I'm obviously remembering things faster then you and Artemis. The fact is is that all her generals where once guards and best friends to Prince Darien." She started. This was going to be a long conversation.  
"But then why does Beryl have them now?" Luna asked calming down.  
"Because she tricked them into believing that if they went with her she wouldn't harm the ones that they loved, which where and possibly still are the inner scout, guardians to the princess."  
"But she didn't fulfill that." Luna muttered.  
"And that is why they are brainwashed." Demos said looking at the cat again. "I do not know which General was in love with which princess. I wish I did so we could find the princess quickly without the need of the crystals."  
"Yah, but how do we get Jeadite to not attack them or hurt them and how do we explain to the scouts why we can't hurt him."  
"Like I just did. The fact is is that the more people we have, the faster we'll beat her and the stronger we'll be for the upcoming battles." Demos said. "And I'm sure even in the other life you guys lived without me that Serena beat the monsters focusing in on love and truth and justice, the three pillars that the sailor scout stand for." Luna nodded. "Well if all of them have someone to love, and not alone, how hard do you think it would be to focus in on love?"  
"Not hard." Luna muttered feeling guilty. This cat seemed to know what she was saying. "I'm sorry." She added. "For not trusting you with this. You seem to know what your talking about in this situation and your advice in the past has proven true."  
"Thank you but I also understand where your coming from...er...sorta. I mean I won't truly know unless I lived it, which I haven't. Somehow between there and here I was misplaced." Luna laughed.  
"True but I also feel that as the days count down to the final face off with the princess and Beryl all this will make sense." Demos nodded looking out at the slue.  
"Its a beautiful morning." Demos said looking out at the sun. Luna nodded.  
"It is and I wish Serena would wake up earlier so she could watch the sunrise like I do some mornings."  
"Raye is up and early doing chores. That girl doesn't know when to have fun and sleep in at times." Demos laughed. "She's always doing something, if not sweeping, she's reading the fire, if not that she's helping visitors. Then somehow she fits homework in that somewhere."  
"That's how Raye has always been. In my past that was what got Serena to her potential. Though those fights where annoying and sometimes, well most of the time, at the worst times they made each other grow up more." Luna added looking out.  
"I wonder how Artemis is doing." Demos added sadly looking down playing with a piece of grass. Luna was picking up that this cat was hiding something from her.  
"What is wrong?" Luna asked. Demos sighed standing up and looking about.  
"Nothing is. I just came to tell you that we can't kill Jeadite and you agree with me now since I explained to you why. My job is complete now and I am heading back to the temple to make sure Raye has some fun at least." She jumped up on the ledge looking down at Luna.  
Luna looked up worried. "Did something happen between you and Artemis?" Luna asked before Demos was about to jump off. Demos smiled turning around.  
"No not like anything your thinking of. I already know you and him where a couple back in that other life without me." She looked sad sighing. "I'll tell you when the time should come when I have to." Luna nodded watching her tail disappear behind the wall. She sighed looking out at the lake not knowing what to think anymore. Where the generals their loves in the past life and they had slathered them without even realizing the consequences. Everything was so difficult now. Standing up Luna decided to get back so she could make sure that Serena got to school on time or close to it. She jumped up and headed back home.  
  
Demos sighed looking down at her paws as she tracked back to the temple from the park. She shouldn't keep it from him for to long but she didn't know how he would react with the past being what he lived. Sighing she looked up to see a white cat face in hers.  
"Well hello again." He muttered.  
She fell back. "Must you do that?" She mumbled looking around. "And on the street. There are soon going to be kids and teens going to school."  
"Well then lets get out of the street." Artemis said jumping over a fence. "This is where Mina and I live." She looked up.  
"That's nice but I got to get to the temple." She said looking down. Artemis smiled. "Then I'll walk you home then." Artemis said with a smile.  
"If that's what you want." Demos said looking at him and then looking down walking away. Artemis looked at her and caught up.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She muttered.  
"Something is. I don't know you very well but I know when something's bothering you." Artemis said. She rolled her eyes.  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready. Both you and Luna asked. Man I got to learn how to hide my emotions." She sighed.  
A few more blocks and they where at the temple. Demos smiled at Artemis and walked in to see Raye packing her assignments in her case. She looked up.  
"Well I was wondering where you went to."  
"Had to talk to Luna." She said. "Have fun at school." She said passing her to her room to go to bed. Raye looked at her puzzled and threw it off heading out the door for school.  
  
Ok this chapter is one of the shorter of the series but it is a important one. The cats don't get much face time in the series which so many characters I have to keep up with. They are important in the original story and their just as important now. Well anyway please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	8. The Preparations for the Ball

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 8: The Preparations for the Ball  
  
There was a knock on his door. Darien smiled hoping it was the servant. Opening it he smiled seeing the woman. He was happy to see the woman. He had asked her to inform him when she was awake.  
"She is awake my prince." She said with a smile as he nodded. She walked away as he headed to the infirmary. Tonight was the ball. She had been out for a few days. Smiling he opened the door to see the Mercurian doctor checking over her. He smiled seeing her look up at him.  
She yawned as she stood up.  
"What time is it?" She mumbled.  
"A few hours before the ball." Raye almost fell over if it wasn't for Darien who caught her.  
"...I've been out for three days?!" She asked him. Darien smiled lightly nodded. Raye fell back to the seat.  
"Well I'm happy your awake." He said sitting next to her. She blushed looking down.  
"I got to go get dressed for the ball." She laughed getting up. Darien reached for her hand as she was trying to get up and took it.  
"Princess..." He said as she turned around. "Will you accompany me to my ball." Raye's cheeks became more flushed as she nodded and quickly walked away. Darien smirked heading to the thrown room to see how the preparations where going. King Arthur looked over to see his son there smiling proudly.  
"She's up and accepted I'm guessing." Arthur said laughing. Darien nodded happily looking around.  
"More flowers?" He complained.  
"Keeps the women happily." Arthur pointed out. "If your mother where alive there would be twice as many flowers." With the mention of his mothers name his face went down. Arthur sighed looking at his son. "She did it for us Darien." He stated continuing to point out where everything went to the servants. Darien nodded looking at his father.  
"I know but why?" Darien asked like a hurt child trying to find out what went wrong.  
"Because she knew that there needed to be a king here and she loved you to much to see you die." Arthur said seriously. Darien nodded.  
"Well I got to go and get dressed for the ball now." He said heading away. Arthur watched his son exit the ball room/thrown room with a sad look on his face. It had only been a few months since his wife death and it still hurt him but he knew he had to get on with his life. Sighing Arthur picked out something from a handful of what the servant was holding.  
  
Lita smiled picking up her green dress going down to the courtyard. When she got there she found Nephlite there attacking a dummy. She smirked walking up to him with a smile.  
"Hey." She said. Nephlite stopped to see the princess of Jupiter standing in front of him.  
"Hey." He said with a smile. "I see your ready." He pointed out. Nodding she took off her crown and threw it at the dummy which cut the head off of it. Nephlite laughed nervously as the head fell to the ground and her tiara came back to her.  
"Had it specially made." Lita laughed. "Figured even when I'm in my princess garments I should have a way to protect their majesties." Nephlite nodded.  
"You girls have it a little harder then us guys. We can carry swords and such to protect the king and the prince." He said putting the sword away and looking fully at her. She was breathtaking.  
"Yah but within a few seconds I can turn into a scout and then i can protect them." She said tossing her stick to him. He laughed looking at it and then at her who frowned.  
"What?" She frowned looking at the man. He brushed his hair back and then ran away with it. Lita frowned quickly rushing after him and jumping. Landing in front of him she kicked his legs out and he in turn fell down. She walked next to him looking down at him laughing. "Don't ever do that again." She laughed taking it from his hands and putting it in a pocket in her dress then helping him up.  
"Your good." He said. She blushed just slightly.  
"Thanks." She said. "But you taught me something I needed to know." She said.  
"What's that?" He chuckled.  
"Not to give my transformation pen to just anybody, especially with Destanance and Beryl roaming around here." She said. "I might be good with hand to hand combat but I need that pen especially if the monsters can throw magic at us." He smiled nodding.  
"You are very beautiful today." Nephlite stated taking her hand. In turn it made her blush more.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"Would you accompany me to the ball?" He said. She smiled brightly.  
"Shouldn't we accompany our royalty that we protect?" She asked. He smiled.  
"Well we are sorta. Darien I'm sure has already asked Raye to be his escort, well if she's awake."  
"She is. When I saw her coming out of the infirmary she was all happy, almost skipping." Lita pointed out.  
"He must have asked." Nephlite stated with a chuckle. "We'll protect them but that doesn't mean we can't go together to protect them." Lita nodded.  
"I accept then." Lita stated kicking him to the ground again. "You gotta be ready for anything." She laughed bending down to his level on the ground. He kicked her slightly so she would fall next to him.  
"Yah, ready for anything." He laughed.  
  
Mina smiled almost skipping down the hallway to find Kunzite so she could ask him out. She wasn't going to wait for him to. She might be waiting all day for it. She giggled seeing him up in front of her and she bounced happily behind him. She hugged him.  
Kunzite almost fell over as he felt soft arms wrap around him. He turned to see the scout and princess of Venus before him happily.  
"Well princess, You honor me with your presents." He said bowing slightly. Mina giggled.  
"Thank you Kunzite but you honor me." She said with a smile. He laughed lightly.  
"Would you like to go out and have a small picnic. I know you must be hungry." He said as a servant came with a basket and blanket. She almost fell back. It was like he was getting to her before she could get to him. She nodded happily taking his arm as they headed out of the room. Down the stairs they went to the other side of the court yard where no training was fought. He placed the blanket down smiling at the princess who in turn came upon it and placed the basket there.  
"A few hours to the ball." Mina stated. "So you got a date?" He smiled at her.  
"Not yet." He said. "But I did have my eyes upon a pretty young woman."  
Mina looked sadly. "That's nice." She said twirling her hair in her fingers.  
"Mina do you want to be my escort?" He asked. A smile came to the young princesses face as she nodded breaking into the basket happily.  
"That's why I was going to see you. I was going to ask you if you wanted me to be your escort."  
"I figured as much. Your not the type of girl to just wait around for a guy to ask you, though your so beautiful I don't think any guy should have waited to ask you out." Mina blushed more.  
"Well I wanted you to escort me though I figured you had someone else already. Your so sweet and handsome no girl could resist your charms, not even me." She laughed nervously. He just gave a gentle smile to her taking her hand and looking into her blue eyes.  
"I was enamored by your beauty as you stepped off that ship the first time. Princess of Venus you made me believe those tales about Venus woman being so gorgeous that men fall over themselves to just get a passing glance."  
"Thank you.." She mumbled again. Scout Venus, the princess of Venus, the holder of the power of love, for the first time since she could remember was speechless. He smiled to himself giving her a piece of cake.  
"I thought you would like your dessert first." He smiled. She nodded happily and dug into the plate of chocolate cake happily. He laughed lightly as he took out the other food, the sandwiches, the carrots, all he could find. He took a bite out of his sandwich watching her now eat the sandwich in front of her. Things couldn't be more perfect. He had his love in front of him, food around him, in a beautiful place, all alone. She had wiped the crumbs off her lips looking up to see him smiling at her.  
"What?" She asked looking at him puzzled. He smiled leaning in and kissing her lightly. Mina was surprised by this but very happy to return the favor of the kiss. He continued to kiss her and be kissed back for a few minutes till they broke apart when a trumpet called. Kunzite turned around to see some of the diplomats coming in the gates. Sighing he got up.  
"We should go my princess." He said taking her hand. She nodded blushing still and helped gather their picnic and headed inside hand in hand.  
  
Amy was in the library with a stack of books beside her reading up on the Earth culture. She was fascinated on how they worked and acted. She flipped through another book, a children's book telling of dragons and wizards. They held such an imagination! Amy giggled putting the book aside and grabbed for another. It was a good thing Arthur believed his people should be educated and flown in books from all over the galaxy so they could read up on anything their heart desires. This library rivaled some of the smaller ones on Mercury. She was happy. So happy she didn't notice her little spy behind the bookshelves in the library who kept moving so he could always get a glance at her. Her mind was beautiful and she was also beautiful outside. After years of wishing to the stars he had found the one girl who enticed his senses. The past few days they had talked about everything and anything discussing everything from why ants can pick up things so big to why the stars are able to send light so the stars twinkle up in the sky. Zoicite smirked watching her not realizing there was a small bookshelf beside him as he moved on toward it glancing at her through the cracks of the bookshelves, above the books. He ran into it falling flat on his face, sending books everywhere and him down on the ground. Amy stood up slightly looking beyond the books to see Zoicite on the ground looking up at her.  
"Nice day for a trip don't you think?" Zoicite said with a smile. Amy burst out laughing seeing him there. That's when a camera came out of no where and she took a picture laughing and walking over to help him up.  
"You should watch were you are going." She said with a smile bring him up to eye level. He brushed off his uniform.  
"Thanks." He said looking at her. Her blue eyes seemed like waves of the ocean lapping against his soul. His face became flushed as he looked away to regain his composure. Turning he smiled at the princess. "I see you found the library." She nodded happily.  
"Its big!" She exclaimed. "Well bigger then some of Mercury's." She quieted down blushing and feeling stupid because of her outburst. Zoicite chuckled looking down at the blue haired goddess of his heart.  
"Find anything worth reading here?" He asked. She nodded picking up a book.  
"This one." She said.  
"The history of the Arthurian family and lower royalty." He read out loud smiling. "So tell me about what you like about it."  
"Well it tells about everyone i've met. We have a book on Mercury like that." Mercury handed him her special book and smiled proudly as he read through it happily and excited.  
"Wow. This goes all the way back..." He muttered.  
"To the beginning, yes." Mercury said. "All planets came to be at once with life but us Mercurians wrote it down for other generations to read." She said happily. Zoicite loved her quest for knowledge, the way she spoke with such a passion about everything she learned.  
"Princess of Mercury." He said handing her the book and bowing slightly. "I Prince Zoicite would love it if you would accompany me to the ball tonight." Amy's face became flushed immediately of the word accompany and ball. She almost fell over but Zoicite lent a hand to keep her steady. "Well princess?"  
"..Yah." She said looking up at him with a smile. "Of course I will go with a fellow scientist." He smiled picking her up and twirling her about.  
  
Serena smiled seeing Raye walk down the place happily.  
"What's up princess?" Serena asked. Raye twirled around happily as her hair came about as she hugged her friend.  
"He asked me to accompany him to his birthday party ball." She smiled happily skipping along to her room. Serena giggled watching her princess and friend as she headed down to go get some munchies before she went in and finally began to dress in her royal outfits. Down to the kitchen she went. In the kitchen she opened the fridge and began to dig around for food and chocolate. Finding a slice of cake she sat down in the small island in the middle of the kitchen happily eating it.  
Jeadite entered the kitchen looking around and seeing the pig tailed haired beauty eating some of the chocolate cake he had made a few days ago. Walking up behind her he poked her sides which in turn made Serena jump around to see the guy.  
"Hey!" She said laughing poking him. He smiled at her chuckling.  
"How is the princess of the moon today?" He said smiling. Putting the plates in the sink she turned to him.  
"I'm fine how about you?" She asked smiling. Jeadite smiled leaning closer to her.  
"I would be better if a certain blonde beauty would except my offer of coming to the ball with me." He smiled at her getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Serena blushed looking away.  
"Mina? Last time I saw her she was going to have a picnic with Kunzite. She told me she likes him a lot Jeadite so I don't think you have a change." She said going and grabbing a cup from the cupboard and filling it with milk.  
"No." He said watching her. "I wanted to ask you, Serena princess of the moon if you would join me at the ball and be my date." He said happily taking her hand and kissing it. Serena blushed a lot looking at his ice blue eyes. "Will you then?" Serena nodded.  
"Yah I will." She said smiling at him. "I was hoping you would ask me. I was afraid I would go dateless to Cousin Darien's birthday party."  
"Have you been to one of those before, Darien's birthday parties I mean." Jeadite asked as they left the kitchen. Serena nodded thinking back.  
"Yes I did, when he was younger. Most of the nobles had brought their kids. I remember Mina being there and Amy but that's probably because that Earth is really close and Mina's parents always traveled. She was the only one that knew Hotaru and Raye before we all had to come and had to train to protect Raye."  
"Where is Hotaru?" He asked looking at her.  
"She's on her planet training with the outer scouts so they can protect her." Serena stated. "She is just a doll. You should meet her."  
"I'm planing on to." Jeadite said with a smile. "Darien said that we will be traveling the galaxy at least once before he takes the thrown." Serena nodded.  
"We're going to visit her soon." Serena said. "So we can meet the outer scouts as well." She smiled at Jeadite. He was very cute. She liked him a lot. He took her hand as they walked to her room. "Well I guess I should be getting dressed. I'll see you at the ball." She smiled leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek as she headed in her room. Jeadite rubbed his face softly smiling and blushing. Serena had really captured his heart so fast he didn't know it was gone till it was. Walking down to his room he whistled happily to himself.  
  
Artemis and Demos where laughing and attacking each other in the courtyard. Demos pounced on him biting his back lightly as Artemis fake growled at her.  
"Come on now!" Artemis said glaring at her who just stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled sitting down and yawning widely. "When is the ball again?"  
"In a few hours." Demos said with a smile. "You going to ask Luna?" Artemis began to blush at the mention of the black cats name. Demos chuckled at his reaction.  
"Fine i'm going to ask her for you!" Demos said getting up. Artemis jumped in her way quickly.  
"No! You can't!" He said nervously. "I'll ask her just give me time."  
"But its like an hour before. Your going to end up going with me." She laughed. "And won't you look soooo cool going with me."  
"Its better then if we went with our parents." He moaned thinking about it. Demos laughed.  
"But you liked going with mom. All your friends where jealous." She laughed falling over. Artemis sighed walking away from her. Demos laughed looking back at him.  
"Go get her brother." Demos sighed looking at him head inside.  
Artemis continued down the hallways to Serena's room. Scratching upon the door a servant opened the door.  
"O hello kitty..." She said looking at him. "Who do you wish to see?"  
"Luna." He said. The servant smiled looking in as a cat passed through her legs to see Artemis smiled to see her.  
"Hey." She said smiling. "You ready to survey the ballroom for any problem areas?" She asked. He almost fell over. She was always so serious about her work. Sure they should be but not all the time. There where guards everywhere and there was always a scout a yell away too. Sighing he wished at times he didn't feel so strong for her.  
"Sure." He said. They walked down the hallway slowly looking around, well Artemis continued to look back at her happily smiling. They entered the hall to see Arthur still there finalizing everything in the hallway. He greeted the cats hardly as they walked around checking every crack and every shadow of the ball room/thrown room. Darien was still in there, he was trying out the food.  
"Luna." Artemis stated. Luna glanced at him.  
"Yes Artemis?" She asked.  
"I was wondering if you would be my date for the ball." He asked. Luna looked at him speechless not knowing what to say.  
"What about your sister? Won't she feel left out?" She asked him. Artemis laughed.  
"Actually she encouraged me to ask you." He said laughing. Luna sighed looking down. She didn't know what she wanted from him.  
"Well I guess its ok." Luna said looking at him. Artemis almost jumped up for joy hearing those words spoken by her. Luna sweat dropped looked at him. He was to happy about this.  
"I'm so happy!" He said bouncing around her. Luna just watched sweat dropping the entire time. He smiled quickly rushing away.  
"Where are you going?" She yelled to him. He in turn around.  
"I gotta go tell Demos this!" He said happily leaving the ballroom all to Luna. She sighed rolling her eyes. She didn't think it was that big of a deal to fuss over. Sighing she decided it was best to head back to Serena's room and keep an eye on her or she might forget or something bout the ball and her date being Jeadite.  
  
Destanance walked to Beryl's room. She wanted to do something "special" for the prince's 18th birthday since he was siding with the royal family with this war and also that he seemed to care for the young princess in question.  
"Enter." A voice from within yelled. Destanance walked in bowing slightly seeing her. "What is it you want?"  
"I would like to go and give Prince Darien a "special" gift for his birthday." She responded. "After all he does seem to harbor some interest in my niece. Beryl nodded turning around from her mirror to look at the woman.  
"That is fine, I give you full permission. The better you hurt him the more she'll be hurt and if you can hurt your niece then that will also survive." Destanance nodded.  
"Anything for you my queen." She said bowing. Beryl smiled happily (though her smile was a twisted and evil one) and waved her off.  
"Go now so you can make it in time." She hissed looking back in her mirror and continuing to make her hair look nice. Leaving the room Destanance smirked evilly.  
'But its not fair.' A voice came from within whispered. 'Raye, Hotaru, nor Darien deserve anything you unleash on them today or any day.'  
"Yes they do." She growled turning to her room. The voice whimpered.  
'When I regain more strength I will stop you.' The voice said. 'You are their aunt and friend, well should be yet your letting your greediness get in the way of loving the ones you should.'  
"Shut up!" Destanance screamed walking into her room. "They betrayed me, not I them. They where the ones that took the thrown. I want it back!"  
'Raye was to young when she was crowned heir to the thrown of Mars to have any control of it.' The voice continued. She growled. It was becoming rather annoying to hear that voice questioning everything she said or did. She was going to get rid of it one way or another.  
Beryl sat in her room watching Destanance argue with an unknown thing. She smirked looking at it.  
"Well then, we can't be having that." She said standing up to head to her thrown room. "Once this war is over, I'll take care of that problem permanently."  
  
"Are you sure this place is it?" A blonde woman said looking out the window of the airplane as it landed on the strip. Hotaru nodded getting up.  
"It should be, this is where my father said it was." She said getting off the plane placing on cloaks of a deep color. Hotaru's was a deep violet, the blondes was a deep brown, and the other girls was a deep emerald green. The green haired woman who wore the green cloak looked around seeing an ocean before them past the cliff.  
"Its beautiful here." She muttered looking about after her eyes settled on the ocean. Hotaru smirked.  
"Come on you two its this way." Hotaru said smiling and heading toward the palace. The guards bowed knowing who the girl was. Beside them to her right was a deep purple cat, almost black.  
"Did you inform your sister that you will be coming tonight?" He asked.  
"Of course not Hades! I wanted to surprise her." She said looking down and frowning. "Its been almost three months since we saw her and the others." She said with a smile heading in the gates. A deep violet green haired woman appeared behind them looking about in a black cloak.  
"Sorry for that princess." She said. Hotaru didn't even stop.  
"Its ok Setsuna." Hotaru said. "You are needed elsewhere at times." Setsuna bowed watching the others as they walked in.  
"Amara, do you think it is safe for both princess's to be in the same area?" The green haired aka Neptune one said.  
"Of course it is Michelle." Amara, the blonde aka Uranus replied back. "There are plenty of scouts here." Michelle nodded as they looked around the palace.  
"Did you remember to bring the gift princess?" Michelle asked looking in Hotaru's hands.  
"Of course." She said with a smile looking down at it. "I hope he likes it."  
"He will." Michelle said touching her shoulder as they entered the ball room which was becoming quit a buzz of activity. Hades smiled looking around.  
"I hope there are other cats like me here." He said looking up at the princess. Hotaru smiled down.  
"I would think so if i have a cat like you, I'm sure my sister has one too." She said smiling. Hades nodded heading off into the crowd to find any sign of cats. Hotaru just smiled sweetie placing the gift on the gift table looking around. "I wonder if Raye is here yet." She said looking at her three friends.  
"She will be." Amara said looking about for the princess.  
Raye was on the top of the stares waiting for Darien. He hadn't come yet though everyone else behind her was ready. Serena was next to Jeadite, Nephlite was with Lita, Kunzite was with Mina, and Zoicite was with Amy. Raye looked down hoping he would get there soon.  
Darien on the other hand was trying to fight off the Monsters in his room.  
"Get away!" He yelled. The creatures sneered at him as Destanance appeared behind them.  
"Happy birthday Darien." She laughed evilly looking at the trapped prince. He hit the hidden panic button underneath the dresser...  
The lights began to flash in warning.  
"What's going on?!" Amara said looking about. Arthur looked about sending guards to Darien's room. Raye took off with the rest of the scout and generals to his room first. Flinging the door open Raye saw Darien in a corner fighting off the creatures with all his might. Transformation pens came out of nowhere...  
"Moon Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Mars Prism Power!" They yelled as their dresses and done up hair melted away to reveal the scout with their wands in hand. Jupiter was the first to attack along with Nephlite. A double kick went flying toward two monsters that flew back and disappeared. Mercury and Zoicite where next as she pulled out her wand.  
"MERCURY TSUNAMI!"  
"GALACTICA FREEZE!" Zoicite yelled as their powers combined and hit the creatures dead on, taking out two. Sailor Moon and Jeadite lined up ready for the next attack.  
"MOON FOUR WINDS ATTACK!"  
"ZEREAN WIND BREAKER!" With that two more where out and only one more was left. Mars picked up her Scepter and aimed at the creature with it. Its eyes glared at her. It seemed to be the head monster that started the attack. Darien picked up the rose he was going to give to Raye and threw it at the monster, landing in its eye. It screamed and hissed in pain as it glared at him. Raye began to twirl around and aimed her Scepter at it.  
"MARS CRYSTAL FLAME SPIRAL!" She yelled sending the crystallized flame toward it. Everybody cheered as the last monster was vanquished. Raye on the other hand almost fell forward, would have hit the ground if it wasn't for Darien helping her. Looking up at his face she weakly smiled. Darien smiled back. That's when his outfit began to glow and change from a tuxedo into a full fledged prince garb.  
"...What's going on." He said looking down still helping Raye stand there. The outer scouts with Hotaru came in. She hugged her sister, the outers took her from his grasp so Darien can see what had happened. Arthur ran in looking at his son. Once he realized what had happen, his face broke into a smile.  
"You found your power." He said touching his sons shoulder. "By helping the princess here, you found the power held within you." Darien smiled looking down at his prince uniform. His father went and picked up the rose on the ground and handed it to his son. "This is your transformation, a rose. Any rose can become one but this one started it." He handed it to his son.  
Hotaru heard but wasn't caring. Raye's scout outfit faded away cuz of loss of energy.  
"You should really be careful." She said taking off her cloak. She placed her hands on Raye's and began to return some energy so her sister didn't fall unconscious.  
"I know." Raye muttered gazing at her little sister. "But that attack takes a lot from me."  
"She slept three days straight." Serena added looking at the two sisters. "She just woke up today." Hotaru looked alarmed at Raye.  
"You've got to hold back on it sis, Dad says I can't use all of my power or I could be killed." Hotaru said helping her stand up. "And I'm guessing that is the same for you." Darien thanked his father and went over to Raye handing her the rose.  
"This is for you princess." He said placing a kiss on her cheek taking her hand. Raye blushed taking the rose. All of her inner court went goo goo eyed on her.  
"Aww." They exclaimed at once. Raye glared at them and took her sisters hand and placed her arm in Darien's arm which he had out for her. The outer scouts looked at each other and shrugged taking their place at the back of the line as they headed down the stairs to the ball.  
Arthur was first then his son with Raye, then Serena with Jeadite, Mina with Kunzite, Lita with Nephlite, Amy with Zoicite, Amara and Michelle, and last was Pluto. The music began again and the ball started.  
Serena and Jeadite took the floor right away. A smile drew across the moon princess's face as she was twirled around as they danced. Her heart was aflutter with this man. He then dipped her down and they began to dance more.  
Amy and Zoicite where having a wonderful conversation about life in general. She couldn't help but be taken by such a general who knew what he was talking about as they conversed. Blushing she continued on with their talk.  
Mina and Kunzite where at the snack bar eating away. He laughed lightly at the eager princess's appetite. Mina looked over and he handed her punch. She smiled happily looking at the general.  
"Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek then drinking her punch.  
Lita and Nephlite where a totally different matter. There where on one of the balcony's duking it out. Lita landed a punch on the right side of his shoulders as he tripped her to the ground. Green fluff of a dress went everywhere as she fell to the ground laughing. Jumping up she tore off the bottom of the dress, it had come in two pieces, she liked dresses that way to reveal a body suit. Her shoes where flats and could be easily moved in. She jumped on his shoulders kicking him to the ground. Nephlite fell back laughing.  
"Well you fight well for a girl." He said jokingly. She just stuck her tongue out at him, lending a hand to him. He stood up on his own then gazing at her face. She was so strong, yet so vulnerable. "Miss Jupiter you are very beautiful tonight." He took her hand and kissed it. She almost fell back but smiled blushing.  
"Thank you Nephlite."  
Raye smiled still holding the rose in her hand happily as she watched him talk to people that she had seen a time or two at her most recent birthdays. They bowed to her and left the couple alone. Turning Darien looked down at the princess that helped save his life.  
"Shall we dance?" He asked bowing. She nodded taking his hand as they headed out to the dance floor. On the dance floor, both of them glided across it as the non dancers watched. He twirled the princess around, flaring out her white and red flamed dress. She came back to him as the gazed up into each others eyes like two people in love.  
Hotaru smiled watching her sister and the prince along the side of the ballroom.  
"Their so cute together." She said happily watching her sister and Darien dancing then realizing then that she hadn't seen Hades in quit a while. "Where did that cat go!" She growled in frustration. Hades liked to disappear for hours on end on Saturn.  
Hades on the other hand had found the three other cats. Luna smiled as Artemis seemed to stand next to her jealously.  
"Yah you guys should come visit Saturn around this time of year." Hades said with a smile looking at all three of the cats. Demos giggled watching her brother from the corner of her eyes.  
"We should." Demos said standing up smiling. "You want to walk me to get a drink?" She asked Hades who was more then happy to escort the young cat. Artemis growled slightly as they walked away.  
"Lighten up Artemis." Luna said. "Your making yourself look like an idiot."  
"He's going to take you." Artemis complained. "I don't want to loose you." Luna blushed.  
"You won't loose me to him Artemis but you might loose Demos." She said smiling.  
"Demos?" He looked at her. He never really thought of his sister as getting lost to this new cat.  
"Yes, I know how she looks when she's gotten a crush. Your her brother, so you wouldn't understand." Luna said almost laughing as Artemis became beat red. "Its good that he appeared or else your sister would have no body to love and be loved in return." Luna stood up. "Lets go scout around and see if there is any suspicious activity."  
"Ok." Artemis said getting up as they headed out in the dance floor with Luna.  
  
Ooo finally Darien's birthday. It's quite a long chapter. Well anyway please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	9. Troubled feelings

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 9: Troubled feelings  
  
Hotaru glanced around her room sighing. How come she woke up one day and everything seemed wrong. Her father was creeping her out, and the people at his lab seemed erie. She sat in her room, well lit, huddled on her bed looking out the window from time to time. Hotaru also feared that if she spoke up with her dad something was going to happen and she didn't mean a good thing either.  
"I need to find that temple." She said to herself looking about again thinking back to the dream. Reaching over to her night stand she opened the drawer to take out the map of tokyo. The temple was here, she knew that. In read circled where all the temples of the city. They where pretty evenly spaced out as well. She read to herself the names of them again hoping something would jump out at her. "Tariand Shrine, Chinese Shrine, Hokazena Temple, Temple of light, Bejabara temple, Zerino Shrine..." She sighed. Again none of these seemed to be the name. Setting the map down she put the marker on top of it looking at her hands. Hotaru knew that if she didn't find the answers soon that she would be in danger. Glancing back at the map, something struck her as odd. The cap of the marker had come undone and had been rolling around a bit. She gasped looking at the weird circle it had created...and the one place that was listed inside of it. Picking it up she couldn't believe her eyes. There was another temple! She hadn't found it in her search, but here it was! She folded the map up and quickly went out the door of her room. Rushing downstairs she looked around a bit...no father in site. Smirking she quickly put on her shoes when her nanny came.  
"Hotaru...where are you going when its getting late and in a rush?" She said looking fiercely at the child. Hotaru smiled at her.  
"I want to go visit a temple, its been a while since I went and gave my offering." She said. Hotaru figured there would be no reason to tell her no. "Its not far from here and I'll be back shortly." The nanny flicked her red hair and sighed. She couldn't let on anything of her employers plans and besides that it seemed innocent enough.  
"Ok." The woman said looking at Hotaru. "You can go but be back before your father gets home." Hotaru nodded and opened the door leaving happily. The woman sighed writing down the time and where to on a notebook that he had left for her to fill out if Hotaru was acting strangely. She glanced at the notebook and realized that for the past few weeks Hotaru had been acting stranger then normal. Sighing she closed the book and put it back in the cupboard and made a mental note to tell the child's father when he got home.  
  
Hotaru glanced around as she headed down the street for the bus. Digging out change from her pocket she waited for the bus. She couldn't be long. The bus pulled up and she got on putting the change in the little bucket thingy as she sat on the right hand near the front. The driver closed the door. Quickly Hotaru sat down and looked around as the bus took off toward the temple. All she could do is hope, hope that her questions would be answered by someone at the temple.  
  
Raye sat in her room overlooking the yard sighing. They were finally gone to their homes. She didn't want to worry about this anymore tonight. Beside her was the brooch and the cat that made her way into their life and flipped it around forever. Even if this was all a massive dream of theirs it still would be unsettling once they returned to the real world. It had been a month since they had awoken and found everything to be reverted to the day when Jeadite had come and asked for a job at the temple to use the charms they sold to gather energy. Turning her back to the window she gazed down at the floor absently. It had been a while...  
  
knock knock  
  
Raye jumped from the noise. Who could it be at this hour. Sighing she slipped from her comfy spot on the window and opened her bedroom door and headed down the hallway to the entrance. Sure the scouts where stronger faster then they had ever been in their past lives, but was it worth it? Was it worth it to live a life that was a lie and loosing your sense of self cuz of it, just for more power. Sighing she gazed out the window absentmindedly and gasped at what she saw.  
  
Hotaru...  
  
But it was at least a year till they knew who that girl was and a year before she was suppose to walk into their lives for the first time.  
  
That was in the past life though  
  
Wiping the hair from her face she opened the door and gazed at the girl.  
"Hi." She said looking around. "This is Cherry Hill temple, is it not?" Raye nodded opening the door wider so she may enter. Raye lead her to their conference room so she could talk with her in private so not to disturb her grandfather while he slept. After shutting the door she turned around and gazed at the young her. "I do have a reason for coming." She said breaking the silence once again. Raye nodded sitting down across from her on the floor.  
"Well then..." Raye said. "What seems to be the reason?"  
"It's just that...well..." Hotaru started feeling nervous. She was sure this girl was going to think she was nuts about this whole thing. Hotaru took a deep breath and looked at her hands while she began to talk about it all. "About a month ago i woke up one morning and everything seemed different, i don't know how to explain it at all. My father who I love dearly and would never hurt I just realized a month ago had been acting quit strangely. I'm scared to keep my door unlocked and sleep with it locked in fear of him."  
"Did he change on that day?" Raye asked hoping this wasn't the beginning of the heart snatcher incident the scouts had to take care of.  
"That's the strange thing...if i remember correctly he acted the same way before I woke up that day. It's just like that day I opened my eyes a little bigger and saw it for what it was." Raye nodded listening intently. So they weren't the only ones effected by this. Raye sighed wondering if she should tell her or not what was going on and why she had woken up like the rest of them that day wondering what the heck was going on. Though Lita and Mina didn't quit remember it all they knew they were out of place. She wondered if Setsuna and the others were feeling the same way as well. Raye looked back at the girl again focusing in on her. "...and then i had a dream about a temple and a girl. I searched high and low for a temple like the ones in my dreams. The voice told me to seek them and all my questions will be answered." That last part struck her as odd. Raye gazed at the girl not knowing what to say. Something wanted Raye to tell her about the scouts and what happened. "That's what I had to say and see what you thought if it." Hotaru added biting her lip hoping the girl didn't laugh in her face and say she was crazy. Instead the girl got up and turned around.  
"Well then...your feelings were correct Hotaru about your father."  
"How did you know my name?" She asked standing up and going behind the temple girl.  
"There are a lot of things you don't know." Raye said. Turning she gazed at Hotaru. "Who ever it was that spoke to you knew of the situation that was going on with all of us."  
"There is more then one?" Hotaru asked. Raye nodded.  
"My name is Raye Hotaru, the day you woke up and saw things differently was the day most of us woke up and wondered why we were sent back in time. If you'll just listen and not talk till I'm done, i will explain everything." Hotaru nodded. That is when Raye went into everything she could think of and remember from both lives, explaining it all and how it had been since they woke up. Hotaru gasped in places and nodded in others. The dream had told her to come here to be told and this girl was telling. "...and in our past life your father was taken over by a creature that supposedly saved your life in a lab accident. He's trying to bring this pharaoh guy to earth and eventually he'll do something to you to be taken over by an evil mad woman to help him with this conquest of Earth." Hotaru gasped.  
"So that's why my father is acting all strange..." Raye nodded.  
"I would be very careful Hotaru if I were you. I wouldn't let your father notice you know." Raye sighed. "Tomorrow we'll somehow get your transformation pen from one of the cats so you can become a sailor scout which might help fight off this evil before it even starts." She stood up with Hotaru. "Well that's enough for one night, don't you say?" Hotaru nodded going toward the door. Raye followed her to lead her out of the house.  
"Thanks thanks a whole lot...I never dreamed coming here would answer so many things." She shook the priestesses hand and headed toward the outside door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" Raye nodded handing her a piece of paper with a phone number on it.  
"It's my phone number. Call me if you ever need help." Hotaru nodded stuffing it in a pocket and heading out the door. Raye sighed closing it after waving wondering if she did the right thing. Turning she headed back to her room. Raye opened it up looking about to make sure that nothing had changed. Demos was still asleep on the edge of the window and Raye planned to leave her there. The crows were on top of her dresser's mirror sleeping. Sighing Raye turned to head to her bed but realized something odd; the window was open. Frowning Raye walked over there and shut it, swinging the hook so it locked it in place. "Probably the wind." She muttered to herself looking around again to make sure nothing was out of place. Raye went to her bed and was laying back when something poked her. Frowning, Raye thought Demos had left a dead mouse in her bed again but when she turned around she gasped. There was a rose, a red rose on her pillow. "...Darien...?" She asked herself more then anything around the room. Quickly she tore out of her bed and down the hallway to the door and quickly bolted out of her house to the middle of the front yard glancing about frantically. "Darien?!" She called out a few times but with no prevail. Sighing she looked at the rose again and headed back inside her home, locking the door when she got in. She set the rose on the night stand by her bed as she crawled in her blankets. Turning to gaze at it one last time she yawned and closed her eyes to be drifted off to sleep.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek as he gazed through the window at her. The moonlight was hitting her ivory skin and making it glow. He felt so awful about this. But for some reason he had to give her a rose, it felt right. Though everything was so puzzling since a month ago. Everything was thrown in the air. Sighing he touched the window lightly and gazed at her one last time. She knew it was him but it wasn't that hard to put two and two together and realize it had been him. But it didn't matter now, he had to go on his feelings in this situation, and his feelings told him that Serena was never his love...  
  
Raye was.  
  
Heh things are always lovey dovey when it comes to one of my stories. Heh though it's always a confusing emotion really. Anyway please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	10. Confusion Galore

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 10: Confusion Galore  
  
Serena looked out the window gazing upon the moon with her blue eyes. "Mom...I wish things weren't the way they were." She muttered talking to her past mom, whom she knew wouldn't answer her, well not the one she remembered. Sighing she went to her bed and sat there with Luna. She petted the cat absently as she read through her journal. Before they awoke in this timeline her old journal was full of things and she had gone through three of them. This one just looked empty. Looking at the smuggled marks of the ink she used as she scribbled in it. She turned back to the page where the two time frames collided....  
  
September 7: I can't believe Luna and her craziness about this princess. I mean can't she protect herself being like really powerful and all? She's probably pretty and such. Maybe i should be looking for popular girls as the princess, though the negaverse's attacks have been not for the princess but seem to be after energy. Amy said they probably need it to find her somehow. I don't know if i want to meet her or not. As this moves on I'll probaby want to more, but right now having a talking cat and throwing frisbees is a little off.  
  
September 8: Its been a few days since they attacked last, though it seemed to be that way with the first few attacks. Amy says as the days go by we should keep an eye out more for weird activity. I have a hard enough time working on homework and trying to find names to call that black haired guy that keeps calling me meatball head! Grrr he really bugs me at times. Maybe he's from the negaverse and i can like moon dust him! hehe that would be fun. But I probaby won't try cuz I mean the negaverse isn't that stupid to have one of their guys stand out that much and be a jerk to random people. The sailor scouts would pick up on him and destroy him before he could even call out a monster. Well anyway i got a math test tomorrow so i'm going to go read my comics.  
  
Serena bit her lip holding back a few tears at that last entry. Things didn't seem so different in a way from the life she lived. Darien was still a jerk to her and she hated it. A small laugh came from her mouth for the first time in a while. Looking back she thought back to those memories she now held so dear, the life she now wished she had. A long deep breath she moved onto the next journal entry.  
  
September 11: I can't believe it! Today was so awful. I still can't control these tears. I remember the first time transforming into the princess, I didn't want it but now...now...o god how I want to feel that power, to hold that crystal in my hands, and defeat the evil threating earth knowing I and my friends; my guardians were the only hope for the Earth and the Universe. I hate it! Who ever did this to us I will make pay, pay dearly! Then maybe, hopefully things will go back to the way they were and it'll all be like we woke up from a dream. Then Darien and I will get married, I'll take over Tokyo some time and Rini will be born. You know you never know how much something means to you until you loose it. I hope i don't loose her. She may be annoying and a brat but I love her.  
  
Serena dropped the journal sighing and hanging her head down sadly. She felt so awful again, though the tears came slower this time. She had almost accepted everything that had happened finally. All the scouts knew it would take her the most time to recover from this. She silently thanked them all for their help and support in this time. Looking up from her hands she gazed around her room, making sure Sammy wasn't spying on her like he did a lot. He wasn't very quiet when he did things like that though. Serena stepped off her bed lightly and headed to the glass doors and slid them open walking out to her small balcony. Gazing down at the street at first she sighed then gazed back up at the moon. "Who am I then?" She said to the night but more to herself then anything. That's when she heard something land beside her. Turning she saw a man in a cloak gazing at her. He had blue eyes, like Darien's but instead of black hair it was blonde under the hood. Serena almost backed off the railing and flipped over it. This was an unexpected surprise. Bowing his cloak flew back and fell back behind him. "Who are you?" She asked mentally searching where she put her transformation pen. The man took a step closer to her, no words he spoke. Serena wished she had more room to back up quickly and then cursed herself for leaving the pen underneath her pillow. She just hoped Luna woke in time to bring it out. The man chuckled lightly, a kind chuckle that a friend would do...one that Darien did a lot back then. Serena's eyes went wide, and her hand went to her mouth slowly. The man came closer to her once again, this time Serena didn't look around but instead locked eyes with him, no words this time she spoke. He stopped when he held her wrist. He held it like when Darien did. She gazed down at him touching her and then back up at his covered face, into his eyes. A blush came to her face as they stood there like that for a few minutes. The other hand came up and touched the middle of her forehead lightly, making her mark flare up and sending a power surge through her body and her dress appeared as the surge went down. Serena looked down for a second but knew she was in no danger for some reason. The cloaked man shook his head in approval and bowed once again slightly. She nodded looking back into his eyes as he brought his face closer to her. The mans hand slid down her wrist to her hand, holding it in his as his other reached up and uncovered his face.  
  
Serena gasped  
  
The man didn't wait a moment longer when he bent down kissing her lightly. Serena for some reason returned the kiss. He backed away then, covering his face. He let go of her hand last and a small whimper came from Serena's lips as he did so. Bowing the man turned. Serena reached out and touched his shoulder. "Please tell me who you are..." She said almost in tears. "Cuz the face I see is not one that I hoped to..." The man said nothing but instead jumped away into the night. She fell to her knees, the dress still on flared up around her as she buried her face into her hands. How life was throwing her confusing things. She didn't want to take it all. Peering through the spaces between her fingers she gazed at the dress she wore. It was the same...Serena wiped her eyes off as she stood up and let the dress fade with the transformation. Walking in she saw Luna was still asleep. "She could sleep through anything..." Serena mumbled wiping her eyes from the final tears that had come. Picking up the journal and a pen she began to write.  
  
October 8: How can my life get more confusing. I mean I know that Darien is for the princess which I know I'm not. But how can love...or a kiss come from someone so...so with the enemy. He showed me his face. I just hope it isn't him...I just hope it isn't the face I recognize that kissed me.  
  
I just hope it isn't Jeadite who gave me that kiss. He's suppose to be evil...  
  
Serena put down the Journal and sighed letting all the feelings go. Setting the Journal in a drawer in her night stand she got up and switched the light of her room off. The moons rays cascaded through the window and onto her bed, giving her a sense of warmth and protection as she laid back down, making sure Luna wouldn't be disturbed. Touching her lips absently she gazed up at the ceiling not knowing what to think anymore. Why did she return the kiss and why was she liking it so much now. Shaking her head Serena turned to her side gazing out at the balcony. That couldn't have been Jeadite, both men she knew didn't like humans at all. Nephlite had fallen in love with Molly in the past life, maybe they could love...but then why didn't he speak. Serena wanted to scream in frustration. Hopefully tomorrow she could figure something out and what happened exactly between them. Maybe that new cat, the one who stays with Raye could answer her questions about him and why he kissed her. Serena had enough of thinking for one night and closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. When Serena was snoring like her normal self, Luna's head popped up. She gazed out the window and then back at Serena.  
"Demos was right. The generals do love the inner scouts. This makes things a whole lot more difficult..." Luna sighed curling back up and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Here is the tenth chapter! Heh I love rereading the story as I getting this thing ready to post back up on First of all I want to thank you all for all the reviews that I have gotten thus far in the stories history. It makes me really happy that someone else takes joy in reading my story. This story if you haven't read the first new updated story started back in 11th grade, though in a different format, though the story idea is the same, that Raye was the princess.  



	11. Realizations

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 11: Realizations  
  
Darien closed the door locking it of his apartment getting ready for his job. "Over and over again." He mumbled thinking about the last time he had to relive it. "Today there is a massive spill in the kitchen and I'll end up cleaning it up." Turning to go down the hallway he saw Serena there with her hand clasped below her waist sheepishly. "Serena..." He said almost alarmed. What was she doing here today. Serena had been kind of quiet and didn't see him much let alone come to his apartment.  
"I needed to talk to you Darien." Serena said looking firmly at him. Darien came up to her holding his jacket under his arm.  
"What about?" He said eyeing her in confusion.  
"About Us." She responded more sheepishly then she looked.  
"Serena..." Darien started feeling a pain in his heart on what she was going through at the moment. Serena was a free spirit that loved everything and everyone, that's what made her a great princess before everything happened. It broke his heart to see the pain hidden within her eyes. She didn't hide it well for she always wore her heart on her sleeve. She placed a hand on his mouth.  
"I realize it now Darien, that crying and sobbing will not get the time back realigned or what ever happened. If this is what we are to live through, I must admit it to myself and move on." She looked up into his blue eyes. "There is no us anymore and probaby never was in this timeline. I'm letting my old self convince myself that this is all a lie and trying to hang on to hope." Serena removed her hand from his mouth and then forced a smile. "Lets start over again." She put her hand out for a hand shake. "I'm Serena."  
  
Amy looked up from her book seeing an odd man walk into her computer class. She continued to look like she was reading but kept an eye out on the strange man that had entered the classroom. He had a dark aura around him. Maybe she should just attack him or maybe she should sit and observe. She wasn't just the brain anymore in the group, she could actually do something. That was the one good thing that came with the whole time thing that happened. Amy didn't know what to think about Serena not being their princess anymore. She wished it wasn't so but again a new beginning always has new paths to follow. Amy knew that. She held a scientists view upon life.  
"Miss Anderson." The teachers voice called out breaking her concentration. Amy stood up knocking her book and her bag on the ground.  
"Woops..." She muttered quickly cleaning her mess up then going up to the teachers desk. "Yes?"  
"This is the newest student: Jed, Jed this is Amy our brightest student." Amy bowed slightly looking at the man. His face seemed vaguely familiar as she looked into his blue eyes.  
"Hello." He said bowing slightly as well. "Were do I sit?"  
"Over in that corner." Amy said pointing to an empty desk.  
"Ok." Jed said heading to the corner being trailed by the blue haired genius. Sitting down he placed the bag he was carrying beside him on the floor and turned on the computer.  
"At least you know that much." Amy chuckled.  
"What?" He said confused.  
"A lot of people take this class to catch up on technology Jed. Not everyone who walks in here knows how to turn on a simple computer." She answered. "Well then you just go to the file named new and start from there." He nodded thanking Amy and began to type. Amy just went back to her computer still feeling the odd presents of the new person at the back of her mind. Pulling out the book again she began to read up on the greek gods once more.  
  
Hotaru had been sitting in her room staring at the door all day. Maybe she should just call that Raye girl and move in with her. She didn't like the feeling that. Her fathers ways seemed to creep her out. Even when they were eating a meal down stairs he stared at her as if she was some prize to take over. Putting her hand to her head she let go a breath she had been holding hearing her fathers footsteps go past her door. "I should call her." Hotaru said to herself but then knew that she couldn't. He probaby had the phone tapped and her nanny was in on the whole scheme too.  
"What am I going to do... How am I going to get out of here alive." The last statement was almost a whimper if anything. Picking up an old doll she looked down at her hands. Standing up she decided to go to the temple again and unlocked her door opening it and headed down the hallway to the steps. Walking down the steps she keeps an eye out for the nanny and her father hoping she can get out the door without him realizing she had left. Reaching for the door handle she turned it slightly and it swung open without a squeak. Stepping outside she headed for the temple once more.  
  
Inside however her nanny was busy writing Hotaru's adventure in a notebook for the scientist to see later.  
  
Raye stood on her steps sweeping away the dust and leaves that had begun to really fall around her house. Her mind wandered back to the rose. Did Darien leave it on her bed? Or was it just Chad sneaking around again. Chad never gave her roses though, he always gave her songs and poems and tried food once. Raye loved it but he never seemed the one. Darien was the closest she had ever gotten to falling in love in the past time thingy but it was destined to fall apart. A tear slid down her cheek as she thought about it. It wasn't fair at all. Looking up she saw Hotaru walking toward her.  
"Hi again." She said sheepishly. Raye put on a smile for the young girl.  
"Hi Hotaru." She replied stopping her sweeping. "What's up."  
"I...I...I don't like it there anymore." Hotaru said. "Ever since you told me everything you knew about my father I've been scared that he'll pull something on me and I won't be able to stop it." She burst into tears leaning up against the miko's shoulder for support. Raye put the broom aside and hugged Hotaru with a frown. She was wondering if she should have told Hotaru the whole truth but someone had sent her to her the other day. Tears fell upon her kimno and caused it to get wet.  
"It's ok Hotaru." Raye said to her kissing her forehead. "I'm sure we can stop it all before it happens in a year or so."  
"I...I don't think he'll wait." Hotaru said looking up at the miko. Raye frowned looking up at the passerby's.  
"Well we can't do anything right now Hotaru." Raye said. "We're completely lost as it is now. This whole situation has thrown us in utter chaos. That's when screams came from down the street. Raye's head shot up seeing a weird computer creature at the front of the temple eyeing them two.  
"Who are you?!" Hotaru yelled taking a few steps forward from the miko. "Were you sent by my father?! Huh?!" The creature laughed at her stupidity and dove at her. Hotaru screamed jumping to her right just barely missing the blade of his sword. Raye quickly pulled out her transformation brooch and raised it up not caring that Hotaru and the creature saw. Hotaru was in danger and this might be what caused her to become Mistress 9.  
"Mars Prism Power!" She yelled as the crystallized fire twirled around her like she was so used to by now. Within a heart beat she stood there scepter in hand and a determined look upon her face. "Who sent you, answer the girl." Raye said pointing the scepter at the creature who said nothing but tried to attack Hotaru again. Raye jumped and blocked the blow with her scepter causing sparks to emanate from the metals clashing. Raye twirled around. "MARS CRYSTAL FLAME SPIRAL!" Crystallized flames burst from the end of her wand but only hit its shoulder causing it to scream. Hotaru sat up seeing the situation unfold before her. "I need to help." She said looking about for something but beside her only laid a weird brooch thing with the symbol of Saturn upon it.  
"Shout Saturn Prism Power." Demos said coming from behind them. Hotaru blinked twice at the talking cat but nodded and raised up the brooch.  
"Saturn Prism Power!" With those words she changed into the nitrous scout of chaos. With her glaive in hand she turned fiercely at the creature and swiped it. As if by habit she yelled two words that nobody at this time would think she knew. "SILENCE WALL!" The attack hit directly frying the creature into dust. A little pod thingy fell from its middle and broke realizing some evil spirit creature. "Great..." Raye muttered breathing heavily from the attack she gave. "Now we got two overlords to deal with..."  
  
Darien had finished work early since he knew the spill was coming he blocked it so it wouldn't spill. His manager was very proud of his actions and almost gave him a promotion on the spot. Walking into his apartment he put his keys next to the door and went to the answering machine. There was a single call. Pushing play he walked into the kitchen to make himself some supper. What he heard on the recording almost made him drop his plate.  
"Darien...I know it sounds strange, but it's me Raye and well....I was wondering if you put the rose upon my bed the other night." Raye sounded quiet and vulnerable upon that recording. Walking over he stood by the answering machine looking at it not knowing what to do. If he admitted that it was him then he could possibly hurt Serena. He didn't want that. Why was he put in this position. Sighing he deleted the message turning back to the kitchen he finished cooking his rice. He was the quiet one of the group, he had loved Serena with all his heart and that's all it took to gain acceptance with them. He didn't want to ruin it all but again he didn't want to deny his heart of what it was whispering to him. Getting up after he finished his rice he slipped on his shoes to go talk to Raye about this. Maybe being a miko she could offer some insight to it all.  
  
"What do you mean another monster?!" Beryl's angry voice spurned the low level warrior that stood before her with the news.  
"A monster attacked someone at a shrine in Tokyo that was not of our army my queen." He said as the fear for his life began to grow. Beryl was not a very happy person to begin with and to tell her such news was almost signing your death warrant. "Find out who it is!" She yelled throwing her hand out and hit him across the face. He scrambled up and quickly bowed nodding running back into the crowd that was always gathered around her. Beryl turned to Destanance who was quietly standing beside her. "Well then how are the preparations going to find your relatives in Tokyo?" She sat on her thrown again.  
"Well my queen." Destanance said bowing her head slightly and turning to her. "We think that one of them is in the scouts somewhere. We do not know who just yet."  
"Ok I'll put my men on alert to start attacking each of the scouts and to find out who they are." Beryl said waving a hand and one of the men in front of her ran off. Destanance bowed and walked off to her room.  
"Why are you still doing this?!" The voice inside her yelled. Destanance glared in front of her.  
"Because she promised me the world, a place I wouldn't have had if I had laid back and let Raye take the thrown from me."  
"She did not!" The voice said. "And you know it." Destanance cringed heading to her room and opening the door. A lot had happened in the past few months and she didn't know what to think anymore. "Beryl will kill you after she kills them." Whether or not she wanted to believe it Destanance had a feeling that the voice wouldn't lie about such a thing. Going to her bed she curled up and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Raye poured some tea into Hotaru's cup with a gentle smile upon her face.  
"What was that that attacked us today?" Hotaru said worried. Raye sighed.  
"I think it was one of your fathers creatures. Its not safe for you there anymore and we don't want Mistress 9 happening either so I guess you'll have to hide out here with me till its all over and done with." Demos sat beside Raye.  
"I think she is correct about this Hotaru. I don't know about the whole weird mix up with timelines but they have been correct on many occasions." Raye looked down at the red cat almost speechless. Instead of poking fun at her he had actually been nice to her. Hotaru nodded feeling happier then she had in a long time about the whole situation. Raye was going to keep her safe hopefully till the could get her father back to normal.  
"Thanks Demos." She said pouring extra milk for the cat. She meowed happily and drank it. There was a knock upon the front door. Raye looked at Hotaru who nodded that she could leave for a second and went to get it. Raye walked to the door opening it wondering who it could be this late at night.  
"Raye?" Darien's voice said in the dark. He stepped forward revealing the rest of himself.  
"Yah?" She said eyeing him. Had he come about the rose or a different matter. Darien looked at the fair skinned jet black haired miko who all of a sudden could take the words from his mouth. He stood there dumbfounded blinking at her. "Darien...whats up with you?" She said getting irritated. "Hotaru's here and well we got other matters to discus..." But she didn't finish that sentence for he pulled a hand behind his back and a crimson red rose was pressed between his hands.  
"This is for you." Is all he got out. Raye looked up at him not knowing what to say or do. Tears began to welt up in her eyes. Could he have just...  
  
This time a tear slid down Raye's cheek landing upon the soft petal of the rose as she took it from him.  
  
A smile broke out upon his face.  
  
It's getting to be a long update. Heh. Yes all of the chapters have been updated all at once. Heh. I do hope all the extra time I'm putting in and such is worth it. Well I know it is. Well please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	12. The Cats out of the Bag

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 12: The Cats out of the Bag  
  
Sitting up in her bed Serena gazed upon her ceiling.  
"I'm so bored..." She mumbled. Turning her eyes toward Luna, she noticed the cat was gazing out the window. "What's up?"   
"Nothing." Luna said looking back at her. "Tell me Serena...Do you think it would be possible to heal the generals of the negaverse?" Serena looked at the cat almost dropping her jaw. Some days she wondered if her feline companion couldn't just read minds. Ever since Jeadite or who ever it was kissed her she couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was it that when he kissed her her gown appeared. So many things now seemed weird and confusing. Everyday for a while now it seemed like the pain from Darien was fading and she was moving on with her life. She didn't understand why it seemed that the pain in her heart was just melting away, maybe it was the kiss from him...from possibly Jeadite.  
"I think it could be possible." She said scooting closer to Luna. "I mean we healed Ann and Alan so I think we could heal them if they wanted to go on the good side." She turned her head toward the mirror on top of her dresser and looked at her hair. Turning her head back she leaned it on her knees and looked forward. She just hoped with the passage of time that the truth would be revealed and she could finally understand everything that has happened.  
  
Demos sat on the window cell looking at the street. Rei was in her room sitting there, it was strange, she seemed love sick now but also worried. She didn't worry though, Rei had seen a lot of problems in her day. Jumping down she headed out the door of the temple and into the yard. Would Artemis ever accept her as a sibling again since this whole thing started? She didn't know and she was afraid to find out. Looking up she saw Mina and Artemis out on the street walking to what seemed the mall. Mina turned her head seeing the red cat and waved at her moving on by. Turning she sat underneath the cherry tree, cleaning herself cuz she had nothing better to do.  
  
Mina on the other hand was humming to herself happily as she thought about how the past few days had gone, you would have sworn that nothing had happened with the timeline.  
"The new sailor V video game is coming out today." She said to herself happily skipping along.  
"You are Sailor V." Artemis whispered glaring up at the girl. "Why do you need to play it when you lived it." Mina just chuckled like she normally did when put in such a strange position and acted all blonde.  
"But are you sure?" She said winking. "You never know in this reality what exactly is true and what's false." Artemis just rolled his eyes following beside her as they walked into the game store were she did buy the game. "I'll beat this game faster then anyone has ever seen!" Yelling she jumped up rushing down the stairs, making Artemis run (which he rarely did).  
  
Amy who was at the book store saw her friend from the store window running along the side walk. A chuckle came from her as she turned to pay for her new book and left the store. Taking it out the book she began to read it walking down the street happily. It was a sunny day and school had begun a few months ago. She had also gotten better grades faster cuz all the material that they were going through now is what she had gone through before. She thought of it almost as cheating but knew there was nothing she could do to change the present at this time. Biting her lip she changed to the next page...that's when she hit a person. Books and papers went flying everywhere.  
"Sorry." Amy said grabbing the book she hand from the ground and the bag. "I wasn't paying attention. I guess I shouldn't read and walk." The male figure, whom was wearing a baseball cap just chuckled.  
"Your Amy from Computer class, aren't you?" He said. Looking up Amy nodded smiling seeing the guys face. It was Jed.  
"It's nice seeing you outside of the classroom." She said bowing her head. He nodded.  
"I'm just meeting a buddy of mine at the ice cream shop. Do you mind joining me and him for some ice cream?" Amy blinked startled at what he had just asked her.  
"I guess it would be ok. I don't have any classes later today." She said.  
"Then it's settled." Jed said. Nodding Amy joined him on the left side and they walked to the ice cream shop together.  
  
Lita on the other hand of all the scouts wasn't having a very good time. Glaring at the pie that had just burnt she threw the mitts she was using on the counter. Today was not becoming her best day fast.  
"And we're suppose to be having a meeting later today!" She yelled frustratedly stomping in her living room and flopping on the couch. Rubbing the sides of her head she took a few deep breaths. "Why does it seem that everything has to become flipped in my life. I don't even know who I'm suppose to protect. I mean by the time I came into the picture, it wasn't long after that I found out that Serena was the princess..." Sitting up she flipped on the t.v. to the cooking channel and sat there for a half an hour watching it and trying to cool down. Finally she had had enough about baking cakes and went back into the kitchen to try to make another pie for tonight's meeting at the temple. Serena would have a hissy fit if she didn't show up with some sorta baked sweet goods.  
  
Looking out at the street below his apartment Darien stood upon the balcony. Visions of last night played through out his memory as he just stared off into space. He always asked himself why. Why was he even doing this? What had happened exactly in the past or even know to do all this? Confusion plagued through the prince's mind. Did he love Raye in the other life or was that just nothing like he thought it was back then. Love was confusing enough without the added rebirth and now rewind that they had all experienced. All he wanted was the truth...  
  
A flash hit him  
  
"You will never hold her again!" An evil voice laughed in his mind. Turning he seemed to be at a dance of some sort. Floating above was a woman, with a dark red aura around her laughing evil. Quickly looking in front of him he saw what looked to be Raye and Hotaru holding each other looking fearful at the woman. Tears trickled down the younger girls face as she seemed to be pleading with the woman. Raye just looked angry.  
'I wonder what exactly is going on...' He thought looking up  
  
But as fast as it came, he blinked back to reality. Grabbing his head he realized he was sweating. "What's going on..." He mumbled looking out at the street below once again. What ever it was, could be beyond the scouts at this point.  
  
Hotaru was humming happily as she finished the dishes Raye had asked her to do. At least here she felt safe, she was a sailor scout and so was Raye. Turning she saw the scout of fire sitting at the table going through the bills that the shrine had received. She wrote out checks and signed them putting them in the envelopes that came with the bill. Raye then got up and went to the mailbox to send them off. Hotaru chuckled. Maybe she could ask Raye to teach her to become a Miko. She hadn't noticed really the last two times she was here (mainly cuz it was dark and all), but people probaby could mistake the two girls as siblings. Besides the fact that Raye's hair shined a little redder then hers and her eyes were more on the blue side of purple they could pass off as siblings. A small giggle came from her shy exterior. Turning her head she saw the man from the night before standing at the open door. Bowing she turned.  
"Welcome." She said making Raye turn around to see who it was.  
"O.." Raye almost fell over the chair that was in front of here. "Darien, what are you doing here so early? I thought you had work today." He just laughed lightly rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"I don't, I work tomorrow." He said. Hotaru chuckled as she saw Raye become flustered slowly, her cheeks becoming as red as her kimno.  
"I'll leave you two." Hotaru said with a bow. Darien turned to the girl with a smile. That's when his vision came back to him as a memory. A frown came upon his lips. "Don't." He said. "We need to talk, well I got to tell Raye something and it has to do with you."  
"Let's go in the fire room then." Raye said walking down the hall. Darien followed her and Hotaru finished off the line. Opening the door they all walked in. Darien stopped and looked at the large sacred fire in the middle of the room. The presence of it left people in ah. "So." Raye broke in. "What's up?" Darien sat down in-between the two girls.  
"I had a vision." He started...  
  
Amy burst out laughing at the joke Jed's friend had just told. He looked a little like Jed, she'd admit, lighter blonde hair but a more delicate body for a guy. He was smart too.  
"So..Zach." Amy said. "You said you came from America." Zach nodded taking a sip of his coffee.  
"Yah, I was born here to my parents, father from Japan and my mother was an American, so I have citizenship to both countries." Amy nodded.  
"I've been there once, on a scholarship program last summer..." That's when Amy remembered that last summer was probaby in the future, not the last summer they would probaby assume.  
"That's cool." He said. She nodded blushing and now becoming quiet. That's when Zach looked up at the time. "Dude, we gotta get going, the boss woman will have a cow if we're late." He said. Jed nodded standing up.  
"It was good to see you again Amy." He said walking out the door. Zach stood there for a few minutes longer grabbing his bag which looked large enough to house a lab top.  
"It's nice to meet an intellectual equal so far away from my turf." Zach said smiling at her. Amy just blushed more nodding. He was quit cute. "Maybe we can go to the theater down the street sometime. Jed doesn't like those things but I just can't get enough. Amy smiled brightly nodding.  
"I know the feeling. Only one of my friends will go to a play with me as well. I would quit enjoy it if we went together." She said not really realizing that she had just asked him out on a date. Quickly scribbling something on a piece of scrap paper he had dug out of his case he handed it to her.   
"When you feel like going, just call." He said waving. "Bye Amy."  
"Bye Zach." She waved seeing him leave out the door. Glancing down she looked at the paper. There was a phone number and an address written upon it. That's when she realized what had just happened and began to become crimson red in the face. Looking up she saw the time and almost flipped out. This time She was going to be late!  
  
Jed and Zach chuckled looking back to see the blue haired girl rushing down the street.  
"She is a cute one." Zach said with a smile looking at her. "I hope she does call. It gets boring there without anything to do."  
"Don't know if she will, I mean she does seem a little shy." Jed said. "Unless its got to do with what she knows best." Zach chuckled watching her turn a corner.  
"We got to hurry though. That little extended outing might make her mad." Zach said turning to Jed. Jed frowned looking at his watch.  
"Well we got to look legit Zach." He said. "So we can find the princesses right under their noses." Both of them glanced each way and walked into a alley alone. Black color swirled around their forms leaving Jeadite and Zoicite standing there. Jeadite nodded to his companion as Zach disappeared leaving Jeadite there for a few seconds more. Touching his lips he sighed remembering the princess of the moon's kiss and his the other night. Why did he even do that and why is it that he won't tell Beryl who one of the scouts was. If she ever found out he knew and even kissed one Jeadite wouldn't live to see his next birthday. But something told him that if he ever told, he would be loosing something very precious to him even though he didn't quit understand what. Turning he disappeared after his friend.  
  
Amy was out of breath coming to the temple with everyone there, even Serena was there before her.  
"Hey welcome back to the world of living." Lita chuckled seeing the girl. Amy bowed.  
"I'm sooo sorry." She said sitting down besides Serena who was next to Hotaru. "Jed from class asked me to join him and a friend at the ice cream shop..." Amy rambled. Serena began to smile widely.  
"...let me get this straight...A guy asked YOU Amy to go have some ice cream with him and you went?" Serena said poking her friend in the side. Amy flushed nodding looking down. Lita smiled.  
"Well then, Amy's getting a boyfriend then. That is worth being late for." She said with a smile.  
"His friend Zach gave me his number and address." Amy said putting the piece of paper out on the table for all of them to look at. All the girls screamed in unison. That's when Raye came in with a tray of cut up pie that Lita had brought and tea for all of them.  
"What's going on?" She said.  
"Amy might have a boyfriend." Mina said with a smile. Raye looked down at the paper and chuckled to herself seeing it.  
"Well Amy..." Raye said. "Now your not going to be late everyday cuz of this guy, are you?" Amy shook her head no.  
"Not at all...I just got caught up in a conversation with him." Amy said blushing. "He wants me to call him later."  
"Go for it!" Mina said pushing Amy's shoulder.  
"Anyway," Raye started. "A monster attacked Hotaru and I a few days ago." Sitting down she passed out the treats and drinks.  
"Yah, Raye thinks its cuz of my father. That's why I'm staying here. How long do you think I can stay here before he finds me?" Hotaru said looking down.  
"Hopefully we can correct things with your father soon." Lita said. "I mean we got Beryl and her father to deal with right now. If we can cure him before anything major happens that will save a LOT of time." Mina nodded in agreement with Lita.  
"Finding you Hotaru and giving you your power also helps us, cuz we got another scout to help us." Amy said looking up from the book she had grabbed out of her bag. The rest of the day went along fine as they talked about what had been going on in their recent lives, about how either they were happy that they were reliving it for tests and such. Serena was becoming a pretty good student cuz of Amy's breaking down on her during the high school exams that one time. The girls felt like that it was like old times. Everything was brought up but Darien and the Serena thing. All the girls didn't want to see Serena start to cry or get upset. But little did they know that the entire time that they were talking, Serena was remembering the kiss that the Jeadite look alike, maybe possibly him, gave to her. Raye on the other hand was thinking about the night before, about Darien. The hard exterior of the scout of fire didn't show one bit about how much she was falling for Darien again.  
'Why? Why is this time so different...' She thought remember when they dated before. It did feel different though.  
"Raye.., earth to Raye.." Mina said waving her hand over Raye's face. Raye blinked then realized how far she had started to daydream. "Man, Raye's acting like Serena and Serena's acting like Raye. That's it tomorrow I'm taking you both to get your brains checked." Lita, Hotaru, and Amy were laughing at both the scouts.  
"Ah...sorry." Raye said blushing slightly. That's when she got up. "Excuse me, I got to do do something." Leaving the room the rest of the people. Hotaru smiled giggle.  
"Do you know what's going on?" Mina said looking at the scout of Saturn.  
"Probaby thinking about that guy that stopped by the other night to give her a rose." She said.  
"What?!" Everyone said standing up in shock.  
"Who?" Lita demanded.  
"A guy who was quit tall, black hair and blue eyes." Hotaru said thinking about it. "He was cute."  
"That sounds like Darien." Mina said looking shocked.  
"Yah that's what she called him." Hotaru said. Serena looked up at were Raye had left. Could Raye be the princess this go round? They all assumed that the princess had fallen for the prince of Earth and if that was the case then if Darien was coming around with roses...she could possibly be it.  
"Serena what are you going to do about it?" Mina said.  
"Nothing." Serena said with a smile. "I told Darien that it wasn't going to work out and that he should not feel all to bad for liking someone else when the time comes."  
"Gosh Serena." Amy said. "That sounds really grown up of you." Serena nodded.  
"Besides, there might be another guy." She giggled all to Serena like making everyone fall down. As the commotion was going on Demo's slipped in from outside. Walking back she peaked her head into Raye's room to find her sitting alone in the bed.  
"Funny it is Demos." She muttered to the cat. "I've always dreamed of the day when Darien who ask me to date him again but now its come and I feel like I'm betraying Serena." Demos just chuckled jumping up beside her on the bed.  
"Raye you knew even back then that something was wrong, didn't you." She said looking up at the scout of Mars.  
"What do you mean?" Raye asked looking down at her,  
"How did you feel when Darien asked you out?"  
"Overjoyed." Raye said with almost a laugh thrown in there.  
"And when after you found out that he was suppose to be for Serena?"  
"Devastated." Raye mumbled looking down at a feather that one of the crows had left. "Though since she was the princess and they were suppose to be destined I said nothing. I always hoped it was just a dream, that I would awaken from it but as the years went by I grew to accept my reality and now since all this happened, I don't know what to think anymore." Raye sighed falling back on her bed.  
"Well Raye, I got one last question to ask you about all of this." She said. "Are you happy now?" Raye turned her head to face the cat. She thought about everything had happened, and then the night Darien gave her the rose.  
"Yah...yah I am Demos." She said breaking into a smile.  
  
Getting up not to long after Raye had left the table, she spied a few feet back purple eyes gazed at the two talking from a crack in the door. Hotaru giggled seeing Raye respond to the last mark with a smile on her face.  
"I am really glad about it." She whispered to herself. Not understand completely why Hotaru felt that this was right, like her being here with the miko. They did look quit alike and maybe that was why Hotaru felt a special bond with her. Maybe it was just that and being a scout that made her feel that but Hotaru thought that was enough to accept everything that was happening to them. Turning she looked out the window to see Darien's car pull up outside the temple. Smiling walking to the door she opened it before he could knock on it. Blinking in surprise Darien smiled at the girl dressed in a white and purple kimno that Raye had supplied her.  
"Hey Hotaru." He said chuckling.  
"Hey Darien." She replied.  
"You remembered this time." He said. Nodding she let him inside.  
"Yah there was talk of you today Darien." Hotaru said following him down the hall.  
"Really, how so?" He asked turning his head to her.  
"Well it pertained to your visit the other night were you gave Raye the rose." Darien chuckled nervously with a "really?" look upon his face. Hotaru giggled seeing his expression. "Was I not to tell it to the other girls?"  
"No...no its not that." Darien said chuckling nervously now expecting to see Serena bawling on Mina's shoulder as Lita gave him a scorn filled look of hate. Walking into the main meeting room at the temple. Instead he walked in to see Serena telling something to the three girls, Raye was gone. Turning they all gave a smile to Darien.  
"Hey!" Lita said. "Haven't seen you in a while." Scooting over she sat closer to Amy giving him space to sit.  
"Uh...thanks." He said nervously hoping they weren't going to ambush him when he was sitting down. "I got off of work early and decided to join today's meeting, hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all." Amy said putting her book down. "Where's Raye?" Amy turned her head toward the opening of the kitchen.  
"She was in her room." Hotaru said. "Well the last time anyway." Serena giggled thinking about Jeadite.  
"I just don't believe it happened though." Serena broke in obviously continuing on with the conversation they were having when he walked in the door. "I mean that person just was on my balcony the other night and he kissed me."  
"What?!" Lita and Mina chimed in. "This guy just kissed you?" Mina said gasping.  
"That's not just all of it." Serena added. "As we kissed, my mark on my forehead flared up and my dress like the one before appeared."  
"The kiss did that?" Lita then chimed in. Serena nodded giggling.  
"It was so romantic." Serena said her eyes becoming hearts as she dreamed of the kiss again. "So Darien what have you been doing?"  
"Work." Darien said.  
"And something to do with Raye." Mina said hitting him in the side. Darien chuckled blushing. "Hotaru informed us just recently." Hotaru giggled shyly as the girls went on about it. "Did you?"  
"Did I what?" He asked.  
"Give her a rose." Lita said this time. Darien turned red looking at all the girls who were looking at him now; even Amy was looking at him expectantly.  
"Well...I guess so." He chuckled. "Yah I did. I thought she needed one, I saw her the other day and she seemed depressed." Lita and Mina giggled not buying the story. Sighing Darien hung his head when he heard even Serena chuckling at the so obvious lie. Raye came walking in with Demos walking beside her. Seeing Darien there her eyes flared open as her cheeks became instantly red. Quickly she sit down.  
"So what's going on?" She said looking at them. Hotaru smiled.  
"Nothing really, did you get what you needed to do done?"  
"Uh...yah..." Raye said waving it off. "Lets get to business again and then we can go out and have ice cream." Everyone nodded as Amy chuckled at the thought. It seemed everyone was getting someone close to them. Maybe even she could have a boyfriend. Zach was cute and he was also quit smart. A blush crept to her cheeks as she thought about their conversation that day and also about the phone number. Maybe after this she would get the courage to call him.  
"Gah! Even Amy is zoning out today." Lita said. "This just seems wrong." Lita said getting up. "I'm going anyway. I have homework to do still today." Everyone nodded getting up. Darien sat there along with Raye and Hotaru. Serena smiled looking at them.  
"I'm out too. Sammy wants help with something and mom's ordering me to help him." Serena said with a sigh. "Though if she only knew of my past grades she so wouldn't be asking me to do this." A smile adorned the princess of the moon as she waved bye to them. Mina and Lita got up and waved bye as they headed out the door. Raye got up to go put everything away when she realized Darien was behind him.  
"Why are you still here?" She asked turning to him. Darien smiled looking at the difficult miko. Raye's hard eyes melted for a second as she stared at his heart warming smile once more.  
"Well don't you need help?" He said putting the plate near the sink. Sighing Raye turned to Hotaru.  
"Well she's here now to help me."  
"But it's still polite to help out, you host so many of our meetings here and rarely ask for help." He said. Darien started the water and began to wash them without asking. Raye sighed once again and went to quickly wipe down the table that they had been using.   
"What should I do Raye?" Hotaru asked walking in. Raye looked up and pointed toward the broom.  
"You could sweep up the mess that Serena normally makes on the one side of the table." Raye said grabbing the cloth and walking to the kitchen to help Darien finish the dishes leaving Hotaru in there alone. A smile crept upon the princess of Saturn's face as she hummed to herself a little tune that seemed to be always with her. Ever since she was younger it had come to her one day as she stared at the night sky. It seemed to comfort her after her mother had passed away. Her violet eyes followed the broom as she swept the crumbs up from the pie that Serena had ate.  
"That girl can make a mess..." She quietly said to herself chuckling.  
  
Raye grabbed a plate from Darien's hands and wiped it off with a towel.   
"Why are you doing this to me?" Raye broke in looking down at the sink.  
"Doing what?" Darien said turning to her startled.  
"This." She said a bit aggravated waving her hands around. Darien blinked at her in confusion at what she was trying to get at. "Being all sweet to me and all." She then added. "It makes me think that I'm betraying my best friend."  
"Whaa.." Darien said looking at her then began to chuckle which did not make the miko happy but even more aggravated. Turning he pulled his hands out of the dishwater and smiled at her. "I do it cuz I care Raye. I've always cared about you even when I was dating Serena before there was a special place in my heart for only you." He started. "Serena said just a few days ago that I could date whomever I want without worry now cuz she said it won't work with this strange new time." Raye looked up at him, her mouth opened slightly not believing what she had been just told. "So there is no betraying Serena here Raye. I'm just helping you with the dishes that's all." Closing her mouth Raye began to blush again quickly getting back to drying silently. Chuckling Darien turned back to the dishes that needed to be done. Nothing more was spoken but again nothing needed to be said the actions spoke louder then any words could.  
  
Heh I like the ending of this chapter as well. Very cute and suttle I guess. The relationship between Raye and Darien is obvious but also neither one of them know what to do. It's the way I want it. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories. It really does make me happy.  



	13. Plans in Motion

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 13: Plans in motion  
  
Darien looked at the plan flying away with Raye and the others in it. His guardians also behind him waving the plan farewell.  
"I hope we get to see them again!" Jeadite was the first to respond. "That Serena is a cute one." The rest just nodded chuckling at the guys outburst. Darien laughed along with them.   
"Hopefully the princess's birthday is soon so we can all visit Mars." Kunzite said happy. All the guys nodded. "Mina really is a person from Venus, I mean she holds true to the beauty that they describe all venus woman have." A slight blush came to his face as he said that. Zoicite looked up from the book that Amy had given him from her private collection.  
"Do you think it's destined?" He asked looking at the group who looked puzzled. "Well I mean the fact that the princess had taken quit a liking to Darien here and her guardians seem to be smitten with us as well." Darien just turned his head to the now gone plan and let a sigh out. He just hoped her aunt didn't actually accomplish what she had vowed to do. Raye was a very beautiful person, and not just looks either. That's what got him about her. "Be safe Raye." He whispered.  
  
Serena giggled in fits of laughter as she saw the photo that was taken of her and Jeadite.  
"I'm soooo happy!!!" Lita and Mina turned their heads to see the princess of the moon jumping around happily.  
"Calm yourself." Lita spat looking down. "Their not THAT important." Mina just giggled poking Lita in the side.  
"You so lie." She said sitting back in her chair. "Your just as smitten with Nephlite, and you know it." Lita's cheeks flushed as she was accused of such a thing. "I knew it! The scout of Love sees all things about love!" She exclaimed. Raye turned her head just chuckling at Mina then turned it back looking at her sister and the cats on the floor. She had grown quit a bit since the last time she was able to visit. Standing up Raye walked over to her.  
"Hey." Raye said with a smile. Hotaru looked up giving a smile back at her sister.  
"Hey missed yah." She added standing up and they hugged each other. Looking over Raye saw Setsuna, Amara, and Michelle sitting. Michelle was asleep and using Amara's shoulder for a pillow. Raye chuckled looking at the two then turned to her sister.  
"Has everything been going well?" She said looking worried. "The attacks on mars have almost doubled since the marker passed saying there was only a month till my 16th birthday.  
"There have been more attacks, but none that I would worry about. I have Amara, Michelle, and Setsuna when she's not busy defending the time gate." Hotaru smiled. Nodding Raye sighed.  
"I'm just afraid it'll turn out like Destanance did." Hotaru just began to giggle making Raye look at her surprised.  
"It won't Raye, I'm happy having you as a sister. There is nothing in my mind that doubts that you are to be the royal heir of mars. I'm the heir of Saturn if you haven't forgotten."  
"I know I know...." Raye mumbled rubbing her forehead. "I'm so sleepy."  
"Then go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get home." Hotaru placed a small hand on Raye's shoulder. Nodding Raye headed to the back of the ship. A smile crept over Hotaru's face as she watched her leave. A month she would have with her sister and Hotaru was looking forward to it.  
  
Destanance growled looking at the cauldron of boiling liquid in front of her. An evil twisted smile crept upon her face. It would only be a matter of weeks when she would take her rightful place as the heir to Mars, queen of all. Throwing some weird slug in the batter she went to sit down. Mars people were known for their way with magic and how to manipulate it; she was no different. She was going to win this war with Martian magic.  
"That will prove that I'm meant for the job." She hissed in delight standing up and grabbing a bottle of something and throwing it in there. It began to smoke and bubble even worse then before. Never had she ever felt the power Mars held nearer to her finger tips.  
"Destanance please report to the thrown room." A metallic voice called in a microphone to her room. Nodding she stood up and headed out the door to see Beryl standing there.  
"All is well I presume?" The evil woman chuckled smelling the potion upon her.  
"Yes my queen." Destanance said bowing. "Her birthday ball Raye will drink this potion and all will be lost for them."  
"Good." Beryl chuckled touching her shoulder. "I only expect the best from my best woman on the job."  
"You better." Destanance glared mockingly. "Cuz I want that thrown as much as you do."  
"Good." Turning she went to her thrown. "I expect you to use one of my spies to get that drink in the palace by the time the ball is going."  
"I will."  
"Then we have nothing else to say you may go now." Beryl waved her off. Destanance bowed backing away from the thrown and heading back to the potion brewing in her room. "It's only a matter of time before I can drop excess baggage and take MY rightful place as ruler of this universe!"  
An evil chuckle filled the halls of the Negaverse as Beryl let herself go.  
  
Raye's birthday came up father then anyone of them had really expected it to though they were reminded everyday of it. Sitting in a chair Raye pressed her lips together watching people now hurry about to fix the castle up for her birthday. It reminded her that she was one year closer to her accession to the thrown, and one year closer to Destanance's promise. This birthday was not a happy one indeed.  
"Princess Raye!" A maid came rushing up. "...It's your mother...Queen Raydance..." Standing up worried Raye rushed down to meet the servant woman. Hotaru came running out of the crowd.  
"What's wrong with mother?"  
"She's fallen ill." The servant woman said. Raye looked worried at Hotaru. Never in their memories had their mother fallen ill. Quickly they rushed with the servant to her bedchambers where Herid was already standing.  
"Dad!" Hotaru said rushing up. Both girls stood there looking worried.  
"Your mother will be find you two." He said. "Don't worry about her so much."  
"But mother has never fallen ill!" Raye exclaimed looking at the doors that were closed shut behind him.  
"All the more reason she just has." He said pulling his two daughters to his sides then sighing. "She'll be fine. Your mother has made it through a whole lot of stuff. No lousy old stomach flue is going to get her."  
"May we see her?" Hotaru pleaded with her father. "Please?"  
"No, not this close to Raye's 16th birthday, I don't want the whole court falling ill." He chuckled. "Now if your mother isn't feeling well after the ball I will allow you two to go see her, but not till after then. Now go run along and do what princess's do during the day." Both of them bowed nodding solemnly and headed away from the hallway.  
Raye though took one final look at the door and sighed. Something wasn't right about this. Mother never grew sick.  
  
The plan was finally set and she would have her revenge...  
  
'But at the cost of your sisters life and the lives of your nieces?' A voice said within her. Who was this that kept bothering her now a days. Normally she could just ignore it but now its been becoming really bothersome.  
"Shut up." Was all Destanance said walking out of her room, She was finally going to win her rightful thrown back and she didn't care what the cost. And tomorrow was the day....  
  
Another one of those ones that heads back in time. I love how it switches back and forth telling the story of the past with Raye as princess with the present girls not knowing what to do because of the confusion that it has all left. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	14. Visions of the Past

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 14: Visions of the Past  
  
Amy walked down the street happily looking at the phone number that Jeadite's friend had given her. Today she was going to call him. It had been a week since she had met up with Jed and Zach. A blush came to her cheeks. Was this really happening? Was she going to go on a real date with someone? A giggle came upon her lips and she happily walked down the street trying to plan out how she was going to call him and what she was going to say...  
Blinking she saw a man standing in front of her. It was him. Zach seemed to be waiting for someone at the corner looking at his watch. Amy chuckled rushing up behind him very uncharacteristically and poked him in the back. Zach jumped turning his head to see the blue haired genius and his face as well broke into a smile.  
"Long time no see." He said. Amy smiled.  
"Yah, I was going to try to call you today...though I meant to call you every other day this past week."  
"O really..." He eyed chuckling. Amy nodded giggling and blushing. The only other time she had ever felt this way about any guy was Greg and he was to far away, even for a scout. "Well then what was this call for exactly?"  
"Well...." She started then realized how fast her voice was going out. This wasn't like her trying to ask a guy out. Especially one that she hardly knew. He watched as her cheerful outgoing face turning into a shy and bashful one as he realized what exactly what the phone call was going to be for. He chuckled. "Well...then where exactly do you want to go?" Amy's somber face broke out into a smile again.  
"I thought we could just hang out at my favorite mall, the one with my favorite book store there." She smiled. "I thought it would be a good place to get to know each other, since we're both known to be smart and all." Zach just nodded smiling.  
"Sure, I'd love to go. When do you have time?"  
"How about tomorrow?" Amy asked him hopefully. He nodded in responds which made Amy very happy. She bowed.  
"How about we meet at the bus stop in front of Cherry Hill Temple and go from there at 3."  
"Sounds great." Zach responded. "Well I got to go get some of my books for tomorrow's class, so I'll see yah then." He said waving as he crossed the street. Amy chuckled then twirling around clutching her books close to her as she giggled. Something about Zach threw her into a whirlwind of emotions. Who was he to exactly do this to her? Normally she was the calm rational one of the group. Right now it really didn't matter. The walk sign turned green and she rushed across to get to her computer class, she would probably meet Jed along the way. She would have to thank him for having them meet.  
  
Humming happily Hotaru carried the package down the street. The temple was a nice calm place to live and she didn't feel as worried as she used to when she lived at her fathers. Turning the corner she saw the police walking around with a picture in their hands. Gasping Hotaru quickly turned back. On the picture of course was her. Her father was trying to find her.  
"Crap..." She muttered setting the bag down trying to think of what to do. Hotaru didn't know any other way to the temple besides the one they where on. Worrying about getting caught and being forced to go home Hotaru grabbed the bag and ran the opposite direction. Maybe Serena who lived a few blocks away could think of a way to elude the police. Rushing a shadow figure stepped out of an alleyway knocking her flat on her face sending the bag of groceries everywhere. Looking up she saw a woman laughing evilly.  
"Now now... what do we have here? Why Hotaru you shouldn't run away from home. Your father is quit worried!" Standing up Hotaru spat upon her face.  
"That's not the father I knew of." She said coldly. "I will not go back." The smile upon the woman grew into a frown as she threw a hand out to grab her hair. Hotaru ducked and knocked the woman off her feet. Raye had been training her for situations like this. The woman jumped up and landed a few feet away.  
"You little BRAT..." The woman hissed as her form began to melt off revealing a woman made out of rubber and a weird pattern of ducks where upon her skin. Hotaru reached in her kimno she wore for her transformation brooch.  
"SATURN PRISM POWER!" She yelled and within a second or two Sailor Saturn stood there with her weird glaive at her side.  
"Well well well, don't you have a few secrets up your sleeve dearly." The woman said throwing her hands out shooting out rubber ducks from the finger tips. Spinning her glaive Saturn knocked them all away from her and jumped up.  
"Silence Wall!" She yelled sending a wave at the weird rubber woman who flew a few feet and landed turning into ashes. Breathing heavily Hotaru used the glaive as a third leg for support. "I really got to get used to this..." Turning her head she saw the two police had come up around the corner and where clapping for victory. Bowing slightly toward the growing crowd she jumped away toward Serena's house.  
  
Raye stood at the door now worried. The police had been at the temple asking for Hotaru just recently. Luckily her grandfather was asleep and she could answer their questions, of course lying. She knew why her father was looking for her and so did Hotaru, hopefully the scout of Saturn saw them before they did her and left.  
"Your worried aren't you," Demos said looking up at her. Raye sighed in frustration deciding to go clean the fire room while she waited.  
"Well of course," Raye said looking down slightly. "I mean she is the scout of Saturn, that hasn't changed and neither has her power. If her father does what he did in the past life then this whole world could be jeopardized and us scouts are all confused so much that he might win." Demos just chuckled as she listened to Raye. That wasn't the reason but Raye wasn't ever going to admit that she missed the girl that kept her company. Walking in the fire room she grabbed a wash cloth and kneeled upon the hard wood floor and began to wash it. Demos just sat there washing herself thinking back to old memories of her brother and her. She was hoping he would remember soon. It bothered her that he hadn't remembered yet though most of the scouts say they can't remember that well which past was the real one. Things had to be so frustrating! That's when she noticed Raye was looking up at her.  
"Yah?" She responded.  
"You...know more then your letting on," Raye said sitting up.   
"Of course," The cat responded with a smile. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to let on what I know."  
"Why not?" Raye said frustrated. "We could have everything dealt with."  
"Because Raye things have to be this way. Besides my memory is fragmented a whole lot. I don't know what is a true memory or just my imagination." Raye almost feel down but was startled by Serena looking in on the door. Someone stepped in.  
  
It was Hotaru. Though her hair and looks didn't look anything like the scout of Saturn her senses told her that it was the same girl.  
"We figured that the transformation pen would be good now," Serena said with a smile looking at Raye. "The police are all over the block in front of your temple since everyone says they've seen her just recently along that stretch."  
"And that is why I got attacked too," She muttered sitting down. Demos came up and sat in the middle of all of them.  
"Well then Serena had the right idea, Hotaru you will stay in transformation as long as possible. We have to do this till the situation with your father is settled but we can't do that till the situation with Beryl is also resolved." Hotaru just sighed and looked down nodding.  
"You can be my cousin," Raye said trying to cheer the girl up. "On my fathers side of course since grandpa doesn't know that much about my fathers side." Hotaru nodded standing up.  
"I'm sorry that I ruined the groceries, I'll work off the amount I owe you." Raye waved it off.  
"Its ok. Better the groceries then you Hotaru, don't worry about it." Serena broke in speaking Raye's mind then sitting down beside the girl. "We don't want you to be taken away by your father and turned into Mistress 9. We where all heart broke when we found out in the last life that you turned into that woman." A relieved look washed over Hotaru's face as she nodded with more strength.  
Demos just smiled (well the best a cat could) at the three girls turning her head to the fire. The sacred fire burned in the middle of the room, giving off its destructive light all over the room causing weird shadows to flicker where nothing was...  
  
A deep purple cat came into focus all of a sudden...  
"Demos..." His voice said. Upon his brow was the sign of Saturn white against his fur.  
"W...what's going on?" She muttered realizing she was laying down.  
"They've attacked!" He shouted. That's when she looked around to see not the fire room in Raye's temple but a big ball room with chunks of wall, pillar, and ceiling upon the floor around them along with bodies.  
"Wh...what do you mean?" She asked sitting up.  
"Destanance did it, she's trying to fulfill her warning. We've got to find the princesses! Destanance is trying to brew a curse upon the uppermost tower of the palace..."  
"Who's Destanance..." Demos asked looking around and seeing creatures and people screaming throughout the room.  
"You must have been hit pretty hard on the head. Just follow me, we've got to find them. Destanance can't fulfill her warning. The whole universe is at stake if she does!..."  
  
...a light shaking of her body was the next thing she could feel. Opening one of her red eyes she saw the three girls sitting around her, her of course on Raye's lap.  
"...your awake..." Hotaru muttered breathing a sigh of relief. That's when she noticed everyone else was there, including Artemis and Luna.  
"...what's going on?" She muttered sitting up slightly.  
"You passed out." Raye said as everyone nodded. "Been out for a few hours. I was about to rush you to the vet." Shaking her head Demos looked around more. She was still in the fire room. Why was she shown that? Who was the purple cat that seemed so familiar...and why did he hold the sign of saturn on his head. Surely if there had been another cat she would have remembered it...right?  
  
Probably not  
  
She didn't know what to believe anymore. Why was everything so confusing? Why where the scouts also so confused and had lived a life that was a lie without her? All the questions seemed to be swirling around in her head when she noticed it...  
  
the fire...  
  
It wasn't normal anymore. A gasp came from her lips making everyone turn to see what exactly was going on. The fire wasn't its normal self anymore. Instead of the normal reds, oranges, yellows, and whites that made it up it was just red and purple. Inside the flames danced two signs intermingled.  
  
Mars and Saturn...  
  
This is another one of those more prominent cat ones. Also I like how mars and saturn where in the fire and how the story ended of course. It kind of left you hanging even though it didn't because we all knew the reason why mars and saturn where in the fire. It's kind of like we know what's going to happen but we want to know how they'll react since they don't know. Heh anyway please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	15. Feelings Forgotten Found

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 15: Feelings Forgotten Found  
  
Serena blinked up at the ceiling as she leaning back on the wall of her school. She was waiting for Amy who was coming down the hall talking to Mina and both where giggling it up. Amy was really liking this guy she had met the other day. A smile came upon Serena. Maybe some things from the past life didn't have to be. If it meant her loosing the power of being a princess, even though she seemed to be just as strong as she once was at this time, she would trade it a million times. The scouts seemed a whole lot happier once things became settled.  
"Hey Serena!" Mina said smiling. "Amy was talking about this Zach guy and he sounds so dreamy..." Sighing she giggled. Serena stood up fully by her own support.  
"Really? How so?" Serena asked.  
"We went to my favorite book store at the mall near Cherry Hill," Amy began, "while we where there he seemed to notice which books I was looking at and at the end of the night he surprised me with one of them that I had picked up but was unable to pay for. After that we went to the art gallery and discussed pieces of art and which periods in art where our favorites. He liked more modern, while I like the renaissance time." Amy giggled noticing Serena's blank stare at her. "It's a good thing Serena." Chuckling nervously she nodded.  
"It's really good that you've found someone with such a flare on science like yourself," Mina smiled saying as they continued down the hallway to Lita's last class to meet her. "I hope I meet someone soon."  
"You will!" Serena said patting her on the back. "I'm sure there is someone out there waiting for a strong wield blonde to walk into their life." Amy giggled then nodded. That's when all three of them looked ahead to see Lita standing there. She waved at the three girls and headed over to them.  
"So what's the plan tonight?" She asked.  
"Well," Amy started after they had gotten away from all the people inside of the school. "Since the attack happened upon Hotaru and Raye Queen Beryl has not sent one of her guys to attack us which makes me nervous. But on a brighter hand we should contact one of the crystal gem carriers and remove the gem as soon as possible. The other three girls nodded.  
"So who should be the first?" Serena said.  
"How about that dream hunk guy that had one, the one who would use it to give the orphans toys?"  
"You just want to date him." Mina stuck her tongue out at her friend making the others laugh. "We COULD go and get Greg to volunteer, I'm sure he knows about it already." With the world Greg Amy began to blush.  
"I almost forgot him," She muttered quietly. Never in her life had she really been torn between two guys like she was now.  
"Yah, Greg," Serena said. "He's only in Japan for a short while anyway." Lita said. "We'll have to run it by Hotaru and Raye but I think it'll be ok. The sooner we get that gem together, the better." Looking out ahead for a second Amy sighed. If Greg held the same power as before, then he probably already knew about their past, since he already knew about her being Sailor Mercury before. So many things where getting complicated in this life it wasn't funny.  
"Cheer up Amy!" Serena joked patting her friend on the back. "Who knew that our genius would be fending off guys from left to right." Amy just chuckled softly as they walked toward the temple.  
  
Hotaru sighed sitting down from the long walk it was from Raye's school. With some convincing and some scout power they had convinced her grandpa and T.A. Girl's private to take her in. Looking around she let the transformation fade from the luna pen.  
"That gives me such a head ache," She mumbled standing up in her kimno now.  
"Hey welcome home," Demo's said rushing out from Raye's room with a smile on her face. Hotaru nodded and smiled.  
"It's good to see you too. I didn't realize how Catholic schools where since I've always went to my fathers private institution." Demos smiled sitting down and looking up at the purple eyed scout of Saturn. Why did the fire reveal such an odd vision to them all? Surly Mars and Saturn weren't connected in anyway. Never in the history of the kingdoms of the Milky Way had there ever been a time that the council allowed two kingdoms to form into one in fear of overpowering the others.  
  
...at least that she could remember.  
  
Demos wised she had hands instead of paws to try to rub away the growing stress headache in her head. Hotaru noticed the look Demos held and began to pet the red cat.  
"I didn't know that the girls in her school held Raye up as a sorta queen, some even worship her." She muttered. "I wouldn't want the worshipping but the be held in such a place in the hearts of so many must be a wonderful thing..." That's when the door slammed shut as Raye came storming in, tossing her bag as side and slouching on the couch.  
"Won't they just ever LEAVE me alone!" She shouted standing up and walking to her room to change into her kimno. Hotaru just giggled.  
"She enjoys it, you do know that right?" Demos said winking at the girl who nodded. Hotaru stood up to go start making the tea that they both had after school while waiting for the others to show up. Pouring the tea for both girls she sat down seeing Raye walk in and sit down quietly.  
"How was school today?" Raye asked looking up at Hotaru.  
"It was fine," She said quietly. "Most of the girls asked me if I really was your cousin." Hotaru chuckled seeing Raye blink at her in puzzlement. "I'm guessing their wondering or not if they need to worship me too." Raye sighed that's when the door opened.  
"Hello?" Serena's voice called out.  
"In here meatball head," Raye responded. The girls came walking in looking at both of the girls.  
"Hey Hotaru and Raye," Mina said sitting down. The rest of the girls followed her example. "We're thinking about going and seeing Greg and retrieving the crystal from him tonight." Serena nodded while Amy only blushed thinking about Zach and Greg. Both she found herself thinking about. Lita smiled pulling out from her book bag a plastic caring case full of cupcakes.  
"We made cupcakes during class today," She said putting them out for the rest of the girls to eat. Serena automatically grabbed two of them which made Raye glare but she grabbed one as well.  
"Should we call Darien about this in case we have problems with the jewel retrieval?" Hotaru asked looking at the girls. Serena looked at Amy who nodded.  
"We should probably call him," She said. Raye nodded standing up to go to their phone but that's when she noticed two guys standing outside in the yard. "Just a second guys." Walking out she smiled at the newcomers to the temple. "Hi." The one guy in a baseball cap looked at the miko.  
"My...er...Friend told me about this place," The other blonde short haired man said. "I just wanted to check this place out for myself."  
"Zach," Amy said behind Raye as she turned around to see the rest of the girls standing there. "And Jed," Amy smiled happily at the two guys. Jed blinked at Serena in disbelief. "O I'm sorry these are my friends...Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina this is Jed and Zach. Jed goes to my computer class and Zach is a friend of his." Everyone bowed and waved smiling. Jed looked at all the girls as a worried feeling crept up his back as he stared out at the girls. That's when it hit him...  
  
"Don't be silly Jed," A girl's voice said. Looking around he found himself sitting on a fountain's side next to a beautifully dressed girl. Her blue eyes sent shivers down his spine.  
"About what?" He asked her. She just chuckled pushing him playfully.  
"About the prince, I'm sure he'll ask her to be his date for her birthday." He looked at the girl and her white outfit with blonde hair, it was Serena." He remembered the kiss at the balcony. The outfit came on when he kissed her, he didn't understand why but as he grabbed her hand and caressed it making the girl blush with the crescent moon on her forehead he knew that it was something beyond his control, maybe this girl...  
..was his destiny.  
Reaching over he kissed her softly upon the lips forcing the moon princess to blush even more and giggle.  
"Your so beautiful," He said touching her cheek lightly and bringing her in for another kiss which she returned. Pulling away he smiled at the princess. If things would always stay this way....  
  
"....you two can come in and have a cupcake or two," Lita's voice broke in snapping him out of the vision he just had. The miko Raye seemed to be looking at him with a puzzled expression as he pushed it off deciding not to think about it till after he was alone. Zach was now standing beside Amy happily as the blonde girl Mina giggled and cooed at the happy couple. Jed just smiled. When Beryl finally took over this planet he hoped that she would let him keep Amy. He hoped he could get her to let him keep the Serena girl...hopefully he could keep the fact that she was a scout from his queen.  
"Mr. I stare off into space to much..." Serena said who was now standing beside him nudging him in the side. "...you haven't spoken that much."  
"Sorry, just thinking about the computer test tomorrow," He said chuckling nervously at the girl who obviously hadn't recognized him from the night on the balcony. He looked down at the girl he looked into the same blue eyes once again. "So...are you as stupid as you look with that weird hair due?" Serena's face automatically became red as she glared at the strange Jed man who joked around with her, at least she hoped he was joking cuz if he wasn't that would be very cruel and mean to do.  
"O why I otta!" She shouted Raye catching the girls hand before it could hit the side of his arm.  
"Serena! Gah can't you ever control yourself?!" She huffed off into the temple. Serena sighed at Raye then glared back at Jed.  
"If it wasn't for Raye you would be getting what you deserve," She stated which made the other scouts laugh nervously around them.  
"Come on, join us," Amy said pulling Zach's arm toward the temple.  
"We can't," Jed broke in trying to really get a grip of the feelings that where swirling around in his head. "We're visiting my grandmother and we just stopped by on the way to her house." Amy nodded smiling at Zach and Jed.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow then," She said bowing. Zach nodded looking at the blue haired beauty.  
"You can count on it. I wouldn't want to be away from you to long, someone might come and steal you away from me." He said waving as they walked off which made Amy blush once again. Mina sighed happily while Lita just chuckled.  
"Come on girls, we have stuff to do," Lita said waving them in the temple. Serena was the last one to move as she glared at Jed's backside along the sidewalk. He was such a jerk! Sticking her tongue out at him she turned and headed in the temple behind Mina.  
  
Down the street Jed just chuckled at the blonde one's antics.  
"You didn't have to do that, Jed." Zach said glaring at him. "You hardly know the girl and now your poking fun at her weird hair due?"  
"Your just worried what Amy might think," Jed waved it off.  
"We don't want to start acting suspicious. The scouts are probably on alert at all times for strange activity."  
"True," Jed added as they turned into an apartment building and stepped on the elevator. "But I don't think anyone is going to suspect us Zach." They stepped off the elevator and unlocked an apartment to the right. "Beryl wanted us to blend in so we should act as normal as possible on Earth."  
"That means getting a girlfriend," Zach grinned as he headed inside to the kitchen.  
"AND gathering energy so we may pursue her quest in finding the rainbow crystals," Jed added closing the door and locking it. "She needs the silver crystal to go anywhere in her plan to take over the universe."  
"Why couldn't she just give up on that," Zach said coming out with a towel in his hand. "I just don't feel it's possible to take over an entire universe, there are just to many powers and factors to put in place before one could even imagine the thought such as that."  
"Stop reading books Zoicite..." Jed said changing the name since nobody could listen in now. "They put idea's in your head that are wrong."  
"Heh, the day I stop reading books is the day there is no other book to read and I've grown tired of rereading the rest I have." He replied heading into the bathroom to take a shower. That's when Jed noticed a faint beeping by the refrigerator. Frowning he headed over to the microwave which sat right beside it on the counter and pressed 5 7 3 1 when the screen to view inside the microwave turned into Queen Beryl's face. Jed's look melted into his negaverse uniform as he bowed to the picture.  
"Any report?" Beryl started.  
"I feel there is some potential energy we may harness with some talents my queen."  
"You've tried this angle before Jeadite, I do not wish to loose you due to failure on your part to fulfill your duty."  
"I understand my queen, but the energy that we've gathered by the others before the scouts interfered was plenty enough to start the search for the rainbow crystals."  
"I don't care for your excuses Jeadite, I hope to see more energy by the end of this week. You have been doing nothing but hanging about on Earth and I don't like it."  
"I understand of course your majesty but to find and root out the scouts we must blend in and search for them here. That takes a little while to set up." He replied. The queens face always stood at a frown as she glared at him.  
"How goes the search for the new potential enemy?" She said ignoring his last comment.  
"We've localized the strange power readings to the business district in Tokyo my queen," Zoicite said coming up beside him also in his negaverse uniform but his hair wet.  
"At least there is some good news." Beryl scowled. "I will be checking up on you two later on to see how it has been going."  
"Of course my queen," Jed said bowing as the picture on the microwave turned off. Jed turned to his partner. "Sometimes I wish I didn't have this duty to our queen." Turning his outfit melted back into his human one which concluded the obvious baseball cap, a T-shirt with a baseball team on it that the cap had on it and a pair of jeans. He sat down on the couch flipping on the tv.  
"Why do you say such a thing?" Zoicite said coming and sitting down next to him also his outfit melting into his human one which included a pair of glasses, a sweater over a button up shirt and jeans. "If she ever found out you said such a thing, she could kill you."  
"I know," Jed sighed flipping the channels. "But there is really no covering up what one feels and I wish that I was born a human, oblivious to the evil forces going on around Earth at this very moment."  
"You ARE the evil force Jed," Zoicite complained leaning back.  
"She's going to kill the humans once she gets to power, you do know that Zoicite," Jed said after a while looking at his partner.  
"Yah so?" Zoicite obviously not getting what he was saying.  
"Amy is a human, Beryl isn't going to give you a favor allowing you to keep her alive. She feels all humans are a threat since the scouts blend in so well with them." Zoicite sighed rubbing his head. Maybe he shouldn't have thought of this plan of staying on Earth and finding the crystal's, scouts, and energy sources then. Amy was going to start complicating things for him. Though in his heart he felt it really didn't matter. As long as she was there to greet him on their dates he was the happiest guy alive. "I mean we even look like humans Zoicite. If we just stopped transforming Beryl would never find us here on Earth and we COULD live peacefully."  
"And when the time comes she does take over Earth Jed, what about that?" Zoicite said his anger flaring up as he glared at the general. "If you keep talking about such things I'll have to tell the queen myself. I would rather be on the winning side of the war then the loosing."  
"Go ahead and tell her Zoicite," Jed said angrily back. "Like it matters to me. Look at what's going to happen to Destanance once she activates the crystal for Beryl. Beryl is not a loyal queen at all. She's going to Kill Destanance to make sure that the crystal obeys her all the time. She could one day just decide to kill us for no reason and she's go the power to do it. Everyone is afraid of her at the negaverse so they'll carry out any order she gives even if it is to cut their own throat." Jed sat back grumbling. "And what if in the end that Beryl isn't the victor, the scouts seem to be stopping every plan we've thought of before it's even been set up in some cases. I don't want to die for a queen that doesn't give a thought to me."  
"She will too," Zoicite said glaring at him.  
"No she won't." Jed said. "I'm good with my feelings Zoicite, and my feelings say that Beryl is someone not to be trusted and to be put as far from ones body as possible." Standing up he yawned. "I'm going to bed Zoicite. I'll start our next plan tomorrow for energy retrieval, you just focus on the new youma's attacking Tokyo. It's just been a long day." Zoicite nodded slowly as his companion left the room to his room. He stared at the tv for a while not knowing what to think. He had even said that it was highly unlikely that Beryl would succeed in her efforts to take over the universe and yet he was arguing for his queen and the success they will possibly have.  
  
Then what about Amy? Jed was right, Beryl won't let him keep her after all is said and done with this war. She'll be slaughtered with the rest of man kind. This all was beginning to give him a headache.  
  
Raye yawned as she walked from the temple to her house with broom in tow and birds perched on her shoulders. After the meeting her grandfather decided the holy room in the temple needed a good waxing. Well what he thought was a can of wax turned out to be clay. Raye spent the last three hours scrubbing the statue clean and sweeping up the fine sand that the clay had left on the floor after scrubbing it all. Rubbing her forehead she entered the house setting the broom aside next to the closet and trudging to her room slowly passing Hotaru's room along the way. Opening the door she peaked inside to see her body on the bed curled up in the blankets Raye had provided to the girl. Smiling to herself Raye closed the door and heading in hers. Once inside the crows hopped off her shoulders and onto her vanity mirror which now they called home since Demo's moved in.  
"That took you longer then expected," Demo's voice was heard under the bed. Raye sat down removing the socks she had on and stared forward.  
"Yah, but what are you going to do? Make grandpa do it? I don't think so. He would probably try to remove it with varnish remover and those statues would be ruined then. The temple can't afford to replace them." She leaned back looking up at the ceiling.  
"One day this temple will shine like a ruby cuz of you," Demo's said jumping on her bed after coming out from under it. "I'm sure of it. You won't forget the temple after Crystal Tokyo has come,"  
"Of course not," Raye smiled. "I'll probably even live here during the queen's reign. I'm sure she wouldn't mind and all." Demo's chuckled sitting beside her.  
"And what if you are the queen Raye?"  
"Me, the queen?" Raye verbally thought it. "I don't think I could ever be queen. My place is to guard, always has been. I guard the temple from my grandfather and evil spirits, I guard Earth from the Negaverse and evil spirits, and I guard my friends from hardships they don't have to face and evil spirits." Sitting up she went over and dressed in her night clothes and tying her hair up in a bun to keep it from sticking to her as she slept.  
"In the end we'll know, but not till then Raye. You could possibly be her yet then again so could Mina, Lita, Hotaru, and even Serena. Then again the princess might not even be them. We have other scouts and then again she might not even suit up as a scout which means she could be someone totally unknown to all of us." Raye nodded going back to her bed and crawling in.  
"I guess it doesn't really matter till we get all the crystals cuz then we'll find out." Demo's nodded curing up where she sat and yawning.  
"Well I'm off to beddy by so I'll see you in the morning." Raye chuckled and nodded flipping off her lamp.  
  
"My beautiful Mina..." His voice whispered as she felt a single kiss upon her brow.  
'Wh...what's going on..' She thought opening her eyes to the light that surrounded her. The first thing she saw was a tall, platinum haired man standing in front of her with a black outfit on. 'o he's cute...' She giggled looking at him and his wonderful face.  
"I see your up finally," He replied with a smile. She nodded brushing the loose strains of her golden locks behind her ear.  
"What happened exactly?" She asked looking about and finding herself in the middle of a giant court yard. The man just chuckled taking her hand into his.  
"You dozed off and you looked so beautiful sleeping I decided not to disturb you," He replied. Mina just blushed chuckling again. Who was this strange guy? Was she in a dream of some sorts. Looking about she was trying to spot Artemis who was usually by her side.  
"Have you seen my cat?" She asked him who just chuckled.  
"Artemis said he wanted to take Luna down to the river to talk," The man replied which made Mina gasp.  
"He talked to you?!" She said.  
"Of course he did Mina, why would Artemis not talk to me?" He replied then a serious look washed over his face. "Are you ok?" Reaching up he removed a glove and touched her forehead. Mina quickly pushed his hand off.  
"I'm fine," She replied looking about for any sign of a river to know what exactly was going on.  
"I don't think so," He said again then standing up and picking her up. "I think you might have caught what the queen has.."  
"The queen?" Mina replied puzzled.  
"They probably haven't told you in fear of the fact you might tell the princesses but the queen has become very ill."  
"With what?" Mina said now interested in what the cute guy was saying that was holding her.  
"She is loosing her memory slowly," He replied. "It's heartbreaking, and only a few days before the eldest princess's 16 birthday. Today she didn't even remember Prince Darien's name and barely remembered her children." Mina gasped.  
"That is awful, we have to tell them," Mina said. He just chuckled.  
"No, they will be informed after the birthday about the condition of their mother and now your acting strangely."  
"I'm fine," She replied making a pouty face at the man who's looks where very familiar...  
  
...almost to familiar.  
  
That's when it hit her.  
"Kunzite?!" She shouted. That's when he dropped her and grabbed for his sword.  
"Wha...what is going on?" He said looking about then looking down at the blonde who just looked back at him baffled.  
'What the heck is going on?!' She thought. 'He was my enemy before...'  
"Did I hurt you?" Kunzite said bending down and placing his sword back. He held a hand out to Mina who slowly took it.  
'If he wanted to hurt me, he would have before...' She thought taking it and standing up beside him who broke in a smile.  
"Let's go to the game room, shall we?" He said putting an arm out to her who looked down. Nodding she took it and they where on their way.  
  
(end of dream)  
  
Mina awoke slowly. Her eyes opening seeing the sky just at the transition between night and day. Rolling over she saw her alarm clock reading on the top of her dresser 5:45. Sitting up she rubbed her head. Artemis was curled up on her bed sleeping as she stepped away from it to head to the bathroom. Artemis's head perked up as she moved from her bed onto the floor. He yawned stretching out then sat up. Looking at the time he almost fell down. It was to early. Mina returned sitting on her bed.  
"Artemis, can I ask you something?" She asked looking down at the cat who was curling up already.  
"Sure," He said yawning once again.  
"Do you think we had boyfriends in the past life," She asked. "It's just that I had a really weird dream and I think I might have had a boyfriend." Artemis looked up puzzled at her.  
"Well I guess it is possible," He said. "Especially in this time, I'm sure anything is possible." Mina sighed looking down. Since she remembered parts of the old past and old present she didn't know what to think. She remembered Kunzite dyeing by the hands of the sailor scouts before the last major battle. How could he have been the same guy that just peered at her in her dream with love in his eyes. Everything was getting really confusing. Her eyes darted around her room as she tried to think of why such a dream would come to her. "Just go back to bed, you don't have to be up for another hour." Mina chuckled.  
"Yah, a girl's got to get their beauty sleep," She replied with a smile laying back down and falling asleep.  
  
Destanance sat on her bed looking down still. She couldn't sleep. The voice was getting to strong and then there was the incident today...  
  
She appeared in the room of Jed and Zoicite with a potion in her hands to give to the guys to help find the princesses. She appeared in a closet like she was suppose to or anybody was when they where coming in to the apartment.  
That's when she heard Jeadite's voice.  
"Go ahead and tell her Zoicite," Jed yelled to what have must been Zoicite. "Like it matters to me. Look at what's going to happen to Destanance once she activates the crystal for Beryl. Beryl is not a loyal queen at all. She's going to Kill Destanance to make sure that the crystal obey's her all the time..." She dropped the flask that her potion was in and orbed out of there.  
  
Now she sat there staring at the floor. There was proof that the voice was correct. So...in the end of it all, she actually helped Beryl kill her sister and ruin her niece's lives. Tears where forcing themselves to the surface. All she wanted was her rightful place on Mars and yet...  
  
it wasn't ever going to happen.  
"I'll show her," She hissed standing up.  
'Are you ready to listen?' The voice inside her asked. Destanance nodded.  
"But I can't contact them just yet," She said angrily. "I'm going to make Beryl pay for all she's put me through and all she's made me do in the hope that I would be queen on Mars." Quickly she stood up and headed to the room that she kept all her ingredients for the potion she was going to make to throw everyone off the trail of her nieces. Of course she wanted to find them and apologize about what had happened but Beryl would never know who they are. Taking a few bottles she threw them in the pot and began to chant a spell.  
  
Lita woke up early to start her morning cooking. Whipping the eggs she hummed to herself and poured the eggs into a pan. It was a Saturday morning. Taking the eggs after they where done she sat down at the table and picked the newspaper up and began to read it. On the front page was a shadowy picture of the scouts and a news report about the new scout who reportedly joined up. It took them a while to pick up on that. It just made Lita chuckle. Then at the back of the paper was a news report about Hotaru being missing and a picture of her father talking to the police. Lita frowned reading the report about how Hotaru had left for the temple the night before her disappearance. They said that they figured by a map in the girl's room that it was Cherry Hill Temple that she went to so their would be more police patrolling that district.  
"Crap..." Lita said heading over to the phone and dialing Raye's number. She knew the miko would be up at this time.  
"Hello Cherry Hill Temple," Raye's voice said.  
"Hey Raye," Lita said and was about to tell her about the report but the thought that the phone might be bugged passed through her mind. "Do you think that Chelsy (Hotaru's name at school when she is in disguise) and you could come over. I've baked more then my share of cookies that I would like to share but I can't make it. I have a cake in the oven." Lita lied. Raye was silent for a second but responded,  
"Sure, I'll get Chelsy and we'll go after I dress in normal clothes," Raye then said her good-bye and hung up the phone. Lita thanked the gods that Raye picked up that there was something going on and went to quickly bake some of her cookies and put a cake in the oven.  
  
Raye sighed walking in her room and slipping off her kimno and putting on her street clothes which consisted of a red T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Coming out she went looking for Hotaru who was in the fire room cleaning up the ashes upon the floor.  
"Chelsy," Raye said walking in. "Lita invited us to some cookies and cake if you want to go."  
"Sure," Hotaru said with a smile putting the broom aside and heading to her room.  
"Hey Raye," Her grandfather said walking in the room holding a newspaper in his hands. "Do you remember that one girl that visited the temple a few days ago?"  
"Yah," Raye asked.  
"She's disappeared," Grandpa said handing her the newspaper. Raye looked at the article. That was why Lita called Hotaru Chelsy on the phone. It was a good thing that she went with her gut feeling on that.  
"Strange," Raye said.  
"The police want to talk to us too," Grandpa said frowning.  
"I'm sure it's fine," Raye said. "Lita called and Chelsy and I are going over there." Bending down she kissed her grandpa's forehead. "I'll see you later." He nodded and the two girls left once Hotaru had changed into some clothes that Raye had given her. Walking down the street Raye saw a police car ever street they turned too. "Maybe we should have taking the bus to Lita's house."  
"It's ok," Hotaru said happily. "As long as we've got the pen, we're fine." Raye nodded looking up to see the apartment duplex that Lita lived in.  
Both of them entered the building and headed up to the third story and down the hallway. Stopping at her door Raye ringed the bell which made Lita answer the door.  
"Hey guys," Lita said with a smile ushering them in and leaving for her kitchen. Raye chuckled as she pulled out the first batch of cookies she had made.  
"I thought you had made that up," Raye said.  
"Well at the time I did but I minaswell make some," Lita said setting the cookies down.  
"They look sooo good Lita," Hotaru said clapping her hands.  
"You can have some, though watch it their hot," Lita said putting the next batch in the oven. Turning she removed the oven mits and placed them on the table. "Yah, you should look at the paper on the table."  
"I already saw," Raye said looking at Hotaru who looked puzzled. She motioned to go look at the paper. "Luckly that attack made us aware of the search." Lita nodded looking at Hotaru as she read the newspaper in shock. Once she was done Hotaru came back.  
"Can't he just give up looking for me?" She said with pain in her eyes. "I don't want to be found by that man, he's not my father..." Tears began to fill her eyes as Raye sighed and gathered the girl in her arms.  
"He won't, once we've got our powers figured out we'll go and heal him ok," Raye said looking at Lita who nodded.  
"Don't worry, we won't let what happened before happen again." She winked and put her thumb up to try to encourage the girl who nodded slowly and wiped her tears away. "He won't stop looking for you Hotaru cuz to him as he is your his project."  
"I know," Hotaru said. She walked out to the balcony and looked out as her brown looking hair flew past her. She was thankful for the Luna pen. Without it she could be back home as she thought about it and Raye along with her grandfather in jail for kidnapping. Turning back she saw Lita pulling out the next batch of cookies from the oven. Raye was standing beside the tall girl who was only a few inches taller then the girl with a cookie in her mouth talking about something, probably guys, maybe even Darien. Hotaru knew even though Raye tried to hide it that she liked Darien. A smile came across her face as she remembered the night when she first met Darien, or the first time she could remember meeting Darien since Raye told her all about her past life with the sailor scout though she won't let Luna replace the memories. The temple priestess said it was for the best that Hotaru not remember that part of her past life just yet.  
"Hey Hotaru," Lita said calling her over. The girl walked over to them.  
"Yah?"  
"How about we call the others and go on a shopping spree?" Lita asked. Raye smiled nodding.  
"That would be cool," Hotaru said.  
"Great! I've been wanting to pick up some things that I haven't been able to with school going on and all," Lita said walking to her room leaving the two girls there. "Could you call the others," She yelled from her room.  
"Where do you want us to meet?" Raye asked picking up the phone and dialing Serena's number.  
"The bus stop outside of the walk through mall," Lita replied. Raye nodded finishing the number and calling Serena who said she would be there in no time.  
"She'll be late for school and scout meetings but when it comes to shopping she's already there," Raye sighed shaking her head then calling Amy and Mina who said they would be there as soon as possible. Raye smiled at Hotaru who just chuckled watching Lita come out of her room in the green coat that she always wore.  
"Let's go!" Lita said cheerfully as they headed out the door.  
  
It didn't take long for them to reach the mall that everyone shopped at. Amy was already window shopping at her favorite book store while Serena was across the isle looking at the teddy bear shop. Mina was looking at the dress shop a few stores down from the rest.  
"I'm going to the kitchen shop," Lita said rushing away from them. Raye sighed then looked at Hotaru.  
"Is there any place you would like to go to?" Raye asked.  
"Um...that gift shop." Hotaru said pointing to the one in the corner. Raye looked up and gazed at the store front, something told her that shop really wasn't a good one but she just pushed it aside as the fact she didn't like shopping at novelty stores. They walked in the store and Hotaru rushed around like a kid in a candy shop. Raye sighed picking up one of the small glass gifts and reading the price tag.  
"1 dollar..." Raye looked in bewilderment at the really low price that was on the tag.  
"Yep, everything in the store is a dollar," The woman said with a grin on her face that made Raye uneasy.  
"Is this a dollar store now?" She asked watching Hotaru from the corner of her eye.  
"Nope, just a special I have on," The woman said. "Why not buy a piece to display at home?" The woman picked up a glass bear.  
"Nah," Raye said not liking the vib she was getting from this store at all. "Chelsy hurry up and pick something so we can go!" The woman frowned grabbing Raye's hand.  
"You will buy something," The hideous voice said through the woman's features. Raye grabbed the woman's arm and with her strength threw her over her shoulder, into a rack of glass animals. Hotaru dropped what she hand in her hands after she heard the crash turning around.  
"What's going on Raye?" Hotaru asked running up beside her as Serena, Mina, Amy, and Lita came from outside. What emerged from the rubble of the stand and glass wasn't a woman anymore, but instead a monster with glass shards sticking out from her skin.  
"O so you don't like my items! I'll teach you!" She screamed sending shards their way. All the girls jumped away from the barrage of glass. Lita and Mina where the first to stand up with their pens.  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!" They shouted as their outfits appeared. Lita and Mina where now holding their wands. They looked at each other and Lita nodded as they began to power up.  
"JUPITER THUNDER STRICK!"  
"VENUS HEART ATTACK!" The two powers mixed into a heart filled thunder bolt that struck the glass woman's arm and made it grow.  
"Crap," Venus said under her breath. Amy stood up next.  
"Thank you for the lovely new arm," The woman said with a glee in her voice. She bent the fingers that where twisted and serrated. Amy pulled out her transformation pen and raised it up.  
"Mercury power!" She yelled and transformed in a burst of bubbles. Quickly she put up her visor. "Thunder won't harm her guys." Serena, Hotaru, and Raye stood up glaring at the woman.  
"How about fire?" Raye shouted pulling out her brooch. "Mars Prism Power!"  
"Saturn Prism Power!" She yelled next and then Serena went last.  
"Moon Power!" The woman didn't wait any longer and jumped at Amy who was by herself.  
"Mercury!" Everyone shouted as they saw her pinned to the wall with the woman's new arm running her fingers over her neck.  
"I deserve a taste of blooood..." She hissed.  
"SILENCE WALL!" Saturn yelled shoving the blade of her glaive in the woman's abdomen and twisted it. The others watched the woman's body slowly start to spider crack from where Hotaru hit her.  
"Back up!" Raye shouted to Hotaru who listened as she grabbed her scepter.  
"MARS CRYSTAL FLAME SPIRAL!"  
"MOON FOUR WINDS ATTACK!" Serena yelled as her power sped up the fiery crystals so they shot right threw the woman, making her explode. That's when the building began to fade around them and what was left was a bunch of trees and bench. Raye looked around feeling another powerful presence. Turning her head she saw a man on the top of the teddy bear store. Another one appeared which made Raye's eyes get twice as big. Everybody looked where she was and all gasped.  
  
"What did you call me for?" Zoicite asked looking at Jeadite who frowned looking at the six scouts.  
"I saw one of the youma's thought you would get here in time to witness it as well," Jeadite replied. "But the scouts took care of that before you got here." He turned to his partner. "Shall we go before they decide to destroy us too?"  
"Wait!" Zoicite said looking down at the six scouts who where gazing up at them. "Did you see them transform? Beryl would promote us from generals to one of her right hand men if you saw them transform and you could tell her who they really are."  
"No," Jeadite said coldly. "I did not see them, there was a building there before and it disappeared once the youma was killed." He turned and walked a few steps away.  
"Why do you do this?" Zoicite growled angrily. He threw his hands up in aggravation.  
"Because I'm trying to help you with your assignment Zoicite," Jeadite said turning slightly and glaring at him coldly. "Lets go." That's when he disappeared. Zoicite looked down at the scouts who where still looking at him like they didn't really know what to do. Zoicite sighed aggravatingly and then disappeared.  
Amy looked over at Raye and Serena looking worried.  
"Did anyone know if he was there before we went into this battle?" She asked.  
"I don't know," Mina said. "If he was..."  
"We're screwed," Lita finished what Mina was trying to say.  
"We've never had this happen before..." Serena said looking to Amy. What if Jeadite was really bad? Though he kissed her she was beginning to doubt the fact he might be good. "What if they start changing things from what we know?" Amy looked up from her computer.  
"It was bound to happen guys," She started. "We where placed here for some unknown reason with no explanation why and our powers changed slightly. I knew that the sameness of the two time lines we've lived and are living was going to end soon. I'm guessing it's today."  
"But what if they really did see us transform?" Mina asked. "What are we going to do? We don't even have one rainbow crystal to start the search for the princess so we could possibly go up against Beryl."  
"Who made the rule that we had to have the princess to go up against Beryl?" Lita stated. "We could go right now if we wanted to..."  
"..and loose," Responded Raye. "First of all we should move to a more private place then the mall to talk about this." Everyone nodded as they turned away. Quickly they jumped away from the growing crowd towards Lita's house. Right before they reached there they landed in an alleyway and transformed back.  
They all headed up to her apartment. Once inside Lita closed and locked the door.  
"First of all we need the crystal to beat Beryl," Raye said to start. "Serena barely beat her last time and I'm going on that to base my assumption on how hard she is."  
"That is true," Amy said. "Though we seem stronger then we where back then by the wands and scepters we must assume that Beryl is the same." Amy put her computer down.  
"But what do we do till then?" Mina replied. "We can't just sit down and let them come and attack us."  
"We're going to have to," Raye replied. "We're not ready to try to attack Beryl head on."  
"We have Hotaru too," Lita said. "That's one more scout. I'm sure we could..."  
"I won't let it," Raye said. "If you decide to go, I'll be sitting out. I do not want to go unless we have the crystal.."  
"...but we SHOULD! They'll kill your families.." Lita responded getting as angry as the priestess.  
"Uh...guys..." Serena said quietly. Raye and Lita stopped talking but still obviously angrily toward each other. "Guys." Everyone turned their head to Serena who sighed. She had to tell them about who it was that gave her that strange kiss. "I have a confession."  
"About what?" Mina asked trying to change the subject.  
"About that weird kiss that happened on the balcony," Serena said.  
"Did that ever happen again?" Hotaru cut in. "I mean it really was quit romantic and all..."  
"No it didn't," Serena said then taking a deep breath. "That kiss was given by Jeadite."  
"JEADITE?!" Everyone shouted.  
"Are you sure?" Mina broke in.  
"You CAN'T be serious," Lita remarked.  
"She is," Luna's voice was heard in the kitchen which made everyone turn. All three of the cats sat there, Luna in the middle. "I saw it."  
"HEY!" Serena said turning bright red. "You acted like you where asleep."  
"So, so do you when you don't want to do chores in the morning," Luna responded.  
"The Negaverse Generals, which might come as a shock to you guys, are your past boyfriends," Demos added. "Though I do not know who is who's I do know that Beryl somehow tricked them into joining and then she brainwashed them so they would forget the love they held for you."  
"Then Jeadite must be Serena's past boyfriend if he could do that power surge through her," Amy said. "So why did he kiss her and why hasn't he attacked her? And why does he still hold an allegiance to the Negaverse considering he could be killed withholding information from Beryl."  
"We figure that his memory about the scouts dealing with happy situations hasn't come back entirely but he has started feeling love for Serena once again and doubt in Beryl."  
"That makes sense," Mina said. "I mean the way he and Zoicite where arguing didn't look good. Jeadite looked like he could care less about the situation." She broke out in a giggle. "That would also explain my dream."  
"A dream?" Hotaru asked.  
"With Kunzite," She smiled. "I had it last night."  
"Weird," Lita said.  
"Zoicite wasn't there the entire time," Raye broke in. "Jeadite might have been but Zoicite just appeared a few seconds after I spotted him on the roof which means he most likely didn't see it and if Jeadite did see us transform and what Serena said was true then we SHOULD be safe for now." Everyone sighed happily as they felt part of the pressure lift off them.  
"Well then..." Mina clapped. "How about that shopping trip that we had planned on being continued now? I still haven't bought that dress I saw in that store."  
"Good idea," Serena said. The cats just sighed. Everyone headed toward the door to head to the mall. Luna looked at the two cats that surrounded her.  
"Back to what we where talking about," Luna said.  
"Do it without me.." Artemis said. "I'm tired so I'm taking a nap." He layed down curling up. Both female cats just hung their heads.  
"There was a purple cat in my dream..." Demo's said. "Well vision, with the mark of Saturn on his forehead."  
"That's strange," Luna said. "I mean Hotaru is a scout without this mystery cat."  
"I know, so I figure he should be around."  
"ZZZZzzzzzz," Artemis said which made Luna and Demos sweat drop. They both broke out laughing waking up the poor sleeping cat.  
  
It had been another long day of work for Darien. He had been caught up in it so much he hadn't been able to contact any of the scouts to see how the progress for the crystals had been going. Walking in the kitchen he was going to grab an order for one of his tables. It was Salmon with potatoes and green beans. He had never seen this man at the restaurant before. Walking out with it he set it on the mans table.  
Darien set the plate down in front of the customer. The man before him in a baseball cap just began to chuckle. "Is something wrong sir?"  
"No, nothing at all," He said leaning back as if to look at him. The weird look in his eyes made Darien nervous. Then the man leaned in and whispered, "Just that its probably the first time in my memory that you've served me like I was higher then you in the royalty standings Prince Darien..." Darien dropped the pan he was holding quickly picking it up looking at the man trying to figure out who he was exactly. He leaned in chuckling in more. "How's your princess Darien?"  
"Who are you?" He hissed quietly. The man leaned back.  
"You can call me Jed, Darien," He said with a chuckle.  
"Jeadite..." Darien hissed quietly. That's when Jed put his thumb up.  
"Bingo."  
"What do you want?" Darien said darting his eyes back and forth.  
"Don't worry," Jed said. "I've put a barrier around us so to everyone else it looks like we're talking and joking like we where good friends."  
"Ok," Darien said looking down at the man. "What do you want exactly?"  
"I've grown tired of Beryl Darien, thought you should know that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I'm not as loyal as I once was to her and lately I've been.." He moved about in his chair like he was uneasy. "...feeling rather odd, like I said my loyalty has gone down the drain for her."  
"So, leave her and live on Earth if you much rather not be apart of her team."  
"See, its not that simple," Jeadite continued trying to explain. "I realized its not just I don't have any loyalty for her but I much despise her and her wanting to control the universe." Darien glared at the man. "It's like my eyes seem to be opening to what she really is and I don't much like it."  
"And what do I have to do with your vignette towards your queen," Darien asked.  
"Well I'm thinking of joining up with you, I mean I'm remembering strange things that have to do with you and the sailor scouts...like Serena..." With Serena's name Jeadite's eyes seemed to soften as he looked down. Darien could have sworn that he looked almost human just then, a love struck human male.  
"...you...you know about Serena?"  
"And the rest, though the princess still eludes my mind. Like I said my mind seems to be bringing things forward that seems to be forgotten. Just today I saw them all transform..."  
"WHAT?!" Darien shouted.  
"Relax, I was the only one that saw it," Jeadite said. "Besides, I triggered Serena's transformation as I kissed her not to long ago." He stared off as if reliving the event.  
"THAT was you?" Darien asked. 'No wonder she didn't name names...' He then thought.  
"Anyway I'm going to join up with you as a double agent for now, Beryl is breathing down our backs so I can't just leave or she'll kill me before I step one foot out the door." Jeadite said leaning and taking a bite of the food. "This is quit good you know, complements to the chief."  
"You think that we'll just accept you?" Darien said glaring and trying to keep his cool.  
"If you don't I can just tell Beryl all I know," Jeadite responded like it was nothing. "And you wouldn't want that."  
"And then what would happen to your precious Serena if you did that?" Darien said sitting down. "She'll kill her." Jeadite realized Darien had found a loop hole in his plan. He just began to chuckle again.  
"Now then I couldn't have that," He replied leaning back. Then he got serious again. "This alliance is between only you and me for now, you understand this Darien? I can't risk having the others find out. You can keep your cool in these situations but the others cannot. Just today they where hollering like there was no tomorrow."  
"And how do you know I can keep my cool about this and if I'll even agree to this," Darien replied.  
"Because your confused and worried about this, I can tell it." He said. "Your not the only one who feels like this is a major dejavoo, everyone at the Negaverse feels it as well. It was the curse Darien that brought about this confusion."  
"A curse?" Darien said now interested in what Jeadite was saying. He and the other scouts wanted answers to why they where reliving the time line again and for the first time there was a real name to what had happened.  
"Yah..I hear Destanance and Beryl talking about how it must have failed, though they won't tell us what and why. I think they remember it all, well at least Destanance cuz Beryl seems clueless to finding the rainbow crystals."  
"Who's Destanance?" Darien asked.  
"Beryl's right hand girl who has some old royal blood in her," Jeadite responded. "Beryl is going to use her to get the crystal to obey her then kill her."  
"And she's the one who remembers everything?"  
"Except her own families identities that is, or else the princess would already be killed which hasn't happened. What ever happened with the curse has erased that part of all of our memories who it effected." Jeadite finished the food off which he had been eating thought the conversation. "How much do I owe you?"  
"10.99," Darien responded looking at the slip he was still holding. Jeadite stood up placing 15 bucks on the table.  
"Keep the change as a tip," Jeadite said picking up his coat. "Well I must be heading, Zoicite is probably having a hissy fit that I've disappeared."  
"Is that the our you where talking about with Beryl?"  
"Yah, he's paired up with me to find energy and to figure out who the other monsters are and why their attacking," Jeadite said. "And to find you guys of course but I don't really care about all she wants to do." He began to walk to the door.  
"Wait," Darien said. "How will I get in contact with you about the double agent stuff?"  
"Well I was just going to appear when I had something useful but then again you might have useful stuff too," He began to dig through his pockets and pulled something out that looked like a quarter and threw it to him.  
"What's this?" Darien asked.  
"It's my calling card," He replied. "Just hold it in your hand and say my name and I'll hear yah. Kind of useful isn't it? Beryl has one of those things built into her head or something like that so whenever she wants me..." That's when he stopped for a second.  
"What is it?" Darien asked.  
"..She calls," Jeadite finished. "That was her, she probably wants an update on the monster I saw so I'll see you later."  
"Yah," Darien said as Jeadite walked out the door and the area around them turned back to normal.  
"Hey Darien!" A male voice called. He turned his head to see his manager.  
"Yah?" Darien asked.  
"Clean up that table and go, your shift was done ten minutes ago. You where so caught up in that conversation you where having with that guy I decided to wait till you where done. It looked like you guys hadn't seen each other in a while the way you where laughing and talking," He replied. Darien nodded and quickly finished cleaning the table. Taking off his apron and putting on his coat he headed out to his car. The day had passed pretty quickly. Looking down at the weird quarter he sighed hopping in. Why did things have to get much more complicated before they got clear?  
He didn't want to think about it right then. Right then all he wanted to do was go home, hide the quarter calling card thingy, take a shower, and go to bed. Tomorrow he had a day off, which meant he could think about it then.  
  
Ooo Jeadite is a double agent?! Well at least he wants to be. Another wonderful twist. Well please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	16. The ending day of the Silver Millennium

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 16: The ending day of the Silver Millennium Raye stood out in the hallway. Looking up she saw her mothers bed chamber with two guards outside of it. Maybe she could convince Luna...  
No her father had already talked to the cats about something and they weren't speaking to her about it.  
"Hey Raye," Hotaru said stepping out of the set of purple red doors to Raye's left. Her room was to the right of her. This was way early in the morning, 2 am and most of the palace was sleeping. She had figured this was the best time to try and sneak in her mothers room since she hadn't been able to see her for a while now. Raye wished to see her mother on her birthday.  
"What?" Raye whispered looking at Hotaru who came and stood beside her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked looking down the hall to see what Raye was looking at.  
"Trying to get into mothers chamber," Raye said. "Don't you want to see mom?"  
"But father said not until after your ball tonight. He's afraid that you'll get sick or I and not be able to attend the ball."  
"I know that," Raye said turning her head back to face the doors of her mothers. "But I want to see her anyway." Hotaru sighed looking at her doors to see Hades peaking out to catch them standing there.  
"Well hello girls," He said quietly. "Now what would a pair of princesses be doing in the middle of a hallway at night staring at your mothers bedroom doors?" Hades eyed them both. Raye just glared at the cat.  
"I had to sneak out not waking Demos to stand out here...if your going to be here can you at least help so I can see my mother and go back to bed?" Hades just chuckled quietly looking up at them both.  
"Sure why not," He said. "I haven't been scolded by Luna for a while." Raye and Hotaru broke out in a smile. "I'm only doing this because it has been confirmed that the sickness your mother has is not cacheable."  
"Then why the heck are they not letting us see her?!" She quietly yelled.  
"Because of "other" issues my dear girls," He responded. Then walking down the hall a bit he turned back. "Just let me go and do something first and you may enter." Both girls nodded watching the cat walk down the hallway towards the guys and sit in front of the doors all of a sudden. Hades was to far away to actually hear what he was saying for the girls but not to long after both guards fell over seemingly asleep. Walking back slowly he sat down in front of them licking his paw.  
"What the heck did you do?" Hotaru said looking over at the guards.  
"Its a song that I was taught when I was younger that puts lesser magical beings to sleep once they hear it. Both of you are major magical beings so it would take a longer version of the song to put you out."  
"Cool!" Hotaru exclaimed hopping once in happiness. "Can we see mother now?" Hades nodded but then added.  
"Your not going to like what you see."  
"I'll be the judge of that," Raye said storming down the hallway with Hotaru in toe as they opened the door slowly. The room was dark, of course it was. This was night and she slept with the lights off. Their father was not their so it meant he was sleeping in a guest room in one of the guest wings that where filled up with Raye's birthday party this afternoon. A window cast light upon the sleeping figure of their mother who seemed to be sleeping soundly. Nothing about her made them worry but because of that they began to worry.  
"Mom...?" Hotaru whispered sitting on the side of her bed and touching her arm. Raye was on the other side now looking down at her mother. The way she was sleeping was giving her the creeps. Raydance's eyes opened slowly to stare up at the canopy of her bed for a little bit, as if not acknowledge the two people in the room. "Mom...its me Hotaru..."  
After a few long silent minutes their mother turned her head to Hotaru and looked at the child on the side of her bed.  
"I'm not hungry right now." Was all she said looking at the girl.  
"What?" Raye responded puzzled at why her mother would say she wasn't hungry. Maybe she thought Hotaru wanted her to accompany them to the kitchen or something for a late night snack.  
"You heard me, I'm not hungry right now." She said a little stern turning her head to Raye this time glaring at her like Raye was at fault.  
"We don't have any food," Hotaru said chuckling lightly thinking this whole thing was some sorta joke. "Mom we came to see you."  
"Mom?!" Raydance said turning to Hotaru again. "Your not my children...I have no children...aren't you the servant girls who come and feed me?"  
"No..." Hotaru said her eyes now welting up with tears. "We're your daughters Raye and Hotaru!" She yelled slamming her fist on the bed next to her mother. "Stop playing this cruel joke."  
"What joke? It's you guys who are playing the joke," Raydance said sitting up. "I already told you I don't want any food so there is no need for you two to be here." Raye didn't say a word but just looked at her mother in shock... ...was this what father was trying to hide from them... The fact that their mother seemingly lost her memory.  
"Come on Hotaru," Raye said quietly standing up and walking over to her younger sister. "Mother needs her rest."  
"NO..." Hotaru wailed looking down angrily at their mother. "What's wrong with her? What has happened to her?!" Raye sighed pulling Hotaru up and forcibly hugging the crying child.  
"I don't know Hotaru..." Raye whispered. "But we can't fix it right now. So lets go so we don't wake anyone else up." Hotaru nodded slowly like a child who had just been scolded. Turning Raye grabbed her sisters hand and looked one last time at her mother who was glaring at them.  
"No more jokes, ok?" Raydance said laying down and curling back up in the blankets. Raye looked behind her shoulder at her sister and they walked out of the room. His eyes darted around the room, looking for the time. On the wall where the rising sun had just started to creep up was a clock. It said 6:45 on it. Yawning he sat up in his bed and stretched. Today was Princess Raye's 16 birthday. The whole solar system was rejoicing at it. He was no different from them. This year she officially was old enough to be betrothed to one lucky guy. Raydance before she got sick mentioned it to him a while ago during a short visit. He had thought about asking Raye's parents if he could have the honor but every time he thought about it his heart leapt into his throat and he couldn't speak. Sighing he stood up and turned around to open the curtains the rest of the way to see a red headed woman standing there with a revealing purple skin tight dress on and a weird head ordiment. It was Queen Beryl. On her face was a sly grin as if she knew something he did not.  
"Hello Prince Darien," She said almost hissing.  
"What are you doing here?!" He asked alarmed and growing more angrily by the second looking at the woman.  
"O just came to offer you a trade, I guess." She said smiling and stepping foreword and walking around him. He just glared at the woman silently.  
"What do you mean?" He said.  
"O it's fairly simple Darien, I'll spare the princess's life if you agree to something." Darien's eyes flared up in the mention of Raye. What the heck was she meaning?!  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean it's fairy simple. I won't kill the princess you so desire if you do one thing for me," She wrapped her hands on his shoulder. He could feel the twisted tips of her fingernails scratching upon the bare skin of his shoulders.  
"And what is that?" He said turning his head slightly to look at her. Beryl's mouth broke into a smile as she came around to his front.  
"Marry me, be devoted to my every wish and I won't kill Raye," She responded. Darien was instantly mad.  
"Are you insane?!"  
"No why?" She said with a chuckle. "I could also release Raydance of her memory loss if you agree to it. Raye and Hotaru found out this morning about it. It would probably make the princess the most happy person at her birthday party if her mother could join her." Shock ran through his features. Did Beryl just say what he had herd. Wasn't the two princesses forbidden to go in till after the party by their father? Closing his eyes he swallowed hard. How had Raye taken it? Beryl smiled placing one of her hands under his chin and lifting it up so she could look at his face better. Yes she almost had him...  
"No," He said firmly. "You will never touch a hair on Raye's head as long as I live, you understand me?" Beryl sneered at him, removing her hand from the side of his face in such a hurry that one of her twisted fingernails cut him.  
"Foolish boy, then you will loose everyone around you, including the precious princess," She hissed disappearing into black smoke. Darien lifted his hand to touch his chin and found it bleeding. Sighing he grabbed a towel in his bathroom and began to wash up for the day. Beryl turned to one of her lackeys once she returned.  
"Gather all of the Prince's guards and generals,"  
"But ma'am," The creature said only to have her turn around and slap him across the face, cutting it up quit a bit.  
"No buts, do you hear me. I want all four of them gathered so I may talk to them. Do what is needed to fulfill it." The creature nodded bowing and quickly rushed away as Beryl sneered at the thought of what happened with Darien. Looking down at her right hand she saw a trace of his blood on the finger nail and began to lick it... Destanance smiled pouring the potion in a jar. The curse was almost set. Now all she had to do was get it in the palace so the princess may consume it at her birthday party somehow. She handed it to a guard who was standing there waiting for it. Smiling she saw him exit the room with it.  
"You can still stop it still," The voice said inside. She just chuckled evilly.  
"Now why would I want to do that? Tonight is the night I fulfill my destiny fool." Humming happily she walked into her bathroom to get dressed for her niece's 16 birthday party. Sitting in front of the roaring fire in the temple inside the court yard Raye sat there. Her eyes closed as she concentrated upon the fire in front of her. It was trying to show her something but it was puzzled and a jumbled up mess. It had to do with Serena and the future that was not now. It was starting to give her a headache so she opened her eyes and rubbed her temples.  
"What is the fire trying to tell me..." She muttered looking at it. It showed the scouts as well but not in their normal forms nor did they have their families wands. Then it had shown the cats, two instead of the four they had. Standing up she turned around to see the door to the fire room door slightly open. Walking to it she exited the room to see Darien there quit nervously standing. "Darien...?"  
"Hey Raye," He said his eyes looked relieved. For a while there he thought Beryl had actually did something to her when he found her missing from her room. "I was looking for you."  
"I see," She said slipping off the robe she used to reveal the dress she was wearing. "So what's up?"  
"Well I guess I was just making sure you and I where still going together tonight for your birthday party."  
"Well yah Darien, why would I change my mind about that?" Raye asked as they walked out of the temple and into the court yard. Around the couple people where rushing about trying to make sure everything when right for her birthday. Herid, Raye's father was taking care of it all since Raydance had fallen ill. It wasn't running as smoothly as it had the past years but in past years there hadn't been as big of a crowd. The reason of course was stated before. That Raye had turned the proper age for a prearranged marriage to be set and every royal in the solar system had wanted a spot at the table for her birthday to start talks with the king and queen about Raye's husband. Raye didn't seem to either notice it or ignored it all. Teenage boys who where about 16-19 years old lined the pathways that Darien and Raye took back to the palace in awe at the princess's demanding beauty and power. Darien noticed it all though and he grew nervous. What if one of the suitors was a henchman for Beryl, there to kill Raye because he didn't agree to the marriage offer. "Darien....is something wrong?"  
"What?" He said shaking out of his thought and looked down at her.  
"I just asked if you where in the talks with my father for the arranged marriage yet and you said nothing or did nothing." She responded looking a little away. When it came to the princess's heart she liked to hide it but this was daring for her to even ask such a question.  
"...N....n..no why?" He asked turning red and blushing brightly.   
"No reason," She said sighing and heading away toward her room leaving him there shocked. Had Raye just hinted that she wanted him to marry her?! Looking up he saw her close the door of her room. Turning he decided to try to talk to Herid about it. He really wished Raydance was better so he could ask her. Always asking a father for a daughters hand was tough. Jeadite, Nephlite, Kunzite, and Zoicite looked at each other in the conference room. Someone had all contacted them saying the king had wanted to speak with them about security matters for the birthday party.  
"I hope their here soon," Zoicite said sighing. "I told Amy I would meet her at the library when the woman came."  
"I was going to meet Serena," Jeadite said tapping his fingers on the table top. "We where going to discuss ways to push Darien into asking Raye's father about marring her." He chuckled thinking about it.  
"I was going to take Mina out for shopping," Kunzite said smiling.  
"And Lita and I where going to go train together," Nephlite said.  
"So why are they taking so long?!" Kunzite said standing up only to have a puff of black smoke appear on the table as Queen Beryl appeared to them.  
"Hello gentlemen," Queen Beryl smiled twistedly as she looked at the guys who held a shocked expression upon their faces. "Nice to see you too."  
"Why are you here? And why shouldn't we call on the guards right now?" Jeadite said standing up because he was closest to the door.  
"Don't bother, your not in the palace anymore you fools," She sneered as the table disappeared and the area round them was the thrown room of the negaverse.  
"Why did you bring us here?!" Kunzite yelled stepping foreword.  
"Because I have a proposition for you guys," She said with a smiling. "Join me."  
"You would have to kill me before I even considered it!" Jeadite yelled as Nephlite held him back so he didn't do something stupid.  
"Listen to my view. Tonight there is going to be an attack on the palace."  
"You witch..." Zoicite hissed.  
"Why tell us this?! Your a real moron!" Jeadite responded. Beryl just laughed putting her hand up to tell them to stop talking.  
"Your not leaving here tonight my dears." She said. "You either join me or you die tomorrow by the hands of your prince."  
"What?!" Nephlite said shocked.  
"He'll think your all traitors and when you go back he'll kill you himself for helping kill the princess," Beryl sneered. "How emotions can be played so easily."  
"What if we do join you?" Nephlite asked eyeing her.  
"Then I promise I will spare your loves in the upcoming battle," Beryl said with a sly smile upon her face.  
"...really?" This time Zoicite asked stepping foreword. Beryl nodded.  
"My quarrel is not for them, it is for Princess Raye. I'll spare them so you may still love them."  
"...I'll do it..." Zoicite said looking down.  
"ARE YOU NUTS!" Jeadite said angrily at Zoicite.  
"I couldn't see Amy hurt guys. Don't blame me for this," Zoicite said looking away.  
"...neither can I," Nephlite said next. "I'll join you."  
"We're going to forsake our prince for her?!" Jeadite yelled slapping Nephlite across the face.  
"Don't worry, Prince Darien will soon agree to marry so you won't be forsaking him at all," Beryl said looking at Kunzite who looked like he was about to give in as well.  
"I want to join as well..." Kunzite said looking away from Jeadite who growled at all of them throwing up his hands at his now trader comrades.  
"Well then Jeadite, your the only one who won't agree and see the winning." Jeadite spit on her cheek glaring at her.  
"I will NEVER join you," He said. Beryl snapped her hands and two creatures of hers appeared on each side of him cuffing his hands before he could do anything which cut off his power. "Go ahead and kill me. At least I know I died for a good cause!" She waved her hand and they drug him away.  
"I'm sorry you had to see that," Beryl said.  
"Are you really going to kill him?" Zoicite asked.  
"No...I'm just going to PERSUADE him," Beryl smiled. "Now follow my servant here for your new outfits and knowledge upload. Everyone nodded slowly and followed behind a servant who appeared." Beryl just laughed a manic laugh. Everything was going to her updated plan. "Raye is going to die and I will finally be the ruler of the universe, like I should..." Raye looked at her dress as she stood in front of the mirror as servants worked on her long raven locks and placed the ruby crown on her head. That's when the door burst open to see the rest of her court standing there with their crowns on and dresses all with a worried look on their faces.  
"What's going on?" Raye asked turning slightly to see them.  
"Their gone," Serena said as Amy tried to comfort Mina who was crying.  
"Who is?" Raye asked growing worried.  
"Darien's generals, his guards are gone!" Mina cried out. Raye touched her lips gasping at the news.  
"Are you sure?" Raye asked looking at them all.  
"We talked to Darien about this supposed meeting they where called in and he said he had heard nothing of it and that such a meeting with all his generals would require his presents. Something's happened to them." Amy rattled off. "The entire palace is on alert for them but nobody has seen them since they left for the meeting." Raye looked worried at all of them.  
"I'm sure their fine...at least I hope so..." She said smiling weakly. That's when Hotaru came rushing in with the four cats behind her in her dressy garments and crown of saturn.  
"...guys...an attack....the palace..." She said as Sailor Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune came behind her already transformed.  
"What?!" Lita said turning.  
"Queen Beryl and Destanance have attacked the palace," Uranus said. "Raye come with us. We have to get the two princesses to a safe distance."  
"Have they found the generals yet?" Serena went up asking the scouts. Uranus looked at Neptune who looked down touching the top of Hotaru's head.  
"I'm sorry but they've been seen attacking the guards around the palace..." Mina looked up at them her eyes pleading that Michelle hadn't said that. "Their traitors..."  
"No!" Mina shouted. "It can't be true...Kunzite loves me...he would never..." That's when Darien came running up to the room.  
"Come on guys, we've got to get out of here!" He shouted then pulling out his sword and attacked something that only Neptune and Uranus could see for they went to help him.  
"Take the back door!" Amara shouted at the girls. Lita shook Mina who nodded slowly. It didn't matter about their loves anymore. It was their duty to protect Raye and Hotaru now.  
"Moon Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!" In a flurry of color and elements the scouts now stood there. Hotaru looked at Raye who reached their hands out as the scepter and Glaive appeared in the princess's hands.  
"Come on girls, we've got to get going!" Luna said as she looked at Artemis, Demos, and Hades. Rushing up Lita put her foot under Raye's bed and kicked it slightly to have a seemingly invisible door pop open to her left. Quickly they rushed through having Mina shut the door behind them as they made it down the secret hallway that connected all the royal's bedchambers. Turning a corner they saw a shadow figure where the hallway was connected by Kunzite's rooms. A light but eerie laugh began from the figure. Mina walked up.  
"Who the heck are you?!" She shouted then turning her head. "Keep going guys I'll handle this." Jupiter nodded as they quickly rushed off in the main section of the hallway leaving Sailor Venus behind.  
"Well my dear," The voice said stepping into the little light the tunnels had and made Mina gasp in shock... It was Kunzite.  
"Kunzite..." She muttered tears already spilling over her eyes. The scout of love was in pain from seeing her former love standing there with the evilest of grins on his face as if he was planning to kill her.  
"Yes Sailor Venus?" He asked brushing his silver hair back then crossing his arms over his chest.  
"How could you!!" She shouted at him anger filling her whole being. "Beryl is the enemy!" Kunzite just chuckled again as if to laugh at her ignorance.  
"Fool," He said glaring at her. "Beryl is not the enemy...it is you who is the enemy!" He shouted. "NEGAVERSE DESPAIR BLAST!" The blast in the small tunnel gave no where for Mina to run.  
"Ahhhh!" She screamed as it hit her dead on and her body flew into a wall of the tunnel and slid down to the ground. Kunzite walked up to the very limp Mina and kicked her leg slightly laughing thinking Mina was dead.  
"You JERK!" She yelled her head flaring up. "Your not going to walk away from this either!" She touched the jewel on her tiara. "Venus Crescent Beam..." Her hand shot up to his stomach. "...SMASH!" The beam shot right through Kunzite who fell backward from the force of it. All of Mina's pain and resentment was in that blast. Looking over she watched his body stop breathing. Slowly she crawled over to him crying over it and grabbed his hand...She wasn't going to make it either... at least she could die beside the one she loved... The echoes of the blasts came up from behind the scouts who where trying to escape.  
"She's gone...isn't she?" Hotaru sobbed within gasps of breath as they ran but nobody said a word. That's when Lita stopped making everyone crash in her back.  
"What..what is it?" Serena said getting up out of the pile of people.  
"It's Nephlite..." She whispered. "We're at his entrance. Go guys."  
"But we can't leave you too!" Hotaru said clinging on Lita's arm. "You'll die too!" Raye looked at Lita in pain but grabbed Hotaru.  
"Come on sister. This is what they have to do. I'm sure Mina is fine and Lita will be right back with us...right?"  
"You know it!" Lita said putting her thumb up as they pushed Hotaru along and rushed off though the tunnels.  
"You and I aren't leaving the tunnels now...are we?" Nephlite said coming into the light like Kunzite had. Lita looked at him turning to him.  
"Lets just get this over with." She said angrily. Both of them rushed at each other that no other human would be able to see. All through their hand to hand combat Lita couldn't stop thinking about how he was the only man she had ever loved. Kick. Block. Counter with a blow which he blocked. Everything was a blur until Nephlite did something that he would not never had done except he was brainwashed. Out of nowhere came his sword and perched her right through the stomach. Blood burst out of the back wound as he clenched his teeth he shoved the sword in deeper laughing at the pain held in Lita's eyes as she gazed up at him. She fell to her knees slowly trying to pull the sword out of her stomach as Nephlite just stood there and laughed at her. It didn't take much to get the sword out but Lita was getting dizzy from loosing all the blood she had. Using it for leverage she stood up to face him.  
"Ahh Sailor Jupitor...you've got a problem," Nephlite said chuckling. "I can see your stomach in that outfit. He burst out laughing but not for long. Lita bit her lip and swung the sword, slicing his head completely off. It feel a few feet away as his body fell over. She dropped the sword and collapsed as well. Lita was the second to die... In the main party it was now Serena, Amy, Hotaru, and Raye left running to the end of the tunnel. It wasn't very far but to Amy's memory neither was the entrance to Zoicite's room. She knew that it was her turn next when they where coming up.  
"Keep going guys.." Amy said stopping. "Zoicite is waiting for me."  
"What do you mean?" Serena said stopping and looking at the scout of Mercury.  
"Isn't it obvious? When we pass the entrance to each of our ex boyfriends room their waiting there for us? Lita and Mina both had one...so I won't be no different. Just keep going guys. I have to protect you." Hotaru ran out clutching Amy's waist as she sobbed into her fuku.  
"It's not fair! Why does this have to happen?!" She said. Raye sighed looking up at Amy who too was going to die in a little while. She didn't want it but they had no choice. Lita and Mina died so they could move on and Raye didn't want Hotaru to end up dyeing because of all this. Raye walked out giving a hug to Amy and pulling Hotaru off of her as Serena grabbed her hand dragging them down the rest of the hall past Zoicite's entrance. He came walking out a few seconds later.  
"Only the smart and brainy Sailor Mercury would put that together, wouldn't you say?" He sneered. Amy just pulled out the Berbasoa and got ready to attack.  
"MERCURY TSUNAMI!" She yelled sending a wave of water at Zoicite who few into the wall. She didn't stop the attack. The little scout of Mercury was angry. The one guy that had accepted her braininess and even understood what she was saying had turned against her. Letting out a scream as she took all her strength and sent it into the wand. That would kill her but he would die too. The wand drooped out of her hand. She looked at the man who was just skeletal remains now she looked down at her hands which too where just bones. Amy's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell back dead. Serena looked down the hall to the last entrance: Jeadite's entrance. Looking back she just couldn't leave the girls to defend themselves but if she didn't attack him then he could attack her from behind which would hit them.  
"Serena..." Raye said her voice all worried. Serena closed her eyes for a second..hoping for a miracle. Was this Beryl's plan all along? To kill everyone till the girls where left to defend themselves? That's when she saw it...a capped figure running toward them. It was her cousin Darien...  
She let go of the breath she was holding.  
"Darien, take them and go!" Serena yelled stopping as Raye and Hotaru ran by her. Hotaru looked back waving at Serena who just did a peace sign at her as she rushed toward Jeadite's entrance.  
He was leaning on the wall with the sword he usually carried out beside him. Serena came running up beside him with her crescent moon wand out. "Defend yourself!"  
"I don't feel like it," Jeadite said looking at her like he was pissed. This threw Serena off as she stood there.  
"Hey...arn't we suppose to fight or something?!" She exclaimed pounding her feet on the hard ground. Jeadite picked up the sword and touched the blade with his thumb causing him to bleed.  
"You do know that Beryl brainwashed us all. We didn't have a choice in coming with her or not. She also blackmailed the others. I was the only one that stood up to her and she forcibly brainwashed me as well.."  
"What?!" Serena said so shocked she dropped her wand. "If you know this then why are we fighting?!"  
"We're not," Jeadite said. "But she made me hate you though I know I don't, my brainwashing was suppose to be longer to really get rid of my love for you but she couldn't wait any longer. So here I stand in torment..." Serena watched him as he took the knife and slit his wrists.  
"What the heck are you doing?!" She screamed. Jeadite looked up at her chuckling quietly. "If you know all that then why are you doing this?"  
"Because if we come out of here alive...Beryl will kill us both. And I'd rather die this way then her way.." Serena watched as he slid down to the ground and sat there waiting for death to come. She bit her lip and made up her mind taking the sword up and sliced though her wrists, the blood instantly staining her white gloves. She sat down taking his hand into hers.  
"We'll die together like the others...ok?" She said kissing him lightly.  
"Ok," Raye felt the last of her friends spirit's slip away as she looked at the back of Darien. Around them was a crumbling palace and court yard scattered with bodies of the enemies and guards of the palace.  
"This is what we've become..." She muttered tears coming to her eyes. That's when the turned and saw Raydance standing there with a cup in her hands. "MOM!" She shouted rushing up to her.  
"Here, drink this..." Raydance said handing her a cup.  
"Mom, we have no time," Raye said grabbing her mothers hand. "Beryl will be here at any second."  
"Drink it and I will go with you," Raydance responded. Raye looking back at Hotaru and Darien who where waiting just sighed taking the cup and gulping it down then dropping it grabbing her mothers hand and trying to run...but her mother wouldn't move.  
Instead her mother...or the woman whom she thought was her mother began to laugh maniacally. Turning Raye looked at her.  
"What's going on?" She asked puzzled at her mothers reaction. That's when the transformation faded and there stood Queen Beryl.  
"You fool!" She began to laugh. "Now no matter what happens I have you!"  
"What?!" Darien said. That's when Destanance appeared beside her.  
"It's a curse my dear niece. A curse that will follow you to your grave." Raye looked at Destanance. "Now dear let us finish what I started a while ago." Destanance dove at her but that's when a voice stopped them.  
"Don't," Everyone turned their heads to it. The real Raydance stood there with her royal staff on hand.  
"It's to late sister!" Destanance laughed clapping as Beryl smiled evilly looking at the group. "Raye is cursed and Hotaru is going to die with Raye."  
"I won't let you," Raydance said. Turning she tossed a small necklace which Raye caught.  
"What is this?" Raye asked looking at her mom.  
"I knew Destanance's plot even before all this happened." She said looking at her daughters. "Drink that it will cure you my daughter." Raye nodded breaking off the top of the small potion on the necklace and quickly began to drink it. But Beryl wasn't waiting around for her to finish it. With some force she went flying at Raye, stabbing her in the stomach with her twisted nails.  
"RAYE!" Everyone screamed. Beryl pulled her hand out and licked one of the finger nails.  
"That takes care of that," Beryl said. Raydance was trying to run across the ball room as quickly as she could but being sick for so long caused her to loose a lot of the energy she would normally have. Darien tried to protect Hotaru the best he could but he was traumatized seeing Raye there, her hand over her own stomach, covered in blood, still alive. That is when Luna, Artemis, Demos, and Hades came around the corner.  
"O my goodness!" Luna exclaimed seeing the princess lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood and the other one at the hands of Beryl while the queen was trying to get there. She turned her head to the other there who nodded and they all jumped on Beryl trying to save Hotaru. Darien leapt up also trying to get Hotaru free from the wicked queens grasp but he flew back beside Raye.  
"...Darien..." She sputtered out as Hotaru was dropped obviously dead. Tears filled the eyes of the older sister as she looked at her younger one staring blankly back at her. "...she's gone...isn't she...?"  
"Save your strength Raye...please..." Darien said putting his hand over hers on the stomach trying to stop the blood.  
"...I can't...please...please bring her to me Darien..." She said. He nodded as he crawled over there and pulled Hotaru next to Raye who gathered her littler sister in her arms. Tears really began to fall as she with her bloody hand closed her sisters eyes so they wouldn't stare out into nothing.  
"..Raye..." Darien said grabbing her good arm. "..I love you Raye...I always will please remember that." He said looking down at her who looked back up at him.  
"...Darien..."  
"This morning while you where getting ready I asked your father if I could marry you...I love you that much Raye..." Turning he pulled out a ring from his pocket and slid it on her clean hand. "..Please be my wife for this short time we have together..." Raye began to cry much worse as she took his hand and kissed it.  
"I already was Darien...I love you to..." Darien began to cry as he bent down kissed her feeling the last breath come out of the woman he loved.  
God why did everything have to end this way he thought slamming his hand down and turning and looking at Raydance who stood there watching it all with tears in her eyes. Beryl threw off the last cat from her and turned to Darien.  
"Well the.." She said. "Your princess is gone, the kingdom destroyed. How about now? Will you be mine?" She sneered. Darien picked up his sword which he had laid beside him to talk to Darien.  
"Never in a million years will I love you...you filthy witch!" He hissed impaling himself with the blade of the sword and falling to his knees laughing. "I will ALWAYS love Raye you fool...and I hope you die an old hag..." With that he fell over dead as well. Beryl screamed out in anger. The one thing she truly wanted from this war besides power had been taken away from her.  
"Calm yourself my queen," Destanance said coming up from behind her. "We still have the matter of my sister to deal with." Beryl looked at Raydance who stood there with tears in her eyes as she began to walk over to her fallen daughters and the prince that loved them so. Bending down she picked up the half drunken potion. Closing her eyes she read the future quickly and smiled quietly to herself. Though the potion wasn't entirely digested it would eventually do the trick.  
"So do you like how your kingdom became?" Beryl said to the woman. "Your husband dead on the balcony of your daughters room, your daughters here for you to see, and the only things alive besides you in this palace are those filthy flee ridden cats of yours. What do you have to say now?" Raydance stood up fully again and looked at all the cats. She knew what had to be done. Moving her staff out to the front she slammed it on the floor as it echoed throughout the broken palace. The crystal on the end of it began to glow slowly.  
"All I have to say is that I wish I could see my daughters grow up." She said closing her eyes as the light began to overtake everything.  
"Wh...what...what is going on?!" Beryl said angrily turning to Destanance.  
"She's activated the crystal," Destanance said.  
"And why would she do a thing like that, there's nothing to save now!!" Beryl hissed trying to cover her eyes so she could see Destanance better.  
"She's going to save the future..." A voice said but it wasn't the Destanance Beryl knew...who was it?  
"NOOOOOO!" Beryl screamed realizing her plan was over.  
Mars seemed to become a sparkling fountain of colored orbs that began floating off into space. Each person dead upon the ground was incased in such a colored orb that reflected the color of their soul. Beryl's goons orbs where black as night while the servants of the palace and the people who lived outside in the wrecked and crumbling town where clear. The first one Raydance saw was of Mina and Kunzite's bubble both in the same one shinning a gold for all to see. The next that appeared was Lita and Nephlite in the same bubble this time green. After that it was a watery blue for Amy and Zoicite wrapped up in each others arms. After that Serena and Jeadite came up in the pink bubble. Setsuna wasn't around though...she would be the only scout to make it alive, Raydance knew this. There always had to be a guardian of time. Amara and Michelle shared a bubble though it was a deep bluish green for them. Each of the couples wore the outfits of their ultimate form, one that wouldn't have been seen for years to come but with the power of the crystal came that sorta power.  
"What did you do?" Luna said coming up slowly. It was quit obvious that they where all hurt.  
"I had to," Raydance said looking down at them seeing Raye and Darien raise up into their own bubble of red and green. Hotaru wasn't far behind in a purple bubble by herself. Then there was Destanance and Beryl who where in separate bubbles, Beryl's a black while Destanance held a faint red to it. "They needed a future."  
"But that spell will kill you my queen!" Demos said stepping up to her.  
"Well then its the life of the King and I or our daughters and the whole universe...what would you choose?" She looked down at them all. Luna began to nod though tears where forming in her eyes.  
"I'll miss you!" Luna shouted as Artemis came up in tears as well but tried to console Luna while Hades stood beside Demos.  
"What is our job?" He asked finally.  
"I had to send everyone to the future, that included Beryl but she'll be weak and all their memories will be erased. Nobody will know of their past here on Mars or on any of the planets, I want them to grow up on Earth like regular children, to have a normal life. Your job comes in if Beryl ever gains her power back and decides to attack again." Everyone nodded. "Find them and awaken their powers. I'm splitting up the crystal so Beryl won't be able to get it so easily on Earth as well." She closed her eyes. "Farewell my friends..." She said opening them and dropping the staff which incased the four cats in strange looking capsules and they began to float off. The crystal on the top of the staff broke off breaking into seven parts, each a different color and they sped away like shooting stars. Raydance with one last ounce of strength waved good-bye to her children, her family, everyone she cared about. With that the life within her was taken from her and Raydance died. This one was still one of the longer ones, though I don't think as long as the one before it. I'm not sure and right now I don't feel like looking it up to check. I'm being lazy right now. Heh. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories. 


	17. A Sickened Kiss

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 17: A Sickened Kiss Clutching his blankets Darien shot up in his bed covered in sweat. Ever since Jeadite had told him that he wanted to be a double agent for his side he had been bothered by nightmares. They weren't normal nightmares either. He rubbed his forehead swinging his feet over the side of the bed. He needed to get something to drink. Walking to the kitchen he turned on the faucet taking a cup and filling it. After that he took a drink of it signing and looking down into the water. Why was he having these crazy dreams? Walking out to his living room he sat down looking ahead and thinking. This past dream started nice. It was of the scouts sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden. It seemed really peaceful there and he found himself sitting down in the middle of the girls. Then Jeadite would appear pointing a hand at him and laugh as a shadow came about them and death was all he felt before he woke up. These dreams always shook him. Sighing he closed his eyes taking another drink of his water. After the last gulp of his water he stood up placing the cup in the kitchen deciding it was best to head back to sleep. He had work in the morning. Laying back down he gazed up at the ceiling for the time being trying to think. What was going on. Closing his eyes, he saw a shadowy figure again, not with Serena's hair style but long hair. Her violet eyes gazed out at him through the shadow. She stood there as if laughing at him quietly. Why couldn't he figure out who this girl really was? This girl really annoyed him considering she must know what happened. Opening his eyes again he sighed. This was going to be one long night. Amy strolled down the street with Zach laughing. Each holding an ice cream cone.  
"We shouldn't have stayed out so late." Amy said laughing quietly. "My mother is beginning to worry about me. I'm not acting normal." Zach turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"Well I guess that would be a good thing, wouldn't it?" He said with a smile making Amy blush and look down. Never in her life had something made her want to not study and go hang out with them. Sure the scouts did that to a point. But she was the brains behind the operation, so she still had to be book smart when it came to it all. Looking up she just couldn't help but smile again. He seemed to not care if she was a genius or just a regular girl. Zach seemed to like her for who she was. That was all that really mattered to her for some odd reason with him. They stopped in front of an apartment complex as Amy looked up; it was her complex that she lived in. She hadn't realized the time and how fast they had walked to her house. Looking up she could see a light on where the kitchen window was.  
"Moms still up.." She said giggling. "I should go." Turning she headed for the door when Zach's hand touched her shoulder. Amy looked back to see him standing there with such a gentle smile, her heart seemed to melt by the warmth of it.  
"You can't just leave without saying goodnight Amy," He said. Amy stood there blushing nodding and bowed slightly making Zach laugh. Standing straight again she looked at him puzzled.  
"What?" She asked.  
"...Your so formal..." He said. Reaching over he placed a kiss upon her cheek. "Goodnight dear Amy, sleep well." This made Amy turn redder as she looked into his eyes. Never in her life had she felt her heart flutter as it was now as they stood there.  
"...Goodnight Zach," She responded then came rushing back to reality when she heard a "plop". Looking at her hand she realized her ice cream had gotten to warm and had melted so much it had fallen off the cone that had been holding it. Amy couldn't help but break out laughing as Zach did. Walking over she dropped the cone in the garbage and headed toward the door. "I hope to see you tomorrow," She said.  
"You can count on it," Zach responded as she headed inside quietly leaving him out there staring at the doors. A beeping sound came from his jacket pocket as he threw his ice cream away, retrieving what looked to be a cell phone.  
"Hello?" He asked.  
"Zoicite, Beryl wants us." Jeadite's voice said from the other side. Zach sighed. Reality came crashing down upon him once again. It seemed like every time he took a step closer to the Amy girl, and actually could feel his heart flutter to the heavens just thinking about her..Beryl would step in and send it all crashing down.  
"Ok," He responded shutting the cell phone and putting it in his pocket sighing. Walking away he slowly started to disappear into the night air as he headed back to the negaverse. Serena awoke seeing the light stream from her window, hitting the blankets upon her bed, with Luna in the middle of it all. Sighing she stood up, slowly crawling out of bed to turn the alarm clock off that Luna had made her set the night before. Walking to the bathroom slowly she yawned and took a shower. After that she changed into her school uniform and headed down the stairs to see her mother and brother at the breakfast table. Her father must have already gone to work because she saw a dirty plate beside the sink. Sitting down, her mother set down a plate of eggs and toast for her which she began to eat.  
"It's strange..." Her mother began. "The beginning of this school year has been different." Sammy looked up from his comic which he was reading while shoving toast in his mouth.  
"How so?" He asked.  
"I mean I remember at least 4 days a week Serena would be late coming down, and her grades last year wear horrible. This year...well...It just doesn't seem like Serena...like she's grown up or something."  
"I'm in the room..." Serena muttered still sounding sleeping as she shoved a piece of toast with egg in her mouth. Her mother just chuckled going back to doing the dishes.  
"I didn't say it was a bad thing, now did I?" She responded which made Sammy snicker which made Serena glare at him.  
"I so have you know I'm the same Serena this year as any other year, your all just crazy." She said taking a gulp of her orange juice and standing up. "Well I got to get going. The others want to meet me down the street." Serena's mother handed her her lunch nodding as Serena headed out the door. Her mother watched her smiling then glared at Sammy.  
"You could learn a thing or two from her.." She said.  
"Like how to juggle sleeping with playing video games and somehow pull off a passing grade?" Sammy said chuckling, grabbing his bag too and heading out the door. Serena rushed down the street seeing Amy with two people standing there with a book in her hand. Slowing down she walked up to them all.  
"O hey Serena," Amy said looking up. "Zach wanted to walk me to school since his work and Jed's isn't that far from our school." Serena looked and glared at Jed as he stood there with some weird smirk upon his face.  
"Hey Serena," Zach said waving. Serena smiled at him.  
"O hey baka brain," Jed said waving and saying as sweet as Zach had. Serena just stomped her foot glaring at him.  
"Look who's talking," She responded turning her back to him.   
"Hey guys!" Lita said rushing up to them all. "Sorry I'm late, my recipe I made this morning took longer then I expected."  
"It's ok," Amy said. "We haven't been waiting for long." Mina's footsteps where heard from behind them all as they turned to see the blonde rushing with Raye in sight not far behind her with Hotaru beside her.  
"We all ready?" Raye said. Serena nodded as they headed off to walk to their schools together. It wasn't much of a walk with everyone there because Hotaru and Raye had to leave right away, but they always did it. It was like a ritual every morning as of late, though Jed and Zach had been added. None of the girls complained about Zach being there but Serena on the other hand would throw her arms about later on yelling how Jed was such an idiot. Everyone else would look at each other and laughed quietly. This is how she acted when they first started talking to Darien.  
Turning her head, Serena waved good-bye to Raye and Hotaru as they all stopped at the private college's gates as the girls entered there. Everyone else walked ahead as they headed to their school and work. Walking into the halls of their school Amy turned back and waved at her two friends smiling will turning to look at the rest.  
"Today is going to be a good day," Mina said all of a sudden.  
"How are you so sure?" Serena asked as they turned and entered their homeroom.  
"I just do." Mina said sighing as they all sat down. Maybe for the girls the day was going to go well but Darien was feeling awful. He tried to work but found himself telling his manager that he was sick who nodded saying he didn't look all that great and sent him home. Darien's next memory of the day was standing outside of Cherry Hill temple. His vision quit blurry. Walking up the steps he tripped falling down. The impact caused him to pass out. It wasn't till after 3 that Darien was found by Hotaru and Raye who where coming home.  
"Man, some of this stuff is hard..." Hotaru said flipping through her new homework sheets while Raye just giggled looking ahead seeing a body there.  
"O my!" She gasped running up and and pushing the man on his back. She looked in shock as she saw Darien laying there. Hotaru came rushing up.  
"Quickly go and get the spare room ready!" Raye ordered. Hotaru nodded and rushed ahead as Raye bent down checking his pulse and his body temperature. Frowning she stood up. He was sick. Grabbing his arm she pulled him across her back as she began to walk inside to the temple slowly. Hotaru came rushing help helping Raye hold onto him as they brought him into the spare room. Raye laid him down looking at him. What had happened, and why was he at the temple because of all of it? Leaving, hotaru came back with a cold cloth for Raye to wipe Darien's face off, to try and cool him down. Frowning she heard steps walking in the temple. The girls where here.  
"Raye...Chelsy?" Serena's voice called out.  
"In here!" Hotaru called out. All the girls gathered around the bedroom door looking in. Most of them looked shocked at them.  
"What's wrong with Darien?" Mina said.  
"We don't know..." Raye said wiping his forehead again. Everyone looked down at Darien looking worried. That's when his eyes went wide and grabbed Raye's hand. Raye looked in shock at him. Turning his head he looked her squarely in the face. Something was wrong. Raye looked at him in the eyes trying to pull her hand from his grasp.  
"...My princess..." His voice muttered as he leaned in and kissed her lightly. Raye's face broke out in a major blush as she turned to him for some explanation but the next thing that happened was Darien falling back on the bed, snoring away.  
"W...what was that?!" Raye said standing up throwing the rag on the floor.  
"He might have hallucinated," Amy said. "With his high fever and all." Everyone sighed. Why did he kiss Raye?! Heh I guess this was their first unofficial kiss. I love adding things like this to my stories. I bet that gave you guys a shock! Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	18. Romantic Flirtations

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 18: Romantic Flirtations Serena stood beside the bed that Darien now laid in which was at Cherry Hill. Looking back through the doors she saw Raye sweeping the sidewalk outside of the door. Biting her lip Serena turned her head back and gazed down at him once again. Every since he kissed Raye Darien has been out. With the phone number for Darien's work memorized before all this happened she had called them informing how sick he really was. They sounded concerned and agreed Darien needed his rest without interruption. Kneeling down she gazed upon his sleeping face. Of course she was worried, who wouldn't be? Darien was apart of the team and with him sick for no odd reason like he was it made everyone jumpy. The last three battles with the monsters sent from the Negaverse had not been happy ones. Mina was now limping from the last battle because of a direct hit trying to protect Serena and Raye who had fallen from being thrown off of the creature trying to get Lita out of its claws. If Darien had been there none of that would have happened.  
"Come on Darien," Her quiet voice whispered grabbing a hand. "You've made it through worse things then this. What's wrong with you?" Letting her hands fall to her lap she looked down. What was it going to take to get Darien awake again? (Dream)  
"...My Prince..." Her voice chimed. He stood in the middle of a massive black void looking about. It had been like this since this dream had started. Nothing flickered in the darkness, nor there where any movements as well. Darien was afraid to move anywhere then where he appeared in fear of not finding his way back but the girls voice always seemed to beacon him into the darkness. A number of times he had tried pleading with the voice but then again he would always have a response given to him in the form of a laugh; a light hearted laugh. This began to annoy him.  
"Why have you trapped me in here?!" Darien screamed out into the darkness. This time it was greeted by silence. A frown came upon his lips as his brow bent down into a scowl. His hand beside him clenched into a fist as he glared out upon the moving darkness. What was all this about exactly?!  
"Don't you understand..." A small voice from the darkness came. "...this void as you so think it is actually your past, the memories you have forgotten. If you would have only moved from your spot and took a chance prince then maybe it would have all come sooner to you. How can you claim the thrown of Earth if your not willing to take a chance once and a while." With the last word a small part of the blackness began to separate revealing a figure of a glowing woman standing there. The woman wasn't like the one who also haunted his dreams before. This one felt older, and weathered compared to the youthful feeling of the girl before. They where not the same.  
"Who are you?" He asked eyeing her curiously. The woman's left hand came up to her mouth as she covered it laughing quietly. Black hair danced about the woman as she stood there, her skin fair and her eyes a deeper violet then the other girl.  
"Why do you ask such a question?" The woman said turning her head slightly looking at him funny, like it was a joke to even ask her such a question.  
"Because I don't know you," Darien said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. She just let another laugh. "I don't see how this can be funny..."  
"It isn't," She responded.  
"Then why are you laughing?" Darien asked now frustrated.  
"Because I feel like it," The woman responded.  
"Then who are you?" Darien said glaring at the woman once again.  
"A friend." She responded. "And you need to get your butt in gear if your going to protect the princesses and save the day." Her hand came out and pushed Darien lightly as she stood there. "You may have a lot of things going for you but in an instant you could have nothing so don't rely on such things." Her hand dropped to her side as she turned, the red dress she wore trailing softly behind her leaving Darien baffled as to who or what was going on but he couldn't even get a word out as he reached for her as if to get some answer to everything going on around him. Why he had been stuck in this void for so long with only laughs to accompany him through it all, afraid to even move in fear of what was truly out there. That's when he felt the heaviness of it all lifting off of him only to feel himself lighten off the ground so much that he realized what was going on.. He was waking up... A hand was touching his hand lightly as his eyes opened up. Everything was fuzzy at first but he turned his head to the fuzzy blob holding his hand. Blinking a few times he heard a rush of excitement throughout the room but he wasn't paying attention. His eyes stayed on the figure...something about it seemed to familiar. His eyes adjusted slowly as her violet eyes came through, then the Raven hair framing her pale delicate face.  
"...Raye.." He coughed out his voice more of a croak then speaking. Darien figured out who it was by the red kimno she was wearing and the broom leaning on the wall beside the bed. "...Why...why am I hear?.." Trying to sit up Raye stood up pushing him down.  
"..No you stay there," She commanded looking back. Darien's eyes lead him to the door where Serena, Mina, and Lita standing there. Lita held a bowl of something, Mina some get well flowers, and Serena held a stuffed animal. "..I found you Darien at my steps three days ago."  
"...T..Three days?!" Darien said alarmed looking up at Raye who nodded.  
"I was about to call the doctor," She said tucking him into his bed. "Now you Darien must rest till you feel better, do you hear?" Nodding the others came up next to the bed.  
"I brought you chicken noodle soup!" Lita said. "To help you get better."  
"And I brought flowers!" Mina said walking over to the night stand and placing them in a vase there. Serena smiled holding out a bear.  
"Something to keep you company," She said with a smile. Darien nodded letting a small weak smile upon his face.  
"Thanks guys," He said sighing. His body seemed to be crying out for sleep even when he was asleep for 3 days already. Looking up his eyes connected to Raye's a second before he turned and curled up falling back asleep within a few minutes. Raye rubbed the hair out of her eyes as she ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door slowly and quietly looking at everyone who looked happy and hopeful. The past 3 days had been torture on everyone in the group.  
"I'm so happy!" Serena said dancing around them all making everyone laugh nodding.  
"That's not going to help him get better," Raye said eyeing the scout of the Moon. Serena stopped in her tracks laughing nervously and shaking her head. Raye just ignored them walking out to her room. The scout of Mars also had a lot on her mind. Like that kiss. Her lips still tingled from him kissing her. Ever since three days ago she couldn't get it out of her head. It was like the rose that laid on her dresser that he had given to her a while ago. Everything had been happening so strangely she had almost forgotten about it all. Though it came crashing down on her when Darien was found on her steps. Instantly after seeing his face she had grown worried and frantic which is not what Raye was known for.  
"Raye," A calm voice called from the door. Turning Raye saw Hotaru standing there in her disguise.  
"Yeah?" Raye said.  
"The police are here," Hotaru said.  
"What?" Raye said turning around.  
"They want to ask you more questions about Hotaru's disappearance," Hotaru said playing in as Chelsy.  
"How many times do I have to be asked those questions..." Raye hissed quietly standing up her anger flaring up. Walking out the detective that was overseeing the case stood there with had under arm. Raye bowed slightly as she lead him to a private room. Serena sighed looking over at Lita who just shrugged. Looking back she went to the kitchen and began to cook up a meal for them all. Mina went in to help while Hotaru went outside and began to rake up the fallen leaves that laid all over the yard. Picking them up and putting it all in a bag. Turning her head after a while she saw Raye bowing to the detective who bowed back and was heading out of the temple grounds glancing at her from time to time as she finished raking the yard. Ignoring him she finished what she set out to do and walked to the street, setting the bag next to the garbage can and heading back in the doors.  
"They annoy me!" Raye mutters. "Plus they give the temple a bad rap, just this past week we haven't been getting the donations we normally get around this time of year all because of them bugging us about Hotaru's disappearance." Frowning she went to the bird sanctuary and shut the door sighing quietly looking down. How the heck where they to defeat two evils with the police breathing down their backs? Everything was just becoming more and more difficult for them.  
"You know we're all friends in here, right?" Lita said peaking her head out of the door. Raye turned and then sighed once again letting her head fall.  
"I know that..." She muttered. "It's just all the stress, that's all." Raye replied. Serena popped her head out the door as well.  
"Can I have that Cheese Cake in the refrigerator?" She cheerfully asked which only made Raye fall over and Mina and Hotaru giggle inside the house. Sitting up Raye glared up but gave up and rubbed the sided of her face as waved Serena to go get the cake.  
"But I'm making something!!" Lita shouted behind her as Serena rushed to the refrigerator to get the cake before Lita caught up with her and stood in her way. Mina now had her head buried in one of Raye's manga as Raye walked in. It wasn't till the next morning after everyone had left for home that Darien had awoken again. Walking out he saw first of Hotaru sitting in front of a table going through envelopes and writing letters. Darien figured it was thank you letters and such. Looking around he was looking for the raven haired miko who wandered through out the temple doing things.  
"She's in the back yard," Hotaru said not moving from her letters. Darien looked at the small girl who sat there looking at a letter then writing something on another piece of paper. Darien nodded walking out the door seeing Raye in the middle of the back yard throwing bird seed to the birds who where eating it as fast as she could throw it. Whipping her hands she turned to see Darien standing there with a gentle smile upon his face.  
"You should be in bed." Raye said frowning glaring at the man. "You've slept 4 days, you need to rest."  
"Do you really think with four days of sleep I need to sleep more?" Darien said chuckling rubbing the back of his neck. Why was it he was becoming so nervous all of a sudden standing in front of the miko. Maybe it was the fact that the woman in his dream reminded him so much of her. That still didn't make sense to him but right now he didn't want to think about that.  
"Well I guess not," Raye said walking past him to the small shed as she put the bucket of bird feed away and turned around, her hands at her hips. "But you still shouldn't be up and moving till we know your fully well or we know what you have exactly. Someone just doesn't go around fall unconscious at random temples in Tokyo." Darien sweat dropped giggling nervously at the miko once again.  
"I'm not a kid." He responded his giggling face becoming serious.   
"I know that," Raye said going past him to the bird bath and taking a hose and draining the water inside it.  
"Then don't treat me like one."  
"I'm not." Raye then picked up the bucket beside it and pored the fresh water in the bird bath.  
"Yes you are," Darien accused. Turning Raye looked up at him.  
"Well I'm not the one who passed out on my front step, now am I?" Raye scolded frowning at Darien.  
"Hey like I could help that!" Darien yelled.  
"Well you need to be scolded! I'm not the one who's not taking care of myself!" She yelled locking eyes with him.  
"I got sick because of you!" Darien yelled back.  
"Whaaaaaa?!" She stumbled a few feet away looking at him confused. Darien was even confused at what he had just said. It wasn't Raye that made him slept deprived, it was that blasted shadow girl that was. "I see..." Turning Raye quickly pushed passed Darien. Why...why did she want to cry? Raye fought the tears trying to get the door. Right now she wanted to get away from Darien. That's when his arm pulled her to face him.  
"I didn't mean it Raye!" Darien said looking in her eyes. Raye pushed his arm off not looking him in his eyes.  
"I see how it is," Raye said walking past him. "You've always thought of me as a pest, is that it Darien?" Turning she glared at him.  
"No, Not at all Raye..." Darien said.  
"And what I did for you for the past four days is nothing to you."  
"Wait Raye," Darien said grabbing her shoulder again.  
"Let go of me Darien," Raye said calmly though her voice was harsh.  
"No." Darien said his voice serious once again. "..I didn't mean what I said before Raye, I was confused probably because of just getting well." Why did it hurt just thinking of Raye leave the yard angry at him? Darien didn't understand this.  
"Well then you should be in bed or sitting inside," Raye said turning her head to look at his hand. "Now please let go of me, I've got to do a few things before noon hits." Darien let go of a breath he had been holding and dropped his hand letting Raye go inside. Turning he gazed at the yard behind the temple really confused with himself. Sure he knew he liked Raye but these feelings where so strong. It surprised him how strongly he felt about making Raye not angry with him. Rubbing his head he headed in the door taking the advice of the miko and went to sit down on the couch in the living room and watch some tv. He really needed to find out what was going on in the world and try to calm himself down from the fight he had just had. Jed sat at a cafe by himself. Zach had left to hang out with Amy once again. Jed found himself thinking about how good it was that Zach was hanging with the human girl. He could use that to get Zoicite to quit Beryl and join the Scouts like he should but with Zach gone Jed had nothing to do. Picking up his coffee he took a sip of it and setting it back down glancing about all the human couples in love walking by him.  
Looking down something began to bug him. Maybe it was the fact that he was alone in this stand against Beryl and if he was found out he would be dead as well. Death didn't bother Jed as much as the fact of him being alone in death. Why couldn't Zoicite figure out his true self and join him in the battle.  
"..Hum..Hi? It's Jed right?" A familiar voice said. Jed looked up from his lap, his serious expression lighting seeing the blonde pig tailed girl standing there in a sweater and jeans. A smirk came upon his features as he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What do you want baka brain?" He said a small chuckling in his words. Serena flushed right away with anger as her foot slammed down against the cement glaring at him.  
"I have you know I'm quit a genius in my school!" She shouted throwing her hands up in the air.  
"I've overheard the conversations Amy has had with Zach, that's one big lie you have there," Jed said a wider smile coming out on his features. Serena forcibly sat down in the chair across from him eyeing him.  
"Your the baka brain and an esdropper," Serena responded sticking her tongue out at him and blowing a raspberry at him.  
"So, at least I have something to do besides bother my friends," Jed said examining his fingernails.  
"Your awful!" Serena said leaning back her tone lighting up a bit.  
"So are you," Jed replied leaning on the table. "So why aren't you at that temple place with your friends?"  
"Well Amy is off with Zach and Mina is at her house. Lita is at a cooking seminar today and all." Serena said looking at Jed.  
"That still doesn't explain why your not with your friends who live at the temple," Jed pointed out. Serena broke out in a fierce blush glaring at him sitting up straight.  
"Have you ever had the feeling that something else is going on unspoken and all," She muttered looking away from him sighing.  
"I'm not getting what your trying to ..." Jed said only to be cut off by Serena.  
"Darien is staying at the temple for a while," Serena muttered quietly looking away. Why was she feeling so bad about this? It was like when she thought he was cheating on her.  
"Ahhh," Jed said leaning back. "So this Darien guy likes your friend at the temple but you seem to like him as well."  
"NO!" Serena said standing up leaning toward him. "It's...it's not like that..." At the end of that it was barely a whisper. That's when her head hung low causing her blonde pig tails to fall into his coffee which made Jed glare and pull them out and push the coffee away. Serena didn't understand why she was getting so depressed about this. When Raye touched Darien's hand yesterday and he automatically woke up Serena saw it for what it was finally. Scolding herself she was trying to convince herself that she didn't care about Darien that way anymore. But Jeadite hadn't been around in a while...  
How could she hang onto something like that making herself believe that he does like her even if he is a bad guy for the Negaverse. Everyday the hope of that seemed to dwindle.  
"Hey cheer up!" Jed said pushing her head up to look at him. "Any guy who doesn't see how nice you are from the beginning doesn't deserve you." Her right hand came up to her mouth as she looked at him in shock. Had Jed just said something non insulting to her?  
"It's not that simple though," Serena sighed letting her hand drop as she looked away from him. Nothing was ever simple in this time line. Old feelings confused what was suppose to happen.  
"Yeah it is," Jed said standing up and putting two dollars down on the table. "Hey since you've got nothing to do, do you want to join me in doing something?"  
"What do you mean?" Serena said looking at him like he was a pervert. Maybe the nice streak was only to lower down her walls so he could do something bad.  
"I'm not meaning that Baka Brain," Jed said frowning and pressing his lips together. "I mean like go see a movie or something. Going to a movie alone sucks. I mean your better company then myself and all." Serena stared at him not knowing what to think exactly. Her eyes scanned his features finding them vaguely familiar... Finally she sighed. It was better then feeling crappie over all this and she nodded.  
"Sure I guess as long its not some thrasher movie," She responded.  
"Good," Jed said as they headed toward the movie theater. Demos walked down the alleyway, her mark glowing lightly as she was searching for someone... Something.. Ever since that dream she didn't know what to believe. She was sure that there was another cat. But she didn't understand why they hadn't found the cat. Luna and Artemis where found quiet easily but the last cat was missing still. Turning a corner she saw a few shadows disappear into the larger shadows that the alley walls cast upon the ground.  
"Hello?" She said her red eyes jumping around seeing cat eyes hidden in the shadows glaring at her as if she was a trespasser. Demos was sure that she had felt something when passing by the alley entrance heading to Mina's house. Turning another corner she had moved from the building she had entered from into another alley. This one only had one set of cat eyes glaring at her. "Are you here?" Frowning she sighed hanging her head after a while and giving up on the search. Turning she was about to head when a voice answered her.  
"What do you want and how did you know I could talk..?" Demos turned around slowly seeing a cat creep from the shadows, violet in color. And on his forehead the sign of Saturn. Another one of my more favorite chapters. I like how Serena and Jeadite decided to go to a movie. I want their relationship to grow as well and finally the last cat has showed up. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	19. A Set Up

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 19: A Set Up Demos blinked at the violet color, scares in his fur, she could tell by the uneven coat he held. The sign was hardly visible by the dirt caked upon his face from digging in trash. He smelt of garbage and filth.  
"...You're him..." She said shocked taking a step closer only to have the cat step back the same distance. "...Hey...I'm a friend.."  
"I hardly think so..." The cat said quit harsh. "...I don't have any friends so how would you be one of none?" A frown face replaced the one of shock upon Demos.  
"Come on..." She said. "Talking cats are rare for one. I know of only two others."  
"..There are two more..." He asked turning his head and glancing at her.  
"Yeah..Luna and Artemis. We're guardians to the scouts. That's why we can talk." She said. "That means you are too."  
"Non sense." The cat huffed turning to walk away. "Then why didn't you guys search for me sooner?"  
"Hey...stop this." Demos hissed. "There is a lot of confusion throughout the scouts now. It seems they awoke in a totally different timeline before, one where you and I where never spoke or even seen of. They wouldn't know about us because to us we where nothing." Demos sighed. "Just recently I had a vision of you. That's why I've been looking for you." Looking up she saw the violet cat looking at her, as if to read her. Turning back he sighed.  
"Can you prove this?" He asked. Demos nodded happily.  
"Yeah. Just follow me. I'll take you to the one I'm guardian to." She said turning to head outside of the alley. The violet cat nodded and came up beside her.  
"Well then lets go." He said. "O yeah my name is Hades."  
"I figured that." Demos chuckled. "Mine is Demos." Serena laughed coming out of the theater besides Jed. He held a sweat drop upon his brow as his eyes rolled.  
"Come on, it was not THAT funny." He mumbled taking a sip of the pop he held. Serena shook her head wiping a few tears away and looking up at him.  
"Come on. That was too. Who could think of a plot like that. Seriously." She said popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth and putting a big old grin upon her face.  
"Maybe I should have gone alone." Jed smirked looking down at her. "At times I thought you where worse then the thought of me being alone. How the heck do your friends put up with your ways." Serena's joyful face turned angry as her cheeks flushed and her eyes went wide as she smacked his side turning and sticking up her nose.  
"And I understand why you don't have a girlfriend yet." She said walking ahead of him. Jed frowned rubbing the side of his arm and glaring at her back side.  
"Hey! I've had plenty of girlfriends." He yelled at her. Serena turned her head and blew a raspberry at him. This just made Jed pissed off and he rushed up to her. "And I see why you don't have a boyfriend. Who would want to date some childish, weird haired, stupid blonde woman!"  
"Well you just did." She said with a light chuckle and smirk. That comment made Jed turn bright red by embarrassment and anger.  
"I only went in there with you because you looked like you where about to cry and I hate seeing woman cry!" Jed shouted. Serena just burst into laughter and hunched over. This confused Jed even more as he blinked at the blonde. "..What?"  
"...N...Nothing..." She stuttered out still laughing. Frowning his cell phone began to ring in his pocket. Turning from the laughing blonde he took it out and answered it.  
"Beryl is calling." A voice from the other end said. It was Zoicite.  
"Ok." He said closing the phone and turned to see Serena standing there looking puzzled at him. "..Sorry, the boss needs me now."  
"What a strange boss." Serena said. "I only thought Doctors where on call at all hours."  
"I am one you Baka Brain." Jed said.  
"Then why are you in Amy's Computer class? You must be really slow with computers if you need to take that with being a doctor and all." Serena smirked rolling her fingers on the side of her arm as her arms where crossed across her chest.  
"So. This is a refresher course for me." Jed said putting his cell phone back in his pocket and glaring at the blonde once again. "The Nurse or the Secretary puts in most of my data in the computers when it needs to be. I rarely touch a computer unless its equipment wise." Frowning he was taking to long with this conversation. Beryl would be pissed. "Anyway I got to go. I'll see you around then." Waving he took off running not even allowing Serena to respond to the good-bye. Turning a corner he glanced around and just disappeared in a furry of black petals. Serena blinked at what had just happened. He must have been in quite a hurry to leave without a good-bye. Sighing she rubbed the side of her face. He didn't look old enough to be a doctor already but then again she was never good with guessing age. A smile came across her face lightly as she thought about the movie again. It was nice to go and see a movie with someone new. It sure did keep the thoughts of Darien and the feelings that came with it at bay for the time. Even the baka brained blonde was in her mind still. Blushing profusely she realized something.  
"..I can't possibly like that man..." She muttered as her hands came to her cheeks as she began to freak. "...He's such an idiot..." Sighing she decided not to think about it anymore and head home. She was sure her mother and father would be freaking about her just disappearing for so long without a call. Looking at her watch she confirmed it and rushed home. Raye was sitting in the living room with a piece of paper, working on homework quietly at the table. Hotaru was beside her working on her stuff. Darien was in the bath house taking a bath now and the temple was so quiet. Touching her lips her mind wondered back to the kiss that he had given her in his feverish haze that one day for the fourth time that day. Maybe she should just tell him now about it but then again it was just a fever thing so it probably didn't matter. Looking over Hotaru greeted her with a smile as she looked up from her work sheet. Raye bent over and read what was the assignment and a sweat drop came upon her brow.  
"You CAN'T be serious." Raye muttered sitting upright again and dropping her pencil. "That assignment took me all week to finish."  
"Yeah. That's what you get when your fathers a scientist." Hotaru said laughing lightly. "A lot of this stuff comes naturally to me."  
"Can you do my homework?" Raye said holding up her math stuff. "I do need to clean the fire room again." Hotaru just chuckled sticking out her tongue.  
"Your really strange. You want to skip homework to do chores...I mean seriously." Hotaru said.  
"So?" Raye said looking up and seeing Darien with a towel around his neck and him fully dressed. He smiled lightly heading into the kitchen to get something to eat. Raye looked back down and began to write on her homework quickly. Hotaru just chuckled again.  
"You know he's probably going to leave tomorrow." Hotaru said. "He needs to get back to his apartment and work since you helped him get better and all." She had seen how Rei was acting around the man. Hotaru was trying to get the stubborn black haired woman to realize her feelings and tell the man, or at least get them out on a date of some sort. An idea came to her just then as Hotaru smirked watching Raye walk in the other room quietly to check on how Darien was doing. The scout of Saturn quickly rose up and looked in the mirror, making sure her transformation was still holding and headed out the door. Homework could wait for a few minutes. Raye walked in to see Darien making a sandwich on the counter.  
"I see you've got your appetite back." Raye said smiling lightly. Darien turned his head to see her standing in the doorway, leaning on the side of it with a faint smile upon her face. He felt his heart skip a beat from the scene.  
"...uh...yeah..." He muttered looking down at his sandwich. He couldn't possibly think straight anymore, could he with her around? Putting the knife in the sink and the food away he picked up the sandwich and quickly took a bit out of it. "..Its good..." A chuckle came from the miko as she nodded.  
"I bet." Raye said turning and grabbing a wash clothe to wipe down the table where Darien had made his sandwich. Looking up she gazed at the light blue eyes of Darien who had been watching her. A faint blush came upon her as she looked up trying to figure out what was exactly going on.  
"Guys!" Hotaru said coming into the door breaking them both of their stare down. She came up giggling up to the counter. "I got this great idea and all. How about we all go see a movie tonight as a sorta party for Darien getting well and all."  
"...I don't know..." Raye said eyeing the girl. Something didn't feel right about this.  
"Come on Raye," Hotaru said coming up to the counter pleading. Her gaze switched to Darien who just swallowed a bit of sandwich. "...You can't be going with this Darien.."  
"Well...it would be nice," Darien said smiling. "I mean I haven't seen a movie in a while and such. I'm sure with everything going on that you Raye haven't gotten to either." Raye turned glaring at him.  
"Your not helping with this..." She muttered crossing her arms across her chest.  
"So?" Darien smiled finishing his sandwich. "That sounds like a good idea."  
"Good!" Hotaru said. "I already bought the tickets...AND I won't be able to make it. I have homework for tomorrow." A frown appeared on Raye's face as Darien turned bright red.  
"I have homework too." Raye protested.  
"But your math class isn't till Friday Raye, so it isn't due tomorrow." She said giggling.  
"Neither is yours." She stated.  
"So? I decide that it needs to be done first." She said skipping off not letting Raye say another word in defense. Raye closed her mouth looking down at the counter where Hotaru had left the tickets in front of them.  
"I think she's trying to get us together..." Raye muttered picking up the tickets.  
"What are they for anyway?" He asked picking up another.  
"50 first Dates..." Raye sighed. "A romantic american comedy..." Darien blushed lightly as he nodded. "...We don't have to go."  
"Why waist them.." Darien said shrugging his shoulders. "It sounds interesting and all."  
"Ok.." Raye said as another blush came to her face. "The showing is in a half an hour."  
"Well then lets get going." Darien said picking up the glass of milk and drinking it. Raye nodded heading to her room to change. Hotaru just sat in the living room smiling from ear to ear. At least they where going on their first date now. She could see the chemistry between those two people. Mahahahaha their first date is about to happen. Don't you just love it how I moved it to the next chapter? Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	20. Black Rose

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 20: Black Rose Jeadite appeared in front of Beryl bowing at the woman who held a frown on her face as she glanced down at the general. Zoicite was standing at his side already. He knew he head waited to long when he had been summoned by Beryl, most likely to check on them and see how much progress they had achieved since the last time she had spoken with them.  
"Your late.." Her cold harsh tone spoke out as she gazed down from her chair at him and Zoicite. "Can you give me a good explanation on why you where late Jeadite?" Her voice calm and cold, which made Jeadite involuntarily shiver thinking about it all.  
"I am sorry my queen..." Jeadite bowed again. "I was in the middle of checking a potential place for the crystal may be and also helping Zoicite here find areas where we can gather the most energy for you, my queen.." Bowing once more he took the chance and gazed up at Beryl once more who's gaze had not changed from the glance before.  
"And where would that be?" She finally said after a long pause which made him and Zoicite, who hadn't been working much let go of the breath the had been holding.  
"A cinema, Queen Beryl. Humans flock to the places to sit for hours on end, its just like it was built for us to use..." He said looking up as Zoicite nodded agreeing with Jeadite who had always been good at making up stories that the queen believed.  
Another pause came from Beryl as she pressed her lips together eyeing the two generals trying to figure out what exactly was going on. She didn't like being kept in the dark about anything when it came to plans and gathering energy for their use in the upcoming battle with the scouts.  
"And how exactly are you going to harvest energy using this cinema plan?" She asked again turning her gaze at Zoicite making the man almost quiver in fear. Jeadite had never made mention of such a plan to him, well at least not yet. He had been to a cinema a few times with Amy so he knew what Jeadite was getting at.  
"..The tickets.." He almost burst out saying as he remembered it. "Their little pieces of paper that the humans hand out to the paying customers so they are admitted in to the room that they choose when they buy the ticket. They are held during the movie and even months after, which makes it quite easy for us to gather energy for long periods of time if we wish." Zoicite was grinning ear to ear from the plan he had made up on the spot. It was a good plan too. Glancing over Jeadite nodded lightly in confirmation that it was indeed a good plan. Then his gaze turned back up to the queen who could have them killed on the spot if she felt they where slacking off, which they where.  
"..So your saying humans continue to hold on to this piece of paper for months at a time?" She asked looking at Jeadite.  
"Well not exactly all humans..." Jeadite said. "It depends on if they want to keep the ticket. I know for sure that the humans hold onto the tickets during the hour or hours their there, which gives us plenty of time to take the energy then." He could feel in his pocket the ticket still from the movie he went to with Serena.  
"Well then..." Beryl said leaning back in her thrown as a twisted evil smile came upon her features as she rubbed the arm of the chair lightly thinking about the plan. "It sounds good. I approve. You can start working on it immediately.." She said waving her hand as to bid them off away from her. Both the men bowed as they disappeared in a flurry of black pedals back to their apartment. Jeadite appeared first back at the apartment glaring at the wall as he transformed to his human self. Turning his head Zoicite came fluttering in and again turned to his human forum as he fell in the seat beside them both.  
"We almost bought the farm there..." Zoicite said sighing and picking up a piece of paper on the table..apparently Amy had been there looking for him and left a note saying she would call later. Sighing he looked back at Jeadite who walked over to the window and drew the curtains close as he looked back at his partner.  
"Whether I like it or not we're going to have to do this plan.." Jeadite said remembering Serena and his date at the movies. He couldn't deliberately take her to a movie or anyone for that matter without his conscience going bizerk on him. "If we fail this Beryl could very well have Nephlite and Kunzite working on gathering energy as well..." Jeadite didn't need more people watching his moves..with him being a traitor to Beryl and the Negaverse. Zoicite looked away from the note as he was reading it once again, enjoying Amy's handwriting as Jeadite spoke about those things. He was right about that. If Beryl had Nephlite and Kunzite helping them then he couldn't spend nearly as much time with Amy as he was doing now. The cinema plan was perfect when he thought of it but the more he thought about it the more he began to worry about Amy. He most definitely did not want the blue haired genius going to a movie with that plan in action.  
"..So how are we going to do this plan..?" Zoicite asked.  
"Well its quite simple, you should know because you thought of it. We just turn the tickets into energy gatherers and our work is done." Jeadite shrugged. "But I wouldn't be taking Amy near there any time soon..." He had to say that, Jeadite wanted to push Zoicite to his frame of thinking, to get him to side with him in this battle and go with the scouts but he couldn't deliberately ask Zoicite if he wanted to or he might turn him into Beryl, which would cost him his life.  
Zoicite looked back down at the letter thinking about everything and how it had become in the past few weeks a dream to be with Amy but Beryl would never let it happen. She would kill Amy before she killed him calling him a traitor to her crown and make him watch Amy pled and beg for their lives. Then she would tell Amy about Zoicite's secret double life and how he had wanted her to die to begin with by siding with her. The after the tears and angry yells from him and her she would kill her, smiling the whole time at the torture she had caused him.  
Zoicite wiped a tear from his cheek as he realized he was lightly crying over her imaginary death. He couldn't let that happen.  
Jeadite couldn't help but smile seeing his partner obviously thinking about something that didn't agree with him.  
"What can I do?" Zoicite said looking up at Jeadite his eyes looking for answers. "Beryl will kill me and her if she ever found out about this..." He dropped the letter. "She might have come right before I left, and if she had then Beryl would have known something was up..." Jeadite walked over to Zoicite till he was facing him and standing right next to him looking down at the man in the chair.  
"I know where your chances are best at.." Jeadite said being really cryptic about what he was getting at. If Zoicite wasn't ready for the full out question it could mean death for him.  
"..What do you mean?" Zoicite asked blinking.  
"Simply I had said before that Beryl's tactics and who she is isn't good." Jeadite said grabbing a chair and pulling it toward him to sit in. "The fact is is that I see in the future, if Beryl does win this war, humans being killed or enslaved for her purposes and her empire expanding from where it is in the Negaverse, feeding on anything it can find. First it will be Earth, then the other 8 planets in the Milky Way, Beryl turning each planet into a breeding ground for her evil, then when her power is strong enough she'll lash out on the rest of the universe, taking claims on everything until everything is utterly destroyed. She doesn't care about us..we are just pawns in her little chess game."  
"..what your saying could be considered high treason..." Zoicite muttered eyeing Jeadite and his openness with the hatred of Beryl he had.  
"And what your doing could be considered just the same." Jeadite said getting up and walking toward the door, grabbing his coat on the hook beside it. "There is a difference in our problems though.." He added. "I just hate Beryl...that will alone get me killed..you on the other hand will get the woman you love killed if she ever finds out... and she will find out...sucks to be you.." He said then walking the door, leaving Zoicite to his thoughts about everything. The seeds that had been planted before about Jeadite's comments..where now growing which made the man smile as he went to check in with the Earth prince. He hadn't talked to him in a few days. Though there was something that Jeadite did indeed leave out in their conversation just then. He figured that Zoicite did not need to know at this point and time that Amy was a scout that they where sent to help destroy. He feared that that information at this time would send his partner off the edge, somewhere that he did not want him to go. Demos smiled happily as they approached the temple she stayed in humming quietly. The purple cat beside her glanced over and looked about the yard.  
"I've been here before once." The cat said looking about and seeing the tree in the front yard full of leaves and blossoming nicely. "The old man that lives here shooed me away. I guess he was fond of those two crows that always hang about the yard." He chuckled thinking back to the time. "And I was about to get them too.."  
"Those are the girl I'm a guardian to's pets mind you." Demos said chuckling a bit and leading him into the temple quietly not to get Raye's grandfather in a huff if he recognized the cat. Looking in the kitchen she saw Hotaru as Chelsy sitting there eating a sandwich happily as she was writing something down in a notebook; probably homework. Turning her head Hotaru noticed Demos in the doorway.  
"O hey!" She said standing up and walking over, then noticing a new cat behind her and blinked. "And who is this?"  
"O he's Hades, your guardian." Demos smiled feeling all proud of herself for finding the cat. "Hades I'd like you to meet your girl, the guardian of Saturn, the scout of death." Hades looked up blinking at the curly brown haired girl knowing something was off about her looks. "O yeah she's in disguise.." Demos then added laughing a bit. "We'll go to her room so she can show you what she really looks like."  
"And why is she in disguise?" He asked blinking.  
"You'll see.." Demos said almost singing that last part as they walked toward her bedroom, Hotaru opening it for the two cats and stepping inside herself. Walking over to the window she closed the shades and willed the transformation to disappear. With a flash of light Hotaru now stood where her disguise as Chelsy once was.  
"My father was taken over by an evil creature.." Hotaru started looking down at the violet cat with the sign of saturn upon his brow. "..and was going to use me somehow in his plot to take over the world. That is why I'm staying here with Raye so I'm safe and don't have to worry about what she told me..." She started then a giant grin came upon her face. "Though Raye and Darien are out on a date right now.." She giggled remembering her plan. "I do hope it goes well.."  
"A date?" Demos said kind of skeptical of what the girl was saying. She had been around her scout long enough to know that Raye, unless pushed, would never go on a date. Though she knew that if some sorta idol that Raye liked came and asked the miko out she wouldn't turn him down, Raye was just a school girl."  
"Yeah, I treated them to a date, figured with Darien going back tomorrow to his apartment and him being well enough to do it I say why not let them celebrate..." She giggled looking on her dresser and picking up a brush and began brushing her hair. Demos sighed.   
"Well this place is nice.." Hades said smiling and jumping up on the bed curling up. "I think I'll stay here, its better then the alleyway you found me in.."  
"You lived in an alleyway..?" Hotaru asked blinking at the cat who just nodded.  
"Yeah lived there for the past two years, was born in a box there actually.." He laughed feeling the fear and tension he always had because of living out in the open like that melt away. Something was most definitely telling him that he belonged here with the cat that found him and the girl he was suppose to be a guardian too. "But things change..." He began to lick one of his dirty paws lightly, trying to make himself more presentable to the beings in the room. Hotaru laughed as her transformation as Chelsy came on again and she picked him up. "..Hey.."  
"Bath time.." She laughed knowing fully well that Hades was really dirty... Lita came walking in her apartment sighing as she set the bags of things she had gotten from the cooking expo on the table. Whipping her brow off she set her purse down on the table and went over to the answering machine. Pushing the button the machine began to play back all the missed calls she had gotten. Yawning she walked to the kitchen of her apartment and washed her hands. Walking over she grabbed a frozen dinner she had made before she left and popped it in the microwave. Chuckling she thought about the events of the past cooking expo and how she had out cooked the head speaker there. The microwave beeped as Lita walked over and opened up grabbing the food and walking in to the kitchen and sitting down, eating her meal quietly. After supper she would call Serena and find out what was going on with the other scouts. She was glad there didn't seem to be any problems since she was gone. The generals that they had seen at a few of the battles. Taking a bite out of the bread she had made when the phone began to ring. Setting her plate down she picked it up hearing Mina's voice on the other end all cheerful.  
"Hey, Your back!" She said on the other line making Lita chuckle a bit.  
"Yeah I am, just got back about twenty minutes ago..." Lita said. "I noticed all your messages on the answering machine...You know It was only a day thing this expo and you left at least 10 messages on the machine"  
"Yeah!" She said still not breaking from her cheery tone. "I got bored and all. Amy was busy today with that boyfriend of hers...and I couldn't get a hold of Serena just till a few minutes ago and she couldn't talk, her father seemed to be yelling in the background." She giggled. "Hey can I come over?"  
"..Well I guess so..." She sighed pulling the phone away from her ear as Mina squealed happily in the phone then she put it back on her ear. "Well then I'll see you in a bit."  
"Yeah!" She said then hanging up the phone. Sighing Lita looked about the apartment and started to pick up the small mess that had begun to form. It would take about Mina from her house about ten minutes to her house. Well there went her plans on a spring cleaning tomorrow. Mina was never good at helping her cleaning her house, she was better at destroying it all. Shaking her head she could only laugh about the thought that was going through her mind. That was when the door bell began to rang as she looked up hearing Mina playing with the door bell. Sighing she just shook her head again as she went to answer the door.  
"Hey!" Mina said grinning from ear to ear. Lita smiled.  
"Hey Mina, wanna come in?"  
"Thought you would never ask..." Mina giggled. She walked in as Lita shut the door. Amy sat at her table looking down at some text books that she decided to study on when she had come back from Zach's apartment. Sighing she stopped reading the page she was on and looked up at the picture frame of her mother, Zach, and her standing there at the Zoo which Zach had treated them too. Most of the time he was home and today he wasn't which sorta worried her. Sighing she stood up and closed the book walking toward her door then stopping and blinking.  
"..This is insane..." She muttered touching the side of her face grabbing at the glasses she had on. Never had she gotten such a strong urge to go and sit by the door of his apartment till he got back. Glancing around the house her eyes settled on the phone. It was also the first time in her life that she had met someone with such a passion for science and math that she was quite attracted to. Most of the people that competed with her brain level looked like Melvin...  
She could try his cell like she had writen..but then again if he wasn't back then she could have been interrupting something important. Sighing she decided to go visit Serena to get her mind off of Zach. It just seemed really odd for her to worry about someone so much other then Serena and the other scouts. She knew she should be more worried about finding the princess then she really was...had she stooped like Serena and Darien used to be. She remembered seeing Serena and Darien gazing into each others eyes one night in that alternate time line as she was coming over to help Serena with her math homework and felt a ping of jealousy. Now here she was in a relationship sorta like Serena and Darien had and she felt sorta bad. She was a scout first hand, forever and utmost would be. She had a princess and a universe to protect, whom ever that princess turned out to be.  
The doorbell began to ring. Sighing she walked over and peaked in the peep hole to see Zach standing there looking sorta nervous for some reason. Opening it up Amy smiled looking at the man.  
"Zach!" She said happily clapping her hands. "I was thinking about calling you just now.." She said. Zach walked in after she moved out of the doorway and placed a kiss upon her cheek and chuckled lightly.  
"Well I'm not home.." He said with a smile as he looked about the apartment. He had been there a few times before with Amy of course. He looked down at her watery blue eyes and found himself once more getting lost in their blue waves...Shaking his head he frowned inwardly never letting the smile leave his face. Amy, his angel, didn't need to know the problem he was facing over this. He couldn't loose her to Beryl, his heart wouldn't let it. "I came over if the scientific genius of the world would like to go out for dinner with me?"  
"Yeah that sounds wonderful..." Amy said smiling and reaching over to grab her coat. That's when she felt his strong muscular arms wrap around her waist and pull her closer to him. Blinking a blush came to the scout of mercury's face as she looked up at Zach's face wondering what was going on. Zach never was this affectionate. "..Zach...?" She asked bewildered beyond belief at his actions.  
"..I realized today Amy that I love you.." He whispered lightly kissing her cheek again as the blue haired teenager stood there with a growing blush upon her face.  
"..Zach.." She muttered realizing she hand never dealt which such a situation or such feelings. Those words though made her heart fluttered like she had never felt. "..I love you too.." She said turning around in his hug and lightly placed a kiss upon his lips. Then she pulled away from the embrace placing on the coat she had grabbed before. "Shall we head out to dinner then?" She asked as Zach nodded smiling placing an arm around her waist as they walked out of the apartment. Who knew that Amy of all people could actually find someone to love. "I don't like this..." Luna muttered looking out from the rooftop of Serena's house. "We haven't had an official meeting of the scouts in almost a week."  
"Well we did talk at the temple while Darien was out.." Artemis yawned peaking an eye up at the black cat. "And that was really only two days ago."  
"Still, Darien is apart of the team and we should have an official scout meeting...he's the one who has any indication on who the princess is." She frowned remembering everything. Darien, Amy, Serena, Raye, and her still had their past paradox memories, the other scouts though where slowly remembering that life time so it was difficult to talk to Artemis still about the whole situation when he hardly remembered anything.  
"Come on Luna.." Artemis said still having only one eye open. "Isn't it obvious at whom Darien does have a thing for... if where figure the princess is the one Darien ends up with."  
"What do you mean?" Luna asked blinking and looking at Artemis.  
"Obviously it isn't Serena because you told me all about that time before this...so out of the rest of the scouts who does Darien hang out with the most?" He yawned.  
"Raye and Darien.." Luna muttered.  
"Now your getting it.." Artemis said about to fall asleep again.  
"No! Raye and Darien are walking down the street." Luna said standing up to get a better view of the two walking past Serena's house heading somewhere. Artemis not moving opened another eye and looked down seeing the couple there laughing about something as he chuckled a bit.  
"There you go, enough proof." He said flopping over to his other side deciding sleep was best.  
"Nooo..they could be just going to the store or something.." Luna said looking about trying to figure out where exactly they where going without going up to them and straight out asking it.  
"Dressed in what their wearing..?" Artemis mumbled. "Do you have something against Raye being the princess or something..?" Luna turned her head looking at the backside of the sleeping white cat and frowned at the comment.  
"That is so not true.." She said turning and looking at him. "..It's just that...just that.."  
"...She's not Serena..?" Artemis added for her as he yawned again. "Remind me next time not to come over here with the plan of sleeping." He picked his head up and turned it looking at Luna out of the corner of his eyes. "Ever since we met and you told me about that past paradox thingy you've been trying to deny the hard core fact that Darien has a thing for Raye...you even said once that in the other time line they dated a few times. It's just a logical explanation of it all..."  
"That Raye Hino is the princess?!" Luna frowned. "Maybe Darien is just trying out dating everyone else to see if he can pin point the princess that way." She nodded believing that had to be the most logical solution to the situation at hand. "Anyway princess business aside how is Demos now?"  
"What do you mean?" Artemis said sitting up and yawning as he faced the black cat. He almost could swear that she was jealous. "Demos and I get along a bit yeah but I don't feel anything toward her like I do you.." He chuckled. Luna had told them about the other time line and how they had had a kitten together. Sure he didn't know that could happen in this time line but once he had seen Luna it was like love at first sight for him. "But if you really just want to know she's been looking for this cat that was in a dream she said she had. I don't know if its true or she's just trying to find something that isn't there, in any case she says its for the good of the scouts that she finds this cat..." He yawned again, his eyes gazing down at the couple that was almost out of sight from where they sat.  
"I don't like how apart we are.." Luna said. "Nothing good ever comes from the scouts being so apart for so long."  
"Hey no attacks means no suiting up which means no worries...let them enjoy themselves for a bit. They may be scouts but their also teenagers..." Turning he headed toward Serena's window and walked inside the room seeing Serena laying there fast asleep on her bed.  
Once Serena had gotten home, her father had first yelled at her and then grounded her for staying out so late without any calls home. Once Serena had accidentally blabbed that she had gone to the movies with a guy her father lost it and now the rule was that she couldn't even think about a guy. Artemis turned and looked at Luna.  
"I'm going to go home now.." He said. "So I'll see you later."  
"Ok." Luna said watching him sneak out of Serena's room and into the hallway hopefully not getting spotted. Serena didn't need to explain why there was a white cat in her house as well. Shaking her head Luna stepped in the room and curled up at the foot of the bed deciding that it was good to try and sleep..since there was nothing else that she could do or that could be done by just her at the moment. Raye turned her head to look at Darien who was still chuckling about the joke she had just said to try and ease the time that they had while walking.  
"You know you shouldn't listen to your grandfather.." Darien said commenting about the joke and wiping a tear from his eye that was caused by the laughter he had.  
"Well If I could get everyone to laugh like that then I've succeeded.." Raye laughed turning her head to gaze up at the tall man beside her. "And anyway we're going to have to take revenge upon Hotaru for this situation.." She said clenching her fist and looking forward.  
"Well I don't think it's that bad..." Darien chuckled looking at her reaction. "I haven't had time to see any sorta movie lately so it'll be a nice break for both of us."  
"That's true.." Raye said feeling something cold on her hand. Blinking she looked down at her hand and found a tiny wet spot upon it's surface. Blinking she looked up and noticed it had started snowing a little. This startled Raye a bit but she realized it was that time of year. Snow was going to be falling and Tokyo would become in some areas a white wonderland, to quote an american song.  
"Well what do you know.." Darien said smiling and looking up at the sky seeing it let loose with more of the white fluffy flakes.  
"Yeah.." Raye chuckled turning her head and smiling at him. "I guess winter crept up on us again." She put her hand out catching another flake in her hand. That's when another hand came and clasped over her own. Blinking she turned toward Darien who had a gentle smile upon his face.  
"You shouldn't be getting your hand cold on purpose scout of Mars.." He poked fun. "You couldn't fight if you can't use your fire.."  
"O really?" She said eyeing him. "Mr. I throw roses at people.." She laughed poking him in the side enjoying the moment she was having with the prince of Earth. Sure she had dated Darien a few times but it at the time had never felt so right.  
"Hey they work, don't they?" He chuckled looking ahead and seeing the theater there.  
"Speaking of roses..." Raye added sorta nervous about the topic. She had wondered about the rose and the kiss for a while.  
"..We're here..." Darien said not catching what she was implying. Raye looked up and saw the theater sign. There where about four movies that they could choose from. One of the movies was 50 first dates but as she read another a smile came across her face as she pointed up.  
"How about we go and see that movie instead?" She asked. It was still an american romantic comedy but she had wanted to see that movie since she had seen a preview of it on the television.  
"The Prince and Me?" Darien asked and looking down at Raye who nodded. He couldn't help but laugh at the title of it and their situation. By birth and power both where royalty from planets which meant The prince and me could be Raye talking about her and himself... "Ok then.." He responded. "I'm sure they could exchange the tickets Chelsy bought us and watch that one." Raye nodded as they walked up to the counter and got their tickets exchanged and walked in to the theater.  
Since it had been a week in the theater, the theater that The Prince and Me was in wasn't packed so Raye and Darien sat near the back by themselves. Most the people in the theater where couples as well. Raye could tell that by looking at how they where sitting, most of the people had an arm around another or leaning into each other. She wanted to giggle about it but that would have been rude. Then again Raye realized she wouldn't mind of Darien had decided to be that close with her as they sat in the theater.  
Darien looked down as they watched the movie laughing where something happened but couldn't help but stare at the porcelain skinned beauty that was sitting beside him. It was the strangest thing really. He thought about times during the other time where he had gotten to look and really look at the scout of Mars and he had never noticed the timeless beauty she held. The rose red lips that she held and those exotic violet eyes that gazed up at the screen, unaware at his gaze at her. Then there was the silk that she called hair that framed her beautiful face and body. It wasn't just her looks that attracted him either. It was the passion and fiery spirit that the scout of Mars held. If she was mad, you could tell it, and if she was happy, she didn't hide it. You could read her emotions like a book if you where close enough to understand it. With all that had happened to her when she was younger, Raye tended to block people out of her heart, not letting them in but with the scouts she had to open her heart. Which meant he got to know her unlike any guy who might have thought about dating her could.  
"..Darien.." Raye's voice broke his concentration as he blinked realizing she had looked back to see his gaze at her. A blush came across his face as he turned his head away hoping that the damage wasn't done.  
"..Sorry.." He said sheepishly turning his gaze toward the screen leaving Raye baffled at what had just happened. Darien didn't understand it why he was never attracted to her in the other time line as he was most definitely now. And the same went with Serena. He didn't understand how he could hold such feelings in the other life with Serena and now...now he didn't feel anything but friendship for her. It was the strangest thing. Sighing he leaned back in his chair, placing an arm up over the seats subconsciously and within ten minutes had it wrapped around her arms, pulling her toward him.  
Raye blinked looking up at Darien's face who was oblivious at her glances toward him, or the arm around her. She didn't mind it though, all the attention that Darien gave her made her feel special.   
Soon the movie was over with and Raye stood up stretching.  
"Well then.." Raye said smiling and looking over at Darien who laughed. "Though I think the ending was added on just to make people happy and she should have made up her mind sooner it was a good movie overall."  
"Yeah it wasn't bad.." Darien said thinking about it. "Well anyway I'm sure your grandfather is probably having a cow that you're not back yet.."  
"Yeah that's true.." Raye laughed thinking about her grandfathers reaction to the date. He would probably try and beat Darien for even laying a hand on his grand daughter. They piled out of the theater and when they got out of the doors Raye blinked seeing that the streets where now blanketed with the white snow. She laughed seeing the down pour of snow. Darien couldn't help but laugh either.  
"I guess I should have checked the weather before we left.." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Hey my apartment is closer how about we head there first? I can get my bike out, it'll be faster anyway then walking."  
"It's not that cold.." Raye said blinking as she caught another flake on her hand enjoying the time and the company that she had at the moment. "I've always been good with winter...I guess it's in my blood.." She laughed thinking about the past life where she won the skiing contest and the Negaverse had mistook her for the princess. Then there was the times where she was up at Chad's cabin and they skied all the time.  
"Ok then, to the temple it is!" Darien said smiling down at Raye who nodded as they slowly began to make their way back to the temple walking under the falling snow. Serena turned in her sleep, opening her eyes lightly as she slept to see someone standing there. Panic waved in her as her eyes went wide and she sat up suddenly. The ice cold eyes of Jeadite stood there with a straight expression upon his face, she couldn't tell what was going on behind those eyes.  
"Jeadite.." She hissed looking down at her cat companion who was still asleep at her feet.  
"Ahh yes the lunar princess..." Jeadite said as a chuckle came past his lips as he gazed down at the girl some more as she sat up. "It's so nice to make your aquantince once more.."  
"You have no right to sneak in my room at all hours of the night..." Serena said letting the last comment from him just pass her like it didn't phase her one bit. From the kiss from the last time she knew that he knew her identity and since there had been no attempts on her life or the lives of her family and friends she didn't fear him. If he was out to kill her he would have done it a long time ago in her eyes.  
"Don't like our wonderful rendezvous, I take it?" He joked as he leaned down placing his gloved hands upon the sheets of her bed leaning in to become eye level at the girl. The last comment made Serena blush as she broke eye contact with the Negaverse General looking down at her hands.  
"..It's not that.." She said quietly then looking up at his face again. "Why didn't you tell Beryl about me and the others?" She finally asked trying to figure out what made this man tick exactly. Jeadite moved back up to a standing position as he took his gaze from her down to the cat.  
"I have my reasons.." Jeadite coolly said then looking back at her cheery blue eyes feeling that feeling he got the last time he was Jeadite with her. As his human form Jed he could keep the feelings down more, he couldn't explain how or why it happened that way but it did. The feeling wasn't all that unpleasant he had to admit and because of it he had kissed her last time.  
"That's not good enough." Serena said glaring up at the man grabbing onto the bottom of her shirt, twisting it in her hands. "You must have a reason for not telling Beryl..."  
"Who said I didn't tell her..?" He replied with a smirk that Serena couldn't read at all. "I didn't."  
"Stop playing around!" Serena angrily shouted though not to the point to wake anybody up. Actually you could have described it more of a sudden jump in volume then a yell or shout. "You come here and kiss me, causing me to transform then just leave with no explanation or word till now..."  
"You act as if we're dating.."  
"Will you stop it!" Serena said looking up at the man again glaring at his face. "You know I should just kill you and get it over with...you are with the enemy wither or not your withholding information from her..."  
"But then these late night meetings wouldn't be as fun with out me..." He touched his chin and made a pouty expression then laughed a bit.  
"Gah you remind me of this jerk around town!" Serena wailed grabbing at her pillow and throwing it at him. He just disappeared and materialized right beside her on the bed. He gently reached over and cupped her face in his hands and turned her angry expression toward him. His right thumb began to rub softly her cheek.  
"Now now..." He said calmly gazing into her eyes feeling that strong emotion again with her. "You returned the kiss last time...that means something..." Without saying another word or waiting for her response Jeadite bent in once again capturing her soft lips with his. He didn't quite understand why every time he saw her he wanted to kiss her and confess this feeling he had to her hoping she would spring in his arms.  
Serena knew what was coming when he said that but her heart fluttered more then anything when she saw him leaning in to kiss her. She gripped his gloved hands on the sides of her face as she slowly returned the kiss. Serena didn't understand these feelings either, they where so strong yet he was the enemy. She didn't understand that. Somehow she knew that he felt the same way...that was the only explanation on why he hadn't told his Queen about them all and her transformations and identities.  
Jeadite slowly pulled away never breaking eye contact with her when his eyes did open. He didn't know what to say or what to think. The mark on her brow was fading that must have appeared when they kissed like before but this time she didn't transform.  
"..Now what..?" She said almost in a whisper, her voice somewhat shaky with uncertainty. How could she, Serena, princess of the moon, Sailor Moon, be falling for this general...one that had caused so much pain in the other time line to her friends and herself. Back then all she could feel was despair and disgust for the man that had just given her a second kiss. Jeadite began to stand up away from her, Serena's hands never letting go of his as he dropped them from her face. The expression upon his was more confused then anything.  
"...I..I don't know.." He said dropping entirely the cold evil mood he had had on a few minutes ago. He looked back down at the girl with the odango's tied up with little bows and the bunny pajamas that always ran though his mind. He finally shook her gentle touch off his hands as he turned. "I must go now."  
Serena didn't say anything, she knew this was coming, what else could the general do right now?  
"..I..I wish you luck.." Serena blurted out. "..I mean if Beryl finds out...this you know.." She blushed a little. "..She'll kill you.."  
"I know that.." He said coldly. "..but this must be..." Without looking back his hand came out as something appeared in it and he dropped it on the floor disappearing in a flutter of black rose petals once more from her room. Looking down she reached out and picked up what the general had left. It was a rose to Serena's surprise. It wasn't colored ordinary either. It wasn't black nor red but a mixture of the two..as if telling her something was happening inside Jeadite. She was sure that if he had given her the rose in the past time line that it would have been all black. She hugged it a little and got up walking over to her dresser, opening the top drawer she set it gently inside, placing a few articles of clothing over it so nobody would see her present at first glance. Turning around she let a long yawn out as she crawled back into bed happily waiting for sleep to over take her... The woman who had started it all sat in front of a bottle gazing upon it with venom and poison. Destanance picked the bottle up that swirled and glowed suddenly blue as a grin came upon her face. Yes she was Beryl's right hand woman so she would never suspect the curse that she had whipped up as a pay back. Flashes of the battle back on Mars came back to her as she thought about all the evil things she had done to her sister and nieces in the name of Beryl while Beryl just sat back and let her kill her sister and family.  
"That bitch.." Destanance hissed bringing the bottle to her face as she glared at it. Then she began to run a long twisted fingernail upon the glass of the bottle. It took her three hours of chanting and placing the ingredients in to create this curse. It was a curse rarely used because in the end it could kill the creator of the drink. She didn't care though...Destanance didn't see any reason to live with what she had done...and in the end she would help her nieces...yes them. Before she would use it Destanance did want to apologize to them and explain everything because she was sure that they had unanswered questions. It was all coming together in her eyes.   
"Lady Destanance..." A voice came over the intercom in her room. Standing up she left the vial in her special room and headed out to the other room closing the door and locking it.  
"Yes?" She said.  
"Queen Beryl wishes to talk to you.." The voice said. Sighing Destanance went to the door and headed down the hallway to talk to the queen she was plotting to kill. Wow Destanance has something out for Beryl. I could see why though. The evil twisted queen used the woman who all she wanted was the thrown from her sister. Though she is realizing something in the story. I hope everything goes well with the plan she's got formulating in her mind. Review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.  



	21. Surprises for All

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 21: Surprises for All  
  
Darien sighed walking in his apartment pulling off the jacket he had on and putting it on a coat hook next to the door heading into his apartment to check that everything was ok. The past few days had been a nice vacation but now he had to get back into his life which meant calling his work and telling them he could work tomorrow. Dropping the keys to his car on the table he picked up the phone and dialed the number to his work.  
  
A silver haired man walked down the hallways of the palace in the Negaverse as he chuckled to himself as he was heading to the queens chambers. He had been called to her room to talk. Walking up to the black twisted doors he looked at the guards who stood at attention on either side as they walked to the handles and pulled the doors open letting him in the bedroom.  
"Kunzite.." A female voice called in the darkness. The light of the room came up to show Beryl standing there with a rob on, one of her hands clasping it shut as she was grabbing for the belt that was around the robe and tied it. "I have a job for you and Nephlite once he gets here as well." Turning his head Kunzite noticed the figure coming in as well. He knew the red hair to be Nephlite as he frowned looking ahead at his queen.  
"My queen." Nephlite said bowing slightly and then stood up fully acting like he never noticed Kunzite beside him.  
"Now since you two are here at last we can get down to business..." She said looking at the two of them as she walked over to the staff that was leaning against the wall. "Jeadite and Zoicite is taking to long for my tastes. So I'm sending you two out to find the crystals." She walked over to a chair and sat down in it like it was her thrown in the big room. "Jeadite and Zoicite are not to know of this though. If they find out then you two will be taken off your mission permanently."  
Kunzite shot a sideways glare at Nephlite as they stood there. Beryl though of course caught it and her lips pressed into a twisted smile.  
"..Also.." She began again. "I need you two to vow that you'll get along and behave on this mission. I know how well you two get along and want to know that you can put foolish pride aside for the greater good of your Queen."  
"It will be fine my queen," Nephlite said then looking at Kunzite with a grin.  
"Good, well this job is immediate so you may leave now." Beryl said waving her hand. Both men bowed and began walking out of her room slowly.  
"Did you really mean that?" Kunzite glared at the man beside him as the doors shut to Beryl's room behind him.  
"Of course." Nephlite said. "But of course anything that you lack during this pairing is going to be told directly to Beryl." The red haired man grinned as an evil sounding chuckle came past his lips as he walked away from the noticeably angered Kunzite. Kunzite's hands balled up into fists as he angrily shook them glaring at the backside of the other man.  
"He will not win this fight..." He hissed turning the opposite direction of the way Nephlite had gone and stormed down the hallway to his room to get ready for the job at hand.  
  
Raye sat up in her bed. The look upon the miko's face was one of a brain dead awoken sleepy head. Blinking she looked over seeing Demos curled up on the floor on a pillow Raye had gotten for the cat yesterday. Then her head swung over as she looked up on the top of her vanity to see her two crows perched sleeping there. Moving over Raye's foot touched the cold hard wood floor as she stood up from her bed. Yawing she stretched her arms up.  
"Morning you guys..." A voice came from the door. Blinking Raye turned her head to see a violet cat standing there in the doorway licking his paw. "Breakfast is being made."  
"..grr Grandpa..." Raye mumbled rubbing the top of her head pulling her long black locks back into a temporary ponytail as she tied it around like Serena's buns where always done.  
"No...your grandfather is tending to some visitors."  
"Chelsy shouldn't be cooking...I already told grandpa about that.." She stormed out of her bedroom pushing past the cat who was about so say something but shut his mouth as he turned his head to see Demos poking her head around the corner of Raye's bed.  
"Morning." He chirped as his tail began to wave a little more seeing the red cat.  
  
Raye stopped in her angry beeline to the kitchen when she realized what exactly had happened. Blinking she looked at the backside of the male that was over the stove cooking something as she recognized who it was.  
"..C..c.." She stuttered.  
"This young man showed up today asking to help around the temple!" Her grandfather's voice laughed out behind her as Raye turned slightly to see the shorter man standing there with a thumb out and grinning. "And since you had been complaining that we need some help around here I decided to take up his offer and hire him."  
"..We didn't discuss this!" Raye said causing the man to turn around to see what exactly was going on.  
"Yo dude what's going on?" He asked then noticing the Raven haired girl in her light pink pajamas who was bright red as she screamed and rushed down the hall to her room. It was to late though. The crush that Chad had had on Raye in the other life instantly came back as his eyes became big giant hearts.  
Slamming the door behind her Raye glanced around her room and began to throw things against the door to block it to being opened.  
"..What's going on?" Hades asked looking at Demos as they watched Raye overreacting to who she just saw.  
"..I don't know.." Demos said blinking as she jumped down from the bed both her and Hades where sitting on. "Raye what's wrong?"  
"NOTHING!" Raye shouted sending a glare at the cat as she turned around and leaned against the pile of things she had against the door. "..Why did this have to be true..Why couldn't this have changed with everything else!" She turned and opened the door slightly to peak out to see her grandfather showing the man around. Slamming the door Raye slid to the floor.  
"Hey Raye, you up yet?" A voice called through the window. Looking up she saw Serena standing there smiling outside the window with Amy beside her. "..Hey why is there so much stuff in front of your door. It's going to be hard to get through all that..." Raye sighed standing up and brushing her pajama's off and walking over to the window and opening it.  
"Get in." Raye ordered walking over to the door slowly picking the stuff up and putting it back where she had had it before she had overreacted. Amy was still standing outside the window when she turned her head as a smile appeared on the blue haired girls face as she began to laugh.  
"I know why.." Amy said then looking up at the miko and Serena. "Chad's back."  
"Chad! He's back!" Serena said looking at Raye who was rubbing the side of her face and sighing aggravatedly. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
"..Because Serena he just surprised me today..." Raye grumbled picking up a shirt and hung it up in her closet. "That's why there was all that stuff in front of my door. I really don't want to deal with him right now." She turned and sat on her bed.  
"..Well why don't you just tell him that you don't want the attention that he gives you?" Demos said.  
"Wait a minute..he just showed up." Hades said not getting the fact that they where basing his present day actions on past experiences. "How the heck can you know such stuff before you even have gotten to talk to him?"  
"Because this was before all this had happened." Serena said opening the now open-able door to see the backside of Chad. "I mean the fact is that Chad showed up in that life before this one but after the past life.." She giggled. "..Sooooo Raye..what are you going to do about this little situation?"  
"Absolutely nothing." Raye crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Serena shutting the door. "Anyway I've got to change so out you go." Pushing Serena out the door she turned around and grabbed her kimono from the hanger and began to slip it on. Sighing she straightened out the kimono and walked over to the door. Opening it she peaked her head out to make sure Chad wasn't about and stepped out next to Amy and Serena. Sighing she brushed her locks back as she stood there looking about.  
"Lita and Mina are coming soon, or they should be," Amy said smiling and looking down the hallway seeing Raye's grandfather standing there talking to someone around the corner where she couldn't see but knew it to be Chad.  
"Can we leave the temple now? I have some yard work I need to do anyway," Raye said turning around and heading out the door quickly grabbing a rack in the shed.  
"...You know there is snow out here now?" Amy laughed kicking the light snow on the ground making Raye blink and gaze down at her feet as she sighed slapping her forehead and placing back the rack in the shed. For the first time as well she noticed the girls' clothes that weren't just a T-shirt or the school uniforms they wore but a long sleeve jacket and long pants. Turning Raye walked into the temple, keeping an eye out for the rock star want to be so he wouldn't complicate things any more then he was by just being there. Walking to the closet she grabbed her long coat and slipped on her boots coming back out to the shed. Then reaching in she grabbed the shovel and began to clear the walk ways around the temple as the girls followed her giggling and laughing as they talked about all the times they could remember her with Chad. Raye's mind was somewhere else entirely during the work. It wasn't Chad she really was worried about, it was Darien. Stopping the shoveling that she was doing she leaned on the handle looking out into the street and let a deep breath go. She really didn't know what to think about the relationship between her and the masked man. Chad here just was going to complicate things if the time he tried to boil/steam Darien to death was any indication of what was to come. Thinking about the times Chad had been sweet and all the times that he had helped her she sighed trying to figure out how she now felt about him. Flashes of him smiling and laughing went past her inner eye as she tried to figure out it all.  
"Mistress Raye!" A voice called out to her. Groaning Raye knew who exactly it was who was calling from behind her. "Grandpa told me to do that. It shouldn't be a lady's job to do such hard labor." Taking a deep breath Raye turned around looking at the man wishing she could be angry at him. She knew that it wouldn't be fair to him if she was though because none of this, to her knowledge was his fault. "I'm really sorry for this morning..I didn't mean to scare you either. I guess your grandfather didn't tell you about me."  
"It's ok," Raye sighed rubbing the side of her head. "I had a long night last night. I wasn't ready to see some stranger standing in my kitchen cooking breakfast."  
"Hey Raye!" A voice called out to her. Turning her head she saw Hotaru as Chelsy standing there all bundled up with a shovel in her hands as she rushed toward them smiling. "You should have awoken me! I could have helped out." She smiled then turning to see Chad standing there blinking at her.  
"Hi." He said. "I'm Chad."  
"Hi Chad I'm Chelsy!" She grinned and turned toward Raye. "Raye's cousin here." Raye sighed and turned heading away from the group making Serena and Amy blink wondering where the girl was going.  
"I'm going to the mall," Raye said. "I need something." She put the shovel back in the shed and continued walking till she got into the temple. Serena turned her head back to Chad and smiled at him.  
"She really is nicer," Serena laughed as Chelsy and Amy nodded in agreement with her. "She just has a hard time with new faces." Turning Amy waved as Chelsy followed them as they headed in following Raye who was already in street clothes to head to the mall.  
"Your going to have to talk to him sooner or later," Serena said poking Raye on the side.  
"...I know..I just don't want to know.." Raye sighed. "I have enough stuff to deal with before I go and deal with Chad."  
"...Like Dddaaarrrieeennn.." Hotaru sang as she slipped on her boots. Amy and Serena looked at Raye startled.  
"..Really?" Amy asked kind of shocked.  
"Yep!" Hotaru answered for Raye. "They just went on a date two days ago. To the movies." Serena was this time the one to talk.  
"What movie did you two go see?" She asked interested in this date that Raye had with Darien. All five of the inner scouts knew that whom ever Darien picked was pretty much the princess they where looking for.  
"The Prince and Me," Raye said wrapping a scarf around her neck. "It was an ok movie."  
"Ok...OK?!" Hotaru said glaring at Raye. "You where on cloud 9 when you two got back!"  
"Hey I told you not to say anything about it!" Raye glared at Hotaru who just laughed and opened the door.  
"Woops, I forgot.." She said laughing as she skipped out of the temple.  
"Really it was just an ok movie," Raye pleaded with the two girls as they walked out of the temple.  
Because Lita and Mina where still coming Raye, Serena, Amy, and Hotaru (Whom was still in disguised as Chelsy) stood outside waiting for the girls mainly because Raye would not go back in the temple.  
  
Lita glared looking back at Mina who was laughing as she looked up from the snow she had fallen in.  
"You should really watch where your walking..." Lita said placing her arms at her hips as she glared at the blonde.  
"I'm sorry!" She shouted getting up on her knees only to slip and fall back down in the snow. Rolling her eyes Lita dropped the bag of food she had made for their time at the temple and lent out the hand to the girl pulling her up with very little effort. Mina almost went flying when Lita let go of her hand in mid air. If it wasn't for the fact that Lita also swung her arm out to catch her the blonde would have found herself with another face full of snow.  
"..Are you sure your V?" Lita said quietly eyeing skeptically at her. "I mean someone so famous and saved so many lives over in England couldn't possibly..." Lita trailed off as she bent down and picked up the bag she had dropped, brushing it off lightly with her gloved hand.  
"O just shut up," Mina responded as she brushed herself off and looking back at the tall girl who was looking inside her bag making sure nothing had opened or broke. "I'm just fine, thank you very much." Lita rolled her eyes and walked up where Mina was now standing and looked ahead seeing the snow starting to fall again.  
"Looks like where really going to have a white Christmas," Lita said changing the subject as they started on their way again.  
"I really hope so." Mina said. "England didn't get covered in snow much and the city itself turned gray during the middle of it all." Rubbing the side of her head she laughed a bit.  
"Sounds fun," Lita said looking up and seeing the Cherry Hill Temple in the distance and four people standing there out in the snow. Blinking she hurried her steps toward the figures to see Serena, Amy, Hotaru as Chelsy, and Raye standing there. "Hey guys."  
"Good your here." Raye said. "Put the stuff in the kitchen and lets get going."  
"Hey guys!" Mina said waving her hand at the girls. "So where are we going?"  
"To the mall." Serena said. "Because Raye doesn't want to deal with a guy."  
"Hey! They do not need to know that..at least not Mina." Raye said glaring at Serena who just stuck her tongue out at the scout of Mars.  
"Oooo a guy?! I'm the scout of love! I could help you." She jumped up and down causing herself to slip once again and fall backwards in a fluff of snow. Blinking Raye and Serena turned to the girl and sighing Raye went over and helped her up.  
"You shouldn't jump around in snow.." Raye mumbled as Mina got back on her feet as Lita returned from her trip into the kitchen.  
"You know about the guy who's in the temple dressed in temple garbs?" Lita asked blinking at Raye.  
"Yeah that's Chad. My grandfather hired him this morning," Raye said rubbing her gloved hands on her pants. "That's the reason why were going to the mall today."  
"So lets go!" Serena shouted happily. "The bus should be here at any moment." She rushed foreword and down the steps to the bus stop before anybody could object or say anything about.  
"She sure does love her shopping.." Lita said rubbing the side of her head.  
"So do I!" Mina shouted turning and rushing as well down the stairs but just the girls luck had shown today she didn't make it all the way there uninjured. Ten steps before she hit the side walk at the bottom Mina slipped on another patch of ice and landed on her back. Everyone had seen what was about to happen and had gotten a head start to get to Mina though Serena who was at the bottom of the steps was the first one there.  
"Mina you should really stop running!" Lita's voice called out to her as Mina rubbed the back of her head as she sat up slightly and glanced around.  
"Really Mina you should listen to her," Serena laughed as she pulled the scout of love off the cement and on her feet.  
"Stupid ice..." Mina mumbled as she turned and looked to see the bus just pulling up. "Come on guys, lets go!" She shouted as she began to rush forward..only to have herself falling forward due to ice again, though this time Serena and Lita was there to keep her from falling all the way. Lita glared at the girl as she laughed nervously moving from their grip onto the bus. "Sorry guys..."  
  
The ice blue eyes of Jeadite looked up from his place at the table in his apartment to see Zoicite walking in with a bag in his hand.  
"I hate snow.." Zoicite mumbled as he set the bag down as he zapped all the winter clothes off himself and a sweater and jeans where the replacement.  
"Well then how did it go?" Jeadite asked looking up from the paper he was reading letting of of the pencil he had in his hand.  
"That plan was a success..." Zoicite said throwing an item he retrieved at the lap of Jeadite who picked it up to see that it was the energy storer that Zoicite had built to house the energy that they had gathered from the movie theater. "I'm still getting energy from fifty of the first people that picked up the tickets."  
"Well Beryl should be happy about this." Jeadite said turning on the machine seeing that it was going off the charts with all the energy that they where gathering. "It should keep her quiet for a while." Turning he set the machine back down on the table beside the newspaper picking up the pencil again and began the crossword puzzle he was working on. Zoicite walked up beside Jeadite and picked up the machine.  
"..I don't know.." He mumbled walking over to the couch and sitting down. "...Is it right to just take all this energy? I mean the people we took it from do need it, don't they?"  
"Your questioning our queen again, aren't you?" Jeadite said as he felt a surge of joy ebb up when he looked up to see Zoicite looking at the remote sized machine in his hands. It took all his strength not to smile from ear to ear about what he had just heard.  
"..Well it's just I don't know.." Zoicite said. "What if one of the humans with a ticket is Amy? I could be killing her at this very moment and not even realize it." Turning his head he dropped the machine on the couch as he looked at Jeadite. "What am I going to do about this?"  
"Well..." Jeadite said trying to figure out if it was safe for him to be babbling about things that could get him very well killed if Zoicite didn't feel they where the right path to go to in this. "..Well why don't you just quite?" He turned looking at the crossword puzzle again.  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Zoicite glared at Jeadite who seemed to be not caring about this situation when it was him who started it in the first place by pointing out what Beryl would do to Amy if she ever found out.  
"...Well what I mean is what I mean, quite," Jeadite said not looking up from his paper as he wrote a word down to fill the box he was working on.  
"You know as well as I that something like that would get us both killed even before we could mutter the words to her!" Zoicite said standing up, hand clenched, glaring at Jeadite who sighed and realized his friend wasn't ready for such extremes in this situation.  
"I was joking you know," Jeadite said looking up. "How the heck am I to know how to get out of the situation you created. I'm not the one who fell in love with a human being now am I?" Jeadite grinned looking up finally from his paper watching the reaction of Zoicite turn from a mild anger to an extreme one.  
"..But you have been getting cozy with one of Amy's friends, haven't you?" Zoicite said as his look melted into one of amusement making Jeadite flush a bit thinking of Serena at that moment as he blinked at his friend then looked down at the newspaper.  
"..She annoys me more then anything," Jeadite mumbled then looking back up at Zoicite. "Besides Zoicite though you could probably get me killed on account of high treason for what I'm about to say I've got to say it."  
"What is it?" Zoicite said dryly standing up from the couch and walking over to the sitting man.  
"You've got to give up Beryl or Amy, there is no other way for this to work." Jeadite said looking up at the blonde haired man.  
"How are you so sure about this Jeadite? Maybe Beryl will allow Amy to be married to me...." Zoicite mumbled off.  
"Amy is Sailor Mercury you idiot!" Jeadite said standing up. "There is no way in hell that our queen would allow you to love and marry her mortal enemy!" The shock upon Zoicite's face could only be described as one one would show when all hope had been lost to them..though it only lasted a few moments when Zoicite came out of the shock of what Jeadite had just babbled to him.  
"You can't be serious about this Jed..."  
"I am..deadly serious about it Zoicite. I figured you should know before Beryl since she IS your girlfriend and all." Jeadite responded cutting off Zoicite mid-sentence.  
"...But how could you possibly.." Mumbled the confused and distraught man who's hand moved up to rub his forehead as if to stop the oncoming headache he was about to get.  
"Because Zoicite I've been researching on who the scouts are, that's my job." He said. "I haven't told Beryl yet because you need to know the truth about this. Your the one who effects my decision here."  
"What the hell do you mean?!" Zoicite glared grabbing the man, his eyes flaring up the faintest of a dark blue as a snarl came upon his lips.  
"..Well...Either I be a good little general and report to Beryl all the scouts and their civilian identities here...OR I play dumb for a while longer," Jeadite said grabbing each of Zoicite's hands and pulling them off his shoulders. Then he looked back up at Zoicite. "If you don't believe me go start something...call her out...do what you must to find out if I'm a liar or a good friend. Then when you've found the proof you need come to me. We'll talk." Turning Jeadite grabbed the newspaper and pencil on the table. "Till then I'm going to bunk somewhere else. I don't need you calling me in, to protect your pride, as a traitor, which I know I could be with the information I have withheld from our queen, in the middle of the night when I can't really protect myself."  
"How the hell will I contact you once I've figured things out?" Zoicite hissed glaring at the man who reached over and grabbed his baseball cap on the hook. "And what do I tell Beryl if she calls on you?"  
"Well..." Jeadite said digging in his pocket retrieving another black quarter sized emblem and threw it at the man. "Just hold that and call my name, I'll hear yah. If Beryl calls just tell her I'm on a top priority plan that I can't be disturbed on though I highly doubt that she'll call. Just give her the energy you have gathered and that should shut her up for a while." Turning he sighed. "Now is my leave. I hope you find everything to your liking." With that Jeadite disappeared in a flurry of black rose petals leaving Zoicite there alone questioning everything around him. Something was telling him that indeed Jeadite was telling the truth. The blue haired beauty he loved had a supernatural ability with her mind, much like him...but...if that where true Zoicite didn't like what was going to come. He was going to have to make a choice if Jeadite wasn't lying...and he didn't like how it was looking how he'd answer it.  
"Damn him.." Zoicite mumbled hanging his head.  
  
On to Author Notes (it's a long one this time!)  
  
Mahahahahahahahaha...er I mean cough cough. Hey I like how this chapter turned out! Remember the way I write is pretty much with no idea how the chapter is going to go till I start writing. It might be a hard way to write but if I plan out every single little idea I have the story would be VERY short (I've tried it before). That is why I don't write that way, it's like I draw as well.  
  
Version 1.5 though its New?!  
Yes I decided to keep using version 1.5 till chapter 24. For one thing I have chapters 21-23 already writen though don't come begging to me to put them up any sooner, though I probably will. The whole spellchecking major version 1.5 update will affect up to chapter 24 even though 21-24 haven't been posted yet (may be a while for 24, still working on it). When chapter 25 is finally put up when I get finished with 24 it will not have version 1.5 up at the top. I hope that clears things up for you.  
  
Chad!  
I decided that Chad needed to be reintroduced to the sailor moon storyline. Yes to all you anime mars fans Chad was the sorta boyfriend Raye had during the series, to you manga fans...well I know she had a sorta boyfriend as well (if someone would like to leave the name of the guy in the manga since I didn't read that book but know of it it would be most appreciated!) but I like Chad and his undieing devotion to or raven haired miko (unlike the other guy who married another woman). Bring Chad back into the story adds more tention and drama to our poor heroine grin grin snicker snicker.  
  
Darien!  
Sorry that I didn't have much Darien but he needed to be placed back in his normal settings for later chapters (can't have him staying at the temple ALL the time, just when he's sick ;))  
  
Kunzite and Nephlite!  
Yay! Kunzite and Nephlite are finally introduced officially to the storyline! Though it's only a small part of it and I made Kunzite seem like a hentai (pervert in japanese) it works out well. Kunzite though was unnofficially introduced a few chapters back when Mina had that dream (I've been rereading my story, it's getting so long! I have to have a notes page so I don't screw anything up now. Sorry for that Aries/Demos thing again:().   
  
The new look for Nephlite and upcoming warnings about the look and/or actions for Kunzite!  
Ok you all anime and manga fans are wondering why the heck I gave Nephlite red hair instead of brown. It's quite simple, his look isn't based on the anime nor manga look he had. Instead I opped for the Live action series look they gave Nephlite. I also like Kunzite on the live action as well (I think thats him...). He has long silver hair in the series as well but it's tied back in a loose ponytail. The relationship between Zoicite and Kunzite (anime storyline) is gone in the live action series AND he gets to be a really cool composer/pianist! So if you see Kunzite playing a piano or anything in later chapters it's because of the live action series. If you want to find out more about the live action series going on over in Japan this past year and still going please check out for links and info about episode recaps and pictures and all that wonderful stuff for New sailor moon stuff! (There hosting my sprite comic too)  
  
Mina!  
Ok I know it was a really long running gag in this chapter to have mina fall every time she could. It was hard enough for me to remember that there is snow on the ground in my story now. Yeah it's come a long way since like in august-october when the story really sorta started (Story plotline, not when I started it for real :P). If I offended you Mina fans I appolize now. I should probably base her off the manga/live action Mina more but she's just so fun to play around with in the storyline as the Anime Mina.  
  
Amy!  
Oooo I like how I ended the chapter here. I thought about writing more but when I realized how long this chapter had indeed gotten I realized it would be good to push the confrentation between Zoicite and Amy to the next chapter or perhaps two chapters later laughs evily. There will be a confrentation which will decide where loyalties will lye for three people in the series, stay tuned!  
  
Hentai, Usagi, my little slips!  
I am sorry for my japanese slips I accedently put in the story. I figured out I accedently used Serena's japanese name (Usagi) instead of her United States appointed name. I had to stop myself just now with Amy to correct it (It's Ami in japanese). A few of my other stories (posted on and ones I'm working on just on my computer) are in their japanese counterparts. It's like second nature now for me. I appolize in advance for these mistakes.  
  
Here it comes!  
Well wow this has been a really long authors notes. But I must say goodbye for now to all you fans of my series here. Till my next chapter. Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories (I mean it)  
  
P.S. There will be a hudge personized thank you list in the next chapter..well I hope. You guys rock!  
  



	22. A First Rainbow

Version 1.5  
Now with spellcheck!  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 22: A first Rainbow  
  
Amy bit her lip as she winced in pain as the blast hit her.  
"One would think Greg would be easier to defeat!" She shouted looking up at the five scouts standing there. Reaching her arm that she was hit on up she pressed her earring as her visor came on reading out the monster that was Greg at one time's vitals.  
"Here let me help you!" Hotaru shouted rushing over to Amy and pulling her hand off the wound and began to slowly heal it so it wouldn't bleed so much.  
"Thank you," Amy said standing up slowly and pulling out her computer.  
Raye and the others weren't having a very good time either with the monster that came out of Greg when by Demo's advice Raye used her scepter, instead of Serena's Crescent Moon Wand, to extract the small rainbow crystal.  
"Those arms are a nuance!" Lita yelled looking at Mina. "Use your chain to hold him Venus!" She turned to see Mina with Artemis beside her dodging some of the arms trying to wrap around her and the cat.  
"Better said then done!" Mina yelled back ducking behind a giant trash can. Artemis looked out at Serena and Raye who where jumping and ducking the limbs that where after them as well. Greg had turned into a monster with about ten vine like limbs that where flailing and snapping toward them. This was their first attempt to take any of the crystals that they knew of. All the scouts had been so busy with their lives and the problems that had arisen from everything that the whole rainbow crystal retrieval had been pushed aside.  
"This is why we should train more!" Luna's voice was heard through out it all though nobody couldn't see her. "Venus do it now!"  
"Venus Love me Chain!" Venus shouted as the chain began to wrap around the creature as it made it's way through the limbs. "Venus Heart Attack!" She shouted as well holding the chain with one hand as it was wrapped around the wrist as she grabbed her wand with the other sending a giant yellow heart toward the creature to drain it of energy.  
"Now Mars!" Demos said.  
"What the heck do I do?!" Mars shouted blinking at the cat that was at her feet.  
"Mars Phoenix Fire! That's your call for the healing power of your scepter." Demos shouted.  
"...Ok..." Raye said sounding uncertain about it. Reaching out her wand appeared in her left hand. Reaching out she grabbed it with her other hand and slammed it on the cement. "MARS PHOENIX FIRE!" Fire surrounded the creature being held still by Mina's chain as a screech of some bird was heard by all around it as the fire died after it surrounded him revealing Greg now in Mina's chain. Letting go of her chain it vanished around him letting him fall forward in the arms of Amy who was the closest to him then all of them. That's when Serena turned her head to see Raye falling forward.  
"Raye!" She shouted rushing over and catching the girl in her fall. The scepter landed a few inches away but Raye fell in Serena's arms as she looked concernly at her friend. Every time she used that blasted scepter she would fall unconscious or be severally weakened. It was like her first few times using her wand..and like those transformations like the crisis one that would affect her like that. Turning her head she heard an evil laugh as a figure started walking toward the light of the street lamps. Another creature stood there, this time a female form, laughing at them, her red eyes glowing lightly as the arms that where giant sword blades where swung around her elegantly in a dance that started creeping the lunar princess out. She recognized the type of youma it was instantly. This was one of Hotaru's fathers creatures.  
"Crap.." Lita hissed seeing it. "We get done with one problem and now we have another!"  
Serena was still on her knees trying to hold her still out friend from falling completely on the ground and also trying to keep her from the site of the new monster.  
"This majority sucks!" Mina said clenching a fist as her wand appeared in it once more. "Luna didn't you say we didn't have to deal with these creeps till after the princess was found?!"  
"Things change." Luna said peaking her head out of her hiding place underneath the dumpster that Artemis had taken cover as well. "In the other time line Saturn here wasn't discovered for another six to eight months."  
"Hello scouts.." The creature said stopping her dance for a second. "I am known as Blades and I'm here to claim a pure crystal of the boy.." She grinned showing her spiked teeth under her lips.  
"Oooo really original," Lita said rolling her eyes as her wand appeared in her hand. "You won't be touching a hair on Greg's head!"  
Amy was trying to stand up with Greg in her arms, she wasn't the strongest scout but she had to get the boy out of harms way. He had been though enough in the past few hours for a life time. Of course he knew it was coming, the rainbow crystal that was buried deep within him had told him that. He also knew of the past life that Serena, Luna, Raye, and herself remembered clearly..along with Artemis now though nobody else had the memories returned to them. Luna or Artemis wouldn't allow it saying that since it was a new time they didn't want to spend any more energy wasted on the false life. The only reason Artemis had gotten the Luna beam was because Luna didn't want to be the only cat to remember the old events. She wanted his opinions..and though she wouldn't say it..she wanted to guarantee the fact that the Artemis she remembered in the other life would return to her with his memories restored. Demos had opted not to have such memories given to her saying it might effect and confuse her when the old and true memories of their pasts came back to her. Biting her lip again she felt a slight pain in the now scratched shoulder as she held him there trying to drag him toward Lita who came forward grabbing the boy. Greg had volunteered for the retrieval of the crystal like Amy had said he would. At least he didn't change in this timeline. Quickly Lita scooped the boy up and rushed him behind the stationary dumpster where Luna and Artemis where and laid him there returning in a few seconds not wanting to miss any of the action that was about to break loose. Turning her head she spotted Hades next to Hotaru who had moved to Serena's side trying to restore some energy to the girl. They where going to need her in this battle as well.  
"Well shall we get this party started then?" The creature said raising her arms up and making a X motion in front of her sending some kind of power surge toward Amy, Mina, and Lita who all dove for cover once it blazed past them hitting a brick wall which burst open. That only made the creature named Blade grin bigger as she turned her head toward the injured Amy. The plan that had formulated in the creatures mind was obvious to the blue haired genius..but she didn't get the time nor chance to speak it before she was pinned up against the wall, with the woman's razor sharp hand blades at her neck like a giant pair of scissors. Amy squirmed under the pressure that was being put on her. Lita though wasn't going to stand for this and rushed at the backside of the womoniod figure sending a kick in the side of her back making it recoil backwards...letting Amy drop to her feet again. Within a few seconds Amy had her wand out and aimed at the creature with a look of anger upon her face.  
"I'm sorry..but I won't let you touch him either." Amy's eyes turned toward Mina and Lita who nodded. Both girls raised the wands they had in their hands up in a stance like Amy was doing.  
"Mercury..."  
"Jupiter Thunder..."  
"Venus Heart..."  
The wands began to vibrate under the fingers of each scouts as they began to light up in their respective colors: light blue, a deep green, and an orange. Doing the motions they held off just for a moment to be in time with the others.  
"...Tsunami!" Amy shouted releasing her wave of water.  
"...Strike!" Lita said at the same time releasing her wave of thunder.  
"...Attack!" Mina said as well in time with Lita and Amy releasing a giant yellow heart once again. All three powers mixed together taking the shape of an ever changing liquid heart that crackled and hissed like thunder that exploded against the unprepared youma. Letting the breaths that all three had been holding they looked at each other seeing that the creature had vanished..only leaving the shell of the eggs or seeds, that Hotaru's father made to house his evil, which turned to dust and blew away in a light unseen gust of wind.  
"Finally!" Hotaru said as Raye's eyes opened up lightly.  
"...I never get used to that..." She muttered sitting up slowly from Serena's lap rubbing the back of her head. "How long have I been out?"  
"O..not long..but long enough to have another youma attack us!" Mina said frustratedly. "I don't like the fact we have two bad guys attacking us at every chance they can get."  
"For one Venus.." Serena stated standing up once the entire weight of Raye had been pulled off her. "This was the first attack in a while from anyone of the two AND a rainbow monster is a voluntary attack..not one planned by Beryl."  
"We should probably get home now..the battle was far from short tonight. Our parents are probably worried sick about us." Amy said looking around.  
"Grandpa probably never noticed I left..though Chad is another matter," Raye mumbled standing up with the help of Hotaru once again. "We can just bring Greg and head for the temple. Once there just call your parents and say we got caught up talking and chatting so much and cleaning the temple that the time just slipped right by us."  
"Good plan," Lita said then coming out from behind the dumpster with Greg in her arms. "Then we can talk to Greg some more. He hinted at a few things before all this happened."  
"Yeah," Amy said not quite sure how she was going to tell Greg about Zach though she suspected he already knew about the boyfriend. Rubbing the side of her head again and then her still slightly sore shoulder she walked next to Lita as they finished up the talk and planning.  
  
In a flurry of black rose petals Zoicite appeared in the shadows of a dark alleyway next to the battle ground after reading the alien youma that appeared. Of course by the time he had arrived the creature was gone due to the scouts magic. His eyes gazed down at the blue haired scout of Mercury. He had never realized that the scout of Mercury did indeed have a hair style much like Amy and the hair color was the same as well. Rubbing the side of his head, brushing his hands through his hair he sighed. There was a magic barrier around them..protecting their identity from regular human beings. Of course if he tried he could see through the magic but unless he tried it did affect him. Looking down at her left shoulder he noticed the cut on it that must have happened during the attack. His eyes gazed at her hard trying to figure out if Jeadite was right about Amy. What would happen if what he said was true? What if the girl he loved was his queens mortal enemy? Sighing he disappeared making a mental note that he would keep an eye out on her left shoulder tomorrow when they went on their date.  
  
Raye turned her head feeling something evil that had just left. Looking over to the others who where looking at her wondering what she was looking at she raised her hand and waved it off. "Let's just get back." She said as they began to jump away.  
  
Yawning Hotaru looked at all the girls around the table that they had brought into Raye's room to hold the food that Raye and Lita had went to dig up in the miko's kitchen.  
"..So...do you have any idea what Greg was going to tell us after the crystal was taken out of him?" She asked looking at Mina, Serena, and Amy whom was next to the makeshift bed that Raye had made in the corner of her room.  
"..No..this was something new," Amy said looking up at the scout of Saturn. "He did say it was something that we couldn't possibly remember because it was a new thing." Reaching over she brushed the hair off his face and sighed. Back then in the other life Amy felt something toward Greg though it really didn't get to play out at all because of his move away from herself and the fact she was always busy with school or scout business. Of course he knew that as well. There was a little twinge of guilt with the thought of Zach that just past though her mind. The blonde haired man held her heart now..once where Greg had tread, and maybe the guy she had the rival with back then as well though she never found out the identity of the smart man. Part of her back then wished it was Greg though she knew it couldn't have been true because those tests only where brought out in Japan.  
"We're back!" Lita said holding two trays in her hand while Raye came behind her with a tea pot with a tray of cups. Setting down the tray Lita passed out the saucers to each of the girls around the table and let them dig in the pile of cookies that she had found in the fridge that she had brought over a few days ago when they had gathered just to talk.  
"It's time for an official scout meeting now," Luna said sitting up next to the table. "From now and out we will not wait this long to have a meeting. A week at the most will be the limit with this." She looked around the table watching the girls munch on cookies and sipping the tea.  
"Ok Luna," Serena sighed. "It's just that it's really hard to do such things when we've all got lives now to deal with." She looked over at Amy who looked kind of startled then a blush came across her cheeks. "If I remember correctly it was Amy who really pushed us to have those meetings back in the other life."  
"..Well..things change I guess," Amy said looking over at Greg as he began to stir on the bed.  
"As they always do.." He mumbled sitting up slowly. "Well it's good to see that you guys won..and none of you are seriously hurt..I think.."  
"It's good to see that your up as well," Lita said smiling as she handed him a plate with cookies and a cup of tea. He looked about recognizing the room as Raye's and thanked Lita.  
"..Well I'm guessing your waiting on the information I told you I would tell you after this was done with," Greg said setting the plate on his lap. "There are a few things. There are a few friends in the shadows of Beryl for one."  
"..What do you mean by that?" Mina said blinking and looking at him.  
"..I guess double agents would be another word. That's what I saw."  
"Like Jeadite.." Serena sighed a bit smiling a bit. "He could be one of the people that Greg is meaning."  
"Though Jeadite never came to us saying he wanted to be a double agent," Lita pointed out then looked back at Greg. "Is there anything else?"  
"..Yes...Though the lot of you are confused about everything that is happening..this is how it is suppose to be. This was the destiny of all of you so don't get to upset." He turned and began to move to the edge of the bed. His head swung over to Amy as a sigh came past his lips. "..And..Amy though something is going to come up..you must understand this has to be..its nothing you can change AND forgiveness is a virtue."  
"..What is that suppose to mean?" Amy asked blinking at Greg.  
"..You'll see Amy," He said then stood up leaving the blue haired girl confused. "Anyway my father is probably waiting for me at home, so I must go. I'll see you guys around." Waving the boy let himself out of Raye's room and left the temple as quietly as he came.  
"That was weird," Mina said blinking and turning her head to the rest of the girls and cats as Amy scooted toward the table now that Greg was gone.  
"...Yeah.." Amy said looking about the table. "Anyway since we got the first rainbow crystal it's been proven at least Greg's case hasn't changed between timelines. It could be pretty safe to say that the rest of the six crystals haven't changed hosts either."  
"Though it's not a guarantee," Demos stated. "Things have changed from what the few of you remember. Since I wasn't there I wouldn't know about these people."  
"And I wasn't apart of the team yet when things happened, so I don't remember either," Lita said looking over at Mina who just shrugged.  
The rest of the night played out smoothly besides a few mistakes on Serena's part when it came to eating and spilling her tea. The girls talked about things that they could remember about the past life and how the new cats, Demos and Hades, weren't there. Then they talked about where the cats could have been misplaced in the past life because Serena, Raye, Amy, or Luna could remember them being there. Mina had suggested that both cats had been born on the North American continent so there was no possible way that they could have found their way here. Lita and Raye didn't really care where the cats had been placed. She wanted to know what in the world had happened to cause all the mess that they had experienced. There had been no real clue yet to what had happened to cause everything to flip around. Amy even tried to contact Pluto somehow to see if she knew anything but much to their surprise they couldn't. Luna said it was destiny that allowed Pluto to waver from the time gates in the other time and it would be destiny now that would do the same. But till the destined time for the woman she could not move from her stance; always like a statue next to the large white doors of time.  
Yawning Raye stretched a bit and looked about noticing that Mina, Serena, and Hotaru had fallen asleep where they had sat: Serena next to the table, Mina across from her, and Hotaru had moved next to Raye's bed and now was leaning on it. Lita chuckled as she stood up looking at the three scouts. Amy just yawned.  
"I guess this marks the end of the meeting then," Amy laughed. Raye just nodded chuckling a bit as well.  
"I guess so." She said. Lita and Raye then put the girls on the floor comfortably so they wouldn't have hurting backs the next morning. Lita and Amy crawled into their blankets that Raye had grabbed for them and wished the miko sweet dreams as she went to check over the temple one more time before turning in for the night. Walking down the hallways Raye could barely hear the sound of her own socked feet against the hard wood floor of the temple beneath her but someone must have.  
"Mistress Raye..?" A groggy male voice called through a door next to her. Blinking Raye wanted to run down the hallway as fast as she came and ignore the question to leave the man to his conclusions to whom or what he had just heard but taking a deep breath Raye decided against such actions. Though she looked 14 she wasn't mentally. Such stupid ideas where beneath her now. She was still chewing herself out for such a stupid reaction to Chad showing up in the first place.  
"..Yes Chad..?" She called out to him as the door opened up slightly to see a tossed hair man standing there in a rob of some kind.  
"..I was just wondering who was out there, that's all.." He said shutting the door again. Letting the breath she was holding go Raye contemplated how this Chad was slightly different then the other time's Chad. For one a situation like this in the other time would have resulted in Raye beating Chad for coming out and yelling, almost waking her grandfather, how much he loved her. Though she knew that his feelings hadn't changed from the other timeline this Chad was much more reserved then his counterpart. Continuing the walk down the hall she stopped next to the fire room and slid the doors open to see her grandfather there hard at work as the priest of the temple. Not wanting to disturb his meditation she slid the door shut quietly once again and headed back to her room to head to bed finally. Tonight had been to long for her liking.  
  
After a few days of working Darien wanted to have a small vacation like the one he had had when he had unexpectedly gotten sick at the temple that day. Since it was nearing the holidays once more his work at the restaurant had become really busy. All the extra hours he was putting in was more because he had to make up the time he had off then anything. Turning his head he saw another costumer waving at him to get his attention. Quickly heading over there he jotted down their orders and headed to the kitchen to give them to the cooks. Then it was back out again to talk to someone else for their order or just to make sure that they where happy with their order and/or service that he had given.  
He barely had time to think about the date he had shared with the miko not but a few days ago with everything that had happened. There were still issues between the two of them. Right now Darien could see himself going on another date with the girl. He always had these strong feelings when he thought of the scout of Mars though he was always doubting himself thinking that this might be somehow him trying to relate to the past time again, when he had dated the girl a few times. Darien was as confused as ever when it came to her.  
"Orders up!" A cook announced to him to get his attention. Nodding Darien walked over to the plate and took it into his hands then walking over to the table that had ordered it placing it on the top. The people there thanked him and he smiled nodding. Then quickly walked away trying to find another table to help or just to ask if they needed anything. This was his job.  
  
Later that night (the same night everything else had happened with the scouts and Greg) Darien arrived back at his apartment. Opening the door Darien flipped on the light, slipped off his shoes, and set the keys to his bike on the table next to the door. Turning around he shut the door and flipped a few locks on it so nothing would happen when his back wasn't turned. Though he figured Jeadite's arrangement was truthful in nature something in the end might happen and if Beryl had found out his identity by the double agent then he would be hunted like some bird or wild game. Walking over to the kitchen he started a pot of water on the stove then walked over to the desk where he had placed the strange quarter sized thing of Jeadite's in. Opening it up he picked up the coin and looked about his room. Nothing seemed to stir or move so far which meant that it wouldn't take just a picking up of the coin to bring the man. Taking a deep break Darien closed his left hand around the coin and muttered the general's name. Within a matter of seconds black rose petals stirred on the floor beside the couch as a man appeared.  
"Yes?" He muttered turning around to see Darien, wide eyed in shock as if he didn't know that would work. Jeadite frowned seeing the prince standing there. "You know if you just going to be crying wolf I'm going to reserve the option of ignoring your calls."  
"..No..I'm sorry," Darien said putting the coin back in the drawer and shutting it quietly. "..It's just that I didn't expect you to come the way you did or as fast as you did." He turned hearing the whistle of the hot water in the kitchen leaving Jeadite standing there.  
"Well that's how it works," Jeadite said seeing the couch behind him and leaning back, sitting on it. "So what's up?"  
"...Well.." Darien said walking out of the kitchen with a cup of hot tea in his hands. "I just wanted to see if you where still alive or not. With Beryl a threat I was afraid she might have found out about you and in return found out about me and the others."  
"Nah..she's as clueless as ever," He laughed sitting up. "..Though..it's a good thing you called. I need to talk with you about something."  
"Yeah?" Darien asked setting the tea on the coffee table in front of Jeadite as he sat in a chair kitty corner to the couch he was on.  
"I'm trying to get Zoicite to leave Beryl as well." Jeadite said. "So I told him something and gave him one of my summoning coins so he could think about what I had said and then left him. I figured he would just go right out and find out if what I said was true..but it's taken him longer then expected."  
"..I'm not getting at what your saying.." Darien said reaching for his tea again. "What did you tell him exactly?"  
"..I'll tell you after it's all said and done," Jeadite said. "I just need a place to stay until Zoicite gets up off his lazy butt and does something about it." The statement made the semi calm Darien do a spit take across the living room floor with his tea that he had been sipping. All calmness had left the room immediately with Jeadite's last statement.  
"..You can't be serious!" Darien exclaimed. "..Can't you just go back to the Negaverse or something or bunk with someone else?!"  
"..For one if I go back Beryl realizes something is up and starts questioning me about it. For another I have no other human's I trust." Jeadite stated waving his hand in the air as he was explaining these things.  
"..And you trust me?" He eyed him skeptically.  
"Well as far as I can throw you..but that's good enough for me for now," Jeadite said standing up. "I can't afford to sleep in another of your guys nasty motels."  
"..Fine whatever..as long as you don't bring any one of your general or youma friends here," Darien said after a long pause. "And you have to dress human. If any one of the scouts stop by, your secrets up."  
"I'm not that stupid stupid," Jeadite said waving a hand as a whole new identity came into place where he was standing. It was a tall man, long brown hair, that was tied back. "Better?"  
"Fine." Darien said standing up. "I'm going to my room to change and then I'm going to sleep. You can sleep on the couch here."  
"Better then those beds," Jeadite mumbled as the light was flipped off in the living room and a few seconds later the kitchen followed. With Jeadite in his room Darien remembered something Serena had told him about the man. Later he made a mental note that he would go and ask the general about what had happened between the scout of the moon and him. Though he knew Serena and him weren't destined like the other time, Darien still had a little protective streak of the blonde.  
  
Yawning Amy awoke on the floor next to Raye's bed. It was a good thing it was a Sunday and they had no school tomorrow. Picking up her things she decided not to wake the others and head out the door to her home to take a show and get dressed. Amy wanted to call Zach later and find out if he could meet her at the library or something to just sit and chat. It had been a few days since either of them could get away from their duties. Taking her school bag in her hands she walked out the door and headed down the street humming lightly to herself.  
She never noticed the dark figure behind her...  
  
Zoicite seen her leave the temple with her school bag in hand. Part of him was scared, another part of him was jealous and angered. He didn't know what to think. He had to find out though. This was something he couldn't put off any longer. If Amy was Sailor Mercury like Jeadite had said things would most definitely need changing between them.  
Reaching out he touched her shoulder lightly making Amy jump slightly as she turned around to see Zach standing behind her with a somber look upon his face. That didn't matter to much to the blue haired girl as a smile spread across her face unaware what was about to happen.  
"Zach! I was just thinking about you. Actually I was going to call you after I got home and showered." She said turning around and smiling at him.  
"..Well you know I can read minds," Zach said trying to joke but his eyes kept on leading over to her left shoulder wondering if a bandage was being hidden by the sleeve of her school uniform.  
"..Really then, what am I thinking now?" She asked laughing as her left hand came and touched her lips lightly...  
  
Zoicite's eyes went wide...  
  
Well here is the latest chapter. I decided they should finally start their rainbow crystal search since I had mentioned it a few chapters back about Greg.  
Hehe there is always a lot of suspense when it comes to the relationship between Zoicite & Amy. Mahahaha! Well as I stated before in the other chapter here is the personlized thank you that I had been meaning to get to!  
  
Number Three- Don't worry about your concerns about updating. I will update soon. Actually today as a matter of fact!  
  
Rena H.M.- I know what your getting at with the spaces and all. I have started putting more spaces in my stories so that should help you.  
  
Sakura revies= IIIII - Why thank you! I am really happy that I'm a great author in your eyes. I do what I can.  
  
din diddy dums- Aww thank you for the complement about the loving of my story. Also I'm glad you like all those chapters as well. Chapter 22 will be uploaded today as well.  
  
bubbles100 reviews= II- Yeah I came across a site that speculated why exactly Hotaru and Raye looked so much alike in the series. That is why I made them sisters...also later on something will come up having to deal with it all!  
  
veronica155 reviews=III- Your wish is my command!  
  
Nick Johnson- Well read the story :P But if you must know:  
1. It's about all the sailors (not just sailor mars though she is the main character) and how they deal with the change in the time line that occured in the 1st-4th chapter. It's also about Beryl and her henchmen and how they as well deal with the weirdness everything has been thrown into.  
2. A bunch of chapters take place in the Silver Millenium but the majority of the story takes place in present day Tokyo.  
3. I explained that in the second question.  
4. Everyone is as old as they are in the beginning of the series (inner scouts is about 14, hotaru about 12 I'm guessing, Darien is about 18 and the Negaverse people's ages are up in the air)  
5. Do you mean in my life or the story? The story it's the opening and it goes to the past. In real life I was bored and always toyed with the idea of Raye/Rei/Mars being the princess.  
  
foxkitsune- I love Inu Yasha and when I get the time I will definitly look at your stories! Also this story is written so people who aren't to familiar with the series could read it and pick up on it as well.  
  
FaIIenOne- I'm always writing on The Mars Saga when I have free time so unless a severe case of Writers Block does show it will continue on.  
  
Elva- Yes I erg you to continue on in the story It only gets better!  
  
windy- Thank you  
  
Jenny reviews- II- Thank you  
  
meeeeee- thank you  
  
mars reviews= II- I will!  
  
shadow- The summer is what kept me from updating.  
  
firemisstress47 reviews- II = I will update!  
  
Reijin reviews= II- Again there was a summer issue  
  
Jacqui10- Yes that is true, it was hard for me at first after getting that review to continue on. It just made me really made that someone would say something like that. I took their thoughts into consideration though and must say that it only made me stronger. Thank you for the words of wisdom.  
  
PyroChic reviews= IIII- Heh yeah. The sickened kiss was funny and good to add to the story.  
  
neptune-kitty reviews=IIII - It wasn't the ending mind you. I still have A LOT to write before the ending shows.  
  
ariesmars- I thank you for your comments and after we talked it out I took in consideration the spelling and now it's spellchecked as well. It's alright. If you don't want to read the rest of the story it's up to you. I can't force you.  
  
Usagimamoru'sonlylove: Thank you even though you don't like the pairings it means a lot to me that you took the time to review anyway.  
  
Iridecent Goddess reviews= II- Thank you!  
  
Rozana- Thank you takes the power she offers I win!  
  
Serenity endymion's only love- Thank you for giving your opinion. I can't please all people all the time. I hope you find some stories you do like! I knew it was going to take a while to get reviews up there with this being really a required taste type story.  
  
Feona reviews= II- Thank you about what you said about the move. I will update soon!  
  
Jalyne- Spellcheck is done so don't worry about that!  
  
redtopaz- Yes I understand that as well but I figured I needed some sorta animal who had some idea of what was going on in the timeline.  
  
dreamer reviews= II- I would never abandon this thing, death would come first before I did! And yes May the Truth be Revealed is still going, though I'm taking a break on it.  
  
Kristin- Thank you  
  
sararaye- Don't worry you always will!  
  
Ali reviews= II- That was problem and I did but converting everything to html (that took a while)  
  
kaye- you where the one that inspired me to start chapter 4 in the present. I thank you for that.  
  
Sniper Dragon- Spellcheck done! Thank you for the comment.  
  
Ellen reviews= II- Thank you  
  
Mars Child1 reviews= II- Yeah so did I but she's going to be happy with Jeadite soon enough ;)  
  
mars lover- Thank you!  
  
pyroangeli423- Thank you  
  
stayblue reviews= IIII- Thank you  
  
livi- Spellcheck has been done, continue on, the ending isn't even close!  
  
LadyX- Yes as am I!  
  
C- Thank you  
  
Michael Dean- I did, you should continue on!  
  
himits-no-hi- Thank you  
  
sailorstar- Thank you as well!  
  
Also I want to thank EVERYONE who has e-mailed me/messaged me on my messangers! They are awesome.  
  
Well I hope I didn't forget you all!  
  
hands everyone a cookie  
  
With that all said and done Thanks for taking the time for reading one of my stories and please review before you go!  



	23. A Missing Comrad

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck!  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 23: A Missing Comrade  
  
Serena looked worriedly at the clock that adorned Raye's wall in her bed room. This was suppose to be another one of those study sessions/scout meetings.  
"Are you sure you gave Amy the right time?" Lita said looking over at Serena who shrugged.  
"I said 6, it isn't like Amy to be late," She stated glancing around at all the scouts who where sitting at the small table with their books out and opened to pages that they needed help on. Sure with the past life for Amy, Serena, and Raye they didn't nearly have as much problems as they did back then. Serena actually was one of the highest test scorer in her class, of course Amy was the highest and would always be t he highest. The teachers didn't know what to think comparing when she was thirteen to now when she was fourteen. She had heard some of the teachers talking about the big change in Serena. Some of them thought that she had somehow gotten a hold of every answer sheet for every test and homework assignment that they gave out. Serena just laughed. Sure it was sorta cheating that she had done all the assignments before and knew all that they taught in that school but she wasn't going to tell them how she was doing so well.  
Well..right now she had other things on her mind. Amy was never late and now was glaring proof that she was. It was 6:45 right now and there had not been a single peep from the blue haired genius since Serena had called her at her house at 1 o'clock to tell her when the meeting was going to be. Amy didn't seem to be worrying about anything over the phone. She had mentioned that Zach had come with her to her house because he needed to talk to her right after she had left the temple but not a word from her sense.  
"Maybe one of us should head over to the apartment," Mina said looking over at all the scouts. "Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night and took a nap after you called her Serena." Serena looked over at Raye who sat there quite uneasily staring at the workbook absently like her mind was on something else.  
"What do you think Raye?" Serena asked. Raye looked up glancing at Serena and then around the table.  
"Maybe we should first try calling her, if she did indeed fall asleep for some reason that should wake her up and save one of us the trip over to her apartment." Mina nodded standing up.  
"I'll do it!" She proclaimed walking out of Raye's room and into the kitchen to the phone leaving the others to glance around still worried about the blue haired girl.  
"Well if there is no answer we should go investigate, all of us," Luna said who was sitting next to Serena.  
"I agree with Luna," Hades said who was sitting next to the quiet Hotaru, still dressed up as Chelsy. Hotaru glanced over at the window and sighed. She hoped that the blue haired girl was ok and it was just a case of sleepiness. Though with no sound coming from the kitchen or Mina their worries escalated. Raye was the first one to stand up.  
"Well I guess I should change," Raye sighed as Mina walked in shaking her head. She turned her head toward Hotaru/Chelsy. "You too Chelsy." Hotaru nodded and stood up following Raye out of the room.  
"Her mother isn't even there," Mina said slumping down next to Lita.  
"Ok girls we've got to find out what happened to Amy," Luna said putting her front paws up on the table to look at everyone more easily.  
"If there is no sign of trouble at Amy's house I suggest we head to the library," Artemis chimed in. "She might have went to pick up a few books for the study session tonight and got distracted in one." Lita nodded.  
"Good idea," She said. Raye came back in after changing into her street clothes and sighed rubbing the side of her head. Not long after Hotaru came in, still dressed as Chelsy, dressed in her street clothes and looked toward Raye.  
"Ok then, I guess we should get a move on," Raye said as everyone nodded.  
  
Jeadite sat on Darien's couch thumbing through some of the magazines the prince always got. Darien was out at his job today. Before he had left he told Jeadite that he could make something that was in the cupboard and in the fridge if he was hungry. It was strange that the prince had just really started to trust him so much. But he figured that he had proven himself enough to make the prince realize that there was no danger or harm in him anymore. Even if Zoicite decided to stay with Beryl Jeadite decided enough was enough.  
If Zoicite called him to say that he couldn't go against their queen and that he was going to have to give up/kill Amy he would try to talk him out of it..but he guessed he would have to start running from now and out. If Darien decided he could stay in the extra bed room that he had just piles of stuff in then Jeadite didn't need to hide anymore. Maybe he could finally break the spell that Beryl had upon him. Jeadite knew there was something more to everything. He knew that Beryl wasn't his true queen, that somehow, in a time he was forced to forget, he had his loyalties to the prince here. Beryl just treated them like crap so much he knew that Beryl didn't trust him. And his logic was that there had to be a reason why Beryl didn't trust him. Moving his blonde bangs away from his eyes he continued to think about things he would have to do to break from Beryl's hold. One of them was to break the power she held over him. Right now if she felt that he was indeed threatening her she could will him back to the Negaverse with out his permission and kill him on the spot. But of course he knew his queen, though a wary one, to be a very stupid one. So he needed to break the hold she had on him so he could indeed just slip into the crowd so she would never be able to find him unless he wanted her to. Jeadite knew that it had to be done if he where going to go against Beryl openly but his mind now asked him how. How was he going to break away from this hold she had on him and the other three generals? One idea was to use the crystal that the princess had to break the power but the crystal hadn't been restored yet. Actually from what Darien and him talked about last night the scouts, which Darien heard from Raye after he called her this morning, had just gotten the first rainbow crystal out of Greg.  
Frowning he stopped on a picture of the scouts that where quite shaded and looked at each of the six figures in the picture trying to remember something from the past. Maybe there was another way he could break free, not from the crystal but maybe from Sailor Mars and her healing ability that she has. It sends the rainbow crystal monsters back to their original form. Maybe that would break the hold Beryl had on him once and for all and he could finally realize his place on this planet before she had somehow tampered with it for her own gain. His eyes settled on the shadow figure he knew as Sailor Mars. It was easy to tell with her strapless heals on. She always stood next to Sailor Moon who even in shadow was easy to tell apart because of her hair though something bothered him about that stance. Part of him wondered why the scout of Mars wasn't in the lead which he didn't even understand why he was asking such a question. Right now with no princess found, it really didn't matter who was leading. Setting the magazine down he leaned back on the couch trying to contemplate how to tell Darien about the new threat with movie theaters so he could forewarn the scouts somehow and the scouts dealing with it without making Beryl suspicious about him being a leak and a double agent or Zoicite. Though Zoicite may be the death of him, if he told Beryl before talking to him about his treacherous ways, he didn't want to get his comrade killed. He knew deep in his heart that if Beryl got any word of treachery in the ranks she would have them both executed in front of the entire Negaverse army as punishment for such rumors, even if Zoicite's part might not be true. Turning his head he looked over at the door and wondered if he should go out, as Jed of course, to see/bug the Lunar princess. A smile crept over his face as he thought about the girl. Part of him couldn't help but bug the poor girl. That was just his way. He loved the temper he got when he pushed her buttons. Deciding there was nothing else to really do Jeadite walked over to the fridge and took a piece of paper in his hands scribbling down something about going to walk about and signing Jake so Darien would know who it was and walked out the door, well phasing through it was more of the term that should be used. He wondered as he walked down the hallway where Serena was so he could just bump into her once again.  
  
Serena looked over at Lita who shrugged her shoulders wondering what to do. They had entered Amy's apartment via the key they had hidden on the top of the door but found no Amy anywhere in the apartment. There wasn't even anything to make them believe that she had fallen asleep and woken up not but ten minutes ago and somehow left without running into them.  
"I don't know...Amy's never like this," Mina said closing the door behind her and sliding the key where it normally sat above the door. "I'm worried guys. She knew we where having a meeting at six so why didn't she come?"  
"I don't know," Raye said this time. "She's more punctual then I am most of the time. I can't understand how she can just let this slip by her somehow."  
"Maybe something with Zach came up?" Serena then said. "I mean when I was with Darien in the past life I could let a lot of time pass by me without even realizing it." She looked around at the group who was now walking slowly toward the elevator to head to their next spot to check to see if Amy was there which was the library like Artemis had suggested.  
"Well that could be it.." Demo's said looking down the halls both ways. "You guys did mention that this was her first real love right?" Everyone nodded around her as she sighed. "Well if that's the case it could be possible that Zach did call and asked her to meet him somewhere for a few minutes. All we know is that she could be at the temple waiting for us right now."  
"I told you guys we should have left a person behind just in case she did come," Luna sighed shaking her head.  
"It's ok," Mina waved it off. "If Amy thought we where really in trouble she would have contacted us via the communicators by now." Lita nodded beside her.  
"Let's just swing by the library just in case though," Artemis added. "Then head back and wait." The group decided that would be the best course of action now and quickly entered the elevator and headed down the building and out the door, still looking for the missing scout of Mercury.  
  
Looking at the black quarter sized thing in his hand Zoicite sighed once more trying to get the courage up to call Jeadite and talk to him finally. There was a lot of things he had questions to. One of them being why did Jeadite really withhold the information from Beryl. Sure Zoicite had always thought Jeadite was a little to independent from their queen but something told him that it was much more then just that. The way Jeadite spoke of the woman, that he could remember, was like spitting out venom toward someone he hated. Frowning Zoicite clasped the coin and shoved it back in the pocket it had been sitting in. Blinking he gazed warily at the sky trying to figure out himself and where he stood in all this. With what Jeadite had spoken of on times where they had talked the man believed that Beryl wasn't loyal to them at all, and was just using them to further her power in this realm. There where things that Beryl had done that made him believe that half way. Maybe it was the fact that she would kill anybody if she heard they had somehow betrayed her, even though she might not have any proof what so ever to justify such a killing. He had seen many of the killings Beryl performed in front of them to try and provoke fear in their hearts not to mess with her. Beryl seemed to go through henchmen/generals like batteries. So now the question was what was he going to do about all this? Was he going to go against his queen? How the heck could he do that? She had a hold on him and all the other men/woman under her ranks. If he verbally went against her she would have him killed. So..if he didn't go against her, what was he going to do. Well he knew that if he where really loyal he would have to rat Jeadite out for being a traitor and withholding information from her. Zoicite knew he really didn't want to do that either. It wasn't his place to get his comrade/friend killed. He knew that Jeadite knew what he was doing. Everything made him mixed up. He couldn't tell if he was coming or going anymore.  
"..sigh What to do now.." He mumbled.  
"Well it's funny to see you here," A familiar voice said beside him. Looking up he saw Jeadite as his human form Jed standing there, cap on, hands in pockets. "What do I owe the pleasure?"  
"The fact I'm still thinking," Zoicite frowned.  
"About what?" Jed said sitting down on the park bench beside the man.  
"About what the heck I'm going to do, that's what." Zoicite mumbled.  
"I'm guessing you got the proof you needed then."  
"Yeah," Zoicite sighed.  
"So what do you think now?" Jeadite said.  
"..I don't know, That's why I'm thinking," Zoicite mumbled shooting a glared look at Jeadite who had a sly smile upon his face as he sat across from him. "..So why are you out of hiding exactly? I could just go tell Beryl and forget about what you told me." Jeadite yawned then looked back up at the sky laughing.  
"Actually I was going to find Amy's friend Serena and go and bug her for a while, she's fun to bug actually." He laughed rubbing his hair back and looking over toward Zoicite who was still quite serious still. Frowning Jeadite just glanced back up at the sky taking in the blue that he had grown to love. That was another reason why he couldn't stay with his queen. When she came into power, if she ever did, the beauty around him of Earth would be destroyed. Anything that didn't help the queen in her cause to rule the entire universe would be destroyed.  
"..Well I really don't know what to do. There are so many things either way that I would have to do...If I left and went against our queen I would have to some how break free from her spell. If I stayed I would have to announce you as a traitor and watch you die in front of the masses. I really don't know if I want that." Zoicite sighed. Never in his life had he been torn about something so badly. Looking over at his comrade and friend he then turned his head back to his hands which where clasped in front of him holding a picture of Amy, her mother, and him on one of the outings he had taken with the girl.  
There was Amy of course to think about in all this. What was he going to do exactly?  
"You want to hear the honest truth about the way I feel about this, no barriers put up?" Jeadite said breaking his thoughts. Turning his head he slowly nodded as Jeadite smiled and looked away from him as he gazed out in the street. "Well what I think you should do Zoicite is quite frankly leave Beryl. Approach Amy asking her to get the sailor scouts to heal us so we won't be tied to the queen anymore so she can't kill us easily for being traitors. Then after that gain the scouts friendship and loyalty swearing an oath to the prince of Earth. That's what I think you should do..well I'm going to do but I'm going to approach the prince about it since I've been talking to him already." This alarmed Zoicite greatly. Jeadite was already doing traitorous things, even before he ripped off his relations with Queen Beryl. It had to be one of the most stupid/dangerous things Zoicite could think of. Zoicite thought of leaving but first having the scouts heal him so Beryl wouldn't get word of it from her monsters he was sure she had out spying on them.  
"..You can't be serious?!" Zoicite sat up quickly toward Jeadite wide eyed at what he had just been told to him.  
"I am Zoicite. I see no future with Beryl but with the scouts I see a bright future with the woman that we seem to have gotten close with," He smiled looking down at the picture Zoicite held in his hands and who frowned pulling the picture away from his eyes. Zoicite didn't know what to do. Everything was happening so fast with this.  
"..I just don't know yet.." Zoicite said. "What if Beryl some how figures out this and kills us."  
"Well you know she's going to kill us one day anyway, she doesn't care for us at all." Jeadite responded leaving Zoicite speechless. It was true though. Beryl didn't care for them. Actually she couldn't care less.  
"You know she's going to send people to find us so she can kill us herself," Zoicite then added.  
"Well for one she won't send anyone to big for the job, she can't afford it. For another I believe we have naturally occurring powers of our own masked by the ones given to us by Beryl. We won't be defenseless. Besides the scouts should be on our side anyway. I can see that they would gladly heal us so they don't have to deal with us anymore." Jeadite rattled off. Part of what he said was true to Zoicite though. He had a feeling that they did have some sorta power before Beryl had found them..though he didn't even believe she had just "found" them. He was told by Beryl that she had so he had believed it at first. Now..now he didn't know what to believe. Part of his mind was bugging him like an itch that could never go away, no mater how much you scratched at it. It was telling him there was something else to this picture, something that he had forgotten. Zoicite really wished he knew what it was so it would stop bugging him. Everything was bugging him now a days.  
That's when Jeadite stood up from the chair.  
"Well in any case I'm going to bring it up to the prince tonight about being healed. I'm going to aim for tomorrow to be healed fully. If you want in just contact me. If not then your on your own and this will probably be the last time we can talk on friendly terms." He said turning and looking at Zoicite sitting there. "I wish the best of luck with what ever you choose but if it's to go against the scouts from now and out well I don't." With that and a wave of the hand Jeadite headed off across the street without another word leaving Zoicite there to think about all that was said openly for the first time leaving him even more bewildered about everything.  
"What am I going to do..?" He mumbled.  
  
Kunzite and Nephlite where having problems of their own. For one Beryl had gotten word that the scouts had gotten one of the rainbow crystals even before they could have set up camp to sorta search out the candidates for the pieces. So Beryl was now breathing down their backs as they sat in their newly converted apartment that they had gotten. Kunzite looked over at Nephlite who was sitting in a window seat looking out at the busy street in front of them.  
"Were going to have to start soon," Kunzite said looking away from his partner in this and down at the piano he had phased in not to long ago to help him think and find the crystals. "Beryl will have our heads if we don't."  
"I know that," The red haired man said glaring at the silver haired one. "But she has other things to worry about, like the other two generals. She's really been having difficulty with them, though their latest plan seems to have her happy enough." He then looked back out at the street. "I really don't see how were going to find six other people in a town this big quickly."  
"Well we're going to have to," Kunzite muttered sitting down at his bench and began to pluck at some of the ivory keys on the keyboard. It was a grand piano, a stark white one much like his hair. It played a very haunting melody but Kunzite wouldn't have it any other way when it came to playing his master pieces. A haunting melody was how he described what he did. Turning his head he looked back at the man that was assigned to help him in the search. He really didn't like what his Beryl had decided to do but she was his queen and he wasn't going to fight such a decision when she could have him killed...well right now he couldn't but he had plans to change such matters. 'Whatever...' His mind wondered touching the top of the piano. 'As long as the job gets done it doesn't matter how it gets done...as long as she's mine in the end.'  
Nephlite on the other hand was thinking about other things. There was a rumor going on in the ranks that his two other generals weren't being..well how you say loyal. Whispers told a story that one of the men had fallen desperately in love with one of the scouts during a battle. After that he had vowed to become a double agent for the scouts dragging the other man with him. Of course the rumor was about Jeadite and Nephlite, the only other generals in Beryl's ranks that where in the middle of something right now. Of course he himself would love to go over and find out for himself about his comrade's alignment but Beryl made it clear that neither one of the men could possibly know about what they where doing. But such rumors never got to Beryl's ears unless they found some justification somewhere or someone in the ranks didn't like the men. As far as Nephlite knew everyone seemed to be ok with Jeadite and Zoicite so he didn't see that happening any time soon. All and all his mind wasn't where it should have been considering Beryl was breathing down their next to find the next crystal before the scouts got to it. Finding the crystal meant the princess would never awaken, which meant Beryl would always be stronger, which meant that eventually they could take over Earth and the universe after the scouts where finally disposed of.  
"..Stupid politics.." He hissed quietly as he crossed his arms over his chest gripping at the cloth that was his jacket. He truly hated internal politics when it came to such matters. Of course that didn't stop his pursuit of the standing he really wanted in the ranks. Beryl should have realized with such a matter he could have done it himself. In any case it didn't matter. In the end he would prove himself to her and get the rank he wanted...no he deserved and leave Kunzite behind with the rest of them.  
He had his maps and charts of the stars to start searching. That's all Nephlite needed.  
Kunzite had other things in mind though. In his mind a plan was already forming from a dream given to him with a piece that would stop all the foolish hiding. Two pieces though where in his mind one to seek out the next crystal carrier with Nephlite or without him and the other to seek the princess herself. His queen hadn't instructed him to do such things but he knew that if he did indeed pull it off that he would finally be given the one thing that he truly wanted. Reaching out he began to play a melody. One he had composed himself to get him strength in such times. He was going to show his queen that such a job could be done without the help of others.  
  
Wiping his hands off on the apron he was wearing Darien turned his head to the group that he was serving, walking about and asking if they needed anything or if their dinner was ok. Today had been a long day, but on Sunday's it normally was a long day. All the old folks of Tokyo seemed to come and gather at the restaurant to eat a nice Sunday meal after church and such. There where laughs and talking all around the place as he walked around.  
"Sir!" An older woman's voice called out. Darien turned and smiled walking up to the table of five old woman who where all smiles.  
"Yes? Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked.  
"Yes, Agnes here thinks that her new hat looks good on her though the rest of us think that she should have spent her money on something better." The woman on the left side of the booth brought out a giant hat for him to look at as she put it on her head.  
"I think you guys are just jealous," Agnes muttered patting her hair under the hat.  
"Well I think it looks good on her," Darien chuckled a bit. "Though maybe they wish to have a hat like that." Agnes began to laugh a bit as she took the hat off.  
"He's a sweet talker," She said. "I bet your girlfriend hates to see you leave to work here." Everyone else laughed as Darien just smiled thinking about what they had just said. It had been a few days since he had visited Raye and the others...  
  
..wait a minute. She said girlfriend and the first thing that came to his mind was Raye. Raye wasn't his girlfriend, right? This was really confusing Darien. Sure Darien felt a strong connection to the fiery temple miko, more so then the other timeline but they where no where near girlfriend/boyfriend yet. He really needed to stop thinking that way or he might do something that will anger the girl in question.  
Smiling he excused himself from the company of the women and headed to the kitchen to take some orders to the people who had ordered them. Pushing the thought off his mind he tried to keep himself busy so it wouldn't worry him so much.  
  
Here is another one of my chapters! What happened to Amy?! Well I know but your going to have to wait for the next chapter, Mahahahahaha! Yes everything is going as I have planned. Though, like I said many of times, most of the time I start writing a chapter with very little idea what's going to happen during it I do have an idea of where I want it to go. Do you like how everything is going? I have other things planned for the series as well, perfect twists and turns that I bet nobody could guess. Yes! I can't wait!  
Well thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories and please review before you go. I really love your reviews.  



	24. Pained Melodies

Version 1.5  
Now with Spellcheck!  
  
The Mars Saga  
by Candy aka solarsun  
Chapter 24: Pained Melodies  
  
"I'm all right guys, really," Amy muttered laughing as her friends where making a fuss over her in the temple. She thought it was strange when she had arrived only to find none of her friends nor cats where around to greet her like they normally did. "Zach and I got into our conversation so much that I completely forgot the time, really." Though that explanation didn't seem to be winning over her friends to why she was late. Sure Amy prided herself on her promptness and how she was always on time, or a little early. But today Zach seemed really disturbed about something when they started talking. Zach and herself had talked so long about a problem at work that she didn't see the time fly by. By the time she realized that 6 had come and gone she was at least 45 minutes late. Touching her lips lightly she laughed a bit. "Just stop this nonsense and lets get down to studying."  
"...Ok Amy," Serena said beside her looking skeptically at the girl who just rolled her eyes in frustration. "But if anything does come up, you'll tell us right?"  
"..Yes yes, you know me. I'm not the type to go off and solve my own problems unless I get input from you guys." She said opening her math book. "Now who needs help with their math again?" Lita and Mina responded as the rest of the day went by as she worked with them on some of the harder algebra that they where learning now. Even though Lita and Mina didn't have the memories from the other time line put back in it was quite apparent in Amy's helping that they where slowly remembering things from that timeline. Amy remembered how it was a huge struggle to teach Mina and Serena just a simple little algebraic problem. Turning her head she sent a smile to Serena who was nodding as she wrote things down in her math book.  
Raye on the other hand was slowly working through her science homework on the table next to Serena. Math wasn't the hardest for Raye to deal with. Actually out of the inner scouts she was the second brightest when it came to school and studies. If it wasn't for the fact that Amy's apartment was really to small for all five of them, in the past time line, and now all six of them they would be studying over there instead of the temple. Glancing up she noticed Serena was having a bit of difficulty with something and leaned over looking at the problem.  
"It ain't that hard," She huffed then laughed taking up the pencil beside her (she was using a pen for her science homework) and pointing out some things so Serena would figure it out on her own. After a few seconds of suggestions Serena finally figured out what Raye was trying to help her with and wrote it down thanking the girl. They didn't nearly fight as often as in the other time line now.  
Lita though found herself baking things when they weren't busy that she didn't even have a recipe for. Serena would come over and tell her how she got the recipe for what she had whipped up using a lingering thought in the back of her head. Then with the blonde's help she would write it down in her recipe book so she wouldn't forget it. The tall brunette also found herself becoming strides better in cooking over the past few days. Talking to Luna the cat speculated that what ever had happened preventing the girls from remembering the other time line was probably wearing off now.  
A future where Serena was in charge. That was after an ice age that wasn't explained how it got there. For all Lita knew the future would be exactly the same, just probably with a different princess. Well Lita really didn't care right now about that. She had school to worry about and two evils that where trying to kill them all to deal with.  
Reaching up she let out a yawn slowly. The search they went on to find Amy sure did take a lot out of her. It was past 8 now and she was already feeling the weariness of the day creeping up upon her. Glancing over she noticed that Serena as well just yawned. The thought about packing up for the night crossed her mind but she really did need to get the homework in front of her done before tomorrow.  
  
Tomorrow she had other things to deal with.  
  
Other things like school for one. There was a test in her English class. She didn't want to worry about the math homework in front of her tomorrow after everything was said and done. She knew that by the time she got home or even here at the temple tomorrow she wouldn't want to even look at a school book.  
Setting the pencil down beside her math notebook she stood up slowly getting glances from the other scouts at the table.  
"I think I'm going to make some tea," she muttered then turning away from the table and walking out Raye's room's door quietly. With it being 8 it meant that her grandfather could very well be asleep in his room a few doors down. She didn't want the old man to be awoken by her carelessness. Serena, though greatly improving on the subject, still awoke the man every once and again. Though he was never angry at the blonde or any one of them when they did it, they all felt bad for it. Raye's grandfather didn't do much around the temple anymore, the miko taking most if it on herself, and now giving Chad some of the work to help out, he still had a few chores around it, which was mostly greeting visitors and teaching judo to the students. Raye had mentioned that when she finally reached the final stage of the art she would have to leave the temple and go on a sacramage to where her grandfather had learned the art to even be qualified to teach it in her grandfathers stead one day. With the scouts needed as much around Tokyo, Raye couldn't be gone for that long.  
Lita blinked realizing she was such in deep thought she didn't even notice once she had entered the kitchen. She had been standing in the door of it staring out at a wall thinking about it all. Yawning once more she walked over to the sink picking up the tea kettle beside it and filling it up then setting it on the stove, turning on one of the burners. Smiling lightly to herself she thought about how it would be if she was lucky enough to have a boyfriend like Amy. She would probably become really air-headed to the point where she could possibly burn water.  
She didn't kid herself though, Lita would have loved to have a boyfriend once again, much like her last. With school, the scouts, and the problems with the timelines Lita didn't see herself being lucky enough any time soon to have such a luxury. Luna had mentioned that non of them, maybe besides Raye and definitely Serena, had a boyfriend. Amy had said that if Greg had stayed in Tokyo that they probably would have been a couple.  
  
Boyfriends...  
  
She sighed a bit leaning on the counter looking up dreamily at the wall. Yeah, maybe one day. One day when everything was done, or when she could afford to have a boyfriend she would. Till then it was just her, herself, and I. Letting a laugh go she thought about that and what her potential boyfriend would look like. Maybe brown hair? Red heads where always cute.  
The whisle of the heated water woke her up from her day dream. Jumping Lita quickly took one of the pot holders in her hand and grasped the handle of the tea kettle. Quickly pulling out the tea pot after settling the kettle on a heat pad on the counter she turned around and pulled a box of tea out of the cupboards and threw the bags in the tea pot after pouring the hot water from the kettle in there. Sighing she leaned back after all that and still thought about everything that had happened and the memories that where slowly surfacing during the days with the girls. All that made her wonder what had happened to cause everything to be the way it was. Lita shrugged it off and pulled the tea bags out of the tea pot after they had enough time to seep. Then digging around she grabbed the cups that went with the set, enough for everyone and put them on a tray. It wasn't her cookies or anything but everyone did love a good cup of tea.  
  
"...So Raye," Serena's voice cut in as she leaned over invading the miko's space as a grin that spoke 'I know something you don't know' toward the girl who held a now puzzled face upon her features. "..Luna told me something the other day..about you and a certain masked man out for a walk in the snow..." There was a grin from ear to ear on the blonde as she looked around the table. Amy held a shocked face as she turned to look at the now redder then her sailor suit miko who had a hand up over her face trying to cover her embarrassment.  
"..Yeah, so? Darien and I can go for a walk when ever we feel like it, it's nothing special," Raye said trying to cover up the fact that it just wasn't a walk hoping that Hotaru would keep her big mouth shut over the whole situation.  
  
But Hotaru wasn't the one to read the glances she was being sent by the sailor solider of Mars.  
"Yeah, they where heading to a movie that I treated them to," Hotaru said making Raye bury her head in her hands even more sinking down trying to hide herself from the prying eyes of the scouts around her.  
Serena began to clap as her grin only got bigger.  
"I knew it!" Serena said laughing as well. "The way Luna made it sound you two where dressed to go somewhere nice."  
"..So Raye here went on a date with Darien?" Mina said looking over toward Raye and then at Hotaru who just nodded a smile also upon her features. "Wow! Cool! What if Raye is the princess where looking for?" Another smile came upon Mina's features as she sat up a bit looking around the table, her eyes settling on the cats who where behind Raye and Serena, napping. "Hey Luna!"  
The sleeping cat poked her head up yawning a bit.  
"Could you guys be a little quieter...one would think that a study session would be such," Luna muttered then yawning and sitting up the whole way disturbing Artemis beside her.  
"So...Raye and Darien where seen walking together in fancy clothes the other night?" Mina said.  
"Well of course but I thought it nothing of importance," Luna said trying to push it off. Artemis just laughed rolling his eyes.  
"I was there and they where obviously doing something together," Artemis sighed in frustration at the black cat whom was trying to downplay what she had seen.  
"You where there and you never told me?!" Mina bursted out. "..I'm hurt Artemis..as the goddess of love one would think you would inform me of such matters!" Now kneeling up she was leaning on the table with both hands glaring at the white cat who had sunk behind Luna for protection.  
"Told you what?" Lita asked coming in with a tray of tea and cups in her hands.  
"That Raye and Darien went on a date..." Mina muttered sitting back again, crossing her arms over her chest and a look of hurt was on her face.  
"A date?" Lita asked looking over toward Raye who was now trying to hide under the table.  
"..It was nothing of the sort.." A voice came from under the table.  
"fff, nothing," Serena said rolling her eyes and began poking the miko under the table. "..You've got to come out of there sometime."  
"I'm going to stay here forever for your information," Raye mumbled from under the table. That caused everyone to laugh lightly at how stupid that really did sound.  
Bringing her head up from under the table Raye glared at everyone.  
"..Fine Darien and I did go on a date, for your information we went to see The Prince and Me."  
"I thought you where going to see 50 First Dates," Hotaru said puzzled.  
"We decided to go to that one instead," Raye sighed. "It was nothing special. The movie was pretty average and the seats we sat in where sticky." She leaned on a hand on the table as she looked at everyone hoping that what she was saying they would buy. Actually it couldn't have been a better movie and there couldn't have been better company in her eyes. She just didn't want everyone to think she was the princess that they where searching for.  
  
For one she didn't feel like a princess.  
  
Besides Serena was always the best princess in the other time line. She didn't change between time lines so I wouldn't see why it would be any different.  
"..Yeah right Raye," Lita said eyeing her. "I don't believe that for one second." She said still pouring tea into the cups she had brought back to the table and handing them to everyone on the table. "Something tells me that your not telling the whole truth about this."  
"Darien is a very handsome man," Amy said lightly. "Even I before I met Zach would have accepted some sorta invitation from the man, of course strictly to find out if I'm the princess. I bet all of us would say yes if some man with Darien's looks came up and asked us out." She looked around the table to see everyone nodding their head lightly smiling then turning her eyes toward Raye. "So I don't see why your downplaying it so strongly."  
"..It was nothing.." Raye pleaded. She did not want them to think that she was the princess or could even be close to her. Raye just couldn't be it in her eyes. The princess had to be friendly and kind..much like how Serena was in the past like.  
"..Ooo what if Darien asks me next.." Mina said thinking about it as she began to daydream about it looking up at the ceiling. "..I really want a boyfriend, it sucks being single."  
"I know what you mean," Serena sighed. "I guess this is the first time when you've guys have brought up boyfriends that I can say such a thing."  
"..Yeah..Amys got Zach and Raye is now dating Darien.." Lita said with a sigh. "I want a boyfriend too."  
That's when Raye suddenly stood up from her spot with her eyes closed as if she was trying to control her temper.  
"We went on one date..it doesn't mean were dating or going steady," She stated firmly her hands clenched at her sides. "Now if you excuse me I've got to go clean something." With that Raye walked out of her room, away from her friends and out the living quarters of the temple's doors. Sighing and cursing under her breath she looked up at the stars quietly trying to compose herself once more and get a handle of her anger. The coolness of the snow that lay on the ground helped calm her senses a bit. Nothing like the cold of snow to calm the heat of my anger, Raye quietly thought.  
Everything of course she did trying to downplay the date was a lie of course, well in her eyes. She didn't know quite how Darien viewed the date or even their relationship. She wished he would stop by more often so she could at least ask him about the kiss and rose..  
  
That kiss.  
  
Reaching up Raye touched her lips once more trying to retrieve the memory of what had happened once more. He probably didn't even remember what he had done when he was sick. With that high of a temperature she was certain he didn't remember. She had even tried to mention it during the date but they had gotten side tracked then or something.  
The fact of it all was was she wouldn't mind going steady with the Earth prince. A thought that scared her a whole lot. From what Demos said the princess and prince where destined and such, that didn't change between timelines, thoughts like that could lead to assumptions she could possibly be the princess they where all looking for.  
  
And that thought itself scared her a whole lot more then even Beryl or any evil on Earth at that time possibly could.  
  
She wasn't the princess. She couldn't be.  
  
And that was that.  
  
The raven haired woman stood next to Beryl trying to hide a wonderful sinister smile upon her features as she lightly rocked back and forth on her feet. Maybe, she thought, that she should excuse herself from the queens presence and go out to celebrate her wonderful wonderful success in her latest plan she had formulated.  
The queen didn't even seem the wiser to the plan she had made and acted out upon. She wouldn't even realize it till it was to late of course which furthered her happiness and wishes to go celebrate it.   
Scanning with her deep almost gray violet eyes she saw the monsters and henchmen that Beryl controled walking about the thrown room doing the wishes of their queen.  
  
She would say her queen...but well being double crossed kind of changed her tune on that subject.  
  
Soon..hopefully sooner then she hoped the plan would start to show itself to her. Of course she knew what she had done to the queen. A low leveled sorceress could have pulled off what she had done..though she herself had put much more then just the basic curse in the plan. Destanance herself had weaved a curse of such hate and pure agony that she had actually surprised herself with some of the spells she had placed in it. It had been centuries since she had used some of the spells that had been weaved into the curse.  
Ahh yes how the curse was to be used finally was easy enough. The queen would never suspect such treachery in her ranks. Beryl believed that everyone was so frightened of herself that she was non the wiser to it all.  
"Lady Destanance," Beryl said beside her as she sat on her thrown.  
"Yes my queen?" Destanance asked looking toward her.  
"..I was wondering...have you been in contact with Jeadite and Zoicite as of late to check up on their progress with their latest plan?"  
"No my queen," Destanance said. "..I've been busy..with my own matters that is." She said. "If you wish me to check up on them now I shall go."  
"That is what I wish," Beryl said.  
"So it be." Destanance responded and began to walk away from the thrown and the queen that would soon learn the word agony well.  
  
To well in fact.  
  
'You know taking revenge isn't always the best thing to do,' The voice inside her said. Lately the voice had been keeping quiet about such matters. Since she had turned on Beryl and started taking revenge upon her dead sister and what she had done to her nieces. Sighing she just ignored it. What ever that it was talking to her inside herself shouldn't be such a complainer. Wasn't it good enough that she was adding her nieces in the battle now, even with risk to herself.  
  
Well most definitely risking herself.  
  
If Beryl ever caught wind that someone was going to or was even thinking about committing treason they would be killed publicly by Beryl herself. The way Destanance saw it that with the crimes she herself had upon her head and the blood of her sister upon her hands she shouldn't be able to live. Death she figured was the punishment she would give herself in the end, after everything was said and done by Beryl or herself. Her nieces weren't going to forgive her once they realized what had exactly happened. Nobody would. Death would be better then a life of solitude and her own anguish. Nobody was going to cry when she went.  
Yawning she decided to go get a cup of coffee back on Earth then go and visit the two generals to see how their progress was doing by the queen..maybe talking to the one who was speaking treasonous things while she was hidden in the closet. Maybe he would like to help. The other man, Zoicite, didn't seem all that well with the idea at the time so she was going to avoid him for the moment. She didn't need to get caught till the curse was irreversible. Then she could look Beryl in the eye and yell at her accusing her of twisting her thoughts to destroy her family, then accuse her of using her then wanting to kill her once everything was done. Yes, she would have her revenge in the end, wether or not she was alive. It just took time and right now she had all the time in the world.  
Whistling lightly because of her good mood she disappeared heading toward Earth to have her coffee.  
  
Jeadite couldn't help but laugh seeing Zoicite there, a broken man. He had finally come to him to tell him what he was going to do, unlike last time.  
"..So what do you want to do?" Jeadite said as they stood in their apartment on Earth. Jeadite had opped to leave the apartment to talk so Beryl wouldn't have an accidental chance to walk in on them talking treason, or at least himself talking treason. "..You understand you can't just stand where you are now, in the middle of it all. Once Amy finds out, which she will, I guarantee it, she will be in more hurt and pain then if you decide to make a choice. You have two choices here, either you A stay with Beryl, turn myself and Amy in to Beryl and continue on with the mission, probably getting a raise of some sort while that is all happening or B you leave Beryl like I will be doing, allie yourself with the scouts, and tell Amy which hopefully she'll forgive you for such a mistake and you two will be happily together as the scouts beat Beryl."  
"..Where not sure Beryl will lose," Zoicite muttered.  
"I think she will," Jeadite said. "The only thing stopping them is the fact that the princess is still a mystery to them, I'm sure. Once that is out in the open then Beryl is gone." Turning his head he glanced out the window overlooking the street below the apartment for a second then turning back to the man. "Well I'll make it simpler for you you've got two choices A Beryl or B Amy. You can't have both. It'll never work."  
"..Ok then," Zoicite took a deep breath. It had indeed been a long day. The talk with Amy was to feel her out on where she stood on some human issues, to see if they where really as compatible as he had thought. It had made him realize he loved her even more then he had known. "..I'm with you. I can't choose a queen that will probably have us killed after all this is said and done."  
"..Probably?! Geez man she's still got you brainwashed...there is no probably. She WILL have us killed if she takes over Earth. By then we'll be really powerful and threatening to her. Beryl's first objective once Earth gets taken over, if it does, is to clean house of anyone that could threaten her power, that means all of us generals." Jeadite brushed his hair back then smiled. "Well then at least I'm not alone in this. I'll talk to the prince again, we should probably stop using this apartment for the time being as well. Beryl knows where it is and so does many of her loyal subjects."  
Zoicite nodded slowly letting the breath go he had been holding. He was afraid of what would happen when he had finally made a choice about this whole thing..but now after he had, he felt a whole lot better about things. Sure it was going to be way harder now then it was before, now he would have to get a job to pay for anything that wasn't paid for in advance by the Negaverse but all that didn't matter. Amy was whom he was doing this for, not himself, not for Jeadite, not for anyone. And in the end he hoped that Amy and him would still be together. "Well anyway you're going to have to tell Amy before the scouts cleanse us from Beryl's power and control."  
"..I know that.." He muttered quietly. Of course he did know that. It would be a shock and more then likely a relationship ender if he didn't. Of course wether or not Amy stayed with him now was really up in the air. He hoped she loved him enough to look past this detail. If he had known she was a sailor scout before it all happened, he wouldn't have event talked to her.  
"So then I'll go visit the prince and set up a place for us, and you go and talk to Amy. The sooner we can get this whole process done with the better and the more likely we'll walk away from Beryl with our lives and all of our limbs. Call me when your done so I can instruct you where to go afterward." Another nod came from Zoicite who disappeared after in a haze of black rose petals.  
Taking a deep breath a gigantic grin started to spread across his features. The thought of Serena was passing through his mind at that moment..well the thought of what she would do when he told her about his decision to leave Beryl. Maybe then he could stop just appearing in her room or on her balcony and go on an official date with her. She shouldn't be worrying about a lost love when there was himself wishing to date the blonde beauty. Yes, everything hopefully was going to go the way he had planned it and Beryl would be non the wiser till it was to late. Once they where cleansed Beryl couldn't just kill them with a thought like she could with everyone of her warriors. She would have to send someone out to hunt them. The connection between them and her would be cut for good.   
With that thought he wondered why he had ever allowed the connection to be established. Maybe it was the fact that his parents where her loyal subjects that he had it? It puzzled Jeadite as well. Something told him that his parents where never loyal to Beryl, he couldn't even remember them. Frowning he rubbed his forehead thinking about it some more. Well something always told him that what Beryl had told him in the beginning of this time was a lie, that there was something she didn't want them to find out.  
  
What ever it was Jeadite was sure he was going to dig it up one way or another.  
  
Maybe after the cleansing those memories would be unlocked and he could finally learn what Beryl had locked away from them for so long. Then he could finally figure out what was really going on with everything and the confusion.  
"Jeadite?" A familiar voice called as a figure appeared in front of him.  
"You should use the closet Destanance.." He muttered as a cold expression replaced the puzzled one he had had on.  
"..Sorry. I've just had bad experiences with closets," Destanance said smiling.  
"Beryl checking up?" Jeadite asked. A nod came from the woman across from him.  
Her eyes glanced about the room as she stood there in front of him, as if trying to find something out of place. Rolling his eyes Jeadite turned ignoring her for a bit and grabbed the cap he had on when he was Jed putting it on.  
"Well you can tell her everything is going as well as hoped with the plan. The next shipment of energy will be tomorrow." Snapping his fingers Jeadite changed into his human counterpart Jed.  
"She will be pleased to hear that," Destanance said itching to start the conversation. Obviously the man in front of her wanted to do something else right now then talk to her about Beryl's expectations with their latest plan. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see how much he truly loathed the woman, like she did now.  
"..Well anyway if your done, you can check the room and go, I'm sure that's what Beryl wants to know." He said walking past her toward the door.  
"..There is something else Jeadite that I would like to know," She said turning around toward his back. The way his shoulders moved it showed her that he was annoyed at this as he turned around with the look of annoyance upon his features.  
"..What then?" He said very huffy. A smirk came upon her features as she wanted to laugh at it all.  
"First of all is Zoicite gone?" She asked looking about again. That was whom she was looking for when she looked around the apartment.  
"..He's got something to do with the plan," Jeadite muttered she knew most likely a lie of course. They had been giving Beryl energy to keep her happy but of course Destanance knew that it had to be all show so she wouldn't be breathing down their backs so she wouldn't have the chance to learn his treacherous ways.  
"..Ok then." She said then thinking of how she would word the question. Well she figured why not be blunt about it all. "..So how long did you know that Beryl was going to kill me after she used me?"  
The look upon Jeadite's face once the question had been asked was one she couldn't help but laugh at. Her left hand came up covering her mouth as she began to chuckle lightly at the expression and the way Jeadite seemed to be instantly sweating. "..Well I mean I could go ask Beryl as to when she told you such things that is, if you want me to." She waved toward the door as he kind of jumped in his shoes. "..Unless YOU want to tell me it and I can just forget about Beryl."  
"..H..how did you find out?" He asked taking the hat off his brow and wiping the sweat that had formed there with his hand placing the hat back on.  
"..By your mouth." Destanance said crossing her hands over her chest. "The closet hides people really well that is."  
"When?" He then shot out. Rolling her eyes Destanance smirked once again.  
"I'm not going to turn you into Beryl Jeadite if that's what your worried about. What you do is your business. I could care less."  
"..Such leniency could be counted as treasonous as well," Jeadite then responded as he seemed to calm down a bit, his hands falling to his sides.  
"So? What she doesn't know won't hurt, right?" She stated mostly. "..Well anyway why I really am here, though I was sent by the witch herself, is if you want in on a plan I've already got going dealing with the queen herself."  
"..What are you talking about?" Jeadite said eyeing her.  
"After hearing such statements from yourself I realized the truth and I for one am not one to just sit back and let her kill me. I am royalty from Mars after all."  
  
Mars...  
  
Jeadite's eyes flashed with knowledge. The princess...the princess was from Mars! That was it! That had to be it! Jeadite knew that Destanance was the key that Beryl needed to get her hands on the crystal of the royal family. If Destanance was truly from Mars then why didn't anyone else realize that more then likely that the princess was the scout of Mars. The only way it couldn't be was if she wasn't allowed to suit up and was still hidden in the mass of humans on Earth.  
"..Are you alright?" Destanance broke in breaking Jeadite's thoughts which had been storming across his mind. Rubbing his head he nodded.  
"Sorry..it's just I remembered something I had to do." He lied.  
"Well then," She said not skipping a beat. "I just came by to ask you if you wanted in, thats all."  
"..What kind of plan?" Jeadite said hesitantly. He knew that Destanance could be as twisted as the queen herself at times.  
"A devious one, that's what." Destanance said with a growing twisted smile spreading across her features, almost freighting the man himself. Then he knew partially at what he was getting himself into.  
  
Only partially though. Only the devil himself could possibly know what was going through her mind.  
  
Nephlite yawned gazing out the window of their apartment. Turning his head he saw Kunzite out of the corner of his eye tapping on keys of the piano he had to bring into the apartment. Rolling his eyes Nephlite turned and gazed out at the city a bit trying to get any readings of whom might be a houser of a rainbow crystal in Tokyo. Though nothing seemed to be coming up about it as he searched the city mentally. Sure he could feel other creatures that Beryl had sent to help them out with the search. Their job was to cause havoc and randomly search people around them to see if they could get lucky and find someone. Of course Beryl could care less about if they actually found one of the rainbow crystal carriers. She could also really care less if they where killed by the scouts whom where slowly taking them out. They where minor creatures she had under her control. Turning the red haired man walked passed Kunzite and down the hallway toward his room where he did most of his planning. Opening the door the light came on instantly and he stepped inside closing the door. On his desk there where many maps of the stars, which he thought would aid in his search. The stars held a lot of knowledge in their gaze upon Earth. Sitting down he looked at the maps slowly paging through them all. Stopping he found a map of Orion in the pile and stopped.  
  
Yes...  
  
The constellation of Orion would tell him whom to search now.  
Music would never help anyone in the search. Music was for enjoyment Nephlite thought. He couldn't believe that Kunzite, the smart, intelligent, Kunzite had some thought in his mind that his musical scores would help them in the search for the crystals. Not only that but the man himself had decided to start looking for the princess even before Beryl had ordered them to. This aggravated the red haired man beyond belief. With Kunzite looking for the princess AND the crystals it meant he himself would be taking on more of a load to find the crystals so they wouldn't upset the queen. Though he also saw good in Kunzite's thoughts. If he did indeed find the princess before they had found the crystals it meant their search wouldn't have to be so hard. With the princess out of the way it meant they could take their time on finding them all. And in the end if Kunzite's plan didn't work Nephlite could just tell Beryl what had happened and get the man in trouble. So even though he was pissed at the work load he now had, a smile adorned his face at the thoughts of Kunzite being disgraced in front of the entire Negaverse and then killed. He really hated the fact that Beryl didn't send him alone to do such things. It was like she didn't trust him to get the job done. Nephlite knew he would do anything for his queen if she would just ask.  
  
Kunzite sat in front of his grand white piano looking at the pile of papers he was working on writing notes which looked random to an onlooker but was all apart of the grand work that was infused inside his head playing constantly. It would be the song that would be the princess's undoing. It came to him in a dream, the song and idea that is. A shadowy figure had handed him a piece of paper in the dream that was just notes. As he gazed upon the notes in his dream they began to spring off the paper twirling and playing around him.  
A smile crept across his face as he looked at the notes once more rechecking what he had written. Yes, this was perfect. If he could get the princess before they found all the crystals his queen would reward him richly. Visions of Beryl standing there crossed his mind as he continued on with his work.  
It was well known that Kunzite wasn't like most of the populous of the Negaverse. He did not dream of gold and diamonds like the rest of them. Hell even Nephlite was greedy. He knew that. Though Nephlite wanted gold and diamonds he also wanted the admiration and approval of his queen. He wanted to be held above all else, besides Beryl, in the Negaverse. To be like a king in his own right.  
  
No. Kunzite wasn't like that. He didn't want gold or diamonds. He didn't want to be a king or any higher then he was. Actually he didn't even care if he was in a lesser rank then he held now. What he really wanted was Beryl herself. He didn't want her admiration like Nephlite, he didn't want her power. He just wanted her. And with this plan, and when it worked, he would have her, all to himself, only himself. That's why he was grinning from ear to ear.  
Whom ever the shadowy figure was suppose to represent knew their music well. Their music and their magic. For within the notes he was writing was a magic that met to search and destroy the princess. He would only have to play it often to work it's magic. Only a few creatures alive knew such magic, Metallica, the creature who held even more power then Beryl herself, the creature that Beryl was working for, knew such magic. He also figured the Martian woman that Beryl had tricked into working for her as well knew such magic. Though he figured out of the two Metallica would be the one to give him such a plan. Destanance was just around for the crystal, everyone but the woman herself knew that.  
Setting the quill down he gazed at the paper, the music playing perfectly in his mind once more. After he finished this page he would work on the crystals though he left most of that to Nephlite since he was do determined to prove himself to his queen. Kunzite was never one to be outdone. Especially when it came to his queen. The ends of his lips turned down in a frown as he turned his head toward the door toward Nephlite's room. A faint light glowing from the crack from the floor to the bottom of the door. No. Beryl was his and nobody would try and outdo him. Nobody could because he knew in the end that Beryl would be his and nobody could get close enough to her to even gaze at her face unless he allowed it.  
  
Yes. Beryl was meant to be his. She was his queen. Only his. And that is how it was going to be. Anyone would tried to change that would be dealt with accordantly.  
  
Demos sat quietly in the corner with the rest of the cats though most of them besides herself where asleep. The girls where just finishing up a study session which didn't really need them to be awake for. If the study session went into an unofficial scout meeting them she was to wake both Luna, and Artemis up. Hades was awake though he was sitting on the windowsill looking out up at the stars. Though she shared the temple grounds with the male cat she didn't talk with him much. He was really a loner most of the time. Tended to walk around by himself around the grounds, ate by himself after she had eaten. Even talked to the girls by himself. She had caught the purple cat a few times talking with them quietly though their conversations where also quick. Demos knew it was because he had grown up an ally cat. She could only imagine what it was like to be an ally cat all your life then be brought into a loving family that won't hurt you like you where when you where just trying to survive. Herself of course had many families before she met up with Raye. Most of those families though either left her abandoned somewhere later on in her life with them, left her in a animal shelter where she would be adopted, or like the last time she ran away. She had seen Raye one day walking to her temple from school and knew that is who she was suppose to help and teach. Of course the events she had thought about did leave scares in her but she guessed nothing compared to being an ally cat. That's why she had grown really cautious around him. He always seemed to be guarding himself around her and even Hotaru and Raye.  
"..You can stop staring.." She heard a small voice mutter. Blinking Demos realized it was Hades who had spoken, and not any of the girls. They where talking about boys and school at the moment.   
"..Sorry." She said looking down and curling up as she was going to go to bed. Demos figured that if something did come up the girls or Hades would be so kind to wake her and the other two sleeping cats.  
"..You want to talk to me, it's ok." Hades then said not even moving once again to even look at her. Demos looking up stood up from her spot and leapt up to where he sat facing away from her after thinking about the offer he had given her.  
Turning his head slightly he glanced at the red cat who was looking out, he figured trying to look at what he was looking at. She was really easy to read. Much like the Serena girl behind him. A smile adorned his face as he laughed a bit at her ignorance. "I wasn't looking at anything really, just at everything if you must know." Blinking she looked down again. He figured if she where human she would be as bright as her fur was. Chuckling a bit he gazed back up at the stars. "Just nothing really to do now that I have a home. Normally I'm hunting this time of night in that ally you found me in."  
"I see," She said quietly. "I was just wondering what you where doing. You always seem to be somewhere else."  
"Just thinking I guess," Hades said looking down at her studying her face for a moment then looking back out at the yard in front of the temple. "Of the difference, that is, of being an ally cat and being a domestic cat as the humans called you and the other two."  
"..Your not an ally cat anymore," Demos said sitting up beside him. "You've got a home now, and you've found your purpose in life."  
"..Yes and no." He said turning his head looking at her face which was eye level to him now. "The life of an ally cat is one you can never walk away from. It's molded me as I'm sure you've noticed around the temple. I keep to myself and only talk when needed. Those traits are because of me being brought up as an ally cat. I'm finding myself fighting the urge to run." He took a deep breath and looked away from Demos toward his battered and beaten coat. "I even look like an ally cat."  
"Well if your worried about your coat, Hotaru is taking care of that with the nightly brushings that mind you you always try and run from." She laughed. "Your coat will take time to mend but it will come back. The other things can be changed though it will take time of course."  
  
She really was a fool, wasn't she, he thought eyeing her again. Geez. Shaking his head he just laughed a bit as she looked at him questioning.  
"..It's nothing," He said. "But you do know I won't leave. You where right about the purpose thing. At least here I'm safe from the dogs, the humans that hate ally cats, and the other cats who want my ally. I'm sure my old ally's been full of fights between the other cats trying to claim territory." Hades began to lay down a bit. "..Besides the free food is what this is all worth it."  
  
That made Demos laugh a bit.  
  
Luna's eye cracked open seeing the two cats talking on the windowsill to their right. Yawning she ignored the urge to go back to sleep. Turning her head she looked at the time upon the wall and a sweat drop came upon her brow. It was already past 9?! Why didn't anybody wake her or notice! Growling lightly which awoke Artemis beside her as he stirred and sat up.  
"What's got you?" He asked using his tail to wipe his eyes a bit.  
"The time," She stated standing up and began to stretch out waking up the rest of her body so she could move better. "Those girls couldn't tell time even if it was the answer to all our problems with Beryl and the others."  
Grumbling she gazed around the room once more realizing that Raye was back in the room once more. She had fallen asleep before the miko had come back in. She knew though that Raye wasn't one to stay away from them long. Luna had figured she left to cool her head which was a good thing.  
Artemis decided to not sleep as well, mainly because he knew what Luna was going to do and he couldn't be asleep anymore. He knew that Luna was going to hop on the table like she always did when the study sessions or little parties, what ever you would call them that night, went past Serena's curfew and send everyone home for school the next day. That would mean Mina would be leaving and that meant he would have to go as well. That is why he couldn't sleep. To bad Luna wasn't like Demos in her laid back ways. Actually Raye needed that type of cat around her. She always seemed to be wound up a whole lot. If she had gotten a bad draw and had a cat like Luna as her guardian/trainer Artemis figured that the scout of Mars would explode somehow.  
  
So why the heck did he love Luna like he did?! She was the opposite of him in almost every way and yet somehow during all their fights and arguments on how they should teach the scouts and the memory issue he had grown to love the black cat. That puzzled him beyond compare as he watched her form walking toward the table like most nights.  
Turning his head he gazed at the other two cats wondering what they where talking about. He didn't know what to make of them really. Of course in the other time line they hadn't been there. It had just been Luna and himself helping the scouts in their journeys. So his mind wondered why they where left out in the other time line. Why was it so significant that they weren't there to help. Artemis wasn't stupid. What ever it was that had caused all this confusion had purposely left the two cats out for a good reason. Was it that they knew something about the princess?   
Shaking his head he began to stretch as Luna announced it was time to break the study session up and they should all start heading home. The girls began to gather their things in front of him as he shook his head trying to wake up completely. Luna returned next to him as the two other cats came down from their perch on the window watching the girls pack their books in their bags.  
"You think they got anything done tonight?" Demos asked quietly.  
"Hardly," Luna said.  
"This is what it was like every night in that other time line?" Hades asked then. Artemis was the one to answer this.  
"Yeah, every night unless attacked by something," He said.  
"Then how the heck do they learn anything?" Hades asked.  
"I've been wondering that same thing for years now," Luna chuckled.  
"Well I'm sure they get something from these study sessions or they wouldn't have made it past the entrance exams for high school like you guys said," Demos stated.  
"You just like looking on the bright side," Hades then muttered toward the red cat who stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Time to go Artemis!" Mina's cheerful voice called out beaconing the white cat who said goodbye to the group and headed out behind Mina as she gave everyone a hug and left the temple.  
Luna had to go after that of course Serena following Mina out the door leaving Hades and Demos by themselves in the corner.  
"Well I'm going to Hota..er I mean Chelsy's room to go to bed finally," Hades said saying goodnight to Demos and leaving her by herself.  
A slight smile came upon her features. She didn't know why she seemed in a good mood then, maybe it was because for the first time her little group, the cats that was, seemed to be finally acting like a team. Yawning she turned around and headed toward the bed that Luna and Artemis had been sharing as they slept. The one bought for her by Raye and Hotaru. Hades had one in Hotaru's room as well. Twirling around a bit she settled in saying her goodnights to Raye and slipping off to sleep once again.  
  
Raye sighed shaking her head seeing Demos now sleeping and began to clean up her room with the help of Hotaru. It had been a long study session, but then again with Amy not showing up till past 7 and they looking for her they didn't get started till past 8. Raye yawned looking over at Hotaru who, because Hades had been in the window and said he would tell them if there was any movement out there and the fact Raye's door had stayed closed unless the girls needed to go get something or bathroom breaks, was in her natural form. The shorter girl sent her a shy smile as she moved the table out of Raye's walk way and put the pillows on top of it for later use.  
"Why don't you want the others to know of your date with Darien?" Hotaru asked blinking at Raye as she sat down on her bed relaxing a bit. That question made Raye sigh and rub the side of her face as she thought.  
"..Well I don't want them assuming anything really. It was said the princess would be the one that was destined for Darien..and well I'm not the princess so I don't want that assumption upon my shoulders." Raye reached down pulling off her sandals as she spoke the words and set them aside her night stand.  
"..But no where did it say that you couldn't be the princess," Hotaru said innocently which bugged the miko.  
"I'm not." Raye stated. "..I just can't be Hotaru. I don't feel like a princess. Heck right now I feel run down and tired with everything going on."  
Hotaru stood there a few moments longer thinking over what Raye had said. She really didn't buy it though. Raye had an equal chance like the rest of them to be the princess. The Darien factor could just be a minor thing. Any one of the scouts could be her that is if the the princess is one of the scouts. She could be someone totally different. Nothing said that she HAD to be a scout. They all just assumed that because of the past life that she would be one of them. Tomorrow Darien could run into a woman and fall deeply in love with her like everyone says about destiny and the fact that Darien and Raye dated would be a minuet thing like the stories about them dating in the other time line as well. Shrugging her shoulders Hotaru turned to give Raye her privacy to change.  
"Goodnight Raye," Hotaru said pulling out her pen and transforming into Chelsy.  
"Goodnight," Raye said in return as the smaller girl left her room, shutting the door behind her and heading toward her room quietly. She could hear the sounds of Chad sleep talking in the room next to her which made her laugh. Walking in the already opened door she walked over and began to get ready for bed, slipping off her kimno. Yes tonight and today especially was a long one. She couldn't wait to sleep.  
  
"..I just can't believe it.." Mina muttered walking down the street giggling thinking about Raye and Darien at the time. "Do you think Raye could be the princess?" Turning she looked at the half asleep white cat beside her whom was ignoring her chattering. Frowning Mina looked back up ignoring the grumpy cat as she thought about it all. "That means Raye would be the princess and Mars would be the home planet. That means I lived on Mars at one time. I wonder if the Martian boys where cute..." Giggling again she walked down the street heading back to her house.  
The scout of Venus or the Goddess of Love as she called herself when the mention of boyfriends and love lives came into play could never resist such melding. Even though she was single herself Mina never let it get to her very much. She figured one day the goddess of love would find her own prince and then everything would be perfect in her life. Till then she would just help the others with their love ignorance. It was her mission to help her friends. Yes! She Mina, aka Sailor V, aka Sailor Venus, aka goddess of love would help everyone till they had found their destined loves so she could settle down and find herself a man.  
Mina knew that everyone had a destined love. They had to! Why wouldn't there be someone out there for everyone? There had to be.  
Sighing happily Mina began to skip lightly still keeping an eye out for monsters and things that might want to destroy her happy mood. Nobody would be allowed to do that, not even Artemis whom was being fully ignored at this point. "You shouldn't be so grumpy Artemis! It'll give you wrinkles." She stated looking down at the cat who just rolled his eyes and continued down the street ahead of her, keeping an eye out more then her for monsters or men who might want to do some harm to the blonde behind him. "You need to sleep more!" She shouted making the cat stop and turn his head around sticking out his tongue at the scout of Venus then continued walking ahead of her as she shrugged her shoulders and began walking as well.  
The thought of the dream of Kunzite entered her mind again, like it had done many times after she had had it. The silver haired man was very familiar to her of course. She knew the name of the man even before Luna could explain whom it was. Maybe Kunzite was her love? It would be nice to know if he was. Sighing happily Mina thought about the silver haired man once more. Well Jeadite always seemed to favor Serena, not telling Beryl even their identities. So why couldn't she have a double agent boyfriend? The thought about all the adventures they could have excited her. It would be like a movie! A wonderful love story movie where the heroine meets an evil man in disguise and they both fall desperately in love with each other even with all the chaos around them. Their love eventually converting the evil man to good and everyone living happily ever after.  
  
Yes, Mina would definitely like that.  
  
So she decided that from now and out she would try and convert Kunzite if she ever met him in this time line and life to her side, seducing him to their side.  
She couldn't help but bubble with excitement. This was much better then a movie because this was happening to her. Who ever said that they couldn't convert the generals? Serena had had success with Jeadite...though with the way Serena talked about it she didn't have to convert him to their side: he was already that way.   
Well it didn't matter anymore. She was going to do it and thats all that mattered. There was no reason why she couldn't. Why should she be the only one without a boyfriend?  
  
Well there was still Lita.  
  
But Mina was sure she would find someone as well. Lita was really cool. What guy wouldn't want her to be his girlfriend?  
Stopping she realized she was already at her door to the house she lived in. Yawning a bit she walked over, using the keys she had on her unlocking the door and letting herself and Artemis in. She couldn't wait for tomorrow and the things that could come with it. In Mina's eyes tomorrow was always bright and sunny full of hopes and the chance for new love wether or not grumpy Artemis agreed with her logic.  
  
Darien had returned home not but five minutes ago. Work with those old woman had turned out to have been more fun then he expected. Of course with that confusing episode with Raye and the whole girlfriend out of his mind for the moment the man slipped off his shoes and placed on his comforting slippers heading toward the kitchen to make some tea before he showered and headed to bed. Tomorrow he had off which was nice to hear for Darien from the supervisor. He had been working a lot this past few days to make up the hours that he had missed being sick. Not that Darien minded working. He needed to work those hours so he could pay rent and electricity.   
Hiding a yawn with his hand he set the tea kettle that he had filled up on the stove, noticing the letter from 'Jake' whom said he was going out for a bit. Darien really didn't care where Jeadite went or when he would come back. He didn't care if Jeadite just left. Right now he was just being nice and letting the traitor stay at his apartment. He just hoped that Jeadite wasn't pulling his leg. If the man was he was going to kill him himself.  
"Miss me?" Jeadite's voice broke out behind him. Turning his head he saw the blonde man standing there with some sorta goofy smile upon his features.  
"What do you want?" Darien muttered pulling the tea kettle from the stove and reaching for a packet of tea.  
"O..nothing," Jeadite said. "Went out to bug Serena but never saw her around."  
"Yeah it's usually study group tonight," Darien said yawning again. "She's at the temple with the other girls."  
"Ahh that's why," Jeadite said reaching up and grabbing a cup and pouring some of the hot water from his kettle and started making himself some tea beside Darien. "Well I've got some information to pass on to you."  
"Yeah?" He asked eyeing him wondering what it could be.  
"For one don't go to the movies anytime soon, I was meaning to tell you this. You can tell the other scouts about it. Beryl has some energy gathering plan in effect at that cinema you guys always go to." Jeadite pulled on the string attached to the bag helping the tea bag seep faster.  
"When did this happen? Well what I mean is when did she start that?"  
"O a few days ago," Jeadite muttered taking a sip of his tea. "You might want to stop that."  
"Yeah," Darien muttered taking his tea bag out of the cup and throwing it into the trash like Jeadite had done. "Anything else I need to know?"  
"Yeah actually," Jeadite said. "See I've decided to pull fully away from Beryl and the Negaverse finally."  
"Well good for you, do you want a party or something?" Darien said sarcastically. Right now he wasn't in a good mood after hearing about the movie situation. That meant another battle they would have to do to keep mankind safe.  
"Well that could be after all this but the fact is is that a friend of mine and myself need to be healed from Beryl's spell."  
"..A friend?" Darien asked eyeing him once again.  
"Yeah Zoicite has had it as well with Beryl. He wants to join up with you as well."  
"You mean one of Beryl's generals much like yourself Zoicite?" Darien asked looking about looking for the man to pop in to bug him as well. Right now he wasn't in the mood for another of Beryl's rejects coming to him for help. Jeadite nodded. "Well then where is he?"  
"He's dealing with something, I've instructed him to call me once he's done." Jeadite said. Darien nodded walking in the living room sitting on the couch trying to relax a bit. "Anyway first of all I need you to talk with the rest of the scouts to set it up so Sailor Mars can heal us so Beryl can call us back forcibly if she gets wind of it all."  
"..Ok," Darien said feeling like there was something Jeadite was about to ask that he wasn't going to be entirely ok with next.  
"..And we need a place to stay," Jeadite then added which made Darien's anger flare a bit before he settled it down.  
"..So your asking ME to give you two runaway outlaws a place to stay? Why can't you just stay where you where living?" He asked though he knew the response to both questions. Of course Jeadite would ask him, he had asked him to let him sleep on the couch a few days before, so why not ask him for a room?  
"..Yes I am, and the fact is is that Beryl knows where the other apartment is. Once she gets word that we have indeed committed treason and ran she's going to send goons after us and we need somewhere that she doesn't know about."  
"..Like my place.." Darien sighed in frustration. Why couldn't they just go phase a place to live? Something though told him that they probably wouldn't be able to. Another nod came from Jeadite.  
"..Since you have that extra bedroom full of boxes I thought you could let us use it, of course we would get jobs and help you pay rent on this place if you do." Jeadite offered.  
It was tempting to Darien. It was hard enough to go to college, work enough to pay rent on this place, and help the scouts when needed. At least with them living here and if they both did get jobs and helped it would mean 2/3's of the money needed normally by him wouldn't be his responsibility. That all meant he could afford to cut back his hours at the restaurant he worked at and have more time for scouts and school. With them also living under his roof he could keep an eye on them so if this was some sorta trick then he could bust them himself.  
  
It was just to tempting an offer to pass up.  
  
"Ok." Darien stated. "As long as you and Zoicite help with rent and living expenses here, split evenly between us three and you and Zoicite share the one room. I get to keep my own." Finishing off his tea he looked up at Jeadite who seemed all for what he had just stated.  
Darien just hoped that it wouldn't be to hard getting them both jobs because he was sure he was going to have to help them with that.  
"Ok then," Jeadite said putting a hand out to shake on the agreement.  
Darien clasped it and with one firm shake the plan was set. Now all they had to do was wait for Zoicite to explain the situation with.  
  
Walking outside her apartment Amy yawned pulling out the key that was in her bag, getting ready to use it once in front of her door. Stifling another yawn she grabbed at the door to the apartment complex her mother and her lived in. Swinging it open she was about to go inside when she heard some hurrying footsteps heading toward her. Wondering of course what was going on, if her help was needed she turned letting the door behind her shut.  
"..Amy!" Zach's voice called out startling her. She had grown used to the cold of the wintery night and the quietness it brought to the city.  
"..What's wrong Zach?" She asked turning fulling toward the heavily breathing man. The sweat pouring off his face told her he had been running far to get here in the time he had.  
"..I...I...have something...to...tell you...once..I've caught...my breath," He huffed leaning down on his knees.  
"You shouldn't have been running in the cold!" Amy said taking his arm and pulling it toward her. "Come on, you can warm up in the apartment. I'm sure mothers awake still, just probably gotten back from her shift at the hospital. She'd be glad to see you." Amy smiled looking at him.  
"..No." Zach said pulling away from her. "We've got to talk, and it can't be in front of anyone." His voice was serious.   
Amy's heart jumped in fear at what he was speaking. Could it be...? Could Zach be breaking up with her?! No. Zach couldn't want to break up with her, now could he? The thought of that made a flurry of emotions buzz around in her heart and head. Never had Amy had to deal with such a situation. She didn't know how to react. If he did, how was she going to take it?  
  
Why would he want to?! They where just fine today talking!  
  
"What's going on?" Amy's words came out harsher and quicker then she had meant them to as she stood fully in front of the man. Her heart was dyeing to hear what he had to say to her in private. Sure the street wasn't very private but compared to the halls of her apartment complex or even her apartment itself it was the best she could do...well that she could think of.  
Her head was so mixed up now. She just wanted to scream at him to hurry up and put her worries to rest about the situation. "..Are you going to break up with me...?" She finally just said it because she couldn't wait any longer. The seconds that seemed to tick by where like agonizing hours to her. She didn't want to break up! Couldn't he see that!  
  
"..Of course not!" He finally said catching his breath and looking at her in shock. "Why would you think such a thing." Zoicite gazed at the girl, the one he was doing all this for. "I really wish what I'm about to say to you was that simple."  
  
Simple?! Amy thought. Break ups where never simple, and he called it simple. Now her head was telling her that a breakup was the least of her worries.  
"..Well then..?" She hurried. She was becoming impatient about it all. The normally calm and collective Amy was flustered and worried.  
  
"..First of all what I'm about to tell you you have to listen out on. I did not mean for this to happen, please understand. If I had known or been informed by Jed sooner..." He mumbled thinking back and wondering how long Jeadite did know Amy was Sailor Mercury and if he had used the situation to get himself to turn on Beryl. It didn't matter anymore though. He had to do this. Wether he was tricked by Jeadite to getting close to Amy or if it was an accident it didn't change the fact that he had to tell Amy the truth.  
  
A child?! He has a child with another girl? Amy's thoughts had turned to ones of auditory and murder. Amy's imagination was running wild and having a hay day with the openness of what he had just stated.  
"Then what the hell is it?!" Amy shouted then clamping her hands over her mouth instantly once she realized what had gotten out of her mouth without thought. Sighing she took a few breaths dropping her hands to her sides. "What I mean is Zach if you don't tell me now I'm going to scream."  
  
Zach swallowed knowing this was the opening he needed to tell her...  
  
..Well maybe show her was more of an answer.  
  
Either way she'd want proof of him being who he said he was which meant the same thing.  
"..Before I show you I just want to tell you that though this form may be a lie, my heart isn't," He said stepping back from her slightly so she could see fully what he was about to do.  
  
Amy blinked. Form?  
  
With that a flurry of black rose petals swirled around Zach melting away his human form so his true form stood before her.  
  
Amy gasped both her hands flying to her mouth dropping her school case realizing what he had meant finally.  
  
The apartment that Kunzite shared with Nephlite had grown quiet and dark. Glancing over toward Nephlite's room he figured the man was asleep since the glow that had been on and off during the night had finally died out. It meant that either the man was asleep in there or he was out doing things. Either way Kunzite didn't really care.  
Turning his head he gazed at the papers in front of him. Kunzite smiled looking at the pages he had written in the short time he had to write. Reaching out with his left hand he shuffled the papers so they where in order once more. Of course he wasn't finished with the composition itself but he wanted to listen to it in case he had gotten something wrong in the early stages of writing. With his right hand he began to tap the ivory keys slowly, building up speed as he continued.  
The haunting melody filled the room as if searching for a way out to the outside world, searching. Sliding four papers one after another Kunzite began to play with both hands, tapping the ivory keys ever so slowly in parts to add significance to the notes as if calling out to something more important.  
His eyes slowly shut as the music began to overtake his senses and he began to play by the memory given to him in the dream. He was lost to it....  
  
After slipping in her pajamas and quickly double checking the temple and living quarters Raye had finally gone to sleep. The raven haired miko was unaware to everything outside her dream.  
Turning to her side, her ear began to twitch slightly in her sleep, as if hearing something that was to soft to listen to. A hand came up and rubbed the side of her face as if it where just an annoying fly as she slept.  
The music Kunzite was playing had found its way to her through the darkness of night and yet she did not seem to be bothered the slightest with it. Maybe it was the fact that she herself was a composer and musician of sorts. She had written scores for her own lyrics many of times in the other time line. Maybe it was the fact that she had miko training and it was going to take a bit more to try such a psychic attack upon her to do any damage. What ever that was really influencing the outcome of the test trial the fact was it wasn't working to well with Raye.  
  
A few doors down the small girl slept quietly before the music had shown itself. Hotaru laid in her bed, door locked, and curtains pulled so no one could accidentally walk in and realize that the girl known as Chelsy was fake. It was really the only guaranteed time during a day that she could be herself without worry though even that worried her because if something slipped up, like the curtain went up by itself or she forgot to lock the door someone could see her and she would have to go back to her father.  
Even though she missed her father dearly, she hid it well in front of the scouts so they wouldn't worry to much about her, she didn't want to go back. Not until the princess issue was solved and her father was healed. Only then would she allow herself to go back to her father.  
Turning in her bed, she as well began to hear the music but unlike the miko a few doors down, she didn't have any guard against it. Raye was just teaching her some psychic things she could do, very small and weak tricks to start out with. Hotaru whimpered lightly as the sound began to fill her room and her ears. The dream she was having about the girls turned into one of murder and agony, of her father with a bloody knife chasing after her with the gleam of insanity that had driven her to Raye's temple so long ago. The hideous laugh he would give every time he caught her in the dream and began to mercilessly dig the knife in her chest, twisting it.  
Hotaru grabbed at her nightshirt as if trying to stop the pain there but to no avail. It was all just a dream and the music itself wouldn't allow her to wake from it. It continued the cycle of murder and pain written within the notes.  
  
Hades's ears twitched slightly as his head arose from the bed he slept on in a corner of Hotaru's room. Yawning he glanced about the room trying to figure out what exactly had awoken him. Him have been an ally cat meant it didn't take much to wake him. It was almost silent in the room and out in the hallways there was no movement he could hear or sense. So he was confused to what had awoken him.  
Well till Hotaru began to whimper once more. Standing up fulling he walked over to her bed quietly and hopped up upon it seeing the small girl curled up slowly, one hand scratching at her chest, another waving at something as if trying to keep it away. Tears where flowing from the girls eyes without discretion. Hotaru was having some sorta nightmare. Hades figured that her whimpering must have awoken him. Yawning he began to walk up the side of the bed toward Hotaru's head.  
"I guess I should wake her," He muttered quietly placing a paw on her cheek and began to move it, shaking her face lightly.  
He sat there doing that and yawning from time to time for a few minutes till he realized that the light movement of that wasn't going to release her from the dream. Frowning he stood up placing both paws on her cheek and began to shake a little more violently then last time. Still that did not awaken Hotaru who's whimpers had grown to almost quiet screams under him.  
"..What the.." He muttered pulling back and gazing at the girls face. Usually that is what it took to wake Hotaru in the morning when he wanted out. Sighing he bent down and began to lick with his rough and scaly tongue upon her cheeks and eyes, also cleaning up the tears that where streaked upon her face. After a minute of that he began to spit trying to clean his mouth and then stared at her face puzzled.  
That's when his ears twitched again. It was very faint. There was a piano he could hear. Glancing around he knew enough that the piano in the living room that Raye wrote her music on wasn't the cause of the sound he was hearing. Besides Raye wasn't going to be playing piano in the middle of the night.  
So maybe someone else? Walking over her he jumped upon the windowsill and pressed his ear against the curtain trying to hear anything. The music didn't grow louder or even softer as he sat there. This puzzled the violet cat even more. Pulling away from the curtain he jumped down and began to circle the room trying to find any indicator to which direction the music was coming from. If he could find that out then maybe Raye could help him find it.  
But that was saying that this weird faint piano was the cause of Hotaru's nightmare and the fact he couldn't wake her from it. It could just be a really bad nightmare and the fact Hotaru might be in really deep sleep that he couldn't wake her.  
Upon listening closer to the music though he could feel something...some sorta magic as well. He didn't know why he knew this but he knew that the piano and the song where sending out some kind of spell.  
  
That's when the piano and song abruptly stopped.  
  
It was in mid score as well. To Hades ears the piece did not sound finished. Yawning he glanced over at Hotaru who was now sleeping peacefully. The only indicators that she had been having a bad nightmare not but a few moments before where the streaks upon her cheeks from the tears and the scratches he could see peaking out from under the top of her nightgown.  
"..Shit.." Hades muttered realizing that something was out to get Hotaru! And since she was his scout to guard and teach, even though he didn't know how or what to teach, he knew it was his responsibility to figure out what was going on. It looked like he wasn't going to be getting any sleep that night in his cat bed. Jumping up on her bed her he curled up at her side, since he couldn't leave with the door locked and window closed. So he would just stay here waiting if that piano started up again. Grumbling Hades closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep for the time being. If the music woke him before, he was sure he would awaken again, especially if Hotaru was moving around like she had been. Tomorrow he would ask Demos if she heard anything and if Raye had been having a nightmare as well. He would ask all the cats that tomorrow so he could get some clue as to what exactly was going on around him and if nobody else was affected by the mysterious piano...then why was Hotaru the target?  
  
Deep in the darkness that was the Tokyo night a haunting twisted laugh began to echo across the barren streets.  
  
It had worked.  
  
Wow....first of all this is my longest chapter to date, beating out chapter 15 by almost double. I can't believe how big this did get. I started out and then one thing led to another...and well it's really big. My point of this chapter was to visit all the influencial characters in the story at least once, giving Mina and Lita face time that they haven't seen in quite a while as well as the cats. Everyone got a chance in the spotlight like they so needed. It's been a few chapters since the twisted aunt Destanance showed up.  
Also I love how I wrote Kunzite. He is I guess going very hentai (perverted) but it works well with him and I figured the general that was Mina's boyfriend in the past life would be a little hentai minded. giggles neverously After reading what I wrote with Nephlite and Kunzite for the first time I couldn't help but laugh. He definitly has a personality. I like writing his though, it's fun.  
I'm trying to give each of the girls and characters an actual personality which has always been a weak point in my writings though this chapter shows that I can do it. Also I do not claim Kunzite searching for the princess using an evil song as my own. That was influenced by the live action series, it works well.  
The problem now with Hotaru is leading somewhere I have planned as well though it won't be for a while till what I planned fully takes effect.  
Finally Zoicite tells Amy the truth. How will the blue haired scout of Mercury take it? I guess everyone will have to wait till the next chapter to find out where Zoicite and Amy stand.  
Yes, all is well in my story. I love where it is going. This is turing out to be one of my longest stories EVER. Pretty soon it will overttake my other story that is the longest ever. Actually all it needs is about 20 more pages on the document I have it saved on and it would have overtaken it! cheers The day that finally happens will be the day that I'll have some sorta online party thing on a chat room in yahoo or on my aim messanger. When I get close I'll start planning it and when it happens it'll be announced on my id.  
Please review before you go (most definitly) and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories!  



	25. Changes

It's another one of these long chapters! Heh enjoy.

The Mars Saga  
Chapter 25: Changes  
by Candy aka solarsun

The hurried footsteps ran through the streets as the blue haired scout of Mercury ran. She didn't know why she was running or where she was going...but...but..  
Her hand flew up to her mouth as she choked back another sob. Tears blurred her vision as well. The logical part of her brain was screaming at her to stop such non-sense she was pulling. That in a wrong turn the way she was running she could be hurt especially with the fact that there was snow and ice on the ground.  
Slowing down her pace she halted in the middle of a street she didn't recognize. Part of her told her was because it was night and she didn't like wandering the streets of Tokyo on so cold and desolate night.  
Her gloved hand reached up and wiped a few more tears from her eyes as she was trying to catch her breath. Amy knew she shouldn't have ran. Something told her that she should have never ran away from Zac...er..Zoicite. The thought of the man brought a rush of emotions once again. These weren't the positive variety that she had grown accustom to with the man in question when mentioned or thought about. Amy's head swirled with confusion, pain, hurt, and the feeling of betrayal. Turning her head from side to side she checked to see if the man in question had caught up to her yet. Sure she had heard him take after her once she began to run. Somewhere in-between her apartment complex and where she stood now she had lost the man or he had given up on chasing her.  
Now she didn't know what to do. Frankly right now Amy didn't want to think about what she would have to do next.  
Was he just playing her like a fine tuned instrument?! Did he know that she was Sailor Mercury and this was some big Negaverse joke on her?!  
Biting her lip she slammed one of her hands on the wall as she leaned her forehead upon it allowing herself to cry. Cry for everything that had happened. How brainless she had truly become when the mention of the man. How he could have KILLED her before she even realized what was going on. Amy hated herself for being so stupid and air-headed about this all. With the mention of a chance for love all her logic went out the window. Never once did she suspect that Zach could have been a human counterpart of Zoicite!  
Never once!  
Sliding down upon her knees she buried her face in her hands. How...how..  
How the hell was she going to tell the others about this?! Anyone for the matter! Her mother loved Zach as much as herself and talked about the man often in their conversations. There wasn't a study session or scout meeting where the girls didn't mention the man.  
"..Amy!" Zoicite's voice called out in the darkness which shot Amy's head up as she glanced around looking for where the voice was coming from so she could run the opposite direction away from him again.  
Standing up from her knees she turned quickly not caring which way she should go, just as long as she was away from him.  
"..Please! Amy! Listen to me!" He shouted his voice becoming louder. Amy turned her head to see a shadowy figure running under the streetlights toward her. Maybe she should have taken cover in an ally way for the time being. He wouldn't have been able to see her so easily.  
Another stupid thing Amy cursed herself for.  
Quickly Amy turned to run but someone caught her wrist. Her head shot around to see Zoicite standing there out of breath looking at her.  
"...Pl...please Amy....please listen...." He stumbled out gasping for air in-between words never loosing his gaze upon her face.  
Just looking at the man's face made anger swell up in Amy who's only thoughts at the moment where to get away from the man who was causing so much pain. The hand that Zoicite did not have a grasp upon swung and landed squarely across his cheek though he never flinched nor let go of her wrist.  
"Just let me go!" Amy cried out trying to yank her wrist from his grasp but again it did nothing to remove it from his grasp actually it had the opposite effect and he gripped it tighter.  
"Not till you listen to me!" He shouted. "You can't run from this Amy!" Tears began to threaten to spill from his eyes. He did not go through all that torture just to loose her in the end. No! He was going to explain everything to her so she would realize what had happened and why he was doing this! That seemed to quiet and still the blue haired girl as she stood there, tears still spilling from her eyes. "I came to you because I can't lie to you anymore! I can't..." Sniffing he reached up and rubbed a tear away. "You can't punish me for coming forward with this."  
"...why...why...?!" Amy mumbled. "Was this some joke on me?! Did you know all along?!"  
"No!" Zoicite yelled. "I didn't know you where Sailor Mercury till a few days ago...and today I found proof I needed to make me realize that you where. Jeadite told me that you where and I didn't want to believe it..." He rattled on.  
"..Jeadite..you mean Serena's Jeadite...the same Jeadite that works for Beryl?" She said her tears stopped as she looked at the mans face who looked tired and worn out even more so since this morning. Pity began to fill her senses for him.  
What if he didn't know? What if this was one big coincidence?  
A solum nod came from Zoicite.  
"..We..we where sent by Beryl to gather energy and if possible to find the Rainbow Crystals before you guys did...but...things happened...and we don't work for Beryl anymore..." He muttered quietly as scared of the words. If there where any of Beryl's spies lurking around following him it was out and Beryl would probably have them killed soon.  
"..What do you mean?! Your one of her generals! You can't just quit!" She screamed trying to pull her wrist again from his grasp.  
"..Well I am! I can't work for her and love you! It just would never work!" Zoicite screamed.  
....There it was....he did love her...and he still...Amy was so confused. Her knees began to buckle out from under her. If it wasn't for the fact that Zoicite saw it and caught her half way down easing her down slowly, his eyes never wavering from hers.  
There they where kneeling on the icy, snowing, sidewalk of Tokyo, Zoicite keeping Amy from falling all the way back as he clasped her shoulders.  
"..I'm leaving her for you Amy...no one else.." He whispered. "I...Jeadite..he's talking with the prince...and going to set up so Sailor Mars can heal us...so we can be free from her for good..." Tears where flowing like rivers across his cheeks as he said that with a smile came upon his face as the look on Amy's face washed from pain and hurt to an understanding.  
"..for good.." She muttered quietly.  
"..Yes Amy for good." He said smiling from ear to ear hoping it was going somewhere way better then it had been going.  
"..Your...your doing this...for me?" Amy asked her eyes locking with his hope bubbling up in her chest replacing all the other emotions. Zoicite answered with a firm nod of his head.  
"..Yes Amy. I would give up everything for you, don't you understand. I love you and even though Zach was a lie Zoicite isn't and I still love you. That never changed!"  
Amy looked in his eyes and knew that it was the truth. He was going to do something that could very well get him killed, for her. For Her! Any doubt that she had in his sincerity was washed away as she gazed into his blue eyes. Tears of joy this time graced her eyes as she pulled him in an embrace choking back happy sobs.  
He wasn't evil. He did love her and she loved him enough, Zach or not, to forgive this aweful twisted mistake!  
"..Thank you," Zoicite muttered quietly in her shoulder as he as well cried.  
"..Anything for you," Was all she responded as they where kneeling in an embrace crying on each others shoulder over what could have happened if she would have just left and he didn't pursue her.  
Amy knew then and there she had truly found the man who had been placed on Earth for her. The genius whom thought she was going to be alone for eons had found him!  
Her prince. The man she would share her life with.  
And that was something to celebrate about.  
  
Hearing a door slam and voices in the living room Darien resisted the urge to go back to sleep and just assume that it's Zoicite back from what he had to do with what Jeadite had mentioned but he still didn't know if he should trust Jeadite.  
Well head proven himself with the fact he hadn't turned in any of the scouts...especially Serena since Darien was sure that Jeadite knew that she was Sailor Moon.  
But in the end Darien grumbled sitting up out of his bed pulling the blankets off his legs and slipped off his bed quietly, his feet going into the slippers right at the edge of the bed. Yawning he picked up the robe laying on a chair next to his door and slipped it on. Jeadite better hope that it is just Zoicite and him talking in the living room. If there was some ambush they where planning he wouldn't have any mercy.  
Opening the door he saw a small lamp on in his living room as he walked past the kitchen seeing the two men sitting in the chairs, in human forms of course. Blinking he recognized the one who he assumed was Zoicite.  
"..Your Zach?!" He exclaimed looking shocked at the man. He knew Zach because of pictures Amy loved to show the girls.  
A shy smile adorned on Zach's face as he laughed nervously.  
"Well I was him, yeah." He stated.  
"Does Amy know?" Darien's accusing glare turned toward Jeadite who was in his Jake form at the time.  
"Calm yourself prince," Jeadite said. "That's what Zoicite was doing. He told her before calling me which then I gave him the address to your place."  
"...So what are you guys talking about?" He then asked growing weary of what was going on. Darien was still a bit crabby.  
"Just what's going to happen tomorrow," Jeadite said. "If we can get the scouts to heal us, that is."  
"Amy is going to talk to the rest of the scouts for us as well," Zoicite smiled saying. "She also said she would explain the situation so they won't jump on us tomorrow." The pride gleamed in his eyes as he spoke about her.  
Darien sighed realizing that the way Zoicite was speaking of Amy he knew that he would never do anything against her. That meant killing him or any of the other scouts.  
"Did she say when I was suppose to bring you two around?" Darien asked yawning deciding after the question was answered to head back to bed. At least tomorrow he had off. That meant he could sleep in.  
"Yeah she would call a scout meeting tomorrow after school. She said that anytime after five would be a good time to show up." Zoicite said. "..I just can't believe I'm doing this...I never thought when accepting this assignment from Beryl that I would.."  
"..Yeah yeah yeah," Jeadite said waving his hands about. "Till then we've got to hide and make sure nobody from the Negaverse sees us."   
Yawning Darien glanced between the two men.  
"Well you two will have to buy your own beds and such to live in the extra room," Darien muttered. "Anyway I'm going to bed. You guys can fight over the couch."  
Jeadite and Zoicite waved goodnight to Darien as he went back to his room yawning.  
"You are sure you want to do this, right?" Jeadite said his voice a whisper looking at Zoicite as the two continued to sit there in Darien's room as the hallway light to his room shut off signaling they where alone once more.  
"..Yes..." Zoicite said. "..I just can't loose Amy." He turned his head out toward the small balcony in the living room. "You where right. Beryl would have never allowed me to have a relationship with Amy, even if she could somehow take her scout powers away." Jeadite nodded as he began to yawn again.  
"Well...lets hope that we aren't caught or Beryl catches wind that were taking off," said Jeadite whom fluffed the couch pillows beside him. "We should probably head to bed as well. We could probably go and pawn everything off in our apartment tomorrow, sending Beryl the last energy ball so she is non the wiser. Then we can buy at least a set of beds and some clothes, giving Darien rent as well."  
Though the plan seemed dangerous in Zoicite's mind he knew that without money it was going to be hard to live on Earth. They couldn't expect Darien to just let them stay a month free till they got jobs. Zoicite nodded with the plan. As long as no creature came to check on them that was allied with Beryl they would be fine. Plus they had paid their landlord at the other place all the money for the lease already so they could just leave and he wouldn't care. Actually it would be better for him so he didn't see the landlord giving them any problems. Leaning back on the recliner he curled up on his side.  
Yes tomorrow would be better.  
  
Yawning Hotaru stood beside Raye as they where walking to the private school that they both went to. Rubbing the side of her head she felt a dull pain of a headache that had been with her since she woke up. Also she had weird scratches upon her chest she had noticed once getting undressed in the bath house that morning to take a bath. She had been meaning to ask Hades about them...if he had been the one to cause them...though she knew that Hades would never do something so mean and hurtful while she slept. Though the cat was quiet and kept to himself most of the time he wouldn't hurt her or the others without good reason. Glancing down she pulled her gray vest down and her white shirt underneath it up.  
"..Are you ok Chelsey?" Raye asked beside her. Glancing up she saw Raye's smiling and calm face looking at her. She didn't know what to really say about it.  
She seemed fine.  
Glancing down she kicked a pebble lightly as they continued to walk down the streets by themselves. Normally they would be in the company of the other girls but there was something at their school that meant they had to go in early. So here Raye and herself walked by themselves.  
Reaching up she rubbed the side of her head once again feeling the dull pain once more ache throbbing lightly causing her to frown. She really should have taken some aspirin before she left the temple a few minutes ago.  
"..Raye, do you have any aspirin on you?" Hotaru asked looking up at Raye who nodded then opening the folder she used for school and handed her a bottle she kept inside. Opening the cap Hotaru pulled out a few of the tablets and threw them in her mouth swallowing them instantly. Sighing she shook her head a bit. "I woke up with a headache this morning."  
Handing the bottle back Hotaru let out a sigh and saw the fences of the private school and the guard who always watched them go inside. Today she really didn't want to be in school. Today bothered her for some reason. It just didn't feel right. Well it didn't matter anyway, they had to go to school wether she felt like it or not. That was one of the luxuries of being a kid still.  
Raye hummed lightly as she began to head down the hall away from Hotaru who was still in sixth grade which meant she was in a different part of the school. She waved goodbye to her of course and headed to her homeroom.  
Sitting down in her desk all the girls around her began to chatter to her like they always did. Sighing Raye normally just ignored half of what the girls talked to her about, normally nodding and smiling when needed to keep them happy.  
"..Hey I saw you with a super cute guy last weekend!" A girl to her right said clapping her hands sending all the girls around her in an uproar as she tried to hide her embarrassment from the girls. Could she have a regular day without someone mentioning the date with Darien!  
"..Really?! Who was he?" Another girl said looking directly at Raye whom wished not to really talk about it but sighed.  
"..He's been a good friend for quit a while," Raye said smiling.  
"Yeah you went to see the movie I went to see with my boyfriend," The same girl said to her right that had mentioned seeing her with Darien. "That's how I knew it was you. What made you guys decide to go out on a date like that since you're friends and all?" Rolling her eyes Raye just looked at all the girls who where glued to her every word.  
"..I don't know...things I guess just seemed to change lately," Raye shrugged which was true. Never in the other time line did she feel such passion and feelings toward the masked man then now...but things had to change. Raye knew that. If Raye continued to let those feelings rule her the others would assume she was the princess and she did not want that at all. So Raye after thinking about it this morning devised a plan to stop dating him...though she wanted to of course just to prove to the others that she could not be the princess. Raye was also sure that Darien probably wouldn't come around asking for a date anyway. The other one they where forced into anyway by Hotaru.  
Speaking of Hotaru..  
She had to get back at that girl for doing that to her. Laughing lightly her eyes twinkled at the thought of the date.  
"..But.." Raye then added to her last statement. "I don't think I'll be going out with him anymore. I guess it just didn't work out like we had hoped." Sighing she looked down at her pencil and picked it up staring at it as she thought about what she had just said. She had to do this. To prove to the others it had to be this way.  
The teacher came in to their classroom shutting the door of course signaling that class was about to start as the classroom hushed down and the girls around Raye became quiet and sitting forward in their chairs..  
  
Glancing over toward the left Serena looked for the tall scout of Jupiter from the corner of her eye. It wasn't that Serena was trying to cheat on this English test. No. Serena wouldn't even think of such a thing but she wanted to see how well Lita looked to be doing. She could at least see that about her friend but a couple of people sat in her way so she couldn't just glance at her to see what her body language told her. Sighing lightly Serena gazed back down at her test, some of the words still hard for her to remember. If it wasn't for the fact that this was a required course at Crossroads she would have just dropped out of the class and went into Art at this hour. At least that was something she could understand!  
Writing a few things down on the test she continued on with the exam.  
Lita across from her whom had studied once she had gotten home last night late into the morning hours was feeling really sleepy at the moment. Yawning she looked down at the test once more, the focus going in and out as she sat there hunched over, only a hand keeping her face from falling upon the page.  
Ok maybe she shouldn't have talked so much about guys and finding boyfriends last night and spent a whole lot more time studying during regular hours. Then at least she wouldn't be falling onto her test every five minutes. Stifling another yawn she began to write more answers down that she could read. She better at least get a B on this blasted thing for what she had to go through to study. If she didn't there was going to be a few broken egos by her mouth!  
Amy and Mina weren't haven't hardly any trouble at the test at all.  
With Mina's experience back in Britain helping the police there she knew plenty english to pass this test with flying colors. The thought of helping her friends study for such a test crossed her mine a few times but then was quickly replaced by the thoughts of boys and other matters that had to be dealt with, like the princess. Yes the princess whom was destined for Darien. All the scouts figured that whom Darien felt a connection with strongest would be her but non of that would be proven until they had all seven of the rainbow crystals. That was another problem as well. Tapping her pencil on her desk she frowned at how many problems they where having right now. Not only that but they had the Heart snatchers to deal with! Hotaru's own father wanted them all dead! Gazing down at the word 'book' she wrote the definition of it in the line proved next to it and gazed at the room quickly noticing Lita almost asleep at her desk and Serena hard at work on the test. Mina couldn't see Amy unless she turned around which would be a clear give away to the teacher that she was looking around. Of course Mina wasn't going to try and cheat. She didn't need to with the subject of English but she wanted to see how many people where having problems. Mainly though it was how many boys who would probably need a cute study partner to pass this class. A quiet giggle came from her lips as she gazed down at her paper again continuing on.  
Amy was the genius of the group, she had learned english during her cram school after school on Fridays. So this was going to be a breeze to her like so many other things. Right now though her mind was on other things.  
One of them of course being Zoicite and how she was going to tell the others after school about what had happened the night before. She was sure it would be taken pretty well considering nobody was holding the fact that Serena and Jeadite, whom was Zocite's partner on Earth, had kissed already against the blonde though they where a little confused as to why it had happened. She would have to get Raye to heal them so Beryl couldn't kill him for being with her. A dreamy look crossed her eyes as she thought about what he had done to stay with her. How he had chosen her over his own queen which could cause great pain or even and more likely death. Of course she would take on the queen herself if it meant saving Zoicite from her. Amy really did love him and it was proven to herself last night.  
Sighing she picked up the pencil and began writing on the test hoping to get it done as quickly as possible. Though it wouldn't help speed up her day to the point it was after school and they where all at Cherry Hill Temple once more, she figured it would at least make it seem like it was going faster.  
All the girls finished the english test but Lita ended up going to the nurses office and playing sick the rest of the day so she could catch up on her sleeping. It didn't bother her that much, with the fact that she was slowly regaining the memories from the other time line, it meant she wouldn't nearly have as much trouble in certain classes as she did at the moment.  
Turning her back from looking out the doorway that the nurse had lead her in and left she gazed at the small room in front of her. Reaching up she yawned once more and walked over to the bed. It would do with as much sleep as she really needed. Crawling in she grabbed the blanket that sat on a chair beside it and pulled it over herself. Sighing happily she began to drift off to dreamland.  
(dream)  
Her eyes gazed around the hazy green area looking for something though she didn't know what she was looking for.  
'Hello?' She called out hearing a faint echo calling after her. Sighing she wondered what this dream could possibly mean. Waving her hand in front of her she tried to move the green haze trying to look around closer at what it was all suppose to mean, if something was hidden with in the fog that is.  
That's when it began to lit up to her right slowly. Lita turned toward the light squinting at it trying to see anything if there was something within the fog. The girl could sense something was indeed in the fog as she stood there, watching her...and a feeling of waiting.  
What could the person/creature be waiting for? For her to screw up? Lita didn't understand this at all. Taking a step forward she felt a pull toward her right, like something was beckoning her to follow it's pull. Deciding to take a chance she turned to her right and began to follow the pull of whatever it was.  
Step upon step she took in the seemingly endless tinted green fog trying to wave it and move it out from around her, so she could at least see once more. Grumbling Lita was about to stop when she stepped right out of the haze/fog. Blinking she turned her head right and left seeing what looked to be a wall of fog behind her and a very clear room in front of her.  
The room itself was quite lit up, a window in the middle of the wall of fog across from her. Walking over there Lita looked though the window trying to figure out what this all meant! It was really aggravating her!  
Outside the window was a gigantic sun across the horizon, frozen in mid rise against the land. Raising a hand up Lita squinted trying to look out and see what was out there in the bright light.  
"..Hello.." A cheerful voice called out though the brightness of the sun. "I knew you would find me here." Then a giggle echoed though the room as the window she had been looking through vanished.  
Now Lita stood there in the light as the green haze/fog seemed to also vanish around her leaving her alone with the voice...  
..Well she wasn't alone. Lita was determined to find the keeper of the female voice but with all the light and heat she was now it it was hard. For moments there she really thought she would go bind staring in the sun trying to find a figure of any sort!  
Footsteps began to echo toward her, coming slowly in front of her. Lita's head snapped straight forward from where she was standing and saw a very shadowy figure walking through the light toward her. Though even as she came closer to her the shadows didn't let up. All Lita could make out from her was violet eyes that stared out from the shadows as bright as they could get.  
"..Are you her?" Lita asked finally giving up hope of seeing another distinct feature of the woman. No matter how much she moved from side to side she couldn't get a glimpse of skin color or even hair color which seemed to be very long in her back..it was like she was covered in a giant shadow blanket..with only an opening for her eyes to show through.  
"..Yes.." She responded. "I am her. The one you seek."  
"Where are you?" Lita then asked hoping maybe she could try and find some clue to look for or at least search for in the scouts.  
Another giggle came from the shadow.  
"Now is not the time...when it is time I will reveal myself to you..." She said. "Till then you can not know."  
"..Why..?" Lita asked frustrated. Maybe she could attack her and forcibly pull the shadowy blanket from her then everything would be solved and who ever was the princess could take their rightful spot at the head of the team once more.  
"..Because I have issues to work though now. To be exposed now for you all to see would destroy me, that's why." The shadow said.  
Lita blinked.  
Issues?  
From what she was told, Serena as well had issues when she had first found out she was the princess they where all looking for. For a while she denied even being the princess...even offered the wand and jewel to Raye who didn't take it. Eventually, as she was told again, Serena realized that she couldn't run from it and accepted her position. So whom ever it was couldn't handle it right away like Serena could...Of course looking at the shadow, she didn't hold Serena's trade mark hair style but then again if her hair was down it could be her....but the shadow had violet eyes as well.  
That's when Lita began to feel herself waking up. It must be the end of school for the day.  
"..See you soon," The shadow waved as everything began to fade around her...and she woke up.  
  
Nephlite walked down the streets in his human form, which really was his regular form with a shirt and jeans on and the weird hair holder that always was in his hair was also gone so he right then and there just had shaggy red hair that feel to the sides. Glancing around he was taking the constellation Orion's advice and decided to walk around the streets trying to feel any abnormal energies about him. Maybe a crystal carrier would be out but with Tokyo so big he doubted that he could find it so easily.  
"..O come on! It wasn't THAT bad!" A girl's voice caught his attention out of the crowd. Turning slightly he saw a four girls walking down the street in school uniforms, three of them matching and the fourth and taller of the group held a brown school uniform. Blinking he stopped walking feeling something....odd...about them. He didn't know what to think of this weird feeling he got by just looking at them. One held a funky hair style where her hair was up in two buns. Another had her blonde hair tied slightly back with a big red bow. Another of the girls held short blue hair and the last of all the girls, the tallest and the one with the different uniform held brunette hair held back in a pony tail. All of them gave off the same vib. Part of him wondered who the girls where.  
Not that many crystal carriers could be friends. There just wasn't any way that could be possibly logically. The chances of that would be so high that he could see himself sprouting wings before such an event happened. Turning as the girls passed him without even noticing his prying stares he continued watching them, his eyes falling upon the brown haired girl most of the time.  
Shaking his head he took a deep breath. That couldn't possibly be what the constellation Orion had wanted him to see. A bunch of teenage girls?! No. There was a crystal carrier in the crowd and he was going to find them one way or another. Walking the way the girls had come he continued on in his search for something...anything that would alert him to a crystal carrier so he could get the recognition that he wanted from Beryl.  
This morning Kunzite had come to him telling him about his trial run with the score he was writing to find the princess and saying it had hit someone, though at this stage in the writing he couldn't find her yet though as the score grew and more and more of the spell that had weaved the song together to make it a weapon became apparent that whom ever the song was attacking would feel it more and more and he would start getting readings from the girl. Then Kunzite said that with a promising beginning that he had seen and felt that he was going to rely on himself (Nephlite) to find the Rainbow Crystals once he talked to 'his queen' and got permission from it.  
Of course Nephlite wasn't stupid. Beryl would give him the permission he sought from her. Beryl would be more then pleased to hear that he had devised a working plan to kill the princess, or at least make her life a living hell, so they had more time to search. So with Kunzite soon not going to be helping him search for the Rainbow Crystals, though he had never lifted a finger to help before this Nephlite added, it would all fall on him. Maybe Beryl would allow Kunzite to leave or himself to go and do their separate missions by themselves. He was sure once Kunzite got back from the Negaverse that that would be cleared up as well. Till then he would search, as he had planned to do before the silver haired man had come to him with his plan.  
Turning his head he noticed a man in a hat and green shirt. Something about this man peaked his interest...maybe he was a crystal carrier? He definitely didn't have a normal human feeling about him but neither did those girls. This boy's feeling though was not like of the girls.  
A grin spread across his face as he knew that this boy was what the constellation had been speaking of when it told him to walk the streets of Tokyo. Victory was all his mind read for the seconds he stood there with the grin upon his face. Yes he would get a rainbow crystal for Beryl so the scouts couldn't use theirs without some sorta confrontation with him to find the princess...well that is if the princess was still alive of course.  
Somehow the day seemed to grow brighter for him as he pulled out a card. Gazing at it for a second a star appeared upon it's glossy surface, erasing the number that it had been. Whispering an incantation that he had learned by listening to the stars he threw it at the boy's bag that he was holding closely.  
Yes...when the time was ready for the retrieval of the crystal then and only then would the card and spell take action.  
The scouts would be a hurting unit once that did happen.  
Maybe even dead.  
A whistle came upon his lips as his hands when into the pockets of his jeans as he began to stride away, happy with himself. Yes Beryl would be just as happy with him. Lingering thoughts about the strange girls pushed far back almost forgotten in his mind. He didn't have time to deal with such things when he had found a strategy that worked.  
  
A raven haired woman walked down the halls of the palace that Beryl lived in with all her growing army of followers. Well...she didn't know if they where growing anymore. More and more did Destanance here of deserters through the palace, idle palace gossip for people who really didn't have anything to do around there or any lives to live. Of course herself used to be that way, before hate and anger toward what the gods had dealt her for a life. She would spend hours with her sister, before their marriages that is, and just chat about what she had heard going to the canals that day or while she was in the library with her studies.  
Before she had gotten sick.  
They where just kids then though and there wasn't much a princess of Mars could do at the time. They weren't allowed outside of the palace walls though her sister and herself had found ways to sneak outside the palace wall a few times back then. Almost got caught once. But once her sickness set in she couldn't move from her room unless being carried or pushed in a wheel chair by someone.   
When that happened her sister Raydance would come in every night and tell her all that happened that day as she laid there in bed, only thing she could move was her eyes. But one day she grew tired of it. Tired of being sick, tired of only being able to move when someone else moved her. Anger at that grew in her heart and poor Raydance who had come in that night to talk to her was the one who got the tongue thrashing she gave. Destanance still didn't know how she had gotten the energy to even talk, much less yell at her sister but somehow the energy she needed to do so was given to her.  
Maybe Beryl had something to do with that..and her sickness. A frown came across her features once more. If she found out if the witch had anything to do with her sickness and the anger that she had felt...well she was paying anyway. Destanance was getting the revenge she so seak slowly but yes it was happening.  
After that day of course Raydance didn't come around to often to visit her which angered herself even more. Nobody but her mother would show and that was most of the time a pop in and out of the room at the time she just figured it was to check and make sure she was still breathing. The loneliness of the room caused her still working mind to wonder to a territory of the human mind very few went as deep as she did. A place where a normal powerless human could think of death and destruction and feel good about it. But of course she wasn't any ordinary human. She was of Martian royalty. By just a few choice words to her father and mother she could have whole countries and worlds destroyed.  
Maybe that was another reason why they had decided to give Raydance the thrown and not herself. The fact that everything that did come out of her weak mouth was full of hate and anger nobody would want her in charge in fear that she would destroy and kill just because they looked at her wrong. In those years Destanance couldn't remember a time when she actually spoke a nice thing, well when she could speak that was.  
Of course after Raydance had taken the thrown so many years later her energy began to come back to her. After a year or so after Raydance started being queen she was fully recovered. The doctors who had watched her deteriorate so slowly in the first eight years where astonished how fast she recovered. Yes for fifteen years Destanance had been more worthless then a doll. At least a doll knew when to keep her mouth quiet.  
There where side effects of course for being sick for so long. She didn't find out till after her nieces where born that because she had gotten sick before she had reached puberty that nothing had matured correctly which meant she was forever going to be baron. This did not sit well with the council of planetary royalty who had agreed with her sister that her children, not Raydance's would be the heirs to the thrown since she was suppose to be queen before she had gotten sick. Destanance had pleaded with them and her sister after she had gotten well that they allow her children to be the heirs to make up for the fact that she should have been queen and could have been if they would have just waited. Joy leapt in her heart once she had heard the declaration. At least she would have that much. It didn't take long for her to find a man of royal blood that had an interest in her and they had planned to have kids right away...well six years past and her two nieces where born. Raydance voiced a concern to her one night when she was visiting the palace about an heir. That angered herself and she stormed out of the palace and went back to Neptune with her husband, to his palace not talking to anyone for a few months after that besides the royalty of Neptune of course.  
One day she had gotten a summon to a council meeting where she found out that she was baron and the council then declared that Raydance's oldest girl, not her children, would be the new heir to Mars whom was only about three at the time and her sister just newly born.  
After that her world did crash down on her..or she destroyed it. Destanance grew even more cold and bitter snapping at even her husband who didn't know what to do. He had even called up the best Mercurian doctors to try and help her conceive at least even if it would be to late to be considered an heir of Mars. She snapped at him and the doctor when they came in one day with a plan. After that she decided to leave the Neptune palace and go live on her own, leaving her husband behind questioning what had happened.  
Now Destanance wanted to change that. He was a really sweet man and she had loved him at the time..but something else seemed to have taken over completely. She wondered how he felt about everything and when he probably got word that she had went over to Beryl's side declaring war upon his planet and all the others in the solar system.  
It wasn't long after her leaving, maybe about a year, that Beryl showed up one day in her ship offering a place in her army for her and the chance at the Martian thrown once again and revenge that she so desperately wanted to seek but without the power she was refused she could not.  
Destanance sighed thinking about it all again.  
'Your thoughts where twisted then,' The voice said to her. 'I'm sure Beryl had something to do with it all.' Destanance knew that at least the voice was partially right. She didn't know what exactly had Beryl stepped in to interfere with her life so she could mold her and twist her to her side. Destanance figured that a lot of her "loyal subjects" where turned like she was at some time in their life, or at least their parents.  
"I understand that," Destanance said quietly to herself answering the voice. "But it doesn't change the fact that there had to be something in my heart where she could start the cycle from." The voice was quiet for a while as she had stopped in a hallway that was restricted to Beryl's higher generals and assistances. That meant she could go here to think a whole lot because she didn't see anyone around most of the time, unless Beryl had some major plan going on that required the use of the forbidden library.  
A place that was created after the destruction of the Silver Millennium with the books and knowledge that Beryl acquired by destroying it all but it was a rare find to see the queen herself in the library. Destanance figured it was a place Beryl created as a sort of trophy that she did destroy the Silver Millennium.  
Sighing she thought about the curse she had made for her niece to drink to doom her and how somehow it didn't work. Which was good now since she had seen what she had truly become and who Beryl really was and what she really wanted. The witch just used people around her and then destroyed or had them killed so she didn't have to fulfill her end of the promise. Before Beryl's curse became really apparent to everyone around her she would have to seek out her niece, even though she couldn't remember who she was or what she looked like and apologize. The fact that nobody could remember who she was was probably a precaution that her sister took while sending them all to the future insuring that nobody would kill her before she even realized that she was different which insured that she would have a normal childhood.  
It also had its problems though. It meant that nobody, not even the girl herself, knew who the princess was. That meant that nobody could slip up and accidentally give the identity away. It also meant it would be a while till they found out who she was and really the only way that would confirm who she was bringing the crystal together and then it would tell everyone in the room whom she was.  
"...Didn't you hear?.." A female voice around the corner muttered to someone she couldn't hear or see. Echos of two people walking filled her hallway as she glanced about not wanting to be seen by anybody, even if she could be in the hallways.  
"What?" Another woman's voice said.  
Quickly Destanance ducked in the shadows of an open doorway staying close enough to listen to the woman's conversation. They where probably a bunch of low level maids whom where there to probably do their weekly cleaning of the most used areas around the halls.  
"..It seems General Kunzite has found a song to destroy the princess...even before they know who it is." The one woman said who had started the conversation. "Beryl was very pleased at hearing this. He said he had gotten the song in a dream. He swears that Metallica came to him in a dream giving him the song."  
"..Wow!" The other woman exclaimed. "..I can't believe it."  
"Believe it. I was in the thrown room cleaning when he came asking permission to pursue this lead full time leaving the Rainbow Crystals to his partner in this General Nephlite." The two woman giggled. "If he could destroy the princess before anyone could possibly have an idea of who she is and on a psychic level like he described...nobody would be able to stop him. Non of her guardians could. This means if he can get that song done before all the crystals are found Queen Beryl is guaranteed to win!"  
Destanance was wide eyed as she heard the news. Kunzite couldn't have possibly stumbled upon such a song!  
Could he?  
The footsteps of the woman echoed a few minutes later from where they where and seemed to disappear after a while. Taking a chance Destanance came out of her hiding spot behind the door and looked about. This wasn't good at all! If Beryl could have her killed before her curse had set in then there would be no use for all her trouble. Earth would be doomed and her nieces would be dead!  
...Wait a minute...  
The maids had talked as if Beryl and the others thought there was just one girl to kill even though SHE knew herself that she had two nieces. That meant two things...probably both where being attacked since they came from the same blood even though the older one of the two was the heir AND she had to figure out soon enough whom the girls where. She had to warn the scouts.  
But she couldn't, not now. Not with Beryl breathing down her back enough as it was. It was obvious that Beryl didn't trust her, not one bit.  
'But you have to do this,' The voice said inside her.  
"..I can't.." She hissed. "..Not alone that is..."  
'And what's your plan exactly?'  
"..I don't know...I figured what I had done was enough..now this..." She muttered gazing down trying to figure out what she was going to do. Kunzite was a formidable foe when it came to enchanted songs. Herself had some knowledge in such matters but very little compared to the silver haired general in question. She could never write a song to combat the attack he was going to start on the princesses. If what Kunzite said was true, the song came from Metallica herself...which meant it was WAY out of her league. The creature known as Metallica had existed for eons before finding it's way to the Negaverse. Queen Beryl had just recently come into power in the Negaverse. Before that she was a powerful shaman living on the North Pole on Earth. She remembered reading a paper about that in a classified report that only planetary royals where allowed to read when she had been on Neptune.  
'Jeadite might help..' The voice cut her off. It really annoyed her at times when the voice was talkative how it could just pop in on her train of thoughts.  
"Jeadite doesn't want anything to do with me right now..remember? Or do I have to show you..you where there weren't you?" She said out loud.  
'..Yes...I understand that..but that was the revenge you wanted to inflict...not about the princess...Maybe..maybe if you tell him about this he could do something.' The voice rambled though Destanance knew that even if she told the man about what she had heard he could do nothing to help. He won't know any counter spells to an enchanted song given to Kunzite by one of the oldest beings alive in the entire universe. Hell she didn't know how to.  
"..No...it won't work.." Destanance finally said. "He won't be able to do anything to help." Leaning against the wall she let a breath go as she gazed up at the ceiling. This was a major situation. Herself only knew spells and incantations. How does one fight a psychic attack? Her sister would know, she had been trained in the art of psychic things, herself trained in spells and incantations. If only her sister was alive. If only she hadn't helped to kill her.  
If only everything was going well in the plan.  
If only..  
  
"..Mesa heard it your majesty! Besa she talking to hers selfs!" The creature hissed hiding in the shadow Beryl cast in front of her as she stood upon the steps looking at the deformed creature who kneeled before her. "Mesa hid in thes shadows and shes never knows mesa there! Shesa sounded like shesa losted her minds."  
"..Thank you for telling me," Beryl said waving the creature off as he bowed and began to hop away from the steps back into the darkness. Frowning Beryl glanced about looking at all the people who stood in front of her waiting for her to command them to do something.  
She did not like what she had just been told. No. Destanance had never talked to herself before, not in the many years that she had worked under herself. Maybe the spells she had cast for herself where taking a toll upon the sorceress. It didn't matter to Beryl much if she eventually lost her mind. All she cared that is that Destanance was there to turn over the crystal to herself when the time came. Then and only then could Beryl finally kill the woman. She hated seeing a child of the royal line always standing there beside her. It disgusted her.  
The first thing she would do when she finally had the crystal under her control was to kill the entire royal lines of every planet. All that could oppose her would die.  
Noticing that a quiet hum of voices had started up in her thrown room she glared at the shadowed figures.  
"Enough of this!" She shouted. "What one does on their own time as long as it doesn't go against me is fine enough. The woman could speak to herself all she wants." Beryl huffed turning around and leaving the company of the thrown room taking refuge in her quarters which where behind the thrown room and down a hallway.  
It didn't matter anyway. The woman could speak to herself all she wanted. Just as long as there wasn't anything she was speaking to that would go against her.  
Walking in Beryl shut the door quietly and flipped on her light. She yearned for a bath right now. Yes that's what she wanted, a bath.  
  
"..So...please Raye could you help...?" The voice of Amy who had filled the ears of the girls in Raye's room had finally stopped. It had shocked the girls once Amy had told them who Zach really was. Lita was the first to tell Amy to dump him..Raye had been half inclined to say the same thing..but the look in Amy's eyes as she pleaded with the scout of Jupiter to reconsider saying that he was a good man, was going to do this just so he could be with her was enough to keep Raye quiet about the situation. It wasn't her place to tell Amy what to do and what not to do.  
"..If he really wants this.." Raye said finally after a pause had come and went. "If he really wants this I'll do it but if this is some trick of the Negaverse's to get close to us then it's going to be your hide I'll be going after AFTER we kill them." Amy nodded smiling happily like a school girl that she was but rarely showed to them.  
"..It isn't a lie," A voice from the doorway said. All the girls turned their head to see Jeadite in uniform standing there along with Darien and Zoicite beside him who walked over to Amy giving her a brief hug. Jeadite then continued. "What Amy said was right. We are here to be healed and leave Beryl and our past behind us, that is if you would allow us to." His eyes settled upon hers as she glared at him. How could he even think that she wouldn't give him the life he wanted away from the murderous witch! Then her eyes turned and gazed at Darien who was talking to the others about living arrangements.  
"..I told Amy I would do it," Raye stated firmly standing up from the table they where sitting at, in the middle of a study session. "...I mean it's two less people we have to worry about on Beryl's side anyway."  
Everyone seemed to nod, even Lita who had heard Jeadite seemed to cave in.  
"..I just can't believe it!" Serena squealed walking over to Jeadite. Her hands wrapped around the general's as he blinked in surprise at the girl. "..I'm really happy that your doing this."  
Raye noticed a faint blush that crept upon Jeadite's cheeks. So they where still human in some aspects. She couldn't help but giggle quietly at it all. The way it looked it wasn't going to take long for Serena and Jeadite to hook up like Zoicite and Amy who where already dating. That meant a few things of course in Raye's mind.  
Serena wasn't the princess. This was the proof they where all looking for if the transformation pen wasn't enough to prove to them that she wasn't. The fact that Darien didn't seem to hold any interest, well romantic interest that is, toward the blonde and Jeadite did. That also meant that Amy wasn't the princess.   
Clearing her throat she caught the glances of her team mates.  
"..Well should we do this or what? The sooner your broken free from Beryl, the sooner I can trust you." Raye laughed reaching in her kimno and pulling out her brooch. Jeadite and Zoicite nodded firmly as they stepped away from their loves.  
Darien turned and shut the door locking it and standing in front of it just in case someone with a key decided to barge in. Lita had walked over and shut the curtain and taking her place in front of the window as well..just in case.   
The rest of the girls and cats formed a circle around the two men holding out their pens, well Hotaru had a brooch as well.  
"Mars Prism Power!"  
"Saturn Prism Power!"  
"Moon Power!"  
"Mercury Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
Darien didn't transform though, just stood there watching as the flashes of light came and went. His eyes settling upon the scout of Mars who now held the scepter in her hands.  
"..You guys are going to have to help me on this...if you would so be kind to," Raye said looking about everyone who nodded.  
Darien's gaze didn't waver from the scout of Mars as the light formed around them all as they began to feed Raye energy so she could heal both men. The way her raven black hair danced around her form was breath taking to him he realized. The passion that burned within her twin orbs of violet singed him every time he was gifted enough to have her just glance at him...let alone have her stare at him. Then he was in heaven.  
He knew of course what Raye was denying.  
How could he not?! A flame inside him, given by her, burned for her. The feelings for all the other scouts couldn't compare to the feelings he held for her. He wasn't mistaken when he had given her the two roses, he was glade that Hotaru had tricked the young woman in on a date with him. If she hadn't it would have never been proven to himself that he did care for her beyond friendship. Beyond any expectation he held. The only reason he didn't tell the other scouts was that he knew Raye. He knew that the woman would deny everything, even if she was feeling the same. Only time would change her mind, not anything else.  
..But that didn't stop him from asking her out again...maybe just as friends so she wouldn't say no to it like she was trying before with Hotaru. Maybe he could get Hotaru to help him again.  
"..Ok!" Raye said powering up visibly. The light she shed upon him was like a sun...a sun that he craved like water. "Mars Phoenix Fire!" The flames leapt from the top of the large staff upon the two men who began to glow red.  
A minute or so flew by as the flames didn't seem to end. But finally the flames did die out...of course Raye fell instantly. The healing powers where still to strong for her to handle. Of course she didn't hit the ground. Darien had dove and caught her before she could. Her outfit had disappeared leaving her in her normal temple garb as he kneeled there gazing down at her face lost in the beauty that was held in his arms. Looking up he saw Jeadite and Zoicite not in their general uniforms anymore. They looked the same as they had in the uniforms..just now the feeling that they gave off wasn't evil.  
Amy didn't wait long to embrace Zoicite from behind hugging him dearly like he had just come back from the dead or something. The blue haired scout began to giggle happily as tears trailed down her cheeks.  
It had been the first time that Amy in front of them all was crying. Not only that it was because of a boyfriend.  
Jeadite turned toward Darien who had now been standing up and smiled at him.  
"..Finally we are free," Jeadite said happily. "I thank you."  
"Don't thank me," Darien said. "It was Raye who did it." Turning Darien slowly set the miko on her bed, covering her up with the blankets upon it. For a second he just stood there, bent down, gazing at her peaceful sleeping face. Yawning though he stood up and stretched. So much for asking her out later tonight with it being his only night off this week.  
"I'm glad that's over!" Serena said smiling at the two guys. "At least we don't have you two to deal with."  
"...Well I still have to deal with you," Jeadite said laughing as the scout of the Moon grew angry at the man for saying such a comment. A fist went up and hit him in his shoulder as Serena began to beat his arm for saying such a thing like that.  
Mina and Lita smiled at each other also knowing what was probably going to happen between the two blondes in front of them.  
"..Now all we need is to get boyfriends," Mina laughed.  
"Yeah," Lita laughed turning her head to see Amy and Zoicite talking quietly about something. Even with the fact that the man had lied to her Amy still had found it in her heart to forgive him. She hoped one day that she could find a love like that. Someone to forgive like that. Sighing she turned her head toward the window and pulled the shades up.  
"..We should celebrate!" Demos said hopping on the table. "With half of the generals now gone it's just a few more steps till we get to Beryl herself!"  
A quiet cheer went though the room. They didn't want Chad walking in while almost all of them, not including Raye, was dressed in their sailor uniforms well trying to walk in since the door was locked.  
Luna sighed aggravatedly and Hades rolled his eyes. Things weren't ever going to be this easy. There was always something that would come up. Artemis on the other hand was napping quietly in a corner. He hadn't stayed awake long enough to watch Raye heal the two generals. The others though had stayed out of it as well, the girls could handle healing the two men by themselves though Luna was going to have a talk with Amy about her "boyfriend".  
  
Hotaru sighed looking down at the scratches on her chest as Hades stood behind her, his back to her.  
"..That's what happened last night Hotaru." He said. "I would never do that to you."  
"..I know that," Hotaru sighed walking over, putting her shirt down and sat on her bed. "Have you talked to Luna, Artemis, and Demos?" A shake of the head came from the cat who climbed up beside her looking at her in the eyes.  
"Not yet," He said. "With the thing that happened with the generals I couldn't get the change to even talk to them about it..though if something like that did happen to Serena I'm sure Luna would have said something during the meeting today." He twirled around and laid down beside her. "I will have to tell the others about this though. They should know."  
"..Don't." Hotaru muttered looking toward Hades who was now looking at her puzzled. Sighing Hotaru looked ahead at the locked door now since she was in her regular form. "We don't need them worrying about some weird dream I had."  
"..It wasn't a dream.." Hades muttered. "Something was being brought with that song Hotaru and if that is the case we are dealing with something much stronger then a simple nightmare."  
"Don't!" Hotaru almost screamed. "Raye doesn't need to worry about me now. She's got other things to worry about now."  
"You mean the fact every time she uses that staff/scepter she passes out?" A nod came from Hotaru who turned and laid down on her bed lightly beside Hades. "That just takes time to get used to." She didn't care though. Her hand touched her chest where the marks where. This she was going to try and deal with on her own. The other scouts didn't need to be brought into it all.  
Hades didn't think it was such a good idea to not tell anyone but he would listen to Hotaru's wishes unless something did come up that it would threaten her life.  
Within a few minutes Hotaru's breathing changed to one very steady and rythmic telling Hades that the girl had fallen asleep.  
  
Once more he would try the new pages out. Once more he would inflict a half pain on the princess somewhere out there. And with that he was a little further to his goal of having Beryl to himself.  
Touching a B flat key he started the piano up again as a light chuckle passed through his lips. He really wished he could be where ever the princess was at the time to see her squirm.  
Yes soon t his song would be done and the half pain it did inflict now would be what it was truly written to be.  
  
Nephlite glared at the door as he tried to cover his ears. The man should really pick more appropriate times to play that blasted song before he did something to him or the song that might get him in trouble with Beryl.

Wow, this story did get long Oo. Heh well I guess it's a special treat. I can't wait till what is really going to happen with Hotaru is finally revealed! Cheers Anyway please review before you go and as aways thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories.


	26. Big Plans

The Mars Saga

Chapter 26: Big Plans

by Candy aka solarsun

Holding her chest stumbling in the darkness the small girl reached out for a lightswitch thinking she was near the bathroom at the temple. Blinking Hotaru didn't feel a thing on the odd wall. Reaching up she rubbed one of her eyes feeling something upon her face. It was wet and it smelt familiar when she put it up to her noes.  
As her other hand fumbled for a lightswitch of any kind she put the odd substance to her lips

She tasted blood!

Alarms went off in Hotaru's head as her hand found something that felt like a lightswitch. Flipping it on Hotaru found herself staring in a mirror, her whole side of her face was covered in blood, that seemed to just drip and ooze like she was bleeding from an open wound. Her shirt was soaked in it too. Where did all this blood come from!

Quickly Hotaru turned looking for an exit to the room but only found more mirrors. Stumbling forward the senshi of death tripped on an unknown objected and stumbled into one of the mirrors breaking through to the other side.

Landing on the floor in a pile of shards and blood Hotaru wondered why she wasn't dead. Looking at her hands and bloody shirt there didn't seem to be any cuts upon anything though it was harder to tell if she was bleeding due to all the blood already upon herself.

Standing up slowly the girl looked around at the dark hall hearing a faint music echoing.

...was this what Hades was talking about with music? Well unlike what the cat had told her, this music definitly had a direction to it. Turning her head she looked down the hall behind her; where the music wasn't coming from. All there was was darkness, no sound, no hope. Turning her head forward back toward the music Hotaru decided to risk it and head toward the melody. Standing where she was wasn't gonna help her figure out where she was and she figured her odds where just the same heading toward the melody.

As her hand followed the wall beside her, stumbling in the darkness Hotaru couldn't help but laugh. If anyone saw her like she was, they'd probably think she was some sorta vampire after a feeding frenzy at some party or something. At least that thought made her laugh.

As the senshi laughed the wall she had been using to moniter the hallway's direction took a right. Reaching out with her other hand she followed slowly around the corner...seeing a faint light ahead. Rubbing her eye carefully Hotaru blinked to make sure she wasn't imaging it and slowly made her way toward the light.

As the girl drew closer she began to notice what was beside the odd wall lamp: a door. What was the door for? Where would it lead her? Stopping she felt an odd jolt through her body. It wasn't painful but it made her body tingle and her vision started to grow fuzzy.

Reaching up Hotaru rubbed the side of her face then hearing a fuzzy sound, trying to fight over the melody she had been following.

"...aru!..."

Quickly she turned her head behind her. She knew that voice! It was Hades!

"Hotaru!" Another shout echoed through the hall...causing another jolt and her head to grow fuzzy.

"...Hades.." She muttered turning and heading back into the dark. "Where are you?"

"...Hotaru wake up!" Another echo came, another wave...

That's when the poor girl felt herself falling back as everything started to lighten up.

Jumping up holding her chest Hotaru's vision cleared. She was in her room! It was all a dream. Turning her head to her left she saw the odd violet cat looking worried, his mark had a dying glow to it and he was breathing heavy.

"...it happened again...?" She got out and the cat answered with a nod.

"I'd go clean up." He said dryly jumping off her bed, out of the way of her as she took the pen off her night stand and transformed into Chelsy, taking her robe from a chair and walking out of the room after unlocking it.

Entering the bathroom she flipped on the light and shut the door, locking it and letting the transformation fade seeing in horror her face.

It looked beaten and bruised, not to mention the dryed blood around her mouth and the cut on her lip. Tears began to spring up in the senshi's eyes as her shoulders fell. What the hell was going on with her!

Quickly the girl grabbed a wash clothe and began to clean her face off, looking at the damage under the blood. She didn't want to be a bother to Raye who was risking a lot to hide her here and try and keep her safe.

Taking a deep breath Hotaru gazed at her face and the scratches on her chest that still where healing and the new ones. The senshi could hide the scratches on her chest pretty easily considering her taste in normal clothes was turtle necks but her face wasn't gonna be easy by herself.

A thought crossed her mind taking the transformation pen in her hands. It would have to do.

"Transform me into Hotaru." She said dryly swallowing hard as the waves of power surrounded her.

Opening an eye she saw her face in the mirror normal, no blood, no bruises, not even a scratch. Even when she could be herself in front of the girls...she still couldn't be herself. What ever or who ever was responsible was gonna pay!

She felt trapped.

Sighing she transformed into Chelsy opening the door seeing Hades sitting there.

"You really need to tel..."

"No." Hotaru snapped. "They don't need to worry about me." Taking a deep breath she headed back to her room trying not to wake anyone.

Gazing at her feet Hades felt responsible for the young girl. He didn't think it was wise to not tell the senshi about this. It was getting worse. Plus the others would look down upon him for letting it get this bad but he didn't want to betray Hotaru's trust. Never had the alley cat been around someone for so long that he wanted her trust and friendship. So the violet cat was torn.

"Jump!" Jupiter yelled diving to a side as a red beam just grazed her shoulder. Biting her lip she looked over at the creature: one of Hotaru's fathers creations who had been hiding at a clothing store.

"JUPITER THUNDER STRICK!" The green scout yelled, wand in hand as dark clouds formed above them and a giant thunder bolt struck the creature, not killing it but sure disorentated it.

"VENUS HEART ATTACK!" Venus countered before the creature had a chance to recover. The creature screamed turning to dust and blowing alway.

Jupiter looked over at everyone, Serena holding an uncounsious Raye who had been attacked before they could suit up...probably because Hotaru's father thought Raye did have something to do with his daughters disappearace which was true but that was beside the point.

"..How is she?" She said holding her shoulder walking up to the two girls with Venus.

"..Out but I think she's fine." Serena sighed seeing in the distance Darien, Zoicite, and Jeadite running toward them all powered up.

"..Sorry it took so long!" Zoicite huffed looking toward Serena. "Are the others here yet?"

Serena shook her head looking at the clock near the street. Hotaru was at the temple and that would take a few and Amy was trying to get here from her cram school.

"It's fine." Jupiter said glaring at the two ex-generals of Beryls. She still didn't trust them totally and was against Serena even calling them.

That's when she heard a set of boots behind them running towards them. Turning her head slightly Lita saw Hotaru, Glaive in hand, and Hade's rushing behind her.

"Grandpa had me talking to some people when you called." She huffed talking a deep breath.

"These attacks are getting worse." Luna said who had been by Serena. Demos and Artemis where also beside Serena. "How are we suppose to deal with two different evils without feeling some strain." Luna glared at the scouts frustratedly.

"...We could try and find the other scouts." Raye mumbled. "I mean we've been waiting long enough for them to remember and come on their own accord like Venus and Jupiter here."

Raye got up away from Serena still sitting on the ground rubbing her head.

"They traveled around the world around this time." Serena said frustratedly. She had gotten close to the two scouts during the time when Hotaru's father (who was posessed) tried to take over the universe.

"Michelle's father lives here in Tokyo. I'm sure if we can find him we can find out where they are." Amy said startling as she came up in her uniform. "Then we can get ahold of them." She walked over taking her place beside Zoicite taking his hand lightly.

"That could work." Demos nodded. "So who is Michelle's father?"

"A CEO of some company very closely related to Tomoe industries." Serena stated. "Amara and Michelle where going to a private acadamy run by Tomoe himself on scholarships I think because of her father."

"I can look up the board of directors for Tomoe Industries and see if Amara or Michelle's father is on it and look up the board of directors for the acadamy." Amy smiled.

"..Guys.." Artemis coughed. "We should probably head back to our normal meeting spot. Theirs a growing crowd slowly coming closer." He said standing up.

The girls nodded and all departed, Raye with the help of Serena; Darien, Zoicite, and Jeadite left the way they came; Lita, Mina, Hotaru, and Amy left together because they where still suited up and the cats followed their respective senshi.

"Do you think we'll be able to actually talk with Michelle's father?" Lita said after they had all ducked somewhere and transformed back into their normal forms (Hotaru quickly turning into Chelsy). "Isn't it hard to talk to one of them unless your some big shot?"

"..We could act like flower delivary girls!" Mina said clapping thinking of some outlandish plan.

Amy just giggled.

"That's what secretaries are for Mina. We could have Raye go and try and get an audiance with him..after all she is the Mayor's daughter." Amy thought. "I'm sure that unless he's for another party he'll be very happy to have his daughter be friends with Raye, probably even try and push Michelle into being friends with the power he could have being considered "close" to the Mayor's family here in Tokyo.

"I don't know if Raye will go for that. The girl doesn't seem to talk about her father very much." Lita sighed looking up at the sky.

"I'm sure Raye will do it if it'll help us." Hotaru (aka Chelsy) said. "At least her father will have some use to her if we can get the outer scouts here in Tokyo sooner to help out."

Amy and Mina nodded but Lita thought it was kind of risky. She figured in the political world rumors about how Raye hated her father where around and if anybody was that into politics would know...but then again astranged or not it's still a big deal to have the Mayors daughter wanting to speak with you. Shrugging she decided to just let it go for the moment. Her mind could go to more normal teenage things...like wanting a boyfriend. A light blush came upon her face as she went into her own world.

There was an uproar in the Negaverse one Destanance had never seen. Of course she knew why and knew before the Queen herself even understood when she had tried to find Jeadite and found the appartment cleaned out. The woman didn't tell anyone but of course it wasn't long after that that Beryl had felt an odd sensation and when she tried to contact the generals found them gone and when she tried to summon both of them she couldn't do it. The queen's power had been cut off.

Beryl still looked pissed standing in the thrown room a frown upon her devilish features, staff very much in grip just in case she had a chance to kill the traitorous generals. Nobody had ever caused treason and lived, Destanance knew that and giggled about it when she was alone. Hell even the voice inside her head was having a hay day with the whole situation.

...You should go to them too...get away from Beryl before she can kill you... The voice broke in. Destanance just shook her head. She knew why she couldn't do that. Her curse was just starting to take ahold, the queen hadn't even noticed it.Well the early signs of the curse was just a growing lack of energy. Beryl probably it was just stress taking a toll on her since she was starting to yawn and grow weary a bit earlier then her normal situation, hell the whole Jeadite/Zoicite thing would just be something to mask the problem.

"...You know I can't do that..." She finally stated. "I have to be there at that key point to utter that final word." Destanance also figured there would be no way she would survive this whole situation. Her punishment for her crimes. At least if things went well her death will mark Beryl's decline. "Stop telling me what to do and you start thinking about how where gonna deal with the whole song situation anyway." Besides there would be no way to sneak off that long to have the scouts heal her if she really wanted it to. Beryl had been and still was breathing down the backs of everyone close to her afraid that there where other traitorest people umong her elite. Destanance hadn't been able to even talk to Jeadite about her nieces situation and she wouldn't not for a while. She wished there was a way she could send him a letter or something but doing that might get him and her caught and it was to early to even risk that. There was a lot going on and Destanance wished she could control things a bit more then she was able to without casting suspect towards herself which she couldn't even risk being near. "Ahh I see your quiet when you don't have anything belittling to say."

...I'm thinking. I don't want our nieces destroyed either and with that song spell it'll be hard to protect them. Destanance nodded to herself worring once more about her nieces. Sitting down on her bed she rubbed the side of her head looking toward her raven locks that where pinned up elabritely.

"...well if we can't stop the song we have to stop the pianist." Destanance muttered quietly. "AND we have to do that with very little power and influence or it'll be our hide."

...You could cast a curse upon the piano itself that he plays on. She thought about the idea and toyed with it for a moment. It would be an easy spell, something that wouldn't come back to her but he could just get another piano. She would either have to curse Kunzite himself or somehow curse the song spell which she was no where near a mage in that aspect.

...Kunzite said he was being given this dream...how about trying to disrupt the dreams? It wouldn't be that hard to curse him to be dreamless plus it would take a while before he would figure out that it wasn't his own doing that he was going dreamless... The voice muttered.

Now that was an idea!

It was such a small curse, just a dream eating curse, very harmless compared to what she normally created. But if what Kunizite said was just an ounce true it would disrupt the writing of the song, giving Destanance time to figure out something and get to Jeadite to warn him. If Jeadite was in council of the scouts then he could warn them about it. It could help in their search of her nieces too if they had met anyone inflicted with an odd curse.

A wicked smile spread across Destanances pouted red lips, her K-9s just slightly peaking out. Finally fate was swinging in her favor when it came to this. Quickly she went to her drawers and pulled out an odd pouch retrieving a fine piece of silver out of it. Destanance was cheering with herself that she had taking the libirty to retrieve hair samples from all of Beryls elite generals and guards early on. Now to make a simple dream eater curse...

"Ahh my precious Kunzite!" She giggled seeing the face of the silver haired general smiling down at her. His eyes where very gentle and all Mina could do was giggle. There was no understanding why exactly but Mina had a hunch about it and now he was hers! All hers! It would only seem right that she hook up with such a talented man who could play the piano while she could sing the words.

Ahh yes, it was just perfect.

Sighing gleefully she put both her arms on her cheeks letting a laugh go once more.

That's when something odd interupted her wonderful moment! A pain on her finger. Blinking the girl and Kunzite looked down at her hand to see it had been bitten by something.

How odd!

"Wake up you baka brained dufas head!" She heard everywhere. Mina's hands flying up to her ears as she frowned, everything seemed to fade around her...even her beloved Kunzite left her! Tears began to welt up in her eyes as she blinked seeing her alarm clock and a very pissed off looking Artemis.

"What the hell where you dreaming about?" He said. "All you where saying was 'ahhh my Kunzite...not here...there are to many people around...we'll get caught..."

Frowning the blonde sat up realizing it was another one of those dreams. Another one of those perfect boyfriend having dreams as she blushed taking in the fact Artemis had heard her mumble some things that sounded down right echiish.

"Well stop listening to me mumble then." She muttered getting up and heading out of the room. Grabbing her tooth brush she began to brush her hair with her comb and her teeth coming back into her room watching Artemis. "Come on now...a girl can dream like that...right? I mean we all know I'm not the princess and all..." Turning she glanced in the mirror watching Artemis.

"...And why do you think that? You girls have an equal chance at being the princess if she is one of you that is." He said.

"Because I like silver haired men. Darien is to dark haired for my taste. It would never work." Mina waved it off. "So the princess would have to be Raye or Lita."

"The other scouts can be the princess too." Artemis muttered. "Hotaru has a very good chance as well..."

"...Darien in love with a child!" Mina gasped then shreaking around like she had touched something vial, unhealthy, and down right ugly. "Your accusing him of being a Lolicon! You hentai minded baka feline! That's it. You can't be reading any of my 17 magazines anymore!" Mina with toothbrush in mouth and comb stuck in hair grabbed a pillow on a chair beside her and threw it at the white cat who moved before it could hit him.

"I'm just saying...and don't count yourself out just because of hair color anyway...though you might be dumb at times you where the first scout to transform and one of the best fighters, not to mention the second in command in the other life. Which ment you where a good leader. All qualities a princess would have."

"...really! In that other time I was second in command! Wow! Totally wicked!" Mina giggled turning back to her mirror going starryeyed forgetting about the hentai minded feline who just was chucking and sneaking away from her quietly. He sometimes forgot that she didn't get the Luna restoring memory beam like he had. Then Mina's mind went somewhere else. "Hey Artemis...in the other time line thingy did I ever have a boyfriend...?" Turning around she noticed he had snuck off finally. Frowning she sighed turning back to the work at hand: making herself beautiful so if she met her Kunzite and had a chance to bring him to the good side she could do it looking beautiful.

Opening only one eye Raye gazed at Serena taking a deep breath. Jeadite had decided to drop by with the girl along with Zoicite that was sitting next to Amy, both of them doing her homework. She thought Serena was always a bit annoying when she had been with Darien but...but her and Jeadite was ten times worse. The sappieness they where both admitting since they had offically started dating yesterday was just off the charts.

"How long do you think Mina will be at her house?" Raye said trying to get some response to the couples who where all in their own world. Luckly Lita was sitting beside her, also laughing nervously about everything happening in front of them.

"I'm sure it won't be long. Well as long as Mina doesn't see a cute guy along the street." Lita chuckled looking toward Raye's door seeing Hotaru as Chelsy feeding Raye's birds who where outside.

"Yeah," Raye sighed looking at her arms. "We should probably get another crystal from the carriers soon, before Beryl and them catch up with us."

"It's been really busy of late though," Amy's voice broke in as she looked up from her text book. "With Hotaru's father attacking and the Negaverse also attacking and school we've all been really busy."

"Hello guys!" Mina's cheerful voice shouted as she walked in with Artemis in tow who walked over to Luna, Demos, and Hades who where sitting under the window.

"You seem to perky...did you meet a guy or something?" Lita laughed.

"Nope! Just getting ready for when I meet him." Mina grinned winking. "So what's the topic?"

"Well there really isn't one yet," Luna broke in.

The door opened up as Hotaru came in and sat down next to Raye smiling at them.

"Hope I didn't miss anything." She smiled sweetly.

"Nope, now on to senshi buisness," Luna started but was cut off by Serena giggling about something Jeadite had whispered to her. A glare was sent to the blonde and Luna coughed trying to continue. "Raye have you tried to make contact with Michelle's father yet?"

Raye didn't like this idea at all. It ment using a title and power given to her by a father who left her to persue the power in question but they did need Michelle and Amara bad.

"I did try, but all I got was his secretary saying he was to busy for family matters," Raye shrugged looking over at the cats. "It seems like the reason those two went off on their own is because their family doesn't much care about family." It seemed true enough. Though Raye never really expected to have that in common with the scout of neptune.

"Well keep trying." Luna said then looking over at Mina and Lita. "I would like to ask you two to ask the prince out on a date."

That came as a shock to everyone in the room who instantly became quiet, their attention deverted to the cats.

Blinking Raye shrugged as the two scouts looked at her trying to get some sorta reaction from her. Bitting her lip, Raye pushed her feelings aside reminding herself that if she did have feelings for the prince more then likely she would be considered the princess, which she was sure she couldn't be. She understood how selfish she could be and how selfless Serena had been in the other time had proven to her she couldn't be the princess.

"It's not like were actually dating or anything," Raye muttered waving it off. "It's a good plan."

"..but Raye...don't YOU like Darien?" Hotaru questioned wondering why Raye was being so pig headed about this. Hotaru was certian that Raye was hiding her feelings for some reason.

"..He's nice and all..." Raye looked down at her fiddling hands trying to come up with a reason when Lita laughed.

"It's ok Raye, I'll go on a date with him. If this is the easiest way to find out who the princess is, one date won't hurt."

"I guess I could too," Mina said frowning. She was sure the prince of Earth wasn't her type but she wasn't gonna get into it with the cats. They would yell at her if they found out her true plan with Kunzite. People didn't understand her genious when it came to love. Mina figured it was because she was the scout of love and that gave her a lot of knowalage on the subject.

"Well then all we have to do is talk to him about it," Luna smiled. "I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

After a few less important topics the girls dropped the scout buisness and continued on with their previous conversations and doings at the shrine.

Raye had gotten up and headed out of the room, to the outside, playing with her birds a bit as Demos watched her. Playing with her crows seemed to calm her down a bit. It made her forget everything that had happened and was gonna happen. The fact her heart ached everytime she denyed the prince a place in it because of her stubberness but Raye wasn't the type to let go easily.

Memories of Serena with the cresent moon wand in hand, defending her friends, and defenting numerous evils flashed before her inner eye. The fact that when mistriss 9 had possessed Hotaru Serena had somehow defeated both the evils and saved the girl, something Raye didn't think she could ever do. Even though she had a strong personality, Raye figured she wasn't that strong.

Digging in her pocket she smiled lightly pulling out some bird seed. At least this didn't change.

Lita was walking home quietly after the buisness wondering what she could do to help. Everything that was said, besides the whole date thing with Darien, which she felt a bit uneasy about actually, there wasn't much she could DO for the team. Sure she was a strong fighter but she didn't have the power or influence to try and talk with an executive of a big coorperation about his daughter nor did she have the power to retrieve rainbow crystals. Somehow only Raye's staff was able to do that. Looking toward the crown arcade she stopped seeing Andrew in there. At times she wished she wasn't so tall and tom-boyish. That she could be like Mina, though Mina was a bit crazy with the mention of guys, and be able to snag a guy.

Her mind wondered back to that really odd dream she had had with the girl with the purple eyes. Was she the princess? And if she was then why was Lita even trying to date Darien. Her eyes where green, not purple. There where only two scouts who held purple eyes and that was Hotaru and Raye. Then again the princess didn't have to be a scout. Turning a corner she looked ahead, seeing a small cafe with a bunch of people outside. It looked really beautiful.

Another one of Lita's dreams, to open a cafe just as beautiful as this one. Sighing she continued by noticing an odd red haired man sitting there. The scout of Jupiter stopped walking, finding herself slightly mesmerized byt he man. He was really cute, she had to admit, but he looked old. Way older then she normally dated. Andrew, who was just barely in college was the oldest she had ever found herself really attracted to.

That's when the red haired man's head turned and their eyes met. A hand came up to Lita's face trying to cover the light blush on her cheeks. It seemed like forever when the man's eyes finally seemed to pull away from her own, gazing behind her toward something. Lita took that chance and began to walk away, wondering what had exactly happened. Her heart was racing, her face flushed and she didn't even know the guy!

Quickly she picked up speed and rushed home to think about what had happened.

Nephlite though on the other hand was slightly annoyed. This was his job, to find the rainbow crystal carriers...so why in the hell was he staring at a human girl. A tall human girl who looked to young to be even staring at that way. This wasn't what he needed to get into Beryl's favor. Especally after Jeadite and Zoicite betrayed them and supposetly ran off with the scouts, in love. For all Nephlite knew, that tall girl could have been one of the scouts! Then he'd really be in trouble.

Standing up he slid a pair of sunglasses on and walked away from the cafe cursing himself and Kunzite for doing this to him. It was that mans fault after all forcing him to work alone, though Nephlite didn't mind it at all. He figured he'd do a much better job without the silver haired pianist anyway. He could go write crazy music for all he cared, just as long as he didn't keep him up at night.

Luna, Artemis, Demos, and Hades though all sat alone now in Raye's room glancing at each other.

"Who do you think it is?" Demos broke in breaking the silence that had settled when Amy, Zoicite, Serena, and Jeadite had left. "The princess that is."

All three of the cats sighed shaking their heads at the red cat.

"She could be anyone," Luna muttered. "That's the problem."

"Do any of you remember anything from the past?" Demos asked. Again the three cats shook their head. Sighing she sat down looking out the window at the sky. Hades should know more then the other two at least! He was like her in the aspect that they somehow where never born or mentioned in that alternate time line. Though it gave them the upper edge when it came to finding the crystal carriers. Something that could win them this war in the end, but it still frustrated the red cat of Mars considerably.

"Just let it go," Hades said standing up and heading out the door without much more toward Hotaru who was now greeting guests at the front the temple.

"You know I've never thought I would meet two planetary cats so different," Luna muttered toward Artemis who just opened his eye and yawned as Demos went out as well going toward her owner. "Well I never thought I would meet two planetary cats besides us..and well Diana."

"Do you always have to over analize things," Artemis muttered trying to go back to sleep.

"If I don't we won't figure out what the hell is going on," Luna said frustratedly. "Anyway I'm going home. Don't need Serena getting lost or something. Plus someone has to watch her and Jeadite. Weither or not he used to be a general Serena doesn't seem to care."

Artemis said his goodbyes and sat up looking about Raye's room thinking. That's when Demos came back giggling quietly and smiled at him hoping up on Raye's bed. "You're the last one here now." She sat on the edge looking down at the white cat.

"...you know more then your letting on, arn't you?" Artemis asked looking up at the red cat.

"Of course!" She gleefully said making the male cat fall down.

"Would you mind letting me in on it?" Artemis asked jumping up on the bed next to her.

"It's nothing super inportant," She yawned. "I don't really know the princess, if that's what your thinking."

"It's about us, isn't it?" Artemis added. "I mean since I've known you there has been something about us you haven't mentioned."

"Yeah but again it doesn't much matter anyways, not at this moment anyway." Demos curling up. "Though you can tell Luna that there is nothing to worry about between us. I know how she gets jealous."

"...ok.." Artemis said deciding to head home then. "Will you tell me one day what it is?"

"...of course..." Demos muttered half asleep. "When you figure who you are in this time I'll tell you."

Sighing Artemis walked out of Raye's room seeing the two girls, Raye and Hotaru as Chelsy, helping people out at the temple and selling charms. There was just to much going on right now to even think about who he was. He figured that in the other life he had figured that out. He had plenty of time then to figure out who he was! Frowning he just mumbled to himself heading back home, hopefully to find Mina there.

Taking his arm she hugged it closer with a big grin on her lips.

"So where are you taking me on our official first date?" Serena asked blinking her blue eyes toward Jeadite who was in another costume, with a luna pen Serena had forced Luna to hand over in fear that Queen Beryl would send someone to kill the traitorist general who she now called boyfriend.

"I don't know," Jeadite laughed looking down at the blonde beauty. "Maybe a diner, maybe an arcade..." That's when Serena made a pissy face and glared at him who just began to chuckle at her cute little face. "Fine, fine, I figured we go to that amusement part,nothing to serious yet."

"Really!" Serena gleed hugging him closer. "That's perfect!"

"I'm glad." Smiling he bent over and kissed her forehead lightly as they continued to walk to the train station which would take them to the theme park. She hoped no moster attacks would hinder her perfect date. Serena knew with this budding relationship that she had lost the role of princess..well in truth she never had the role. It made her slightly sad to think about it though. All the wonderful times she had had with Darien and the other scouts that just seemed to never happen.

"..Don't look so sad." Jeadite's voice broke in startling her slightly as she looked back up at him.

"It's nothing," She said. "So how is everything going being roommates with Darien?"

"It's fine. Did you know he's a neat freak?" Jeadite laughed. She nodded laughing as well thinking about all the times she had made a mess of his place on accedent.

"Yep." She answered looking and seeing the train station. Putting her tickets in she walked on the train, standing next to the blonde man.

"..If Beryl knew that you guys knew so much...I'd think she'd just try and blow up this world." He laughed. "I was right saying that she was fighting a loosing war."

"I'm glad your here and not with her," Serena muttered quietly blushing lightly. "I'm glad you choose us."

"I chose you," He smirked bending down he kissed her lightly causing the conservitve train passangers to frown and look away.

Watching the two girls from his spot under a bench, Hades sighed. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of the situation with Hotaru. He knew she should tell Raye and the others about it but he knew he would loose her trust if he did so and right now trust is what they both needed.

His dark eyes went to the taller of the two girls who was talking/flirting with some temple visiters. He felt that in many ways the girl in question was much like himself; very guarded. It's what happens when your brought up in a very violent fluctuating world. Violence doesn't nessessarly have to do with kicking and fighting. An uneasy home can cause just as much conflict as a puch to the face. The same went for Hotaru too. The temple seemed like a peaceful place but there was an unrest in it"s walls as long as all the attacks happened Until this princess was found. If she was found maybe Hotaru's attacks would stop. Actually he had a feeling they would stop, there was no probably about it. Hades just wanted to know why Hotaru seemed to be the only one dealing with it. None of the other scouts had any signs of such an event. There where no odd scratches or bruises that he had noticed. That is why he hadn't asked any of the other cats about it.

Closing his eyes he just decided to leave it be for now. Though it seemed Hotaru's attacks where getting worse something told him that it was gonna come to an end very quickly. Thus he had decided to respect her wishes until it was to much. Hotaru was slightly right Raye couldn't deal with it right now.

She needed to bring her guard down...

...much like himself.

Wow it's been a while since I updated. That was mainly due to the fact I had no computer till just a month ago and I still have no net. Luckly my new computer has a cd burner and I can update this stuff at a local library near my house. I had to go back and reread a whole lot of it before even attempting to write a new chapter. Plus I just recently got all of the sailor moon anime and have watched about 95 of it all giving me a refresher of the anime series. I have also just recently read all the manga too so my brain is full of sailor moon things that need to be done and such later in the chapters. I realize now that some of the events don't totally add up in the timeline now but I'm just gonna be lazy and say that this is a different time and not everything is gonna be the same.

I'm also half thinking about bringing another original character to the series (though it's only semi original) because I already have three original characters (Hades, Demos, and Destanance) but I probably won't (maybe if I write a sequel I'll put them in then, it would make more sense). If you guys push for it or something I'll do it in this story. Myself, my tastes in sailor moon fan fiction tend to steer toward the stories that could have happened (not so many original senshi/characters). I understand that even in the anime it states there are more senshi out there (look at the starlights and the amazons in the manga where actually chibi-usa's future court) then just the milky way senshi but not all of them are gonna be on earth.

Also I am sorry if I confuse you with senshi/scout. I tend to use senshi more now a days then scout. Senshi means warrier and sounds cooler then scout to me.

Hopefully my updates will be more often since I have no school now and expect new updates on my stories in the future. Till then thanks for sticking with me and as always thanks for reading my stories.


	27. A Revolation

The Mars Saga

by Candy aka solarsun

Chapter 27: A Revelation

It was strange to say the least. Glancing over he watched the taller of the scouts walking beside him, dressed semi nicely, a pretty little pink purse held at her front. Adorned on her ears where the same rose earrings that she normally wore. Darien felt very weird to say the least in this odd date that Luna, Artemis, Demos, and Hades had talked him into, saying it would help find the princess faster. He was going to object to the whole idea when Raye stepped in and said it would be a good idea. That had caught him off guard where he had been trying to find words and ended up agreeing.

Now he was on one of the two dates he had ininvertantly agreed to. With Lita no less.

"Should we try and find a restaurant to eat at?" She broke in looking toward him who just quickly nodded.

This didn't feel natural at all! Darien felt he had been close to the scout next to him in the past time line but...but never had he actually wanted to date her. Not saying he didn't find her attractive or anything. It was just something about their personalities that didn't quite match...like how Raye's and his did. How they could find pure enjoyment by just walking next to each other. Darien knew Raye had felt that too..though he wished that Raye would just let things be. Not fight it so hard. But then again, her personality is what seemed to attract him to her. Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the restaurant and walked in, holding it for Lita who smiled and nodded thanking him for his gesture.

Holding the second and third rainbow crystal, Raye rolled them around. So they had three crystals and nobody else seemed to be finding the carriers anytime soon. Something inside of the scout of Mars was dreading this whole situation. It was partally because she feared that she was the princess they where all looking for which she didn't want to be. There was no way she wanted to touch that position with a ten foot stick much less BE in that postion.

Sure when they had found out Serena had been the princess in the other time line she felt a little jealous, and a little hurt because during that whole scene she had lost something very dear to her, even then.

Darien's love.

Though back then the man didn't seem to recipricate her feelings and most of the time was just dating her to humor her. He had been nice that way and so when Raye saw it obviously in front of her then, she did the nice thing and let him go without a word. How things where different back then.

Not to mention how they where also battling Hotaru's father and his minions as well. This was all nuts to her.

Standing up she took the rainbow crystals and pulled out a couple of her comic books, revealing a little hiding area in the back and a wooden box in that area. Taking it from it's hding space Raye opened the box and set the two rainbow crystals with the first one. Raye closed the box and set it back, replacing the comics and sat down on her bed looking at the crystals. Making a quiet prayer to her gods she stood up and headed out to see what was going on in the front of the shrine.

She needed to get her mind off of the chaos that was surrounding her and seemed to be drawing closer, like a sufficating mask. Fighting it was all she could do, that and ignoring it. Though it was always at the back of her brain, like an itch that won't go away.

Looking over she saw Serena, Mina, and Amy walking up the steps to the shrine, talking umonst themselves a bit. Two cats trailed behind the group, also whispering a little bit, Raye could tell. She wondered what they where all talking about. Sighing she stepped towards them smiling.

"..What's all this chatter about?" She asked watching all of them who went silent when she had strolled toward them.

"Ahh..it's nothing much," Serena laughed nervously. "Nothing at all."

"..Yeah.." Amy said acting even more suspious in Raye's eyes. The blue haired scout of Mercury could never lie very easliy. That told Raye something was going on that the girls thought she would be upset about somehow. Frowning she turned her head toward Mina who hadn't said a word yet but guilt was written all over her face.

"..spill it." Raye muttered sending a death glare toward her.

"..Ahhh Darien and Lita are on their trial date, that's all!" Mina said throwing her hands up in front of her as if to stop Raye from hitting her.

"...Waaa?" Raye blinked. Sure she had been there when the girls had agreed to this...but

..so soon?

Raye was finding herself furious over all this! The scout of Mars was trying to deal with these rising emotions without punching the girls or kicking them. Why the hell was she getting so angrey about this, Raye wondered. That's when a thought occured to her. That had to be it! She was just pissed at the girls for thinking she'd get angery or something like that. It made sense. Of all the scouts, why would she care that Darien is dating Lita right now?

..so why was she still pissed...and a bit jealous...Raye was puzzled...

"Hey guys!" Hotaru's voice broke in beside her as Demos and Hades rushed up to her. She was in her Chelsy transformation still. Now a days they didn't risk the scout to be outside of transformation in fear that her father and his creatures would come after her, like they had tried to attack the shrine a while back.

"Shall we head inside now?" She asked looking at all of them then noticing someone was missing. "..Where's Lita?" Hotaru blinked.

"Out on her date with Darien, hopefully we'll get some information back tonight." Luna broke in. "Hopefully it'll be an obvious thing and we won't have to have them date anymore, unless there are feelings involved or something."

"Then it'll be my turn!" Mina laughed doing a V sign. "All for the good of the scouts." Serena, Amy, and Raye though began to shake her head, knowing the escapades of the scout of Love when it came to boyfriends was rarely "for the good of the scouts". Raye looked at Serena who shrugged. There would be no stopping that date unless the real princess was found by then. And that could only be really of two situations; the crystals come together, or there was a true match between Darien and someone. Heck it could even be someone outside the scout group!

Her violet eyes gazed out over her sun glasses trying to "Feel" for his presence. Destanance didn't know where to look to try and find Jeadite since he left and totally cut ties from their old apartment. The woman didn't blame him though. If he walked anywhere near that magical place Beryl would have them shot on sight. So how the hell was she to find the blonde man to try and warn him about the attacks he was trying to do and from what she had heard around the castle "suceeding". So someone had to be having the affects of what ever magical song the rotten man was writing. Lucky, for now, her dream eating curse seemed to be taking affect without much notice from anyone. Word around the castle is that Kunzite was beginning to have some "writers block" on the score but claiming it was just a magical break, that probably in a few days the dreams would start up again and he would be able to finish the score and claim the princess as his, destroying her mind.

"..Where the hell is he..." She hissed knowing fully well that if she spent any more time outside the Negaverse that Beryl would definitly grow more suspious of her and might have her killed...though she kept telling herself that Beryl needed her to hand over the crystal to the witch so she can use it. After all only one of royal blood can claim it and then pass it. So Beryl couldn't risk killing her, after all she NEEDED that crystal to fully take over the universe.

That's when she spotted him.

Finally The voice inside her head muttered causing her to frown. It was definitly him, masking his powers and looks greatly though. Luckly she wasn't some Beryl lacky or he would have looked like and read like any regular human.

Leaning away from the wall she calmly walked up to the man who was looking at some magazines at a shop across from her.

"..Long time.." She said standing behind him. Destanance almost laughed at the visable stiffing of his body when he had heard her voice. His head turned around slowly seeing her stand there with an all knowing grin on her face.

"Yeah..." He muttered slowly turning around, eyeing her very guarded.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to give you away or anything," Destanance waved looking around. "Though we probably should remove ourselves from this area for what I have to tell you."

You might have already done that, idiot.. The voice inside her head hissed. Frowning she shook her head and thought back,

"Beryl doesn't have time for me anyway, why the hell would she send someone to watch over me! She thinks I'm half nuts as it is!"

"..Sure.." He muttered still sounding guarded, breaking her inner conversation with herself off. "How about that arcade over there...it's pretty loud anyway."

Destanance nodded as they began to walk together toward the arcade and entered it's sliding doors.

As they headed to a private karoke booth (which had just recently been added on) both of them said nothing. Destanance could only guess what was going on in Jeadite's mind at the moment, probably still thought she was working for Beryl as some double double agent of sorts.

Entering the room Destanance snapped her hands, causing the door to the room from the hallway to disappear so they wouldn't have any interuptions or unwanted visiters.

"What is this about?" Jeadite said turning toward her visiably angery.

"I've come to warn your sorry ass about an attack that is already happening!" Destanance frowned pushing him back a little. "I'm risking my neck doing this to save my nieces."

"Huh?" Jeadite blinked. So this whole thing had caught him off guard. When he had saw the woman there he had thought that Beryl had sent her to kill him. Maybe he was still right but...

"Kunzite is using some sorta song to attack the princess on a psycic level, that's what I'm warning you about." She said. "And it's already happening. From what I've heard I guess it's working too."

"Psycic?" Jeadite blinked once more. He knew that his ex-co-general was a master in the magical arts of musical curses but he figured the man wouldn't ever put it to good use...well bad use if your on the other end of that curse. His mind wasn't much on his past life now a days, except when the scouts needed him and Zoicite to help out on some attacks. "Ok." He finally said deciding that there wasn't much to gain staying with the tratiorus woman for very long. "I'll tell the scouts about that."

"Good." Destanance said. "I should leave now. Beryl might get suspious or something." Bowing she snapped her hand, causing the door to reappear for Jeadite's use and disappeared out of there in a flurry of black and red petals leaving Jeadite there to think about what the woman had said.

..well if the princess was being attacked on a psycic level there would be some remains of it? Wouldn't there? Looking down at his watch he quickly decided the best corse of action would to head over to the temple, after he called Zoicite and informed him of the situation. The scouts should be there anyway for a meeting they aways had, weither it be an offical meeting or just a chat session. If it was just the two girls there, they could contact the rest right away.

Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he dialed Zoicite's number and began to walk toward Cherry Hill.

Putting down the phone an older man sat back in his chair, twirling it around looking at the Tokyo skyline. His hand traveled over to a note his secretary had written and left. Rubbing his eye he yawned bringing it to his face so he could see it better. The characters for the family name where very familiar to the man. The family name was held by a man who was a high ranking offical in Japan...so why would the man's astranged daughter be trying to contact him to talk to his daughter?

So he chewed on it for a while watching the city from time to time. He himself didn't much like the man...but to be able to say that his daughter and the man's where friends would give him some bragging rights and respect...and at least the girl that had called didn't seem to much like her father. Everyone that knew the polititics in Japan knew the situations of all their officals. So an astranged daughter would be known and it made the old man sitting in his office a bit proud that she knew about his daughter.

Coughing he sighed, though his situation wasn't much better...though at least his daughter was trying to patch things up with him since she had told him about her relationship with her friend. That's why he had offered to let them go around the world, touring, so to speak. Well that's what he told his accountant. That he had offered to back his daughters first world tour but in reality he wanted her out of the picture so he could at least figure out what he thought about her now.

Who she was didn't much matter to him now, she was his daughter after all and he'd love her what ever path in life she chose.

Twirling around he picked up his phone and began to call his daughters cell phone he had bought her before the world tour. It had been a while since he had heard her voice but now was a good time as any to try and start to patch things up.

"..Hello Michelle here," A familiar voice came on the other end.

The old man smiled coughing slightly to clear his thoat.

"Hello honey..." He began.

Lita watched the man beside her on the way home smiling lightly. It had been a nice date she thought. But something told her that Darien seemed to be somewhere else during all of it. Looking down at her purse she sighed. Well that told her that she couldn't be this princess they where trying to find. Sometimes she wished the rest would just restore her memory. Her and Mina didn't remember anything about the alternate timeline but the rest did. Heck even the cats restored the other cats memories so they knew what had happened. Sometimes she felt a bit useless because the rest knew a lot of what was going on, even before Beryl had figured it out. But she had been told that that it was best for her to not know what had happened so she wasn't so confused like the others, which made sense she guessed. All she could hope for was that it came back naturally. Sometimes she wondered if some of her memories where just that.

"Should we head to the temple?" Darien broke in startling her a little. Turning her head she nodded.

"Yeah, we should probably talk to the girls and the cats about this after all. This was something they suggested to try and find the princess faster." She said watching everything go by. It would be a few more stops before the bus would get to Cherry Hill. Turning her head she looked out the window again watching the scenery trying to get the words out. She knew that there was nothing between them but she wanted to at least verblize it before they got there, just in case. Taking a deep breath she looked toward Darien, the words on her tongue when the whole bus jolted.

Quick both their heads turned to see that there was a big gapping hole in the side.

Both of them stood instantly as they rushed to see what caused such an explosion to see a creature attacking the scouts by the steps of Cherry Hill. Lita and Darien looked at each other nodding and rushing toward them.

Slamming a lamp across the room, the silver haired pianist growled under his breath. Kunzite had tried sleeping all day! All day for just an ounce of inspiration and all he was dreaming was a black void. He didn't understand why the hell he was having nothing for dreams! At the beginning of this he wasn't having any problems. Actually with the inspiration he was receiving back a few weeks ago he could write pages a day of the cursed song..but as a few days ago it began to disapate and Kunzite was sure that the song wasn't finished. Actually it was right in the middle of a bridge of sorts to connect the beginning to the end, he was also pretty sure...but he wasn't getting anything now.

"You seem to be in a chipper mood," A voice came from the hallway said. It was Nephlite and Kunzite didn't want to deal with the man now. He was taking some sorta enjoyment in the fact that Kunzite was failing and Beryl wasn't in any sorta good mood since her other two generals went awall.

"Shut up." He hissed picking up the broken pieces of the lamp and throwing them toward the other general angrey. "At least I'm doing something, unlike you."

Nephlite phased to another spot close to where he had been standing smirking.

"Ahh well I'm still researching crystal canidites, Beryl knows that and isn't all that pissed at me. This is your doing and all, not mine. Your the one that went bragging to her that you could find the princess without any help."

"And I still can!" Kunzite hissed. "I think this might be some sorta test by our dark queen Metalla! To see if I can handle writing the score without it's help. To see if I'm worthy of such loyalty and such a wonderful gift. If I write a few pages I'm sure they'll see I'm worthy and continue with the inspiration." He rattled off trying to explain it all.

"Yeah whatever, today I'm going to check on a few people and actually do something. Hell the way your going where gonna find the princess with my job, not yours." He turned laughing and headed out the door leaving Kunzite furious at him.

He didn't care if the silver haired jerk was angery at him, Nephlite figured he had what was coming to him. For all the hours he was trying to rest when that man was playing his song. He needed a good ass kicking too.

Walking outside the apartment complex they where using as a gate he looked up at the sky seeing dark clouds on the horizon. It was going to snow.

Sighing he walked back in the apartment and made sure nobody was looking when he phased a warmer coat to wear. Shaking his head he continued to walk down the street trying to find a likely canidate for a crystal.

"MOON FOUR WINDS ATTACK!" Serena yelled sending a gust of wind toward the monster, that was one of Hotaru's fathers, they where pretty sure of that. Quickly she jumped out of the way from another one of it's power balls that it sent rolling toward them.

"MERCURY AQUA BUBBLES...BLAST!" Amy yelled causing fog to roll around them. She was trying to buy them some time since this creature seemed to be a real pain to kill. Professor Tomoe must be desperate to send a creature this advanced and strong to kill them, or retreive Hotaru, or both.

"What the heck is that thing made of!" Lita yelled dodging another bomb ball thing it sent and trying to kick it.

"..I..I don't know!" Amy yelled typing on her computer furiously trying to find a weak spot before the fog disapated. The creature was to fast to just be directly attacked by Raye's staff or any of their staffs. It really had been pure luck that nobody was seriously hurt at this point.

"Use one of your attacks Saturn!" Hade's yelled from cover somewhere.

"..Like what!" Hotaru yelled back trying to keep from being hit.

"Saturn rings attack, use that!" Hades yelled back.

Nodding Hotaru held out her glaive and looked toward the monster that was still in some sorta hand to hand combat with Lita, which neither one of them was really winning at.

"SATURN RINGS...ATTACK!" She yelled after seeing Lita nod that she understood to get out of the way. Seven purple magic rings swirled around the scout of death and rebirth, starting at her feet and climbing up her body and glaive. Hotaru then turned pointing the end of her glaive at the creature sending the seven rings toward it, Lita jumping out of the picture at the last minute. Five of the seven rings slammed into the creatures back but it quickly moved for the last two.

Hotaru had grown weak from suck an attack, slightly using her staff for support as she gained her breath but the creature saw this and quickly sent another ball toward her.

She saw it but couldn't jump in time and was sent flying from where she had stood.

"SATURN!" All the scouts (and Darien) yelled.

"THATS IT!" Raye hissed seeing Darien picking up the knocked out girl. She turned toward the creature. So the crystal attack was to slow...she had to have something that was faster then it..and maybe more powerful. There just had to be something they could do.

"Mars phoenix fire!" Demos yelled toward her.

Raye nodded holding her staff out feeling the words on her lips.

"MARS PHOENIX...FIRE!" She yelled causing flames to jump off the top of her staff which mid air transformed into a giant bird flying toward the creature.

The creature saw this and try to jump to the side and dodge the attack but the bird turned around and flew at his back...causing it to die instantly.

"...finally..." Raye crocked out feeling her energy drained.

"Yeah..." Mina said looking at the dust. "That was one heck of a monster." Mina then turned and looked over at Darien holding Hotaru, his back turned from them. Walking over she went to join Lita, Amy, and Serena who where already there. "Is she alright?" But what she came to see wasn't something she was ready for..."Is that from the blast!" Mina cried.

"Lets head inside, quickly." Lita pointed. "He might have spies or something and with her out of transformation there will be even more attacks!"

Everyone nodded and quickly rushed away toward Cherry Hill (they where actually quite a distance from it now).

Everyone's eyes where gazed down wondering what the heck happened to the small scout of Saturn. There where cuts and bruises everywhere, on her face, on her hands, on her legs, everywhere they could see. Amy was now giving her a good look at in her room, with the door locked while they where waiting in Raye's room.

Raye was especally worried. Where kids at her school picking on Hotaru that bad? She had figured the girl would be almost worshiped just for the fact she was suppose to be her cousin there. How could Hotaru not tell her! This was something the child shouldn't bare alone and if it was someone at the school Raye could have helped her! With one word she could have had the cuprites shunned for the rest of the year! Looking up at her door she hoped it wasn't bad...but it looked bad.

Hades sat in the corner quietly...their secret was out. He didn't know if he should be the one to tell or if Hotaru would say something. Though he figured he would keep quiet for now to see how Hotaru reacted.

The door opened and closed quietly as Amy came in looking grim.

"..It's not just on her arms, legs, neck, and face. Those marks and bruises are everywhere." She sighed looking up at the girls who also looked a bit grim.

"..could they be from the attack? There was a lot of debre flying," Mina asked looking toward Amy. She began to shake her head.

"..No...these where done by human hands, that I can tell." She said. "Has Chad or your grandpa..."

"NO!" Raye stood up glaring at Amy. Just thinking that they could be the possible cause of this made Raye angery at Amy. Her grandfather, though slightly perverted, was no abuser! And Chad, though slightly a stalker, would never raise a hand at the young girl! "They would never do that!"

"..are you sure?" Serena quietly got out. "..I mean your making these asumptions based on the past timeline. Things can be different now Raye, you should realize that." The blonde was looking down at her hands. Of all the people she was the one that knew that fact the most.

"Yes I'm sure! Though feelings may change between timelines I haven't met a person who's personality is any different from their other selves. My grandfather would never hurt a person like that and Chad...well he's just Chad and he would never do that! I can't believe you guys for even thinking that!" Tears began to welt up in Raye's eyes as she looked acusingly at her friends. Quickly the scout of Mars turned and rushed out of her room leaving everyone in a bit of shock from that (though they where still in shock from Hotaru). Darien had been sitting out on her couch, watching Hotaru's bedroom door, just to be safe when he saw her rush by him, through the entryway and outside.

He had saw her look at him, her eyes where full of tears! What the hell had happened! When through his mind as he quickly stood up and rushed after her and past Jeadite and Kunzite who had seen Raye running past them. They would have tried to stop her but knew better and figured the other girls would know what was going on.

They entered Raye's room with a knock, seeing all the girls very grim.

"Hey," Jeadite said. "What happened?"  
"...well..." Serena sighed feeling horrible for what had happened. "There was another attack on Cherry Hill today and Hotaru got hurt because of it..."

"..Is she alright?" Zoicite asked. "I have a car outside if we need to get her to the hospital."

"..she'll be fine." Amy sighed. "It wasn't the attack that caused this...it was after the attack...what we saw." She muttered. "Hotaru was out of transformation completely..and well she had been hiding something from all of us."

"..They where scratches." Mina broke in before anyone could say anything. "Lots of scratches and bruises and Amy said they where all over her body too. I don't understand why she wouldn't say something to Raye at least if someone was hurting her!"

"..Yeah.." Lita said.

"..then we acused Raye's grandfather or Chad to be doing this..." Serena mumbled.

"It's been a hudge mess," Luna sighed. "I'm sure Raye's right. Neither seem to be the type to do that sorta thing to anyone. It's just that she told nobody...and they had to have come from somewhere."

Hades looked at everyone around the room. He had to tell them, so they could put their mind at ease about human cuprites...after all the person who was doing this technicly was Hotaru herself...though she wasn't doing it willingly. He figured that since the attacks seemed to be less the past few days what ever was going on was finishing...that nobody had to be told...but...

"..I know what's going on..." Hades stood up.

"..waaa?" Demos, Luna, and Artemis said also standing up shocked.

"..How could you...?" Demos said.

"..And not tell anyone..." Luna finished.

"..what they said!" Luna yelled frustratedly.

"..because Hotaru told me not to tell..." Hades said. "But if it'll put your minds rest on it I'll break the promise. Nobody is laying a hand on her. Every night for the past two weeks Hotaru has went to bed...and when she tries to sleep this odd song I can faintly hear starts to play...and then she begins scratching and biting her own flesh...as if to tear away from something...she told me not to tell and as of late the attacks seem to be weaking so..."

"..You should have said something!" Serena yelled in tears now. "..thank goodness...it wasn't somebody we know..."

"..yeah more then likely it's some sorta evil!" Lita grinned. "And we can get payback, to the fullest!"

Jeadite and Zoicite had been standing there shocked at what they where hearing...there it was. Destanance had warned them about...the princess was being attacked by a cursed melody..and Hotaru was the victum.

"...Hotaru is...the princess..." Jeadite gapped out sending a wave of shock through the room.

That's when Zoicite began to explain what Destanance had told them...

"Wait up Raye!" Darien cried. He never expected the scout of Mars to have such stamina! He had been chasing her for about five or so blocks. Though he also figured she was running away from him but Darien noticed she seemed to be waining.

Quickly he pulled all his strength and got another burst of energy, rushing up close enough to grab her arm.

"..Let go of me Darien!" She yelled punching his chest with her free arm but Darien wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!"

He pulled her arm and brought her into an embrace...forcivly hugging her as she tried to excape, beating on him more.

"..they just can't believe that! It's not true! How could they!" She cried out.

"..what?" Darien asked confused. What had the girls said in her room to make her like this. He'd never seen her in such a shook up way.

"..but what if...what if their right and my grandfather or Chad has changed...what if he caused Hotaru this pain!" She cried now clinging to him. "This is my fault then! It's all my fault! If I had just sent her away...she wouldn't be hurt now!"

Ok so he had figured out what the girls had said..but it was no way Raye's fault and Darien was sure that her grandfather or Chad wouldn't have done that.

"Shhhh," Darien whispered reaching up and stroaking the back of her head trying to calm her down. "Your grandfather and Chad are good men. I'm sure it's not their fault about this and it's no way in your fault for what has happened."

"..she should have told me!" Raye yelled. "I could have helped her with what ever happened!"

"...I know you could...I bet Hotaru has her reasons though..which she'll explain when she wakes up I'm sure." Darien smiled down at her.

Raye looked up at him, rubbing the tears from her eyes. She was being silly, wasn't she? And look what happened...she ended up in his arms anyway..no matter how much denying she had done. Was this some sorta silly joke on her?

...though if she could stand like this in his embrace everyday...Raye thought...it might not be so bad being the princess...she might be able to handle it...if that where the case. If his blue eyes could always look down at her with a smile on his lips.

A blush grew on her face as she gazed up at his. Gosh..this was really serious..wasn't it? Raye was just melting in his embrace! All he was doing was hugging her close..and she was melting...if this went on much longer she'd probably kiss him or something!

That's when her communicator beeped, causing both of them to jump. Blinking she pulled it out from her pocket and pushed a button seeing Serena's smiling face.

"..We've found her!" She laughed.

"..huh? Found who?" Raye blinked.

"..The princess of course! It's Hotaru! That's why she has all those scratches...it makes perfect sense when you hear the story behind it!"

The communicator dropped to the ground.

Both Darien and Raye stood in shock, complete and utter shock at what they had just heard.

...that ment Darien couldn't be in love with her! After all he was in love with the princess back then...and if she wasn't the princess...why the hell was she standing there?

...Raye had knew it all along...she was never princess material after all. Forcing a smile she picked up the communicator and laughed.

"..Sorry my hand slipped. I'll be there in a sec. You can tell me then." She said shutting it off. Taking a deep breath she looked up at Darien. "I guess those roses wheren't ment for me all along." She laughed weakly. "It would be easy to mistake since we look so much alike..I'll give them back to you so you can give them to her when she wakes up."

Raye turned without saying anything more and quickly rushed away leaving Darien who was still in shock unable to find any words to try and stop her.

She would have to let him go...again. It was only for the best. Whatever the reason...Hotaru was the princess. And even in this life, the prince always ends up with his princess...

...and somehow she was never it. Fate really must hate her or something.

heheheheheheehehehehe big old plot twist power!

Anywho...this is an extra special chapter due to the fact this is the first story on my first story ever to get over 100 reviews! OO! I can't believe it! It's taken so long to write to and yet you all hang in there and read. It makes me so happy...sob. Never in my life when I began to write the first version of this story back in high school that it would get so many reviews! I'm very happy that you guys like my story that much! I enjoy writing it as well! It has been so long since I began writing sailor moon fan fiction in general and in this past month I've reached three milestones in the sailormoon universe: the 100 reviews, seeing ALL the anime, and reading ALL the manga!

I'm just really happy you enjoy my story that much! You guys are partally the reason why I got my computer now. I was sick of not being able to write and letting you guys down...that and my comic STHH too. If I'm not writing I'm making my sprite comic for the next week.

Semi bad problem! Last time I was on I copied and pasted some stories that I wanted to read at home (the library closest to my house has cd burners to use) and I forgot to delete the stories off the desktop. Well it turns out that some of the stories I saved to the hard drive had semi adult themes (nothing expliced since it is BUT my local librarian must have seen that and thought worse. Now is blocked there and I have to go to another library to post. It's a big head ache for me but I'm in this town once a month. And as long as I don't do anything stupid here like I did at the other place I can post here.

Also could someone please email me the last chapter I wrote of Lost to a gun shot so I can copy paste it at the other library and burn it there to upload at my house. This library has no burners to use and I don't feel like printing it and typing all of it at home. I can't view but I can view a text document emailed to me! I don't want to go searching for it at this library and get it blocked here. It's just a precaution I need to take or else I'll have to email my chapters to someone and give them my password (which I don't want to do). The sooner I get the last chapter to Lost to a Gun Shot the sooner I can write a NEW chapter! wink wink. Please in the subject line of the email put last chapter to Lost to a gun shot so I'll open it. Email it to my email account listed here It'll be a big hug to who ever will do that for me!

Well I should get to something besides thanks, though it's still in order! Like tecnical stuff from the story that needs a bit of explination.

Yes I had been planning the whole hotaru thing from way back when. Because I hit the 100 mark I decided it was time to reveal my big old plot twist of doom! It gives lots of gooshy angst for later! (I should really go write soup opera scripts or something :P).

I finally got Michelle and indirectly Amara in the story finally. Before I go any firther with those two I need to explain a few situations...

They will NOT be cousins here as in the english edited version, as I sorta implyed with what the father was thinking. I have a warning on my main page and I wrote them not cousins earlier. I might be using the english names in this story but they will not be cousins.

Michelles father was never brought into the series and I think he wans't even mentioned at all so this was just a make up on my part to fit them in. It was stated that they where rich and I figured that it was partally because Michelle was an awesome painter/violinest and Amara was an awesome race car driver and partally because at least one of them was born into wealth. If I am wrong on this please correct me.

Yes I jumped two Crystal Carriers. I've always felt I kind of suck when it comes to battle scenes..but there was the attack on cherry hill again for your battling pleasure.

Yes I did use an original attack from the series for Mercury. Most of the scouts still can use their original attacks but their wands are stronger. Kind of like how Serena has her moon tiara and her wand in the original sailor moon anime.

What will happen next? Stay tuned and find out! As always thanks for taking the time to read my stories (seriously) and please review before you go (it makes me all fuzzy and warm inside when I read your reviews )

And as a super special thank you presenting a TMS Omake!

Omake 1: Partying on the Brain

Our lovely evil villian turned good girl Destanance was sitting in her room one day. Sighing she decided to go out and do something but she had no clue as what to do! Her voice she always hears decided to make a suggestion..

lets throw a party! It said. Parties are fun! 

"..but i don't want to party...Beryl will get angery and possibly kill me...inadvertanly killing you in the process.." She muttered to the voice.

But parties are fun! 

"You said that in the last line!" She said pokign her ear to try and poke the voice. "I told you no party."

To bad! The voice hissed.

"Well how the hell are you to have a party up there in my brain? Huh!" That's when she heard an odd door shutting noise. Blinking she stopped walking and looked around to make sure that nobody else was shutting a door around her...but nobody was in the hall..so where did that sound come from!

Hey! A different voice said in her head. Heard you where having a party! 

Yep! Her original voice cheered. The booze is near her right ear and the dance floor is by her eyes! 

"...Huh...?" Destanance said blinking at what she was hearing.

There was another door shutting.

This time the voice seemed male.

Yo! Heard about a party! Came to crash! The male voice said.

"Hey wait a minute!" Destanance yelled. "There will be no parties in my brain! You got that!"

That's when the door sound was heard opening and a bunch of voices where heard...then music began to blare in her head.

"I SAID NO PARTIES IN MY BRAIN! DO YOU WANT ME TO DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!" She said clamping her hands over her ears as if to keep the sound out!

Yo! Theirs nothing you can do woman! The male voice chatted back at her, obviously a little intoxicated.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU DRINKING IN THERE!"

meanwhile not to far from her around a corner, two maids where hearing Destanance talk to herself..

"..I always thought she was a bit nuts..." The one sighed..

woopsy doodle...

moral of the story: Don't let the voices in your head throw a party!


	28. Conflict

The Mars Saga

by Candy aka solarsun

Chapter 28: Conflict

Blinking she looked toward all the scouts who where smiling around her bed, door locked of course to keep Chad and her Grandpa from walking in while Hotaru wasn't in transformation. She still didn't get everything that they where trying to tell her since she woke up five minutes ago.

"..hold on..please start from the begining..." She sighed looking down at her hands clutching the blanket underneath her. They didn't seem mad about all the bruises and scratches she had kept from them, at least that was going for her right now.

"...someone on Beryl's side contacted Jeadite, telling them that one of the generals was writing this song. A song to attack the princess and princess alone." Lita smiled sitting on her bed. "Jeadite came in all the confusion with you Hotaru. We where freaking out and accusing everybody around the block for hurting you. Raye even ran out after defending her grandfather and Chad to us."

"Grandpa and Chad would never..." Hotaru spoke up but was cut off by Mina this time who smiled and nodded.

"..we put two and two together after Hades told us why you had the scratches and Jeadite told us about the plan. That's how we figured out you where the princess." The blonde scout of Venus giggled nodding. "After all it seems you where the only one affected by that odd song."

"..I was..wasn't I?" Hotaru blinked looking around the room at all the girls and cats who where all nodding. "..but I don't really thinking I'm the princess...that person could have lied or something." She really didn't know what to think. Everyone had said the princess would be revealed when the Silver Crystal came to be and she and Darien had been in love back during the silver millenium so everyone had assumed who ever Darien had chemistry with would be the princess too. She had thought Darien was nice...but..in love! Her eyes fell on Raye who was somberly leaning against the door, a far away look in her violet eyes.

"Hotaru, there is just to much coincedence about it all," Amy said this time. "Besides Jeadite vouched for the person who had told him saying that she had known he was defecting and hadn't told Beryl PLUS this was the only time she had contacted him since, to tell us about this cursed song."

"..if you need help guarding your mind, you should have said something Hotaru," Raye's voice said afterword. Hotaru turned and looked at the girl. "I can teach you a few simple tricks to calm and guard your mind on such things. The general in question will have a hard time hurting you after I teach you them." She nodded at Raye swallowing hard.

The scout of death was trying to read Raye's face but she looked very much guarded right now. She could understand why though. Even though Raye had downplayed everything with Darien, Hotaru knew that she had grown close to the man and with this all happening Raye was probably hurting. She wanted to speak to the girl alone..to see if she could get Raye to drop her guard down a bit and tell her the truth. That was easier said then done.

"..well I sill don't feel like a princess.." She yawned which made everyone around the room giggle a bit, even Raye chuckled a little.

"We'll let you get your rest," Luna said standing up from her spot on the bed, along with Demos, and Artemis. She looked toward Hades and nodded. "Keep an eye on her."

"I always do." Hades nodded not moving from his spot. Actually with all this coming into light it made him feel a little easy. It got the attacks out in the open and he didn't feel like he would be betraying anyone, plus Hotaru will get the help she needs with them.

All the girls waved and walked out of the room slowly leaving Hotaru and Hades laying there.

"..I should probably learn those tricks before I go back to bed." Hotaru sighed feeling really exausted.

"..The attacks as of late haven't been that severe so if your that tired you probably could go to bed without much of a worry. If it's a strong attack I'll go get Raye." He smiled.

"..Thanks," She yawned again. "I'm glad you did say something to them."

"..I couldn't let them very much worry about you and go accusing everyone of beating on you," Hades laughed. But by the time Hades even finished that sentence Hotaru was fast asleep again. Shaking his head Hades sat up a bit to stand guard. He couldn't waver in this, it could cost Hotaru her life.

Walking home, Lita reached her hand out seeing a few large snowflakes landing upon it, melting instantly. She really didn't like the winter very much. Luckly Tokyo didn't have a terribly harsh winter either. She couldn't handle very much cold. It was going to be another long walk home too. She did't have any bus fair at the moment. Plus the last bus to Cherry Hill had already came and went so it didn't much matter.

Her mind wondered back to the date she had went on with Darien before Hotaru had been found out as the princess. He was kind through out it all but like she had thought, he hadn't felt any sparks and in truth...neither had she. Though she wondered if she would ever find a man to call her own. Lita had dated quite a few but always it was "I'm looking for a shorter girl" or "your to rough for me". But the later of those was mainly said by guys who wouldn't even give her a chance.

Looking up she noticed a strange red haired man standing in the middle of the sidewalk. He almost looked lost. Walking up Lita stopped.

"..Are you alright Mr.?" She asked the snow hurring around them.

Shaking his head turned toward an odd woman who had stopped, her green eyes gazing at him with curiousity. Nephlite refrained from frowning at the woman because he didn't want to act suspious. Though she had startled him. His mind had been elsewhere scanning for possible crystal carriers.

"..I'm a bit lost." He made the excuse. It seemed reasonable enough, especially in the winter months where a lot of the Tokyo streets looked a lot alike. Nephlite knew that much about this town.

The woman had the nerve to be giggling at him! His head turned back at her wondering why the hell she was laughing!

"..It's understandable." She said stopping. "..Tell me...where do you need to go? I know this area pretty well."

"..Ahh.." He mumbled trying to think up something on the spot. "I'm looking for a book store." He gazed back at her wondering if he should just zap the girl and disappear. That would end this confict. He really didn't want to be doing some idle chat with some random woman. It annoyed him.

"There is a book store just down the street, to the left." The woman smiled pointing. "You weren't that far off actually."

"..yeah..." Turning his head Nephlite looked. Well at least he wasn't to far off of his scanning point. "Thanks..I shall be heading then."

"K" She smiled. "It was nice helping you, I hope you get what you're looking for."

"Me too." He mumbled walking off leaving Lita there watching him.

Shaking her head she continued down the block behind the man, toward her apartment building. Hoping the snow would let up sometime soon.

"Well with Darien out of the picture I can look for some other guy!" Mina exclaimed walking home with Artemis.

"And something tells me that you already have one in mind," Artemis said dryly looking up at the senshi of love who began to laugh nervously. He knew her to well in some instances but if he knew who exactly she was trying to go after he'd have a cow..or maybe a kitten. What ever the case he wouldn't be happy one bit. Humming lightly Mina began to ignore the cat as she made her way back to her house.

Stepping inside she set her bag down and took her coat off. Walking toward her kitchen she decided to get something to drink and then maybe go figure something out from a dream she had had. Maybe it would be her luck and she could just bump into the hot god of silver hair. Then like in many romantic movies she had seen, manga she had read that he would fall head over heals instantly in love with her and follow her like a lost puppy dog till she confessed to him. Then they would have their first kiss and all would be good in her love life...

Well of course another idea she had been thinking about played out. Mina tended to read a lot of manga and watch a lot of romantic movies. She blamed the fact she was the scout of love on it when the others would complain though most of them didn't. It was Artemis and Luna who tended to complain when she got in those kicks.

Ahh well she didn't care.

Right now Mina had her sights on Kunzite and there wasn't a single normal thing (and magical talking cats) that could stop her plotting..even though there was hardly a chance she could just bump into him. Well she'd figure out how to do that in her plan but for right now she was thirsty and the soda in the fridge was calling her.

"Miinnnnaaaa drrrinnnk meeee!"

And she wasn't the type to let that kind of call go unanswered.

Grinning the scout of love walked past the white cat who had been talking (even though she had ignored it) and opening the refridgerator door pulling out the soda bottle.

"That'll go to your waist.." Artemis grumbled. THAT she did hear.

"Hush. I know you and the chocolates I have hidden under the bed." She replyed dryly poring herself a glass. The cat swallowed hard.

Nervously Darien stood outside the temple a rose in his hand and a box of chocolates in the other. Ok. So Hotaru was the princess. Serena had called to inform him of what exactly had happened yesterday and now here he stood staring at the temple front like a frightened teenager. Well it was more the fact that he didn't feel he could do this. Every thing about this whole situation was telling him that unless he was a lolicon in their previous lives that he couldn't have possibly have been in love with the scout of death and rebirth. There just couldn't be any logical explination.

Glimpsing to the side of the door he saw a feminine shadow pass by and his heart skipped a beat. How the hell could he be in love with Hotaru when he obviously had feelings for Raye! This wasn't the place he wanted to be right now. Right now he wanted to go talk to the person Jeadite had talken to and find out the whole truth There was something missing, he was sure of it but Serena sounded sure...and Raye had been avoiding him. So why the hell was he still scared.

Walking up to the door he knocked on it only to have Serena answer.

"Hey!" She giggled pulling the door open more. "I see you've already gotten into the spirit." She giggled covering her face as if they where talking about something private and embarrasing.

Darien sweatdropped glancing down at her.

"Is Chelsy up?" He finally asked his eyes glancing about the hallway in front of him trying to catch a glimps of the scout of Mars. So he would have to try and give up these feelings. They would make him confused later on if what Jeadite said was true. He didn't need to be in love with two woman.

"I can go check," Serena said walking down the hallway and then turning making kissy faces towards Darien who groaned rubbing the side of his face. This wasn't going to be good at all, was it? A very aquard mess he had somehow thrown himself into.

That's when he saw Raye pass quickly by the hallway. Darien forgot why exactly he was standing by the entrance with chocolates and a flower when he saw her and took after the scout of Mars who must have realized what would happen. Turning a corner Darine blinked noticing it was empty. There where a few doors down and he figured she had probably ducked into one of them to get away. Sighing and turning back toward the door he gave up. When Raye didn't want to be talked to there was no way he was going to get through. Walking out of the hallway he saw Serena looking for him.

Laughing nervously he walked up to see her grin.

"She's awake now!" She laughed. "And wouldn't mind talking to you."

"Ok." He sighed giving up glancing to his back to maybe catch a glance of the scout of fire maybe sneaking a peak at him from her hiding place but didn't see her.

And Raye wasn't going to come out at the moment.

Walking past Serena Darien headed toward the room that Hotaru was using at the temple. The room he had once used after the girls had blown up his apartment. Walking up to it he knocked on the door lightly hearing someone inside. They came to the door and unlocked it.

Opening the door slowly Darien slipped in looking at Hotaru who did look as bad as the girls had told him although the scratches on her face where now healing. Hotaru smiled toward him bowing slightly.

"Hi!" She giggled looking toward the violat cat who sat on her bed. "I figured I'd see you again soon since everyone's gone all crazy."

Darien chuckled feeling a bit of nervousness float away with that comment. At least he wasn't the only one who thought everyone somehow had gotten the crazy gene and forgot about him and Hotaru in all this. Never had he thought of the child as someone to even attempt to date.

"You think that too?" He laughed setting the flowers and chocolates down walking toward the girl. "I mean if you are the princess and such we must have been in love at some point in time back in the silver millienium..but..."

"You don't have to make an excuse Darien," Hotaru giggled seeing the man blush as he tried to let her down softly. "I've never felt that way about you either. If it is all true we've grown out of what had happened."

"At least that's saine..." He laughed again walking over and sitting down at her bed looking around the room. "Now all I have to do is get Raye to let down her guard enough for me to be let in."

"...so you do like Raye," Hotaru grinned hoping on the bed beside him causing Hades to hop off the bed.

"Could you be a bit nicer?" Hades complained cleaning his fur that had been disturbed by the fact he had to jump down so quickly.

"..ahh well I think so..." Darien muttered. "Why else would I want to give her those roses...but now..it's going to be hard to even attempt this because now she has an excuse to push me away. That girl can be so stubborn at times."

"I know Darien," Hotaru giggled.

"..Anyway...you never did tell anyone why you kept the scratching a secret." He said looking toward Hotaru motioning to the scratches all over her face and her arms. There where probably more where he couldn't see but he wasn't going to mention them. "The girls I'm sure are wondering why you chose that considering how close you are to them."

Blushing Hotaru blinked looking toward the floor taking a deep breath.

"They have more important things to worry about then a few scratches. I didn't want to worry them about such a small thing." Hotaru muttered quietly. "Besides Raye has been generous even causing bad publicity of her shrine to keep me safe from my father while they try and save him. I don't want to burden her with worries. Besides their just scratches. If it had grown worse I would have told someone."

Nodding Darien looked over to the dresser seeing a small picture of the group of them (Hotaru as Chelsy of course) standing with each other. Even though things where drasticly different from the other timeline he wouldn't wish it any different at the moment. Even though they had two bad guys to defeat things seemed peaceful around them.

Now he just needed to get Raye to let go of her pride and stop denying how she felt for him. That is of course she did feel that way about him which he was pretty sure she did. He could read Raye pretty well. Hell even in the other time he could read her emotions well. Why was she so stubborn!

Raye on the other hand was hiding still. She didn't want to deal with Darien or any of that stuff at the moment. Right now she just wanted to get over everything and try to move on...but for some odd reason back in the other time line it seemed a whole lot easier to get over Darien after they had broken up. Why did it hurt so much now! What Raye wouldn't give to be back in the other timeline when things where a lot simpler.

That's when the phone rang. Walking out from her hiding place Raye picked up the phone hearing a familar voice on the other end who sounded puzzled about the call.

"Hey Michelle!" She laughed. At least they could get help soon from them.

Her violet eyes gazed at her supposit "queen" who was sitting on her thrown staring out in the crowd of followers. There was wide spread worry that Beryl who seemed to be getting sick as of late. Most of the group around her thought it was due to over work and over stress. Detanance knew better though. After all she was the one who was causing the look of sickness on their queens features. It gave her pride that the spell cast so long ago was finally showing it's ugly head. By the time Beryl's doctors could tell it was no ordinary sickness it would be to late for the queen. She'd be on her last legs and the Negaverse would fall.

Which of course was good news for her and her nieces. It was the least she owed them for causing all this mess.

Your not gonna get out of this alive..you do know that, right? The voice inside of her head muttered also seeing Beryl breathing a bit heavier and sweating a little bit. Nobody but yourself could make a curse like that around here so it would be your head once found out..unless you flee before then .

'I won't go,' She thought back to the voice. 'I am going to see every minute of her suffering before she or I dies...besides she'd probably die before the doctor could tell what the heck was inficting her. It took a while to make it but it's a beauty of a curse.'

Taking a deep breath she grinned from ear to ear hearing someone behind her mutter something about Beryl not having much of an appetite as of late. Not only that but word was spreading around her that Kunzite's master song that was supposity given to him by their great leader was in a fluke and he hadn't been able to add a single page in quite a while.

Beryl was pissed about that.

Not only that but another rumor was that the scouts had gotten two more rainbow crystals not to long ago. That might not have been SO bad if it wern't for the fact that they had none. That of course reflected badly on Nephlite out on the field who was suppose to be finding the crystal carriers. It seemed as if nothing was going their way.

Which of course made Destanance all the happier with things. She had to control her emotions or she'd give herself away. After all as a loyal member of Beryl's team of generals (even though she didn't consider herself one. She was more of a right hand woman only appearing when Beryl asked for her) she should look like the world was coming to an end.

Well for Beryl it was..but that was another point.

Coughing she excused herself from the group around her and walked down the hallway toward the dining area of the palace. She was hungrey and had to think of a few more ways to disrupt things around the Negaverse. After all that dream eating curse would only last so long before Kunzite would figure out his problem and by that time she either had to have another solution, the princess safe and guarded (which hopefully with her warning to the scouts helped), or Beryl dead. With Beryl dead, even if Kunzite got over the dream eating curse there would be no direction to take. The Negaverse would be in shambles. Then she could take power and turn it the way she wanted it...or just sneak quietly out the back door and nobody would be the wiser. Especially if she created some sorta dead body that looked like hers.

Ahh yes planning. What fun!

Giggling she headed down into the dining area. She felt like a snack anyway.

Looking back Amy stood there waiting for her boyfriend who was five minutes late for their date. Glancing down at her watch she frowned once more then hearing a set of familiar shoes to her right. Turning her head she saw Zoicite (Zach of course) in his human form laughing and waving at her.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late." He said once walking up to her. "This new job I have sure does work you a lot."

"Well it's good to work." Amy smiled walking with him as they headed down the street together. She loved being in love. Especially with the man beside her. They where two peas in a pod, as the saying goes. Reaching over as a blush crept on her cheaks she took his hand into hers. Normally public displays of affection where something alien to her but she wanted to hold his hand. As if to tell all the woman who where staring at him that he was hers and to back off.

Giggling lighty at the thought she turned her head glancing at him.

"So where are you taking me today?" She asked.

"A museum of course," He grinned. "Followed by a quiet dinner and maybe some dancing if your up to it."

"Dancing?" She blushed. The blue haired scout of water had always tended to be the girl on the edge of the dance floor with nobody there to ask her even though she was a good dancer and had proven it time and again during their trials and tribulations as scouts.

"That's of course if you want to. If you don't..." Zoicite's voice broke in worry in his voice. She had sounded startled earlier and hadn't spoken sense.

"It's fine. I like to dance." She laughed blushing a little. "Just the first time I'm dancing as a date."

"I'm glad I'm the first at least." He grinned. The happy couple continuted on their way to their date.

He still didn't understand. Even while trying to write the pages of the song..he couldn't get anything out. This was making Kunzite pissed off. How the hell was he suppose to win his queens heart when he couldn't finish this wonderful masterpiece that had been given to him. Why now!

It still aluded him as he plunked away at the keys. Not only the fact he couldn't write but he seemed to be falling less and less away from the original feeling of the magic song causing the times that he did try to play it to be weak. He could bearly feel the princess on the other end now. When he was so close to capturing her too! That one time if she had just cross that last barrier...then he would have done what the song was suppose to do and the princess would have been dead.

Then Beryl..his precious Beryl would be queen and his. All his. But he would have to get past this whole writers block that he was having. Didn't their great one think he was worthy enough to recieve the wonderful song? Had he upset them in some way, shape, or form?

Well he could have. But Kunzite figured if the great one was gonna grow a coincounce now..then he didn't want the blasted song. That left him though with only one option: Working with Nephlight to find the rest of the crystal carriers which was something that he didn't want to do. After he had went to Beryl bragging about this song he had been receiving from the great one and now reduced to this.

In a fit of anger Kunzite slammed his arm on the piano causing the lid to fall echoing though their apartment. At least Nephlight wasn't here to see this.

What he had become.

Sighing once more Kunzite got up and decided to head out for a walk. Maybe a change in scenery is what he needed to get over this block.

If not that. At least to get over his pride.

(authors notes)

twirly eyes This was the HARDEST chapter to get out of them all! Its not because I've lost interest or anything (don't get worried). Just your dear Candy-chan is on a writing streak on another of her stories (one that she might add doesn't get as many reviews as this one) and wants to write on that one. But after a few days she was able to get this out.

That and making STHH comics takes a lot of her time. Although she tends to wait on the last minute with that. sweatdrops.

Anyway hopefully I'll have another chapter out asap! Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories!


	29. Missing Venus

The Mars Saga

by Candy aka solarsun

Chapter 29:Missing Venus

Quickly diving from the attack, Mars glanced up at the monster. It was one of those from Hotaru's father, she knew. They had been at a local festive when it began to attack. It was probably trying to lure Hotaru out, or at least someone who knew were the child was. After all Hotaru was the one that ended up calling the void galexy named Pharoah 90. In this time line they couldn't allow that one bit.

Partally because none of the scouts could even handle two great monsters to try and destroy. The other fact was because Hotaru was the princess. Sure they hadn't gotten all the rainbow crystals yet to reveal her...but with everything that happened and been said it was the only explination.

So why was it even during the battle with the creature that Raye felt like something wasn't quite in the light yet. Like a book that was only half aluminated in the dark. It was like a memory that was on the tip of her tongue.

But at the moment she didn't have time to worry about that! Diving under a bench and rolling through, the wooden structure exploded when the attack from the creature hit it. Getting to her feet right away Mars summoned her staff.

"MARS CRYSTAL FLAME SPIRAL!" She yelled feeling almost the instant twang of drain. This attack was powerful but always left her tired.

The monster's shoulder area was slammed with the fire and crystal power, causing it to flinch back..but it wasn't defeated just yet. It stepped forward trying to regain it's sense of balence quickly sending it's vinny arms toward the scout of mars who was leaning on her staff heavly trying to regain her energy.

"Mars!" Saturn yelled from across the battlefield seeing what was going to happen. There was no time to act! Raye would be hit!

The rest of the senshi saw it as well, some of them trying to act in time.

"VENUS HEART ATTACK!"

"JUPITER THUNDER STRICK!"

Their powers murged to create a lighting shaped heart that flew toward the creature's backside.

But it wasn't that that saved Mars. It was Tuxedo Mask who dove in at the last second, picking her up, and jumping off, his cape being torn behind him in the process.

"You need to be a little more careful," He said landing a few yards away helping her stand up again.

"I'm sorry," Raye glanced over at the now smoldering creature. At least it was gone and dead.

"Are you alright Mars!" Mercury yelled as the rest of the scouts ran up toward Tuxedo Mask and Raye.

"..Just tired," Raye smiled toward her friends. "How's Saturn?"

"..I'm fine," Hotaru said. "I'm just glade your ok."

"Lets just meet up later at the regular place," Jupiter then added. "I don't want to stick around here any long, epecially with the fact that they could be sending another monster."

Everyone nodded and they began to walk away from the festival grounds, letting the police deal with the clean up.

Mars glanced over her shoulder seeing the tuxedo prince following her.

"..I'm fine really Mask," She stated continuing to walk toward the shrine.

"You can't blame me for worring," He added.

"...You have your princess now, there is no need to pity me," Raye said dryly then taking off in a jump.

She wasn't going to let him play with her emotions. After all Darien was destined for the princess and she wasn't it.

What was he going to do? There was no way he was going to admit that his brilliant song, his brilliant plan wasn't working, but if he didn't do something soon, he'd loose his precious Beryl's trust. That was something he wasn't going to risk. So he would have to do something before then.

But what?

Shaking his head he looked at the pieces of music he had been staring at for the past few minutes. Walking down the street he had found a music store and figured it would calm his nerves to check out some scores and pieces to possibly try and learn to play for his queen. She always seemed to enjoy his private seranades.

But this wasn't the time to even be thinking about that. If he didn't show some sorta result soon his queen could kill him or worse...

Throw him out of the Negaverse's army. Away from her beautiful face.

Turning his head he spotted a blonde haired woman enter the store with an odd grin upon her face.

That's when something hit him...

It was a flashback of a beautiful blonde woman on a blanket with him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes dancing.

Shaking his head he watched the woman again closely. Who was this strange woman that would instill visions of..of..well visions of something across his senses. Maybe she was sent to help him find his muse so he could finish that song...maybe she was something sent to keep his queen happy..though he didn't know how that would be.

What ever the case he wasn't going to just stand here and just watch her. Nothing ever happened that way.

Zoicite glanced down at his beautiful girlfriend who was explaining the latest book she had read as they walked toward the temple for a meeting. Something though, he noticed, was indeed bothering the scout of water and the genious of the group. He knew her well enough to know her moods. After all they were in love in their past lives so he knew her better then anybody could now a days, unless they knew her back then of course.

"Is something the matter?" Zoicite asked looking seriously at her face which wore the face of a troubled woman almost instantly as he had muttered that.

"..It's about Hotaru, Raye, and Darien," Amy said. "It might just be the scientist in me but I don't think everythings out in the open yet."

"What do you mean?" Zoicite asked not quite understanding what she ment.

"..I know that with everything that's happened it's only logical that we'd think that Hotaru is the princess. With your former generals song attacking the princess it almost proved it."

"..But you don't like accepting something till it's totally been proven, right sweetheart?" Zoicite smiled lightly. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Amy blinked blushing lightly looking down at the sidewalk.

"..Yeah..but there isn't anything I can really do until the crystal's have been gathered. I mean...also the fact that Darien doesn't seem to have any attraction toward Hotaru either and the cats said that he indeed did have a destined love with our princess."

"..Well maybe Hotaru was older in our past lives," Zoicite laughed. "I mean any saine normal man wouldn't be trying to form a relationship with a kid her age, especially when he's his age. Jail bait anyone?"

Amy nodded gigging about the thought. That did make sense. Plus times back in the silver millenium could have been different. Two hundred years ago it was normal to marry a girl off once she was able to bare children, which ment they'd be wed by 10 at times. So back then it also could have been normal for Darien to persue a relationship with Hotaru. That made sense as well. There was so much that wasn't explained yet. Amy just didn't like being in a place were she couldn't help prove anything.

"Don't worry so much about it," Zoicite laughed a bit rubbing her back lightly. "It'll take time but I'm sure we won't be in the dark about a lot of things much longer."

Nodding another smile came upon her lips then looking ahead.

"Hey were already here," She said seeing the temple steps. "I guess time just flies by when I'm with you."

"..You think if I stay with you all the time that the crystals would all be found by tonight?" He grinned earning him a light punch in the shoulder.

Looking outside Lita frowned then looking at at wrist watch and then glanced at the four other girls sitting in Raye's room. Everyone but Mina had gotten there already. Jeadite and Zoicite even were sitting there next to their respective girlfirends chatting with everyone else.

Hell even Darien was there sitting inbetween Hotaru and Raye trying to talk to the priestess but having no such luck. Mina tended to be late to the meetings

...but this was getting rediculus!

Getting a boyfriend was not this damn important!

"..Maybe we should go look for her?" Amy broke her thought by stating something she was actually thinking about saying. Maybe there had been an attack of some sort and it ruined her com in the eary processes! That ment the blonde could be hurt somewhere and none of them would have known it. Nodding Lita stood up.

"Looks like todays meeting turned into a search and rescue." Lita sighed growing annoyed with the blonde scout of Venus. "It better be a search and rescue at least being this late! If she ran off chasing after some guy..."

"Calm down Mina," Raye said touching her shoulder. "We'll find her and if she did run after a cute boy we'll chew her ear off, ok?" Lita nodded as all the girls stood up and headed out of Raye's room, Hotaru turing into her Chelsey counterpart before the door was unlocked and Zoicite and Jeadite turned to their counterparts as well.

Stepping outside the door Lita noticed Artemis walking up slowly.

"..Were's Mina?" Lita asked looking down at the cat.

"..I don't know," Artemis said. "I was taking a nap at the house, Mina assured me she'd come and get me before she went to the temple..I woke up a few minutes ago and hurried over thinking she forgot or something. So she's not here either?"

Lita shook her head along with everyone behind her.

"..We'll break up into two groups," Luna said walking up to the white cat along with Demos and Hades. "Hades, Artemis go with Darien, Jed, and Zach. Demos and myself will accompany the girls." Everyone nodded. "Ok we'll go check out her house again and the arcade, you guys go check out Juuban park and the shopping district."

With that all agreed upon the two groups took off to find their sometimes absent minded scout of Love.

Visble coughing was no seen in the thrown room, Destanance noted watching her queen covering her mouth. A murmer of worry was passing through the loyal subjects who always stood in the thrown room waiting for a command. Most of them would never been even spoken to directy by their queen, but they still waited.

What fools, Destanance thought dryly as she made her way to the front of the group. It was time to act concern for her queen and offer to wip something up that would help the coughs. Of course it would help with the coughs but the coughs were just a byproduct of what was really going on inside Beryl at the moment. This was just as much of a help to herself as to Beryl. Best not have a true doctor of sorts looking at Beryl. Even if a doctor did look at her, they could only dely the inevitable but it would give Beryl some clues to what was going on and she might have time to stop Destanance if caught early enough.

"My queen." Destanance announced stepping forth and bowing deep at Beryl. "I offer my servaces again to treat the cough you have contracted."

Frowning Beryl seemed to glare at her. It wasn't a very polite thing to announce verbally that the queen might be sick. She might grow angery and throw her in jail or something, but Destanance knew that Beryl probably wouldn't. The cough was more annoying then being told that she could catch colds just like everyone else.

"..I fear that it might be my allergies.." Beryl said dryly turning her head and coughing. "If you wish to make something to ease them, I shall take it."

Destanance nodded and bowed disappearing instantly from the thrown room, to her room. Reaching into her secret room she pulled out a cough surpressor from the shelf full of jars and bowels of glowing and hazy liquids. This is what she would need to stop the cough and let the curse continue on in it's job of destroying the Queen's body from the inside out. The coughing was due to the fact that her body was draining exess liquids in her lungs. The potion in her hand would remove the liquids and keep her from coughing magicly. The liquids would be destroyed as they came to her lungs but it wouldn't stop Beryl's body from draining exess liquid to her lungs.

The exess liquid wasn't really exess either. If Destanance waited any longer Beryl would start coughing up blood. That's why she offered to help as well. No need for Beryl to figure it out, like she had thought before.

Now it was just to wait a little bit, to make it seem like she had to make the potion. No need to alarm Beryl by coming back right away with something.

Flipping on her bed she heard the voice inside of her head urge her to make excape plans. Her nieces had lost their mother no need to loose the only other living relitive.

But at the moment Destanance was sure neither girl even knew she existed. No point in appearing before them because as her plan was being brought out, the more likely she would parish. No need to have them shied tears for her after what she had caused them.

But that voice was so damn persisitant.

Lita glanced about the coffee area of a local shop that Mina sometimes went to to get something to drink. Serena was talking to a waitress and Amy was talking to a few people sitting out on the sidewalk. Raye was trying to feel for an evil presents who could have been there recently and Hotaru was talking to a few kids that had just passed by on the sidewalk.

"..The waitress said that nobody fitting Mina's discription had come in today," Serena said coming up from behind her.

"I don't feel anything evil," Raye then added.

"The kids didn't see anything unusual today, nor did they see a girl that looked like Mina," Hotaru came up saying. "This doesn't sound good. I mean when Mina does this normally we can find her at the arcade or something!"

This wasn't good at all Lita agreed internally. Mina was a bit scatterbrained and blonde at times but..but something was telling her that the blonde scout of love was in danger. What type of danger, Lita didn't know.

"Someone call Artemis," Raye then said. "Maybe he can remember something Mina mentioned about today or maybe something she mentioned yesterday. It would be better then what we're going on now."

Lita nodded flipping open her communicator and hitting the cats button. Though Lita didn't know how they could respond to these comms they seemed to be able to.

"Found Mina yet?" Artemis stated and Lita shook her head.

"..We were wondering if Mina had been acting strange or said anything funny about today?" Lita asked.

"She was acting funny but everytime I asked about it she would say it was none of my buisness or it was't anything important."

That sounded like one of Mina's scemes...grreeaattt...

Shaking her head Lita chuckled.

"..Did she say she wanted to do anything new as of late?"

"..Yeah actually..she said she wanted to go check out some guitars..I figure'd it was just one of Mina's ideas of trying to get famous."

A music store!

"..If there are any pawn shops in your area or music stores have the guys check them out." Lita laughed then flipping her comm off. It didn't seem so bad anymore. Mina could have lost track of time talking with a cute store clerk she had been trying to make her boyfriend or something! She would hear an earfull when they found her..but it was better then worring like hell like they were.

"There's a music shop not far from here," Amy said pointing toward her right. All the girls nodded and they all began to run toward the shop.

Standing on the curb Nephlite wasn't doing any better in his quest. The rainbow crystals always seemed to be just beyond his grasp. The last two times the scouts had gotten crystal's he had been looking at the person as a potential canadite. Beryl was getting pissed, so he had heard by his spy in the thrown room, also the fact she wasn't looking so well. Maybe she was sick with worry about all this.

Well he didn't want to be the cause of his queen's illness at least. Turning his head he watched Zoicite, with his arm around some bimbo's shounders as they laughed and talked, ignoring him and walking down the sidewalk. Why the hell was he acting like nothing was going on! From what his spy also said that Kunzite was having problems with his song. Was this the real reason! Was the silver haired man betraying their queen like Zoicite and Jeadite had!

That pissed off Nephlite like he had never felt! Anger took ahold of him as he began to run after the silver haired man, forcivly taking hold of his shoulder, swinging him around and giving him a good punch to the face.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Nephlite accused looking down at the now fallin man on the ground, holding his nose! "We have jobs to take care of and you're haning off some firty slut!"

"If you'd just look at her for a fucking second," Kunzite hissed holding his nose still getting up.

Nephlite's eyes looked up toward the woman who was just smiling and giggling like nothing had ever happened at that moment.

She was under some sorta spell.

"What the hell..." Nephlite took a step back.

"There's something special about this woman," Kunzite said angerly standing up fully wiping his pants off. "I.I had some sorta vision when I saw her. I figured if I took her back to our hide out I could figure out why she's so special...so as you can see I'm not slacking off."

"Like the fuck your not," Nephlite hissed glaring at the silver haired man. All he needed was a reason to take the man out. One good reason and he wouldn't need to deal with him anymore.

"Believe what you want, I'm heading back," Kunzite said rubbing his sore nose one last time, then placing an arm around the woman's shoulder and began walking away leaving Nephlite still furious.

But it wasn't going to be Nephlite's day. When Kunzite and the blonde bimbo turned a corner he got slammed in the shoulder by a passing woman.

"Hey!" Nephlite yelled turning to see that tall brunette from the other day turning and blinking at him.

"O sorry," She said looking ahead like she had something more important to do.

"Wait a minute!" A blonde with a weird hairstyle came running up to him. "I was wondering if you saw a teenage blonde woman with a red bow in her hair walking around here."

Huh!

That was that bimbo that Kunzite was walking away with!

"..Actually..." Nephlite began but then something told him that if these girls were looking for her like something bad could have indeed happened to her (which did happen) then something was going on. "...I haven't...sorry." He grumbled storming off. This was not his day.

Lita looked at Serena who held a worried face on her features.

"..He's lying..." Raye then broke in. "Mina was here...and the man knows where she's going."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaimed then looking back at were the red haired man had been walking.

"Lets go!" Serena ordered out of habit. "Chelsy call the guys, we might need back up."

Hotaru nodded flipping open her communicator as they took after to try and catch up with the man and then follow him to were he's going. Hopefully he would go were ever Mina was being taken/held.

(authors notes)

Yay! Another chapter! This one was a LOT easier to write then the past one. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I would have had it up sooner but I had computer troubles the past two weeks! . That sucked but at least I didn't loose anything to important (like my stories, comics, and sthh) although I did loose all my pictures and most of my music files (but I did have like 90 of my music files backed up). The only thing that I really did loose (that I'm pissed about loosing) was my scanned in drawings I was still coloring.

Ahh well I'm happy I could write this chapter way easier then my last one! . I guess I'm in a sailor moon writing mood. Yay!

Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories!


	30. Searching

The Mars Saga

Chapter 30

Searching

It was like a wonderful melody wrapping around her senses. She was in a heaven, a heaven where her prince charming was standing there in front of her, his eyes seemed to be full of love toward her. Mina just wanted to reach out and kiss the man once more, like they had once done back in their past lives. A time where she was his and he was hers, only hers. Giggling Mina clasped her hands in front of her waiting for him to say anything.

Anything.

"..How do we know each other?" Her love muttered toward her in her dream world. It was an odd statement indeed but..but it didn't matter as long as he was there finally and this wasn't her dream.

"You're my lover." She giggled stepping foward. Kunzite did the oddest thing though, he stepped backward with an odd expression of confusion.

"I am not." He responded a cold glare coming forth from his eyes.

"You are, we were destined in the past, and we are destined now," Mina giggled once more reaching out her hand toward him only to see him step back again. This was getting annoying.

"I have always loved Beryl." Came from his lips as he stormed out of her perfect world, slamming something that shook her awake.

Rubbing her head she noticed for the first time around her what was truly around her. It was a small room, with no window, almost like a walk in closet, and only one door, which Mina had heard lock.

"..What?" Ok now she was definitly confused. How the heck did she get here? Was that even Kunzite she had been talking to and..

and what the heck had happened to her?!

"..I can't believe that man could be responsible for Mina's potential kidnapping!" Lita muttered quietly as she was hunched over gazing at the red haired man who was talking to some store clerk about something that she couldn't quite hear. He didn't seem to enthused about the talk either.

"Do you know him?" Demos asked at her feet as she too was glancing out at the strange man. Somehow he seemed familiar actually though the red cat couldn't quite place where from.

"I ran into him one day, he said he was lost or something..." Lita said still gazing out at him. Well she had been happy to help, he was sorta cute

...though that angrey scowl on his face never did look good on him.

Huh?! Shaking her head Lita looked back at him. This was the second or third time actually seeing him in the area, that she knew of. That was no bases for the thought that passed through her head just then.

"Are you alright Lita?" Raye's voice behind her asked. She must have seen the head shake.

"Yeah, I just got a little head ache," Lita responded turning her head back to gaze at the man. If he did ANYTHING out of the abnormal, she would see it. Where ever Mina was being held, they would find it.

"Any luck using the locator to find her?" Zoicite muttered stepping out from behind where Amy had been standing typing all over her small hand held computer. Shaking her head Amy closed the computer slipping it in her bag.

"Where ever they may be holding her it doesn't seem to be in this realm, Earth that is." Amy muttered.

"...Beryl?" Jeadite blinked. "Of course Beryl would send her other generals when whe left."

"If that's true, that's not good at all!" Luna exclaimed almost a bit to loudly. "What if she's tells them about Hotaru?!"

"That's not good at all!" Lita looked back worried. They had just figured out who the princess was. There was no need for Beryl to find out so soon that they had figured it out.

"I don't think Mina will say anything..." Hotaru behind them muttered disgused as Chelsy looking down at her cat Hades. "Mina though is a bit airheaded is very loyal when it comes to being a scout and her duties as a scout."

Lita turned her head fully back glancing at the man who had a cup of coffee in his hand. So he had been arguing with the salesperson over a cup of coffee.

Was Raye's preminition true? Did this man know where Mina was or was Mina just being a bit of an airhead and followed some cute man out of a store to see if she could make him her boyfriend. Though a little hostile when she talked to the man he seemed a little worried but nice. He hadn't even yelled at her for slamming into his shoulder a little while back. If he where so evil he could have attacked her for that. Shaking her head Lita pushed those thoughts aside. If he did know where Mina could be then she couldn't be thinking about how nice the man COULD be.

He was on the move now, walking away from the coffee shop heading away from them. At least that was going their way. If he had come toward them it would have been hard as hell to explain why she had been standing there with a hudge group of people behind her watching him as well. How long where they going to follow this man? What if Raye had been wrong and he was as innocent as fallin snow.

Of course he could feel them following behind him. Nephlite frowned taking another sip of his coffee. So his lie hadn't worked so well. Probably due to that long black haired womaned standing towards the back. The readings he was receiving from her were strong. She had some sorta paranormal ablility. Didn't make her a scout, no. Normal humans can be born with that inate power as well. That's why he hadn't done anything to them just yet.

But this was getting so damn annoying. He couldn't go talk to his spy, he couldn't go home because of Zoicite and that blasted blonde bimbo he had to kidnap. There was nothing he could do besides walk and drink this aweful coffee that he had bought. Not nearly as strong as he liked this stuff. Slightly turning his head he noticed a puff of brown hair swinging behind some alleyway corner behind him.

How strange that he kept running into that brown haired woman. How that somehow seemed to annoy him too. Grumbling he gazed into his coffee and took another swig of it. Forcing himself to gulp it down.

Why couldn't they just leave him alone. There wasn't much he really could do...

Though...

Something told him that if he began to flirt around the area with the cuter woman that one of the girls following him would become pissed. That same thing told him it would probably be that tall brunette he had bumped into a few times.

Smirking Nephlite turned his head, putting on the smoothest charms, he rarely showed and when he had it was always around his queen, on the woman passing by him. Stopping, the woman gave him a puzzled glance as he tried to swoon her into giving him her phone number, but only earning him a slap across the face.

Lita saw the attempt and if wasn't for the fact he looked so silly trying to act all cool toward the woman she would have grown annoyed. Nothing pissed her off more then a playboy. Being so tall she had come across many of that kind, always breaking her heart for a shorter, cuter woman.

But that slap in the face.

Ahh it was priceless. Bursting out into laughter, the other scouts, most of them hadn't been paying attention, blinked looking Lita's way curiously.

Waving her hand she tried to catch her breath for a moment and quite down a bit or else they could get caught by him, if he was indeed a bad guy, although the more she followed him the less she thought he was a bad guy and more of a bad pick up line.

Serena peaked over the wall seeing the strange red haired man rubbing the side of his face and glaring at the sidewalk angrely. He had dropped the coffee that he had just bought a few blocks down.

"Ohhh." Serena began to giggle also seeing the back of a woman high tailing it out of the area, actually rushing past them angrely.

Of all the NERVE!

Laughing at him! Not only that but so loudly too! As if she didn't care of being caught by him with this stunt. Frowning he turned his head sending a angrely glare toward the wall he knew all those strange people where following him from. He had half a nerve to blow up that building before they could react, killing them all!

Glancing down at the spilt coffee he kicked it away bitterly, it was no good anyway, and quickly hurried away, deciding to try and loose them at the mall near here. The crowds at this time of day where big.

Destanance could see her pride and joy almost ready to reach it's peak right before her. Standing in the crowd that always surrounded Beryl in her thrown room, she hid herself quietly away so the queen couldn't spot her and wonder why she was standing there and not beside her, consoling her, or coming up with some remedy to heal her.

Sure that potion to ease the coughing she had given her queen had done the trick, of course she knew it would. After all she was the one that cursed Beryl with the spell so she would know what would work to cure it or at least relieve some of the simptoms that had begun to build up in her system.

The slight oozing of blood down the side of her blood red lips was an added perk to it. That symption she had to see before offering some sorta "help" to Beryl, giving something of course that would remove the blood but not the problem. Though her former queen was powerful, she was also very arogent and very stupid when it came to trusting people.

After all, if Beryl was dumb enough to trust her, a blood relative to the child who now would stand in her way present day, she was truely an idiot. But that was her arogent side thinking that no one would ever dare appose her especialy this up front and this close to her.

Ahh that blood.

Just a little payback before the final curtian call.

Though that voice in her head, though had grown weaker in the past few months since she had turned against Beryl, still apposed the curse muttering things that she should try and go back to her only living relatives reincarnations, make the peace, and try and play happy family. After all that curse she had cast upon her Niece (which ran through the bloodline weakly) caused them to have not so pleasent lives now. She could remember that now.

Each and every day it seemed as the curse took it's toll on Beryl she regained memories. Memories that had been locked before or twisted by the red headed witch before her beyond compare. She had planned her sickness so she could warp a royal bloodline member into joining her cause so in the end when it was time to remove the crystal from the last barror she could willingly give it to Beryl to have. That was the only way Beryl could ever use the thing, and she knew that.

Someone walked up to the Queen, muttering something quiet and stepped back into the shadows.

What was that?

Blinking Destanance began to make her way through the crowd, keeping low, to try and catch that creature or a rumor up closer if someone had heard it...

But unlucky her, nobody had as close as she was risking. Destanance wasn't going to step forward out of the crowd anymore or Beryl would see her, and she might then really question her loyalties.

After all Destanance wanted to at least see the final blow of her curse before she would be killed.

There was only a few people in the Negaverse who could do that, and in the end of it, Beryl would know who did it.

But by then it would be to late.

(authors notes)

Geez I need to get off my butt and actually write on this thing. I am SO SORRRRRYYYY for such a late and smaller update. Once I atually got a free moment to sit down and type it came out, but I've been a bit busy in my life as of late. Hopefully the next update on this will be a lot sooner ;;

Please review before you go and as always thanks for putting up with me!


	31. Found

_**Chapter 31**_

_**The Mars Saga**_

_**by Candy aka solarsun**_

_**Chapter 31: Found**_

Curled up tears were falling from her blue eyes in the corner. Mina didn't know how long she had been in this weird closet and why she had been brought here. They couldn't have possibly known she was a scout. Mina didn't remember saying anything along that lines. So why…

She remembered Kunzite and the look on his face when he had said that he had always loved Beryl. Somehow Mina knew that wasn't true! Somehow…

Blinking her fuzzy memories that told her she hadn't been the princess, the fuzzy dreams that had told her that her true love had been and was still Kunzite began to trail through her minds eye. Thoughts of her past life seemed to be springing through her head. It almost give her a headache. These new memories where of balls, of parties, of dances, of kisses. Of a time where there was a royal birthday party with the four living royal members sitting at the front of it.

..Wait a minute…four members?

Mina blinked trying to concentrate on the new memory given to her. A tall woman in a red robe with a royal crown on her brow. There was a taller man in a purple/black robe next to the older woman, holding the queen looking woman's hand. Mina assumed that this must be their queen and king of the universe just by the way they stood, where they stood, and the crowns on their heads…

It was odd though. With what had happened a while ago they figured out that Hotaru must be the princess. She had been affected by the spell that they had been warned about and she was the only one affected. So was their a sister? Because in her memory there were two girls stand by the queen and king. The king obviously from Saturn, that made sense with his purple and black robes, the crown on his head…but..

But for some odd reason the feeling Mina got from this memory is that it wasn't the KING that was the head of it all. It was the queen. The queen in red standing beside her husband. She held an air of importance around her.

And the two girls, Mina tried to remember with this new memory. One of them was definitely shorter. Maybe a younger sister….

And…

It was Hotaru, dressed in purple and black much like the king, probably her father. Beside her stood the older and taller girl, dressed in red. The older sisters face didn't seem to be coming to her as she wanted it to.

Mina frowned rubbing the side of her head. This memory was trying to tell her something, something very important.

If the king didn't have the air of importunacy around him unlike the queen and he was wearing black and purple and so was Hotaru…

Did that mean Hotaru ISN'T the princess they where looking for and the princess they where looking for…

Red.

Mars…

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Raye sat back in her room in full temple garb taking a deep breath. Following that man yesterday didn't help them at all but she was sure he knew something about why Mina disappeared. Her instincts have never been wrong with this sorta thing. Leaning her head back on her bed she gazed up at the roof of her room. What the hell was going on?!

A red cat's face came into her view as she gazed up at the ceiling. Demos smiled her cat teeth visible.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up so much," Demos giggled hoping on her lap.

"And you should stop eyeing my crows," Raye smirked looking down at the cat.

"Well I am a cat," Demos smiled looking over at the picture of everyone on the desk. "Anything new about Mina? There must be something we can do."

Shaking her head Raye took a deep breath trying to relax a bit. Maybe a vision would come to her now that would tell her were Mina was being held. She was worried about her friend. Mina didn't have the memories they had that could at least help her with the decisions that they had to make being scouts. Luna and Artemis wouldn't allow the others to remember it like they had. Raye did understand why. It would very well confuse them much like her, Serena, Darien, and Amy where confused. Lita, Mina, and Hotaru didn't have that problem.

Though Raye felt that they probably will get their memories back soon enough but till that time it made things a bit simpler to have them go without especially with Hotaru. The pain she had to go through during the first memories of being reborn was horrible enough and now she's their princess and hiding from her own father.

"I don't know.." Raye muttered quietly thinking about their blonde team mate. This never happened in the time before. None of this happened. Why now? What the heck happened that one day to cause all this? If only they could go back to the way it was before. Serena was a beautiful and talented princess. One that saved their world by the love she held for everyone, whither they were hateful or loving toward her. She was the perfect princess and now they had that taken away from them. Hotaru was also a very loving and caring girl, also probably will be their wonderful princess like Serena had but the poor child shouldn't have to deal with all this! Hotaru should be able to live with her father in peace without evil trying to destroy both of them and the love they have for each other. Maybe that's the curse of being the princess…

"Hey Raye, Demos," Artemis's voice chimed in as he entered her room. A sad look was on his features. "May I stay with you guys till Mina is back? The apartment is quiet and I can't really open the cans to feed myself."

"Sure," Raye smiled petting Artemis on the head. "I guess one more cat around the temple won't be so bad. Just don't try and attack the crows." Smirking Raye stood up brushing her miko's uniform off and walking toward the door. "I'm going to go talk to Amy about this."

Artemis looked down. "Thank you Raye."

"It's no problem Artemis, anything to help," Raye smiled walking out of her room quietly shutting the door behind her.

Rubbing her head Raye turned the corner spotting her grandfather talking to Darien in the distance in the yard towards the stairs. Flushing she frowned ducking around a corner. When will he leave her alone? Hotaru was his past love, his princess,

Not her. Turning she forgot about trying to walk towards Amy's and decided to go find something else to do, to keep her away from him and his incessant bothering of her. Couldn't he accept their fate like she had? They were never in love! Why did he keep trying?

Raye found herself crying. Tears trailing down her face as she was behind the temple.

It hurt. Couldn't he see that?! For them to be destined would mean she not Hotaru would have to be the princess, and there was no way that could happen! She had never been affected by the psychic attack. Never felt anything once. Why o why couldn't she have been affected. Then things could be better.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Awoken late at night the personal servant of Beryl hurried Destanance along the hallway to the royal hallway where the doors of Beryl's bedroom, heavily guarded, sat. Destanance had an idea of what was going on. Hopefully it wasn't anything to bad, like Beryl knowing about her and her curse.

"Hurry, the queen needs your help," The waiting woman said turning a corner and down the last hallway to Beryl's chambers.

Destanance walked past the guards and into her elaborate room, to see Beryl laying in her bed, looking very pale and a trickle of dry blood gracing the corner of her lips.

"It seems to have gotten worse," Beryl's doctor muttered toward her in the corner of the room away from Beryl who was asleep.

"What do I need to do?" Destanance muttered thinking about how she can alter a spell so it would temporary help the queen but still allow her curse to finish it's duty.

"Something to help her, anything. Her body is very sick and I don't know how much it can handle now."

"…Destanance…" Beryl's weak voice croaked out. "I need time, time to finish this…I need the crystal..then I can banish away…cough this…"

Yeah time. That's exactly what Beryl didn't need. Destanance nodded quickly leaving the room to head to her room to make something that will make her seem healthy for a bit longer. Then..

Then the final piece and death shall be delt.

"You could leave now and still exact revenge on her in the name of your fallen family," The voice in her head muttered.

"I want to see her suffer, and die." She muttered quietly under her breath entering her room.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Nephlite took a sip of his coffee glancing over at the door that Kunzite kept the blasted woman in. It took forever to make the girls and men who followed him yesterday to leave him alone. Today he was sure they would probably send someone to follow him like they did yesterday. Actually he could already feel one of the few people that were following him waiting outside on the street. It was the tallest of the girls, the brunette who had talked to him before.

The one who had laughed at him yesterday.

Frowning he stood up and decided to leave. If that woman finds Mina here they could very well get in trouble with the local government and it's harder to hid something from them then just the locals in the area. Easier to erase one mind then ten minds and get rid of paperwork to boot.

So Nephlite stood up from his seat at the table and put on his shoes and coat heading out of the door not saying anything to Kunzite on the way out. Instantly he spotted the taller woman trying to hid herself in a snow hat and sunglasses trying to blend in with a crowd across from the apartment building. She stuck out like a sore thumb. Smirking he chuckled at himself for her dumbness.

Walking down the street he could feel her following behind him a distance but not far enough to actually loose him..

Maybe he could play this little game. Another smirk came upon his lips as he saw a very popular mall near him and quickly rushed off towards it.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

Ever since he came in contact with that girl, with that woman Kunzite had been having weird memories, thoughts, visions and dreams. Nothing seemed real or right about any of it. Visions of Beryl, of that woman, of the man in the cloak and mask. Nothing seemed right.

It was that stupid woman's fault for doing this. She must have cast a curse on him or something. The little witch. She needed to fix this or be punished for what she did!

Standing up from the spot on the floor next to his grand piano he walked toward the closet that he was holding her in and glanced through the door to see her sitting in a corner, playing with something on the floor. She seemed innocent enough but looks could very well be deceiving.

Opening the door he grinned walking in the room…

Hearing the door unlock Mina glanced up to see Kunzite standing there with a very angry scowl on his face. It was something that she didn't like at all on him. He looked much more pleasant when he had a grin from ear to ear while playing his piano.

"..Kunzite.." That woman's voice muttered toward him as if she was pleading for him to understand something he fully well knew the truth of.

"How the hell did you know my name? How the hell are you playing with my mind?!" He yelled growing angrier and more frustrated at his inability to create the music that he was trying to for his Queen. It was this blondes fault! Every since she was brought into their headquarters he wasn't able to write anything!

Anything!

"…Kunzite," She muttered again looking fearfully at the man that had been in her dreams for so long. He was the man that she had been in love with in the past. He was also the man that she wanted even now. The man standing before her proved to herself that she wasn't the princess they were looking for because to feel the way she was feeling for this supposed stranger would go against who they were looking for. There wasn't much she could do right now.

But…

But she had to do something. He was so lost. Her Kunzite was in such pain from just looking at her, from believing the lies he had been brainwashed to believe. Mina couldn't stand it a moment longer.

"Come back to me Kunzite," Mina then muttered, tears beginning to build in her eyes as she slowly stood up toward him. The movement seemed to create even more fear in his eyes as he took a step back, forgetting she was the prisoner here.

"Stay away from me WITCH!" He screamed taking another step back but this time tripping on a loose mat on the floor behind him, falling backwards but his eyes still on Mina who seemed to hold a very sad, very worried expression on her features.

Why?

Why?!

Walking calmly over Mina bent down slowly reaching her hands out to cup his face, lost in the moment and forgetting slightly what kind of danger she really could be in if he acted to protect himself.

"Kunzite, I don't know what's going on. Hell I don't know how I even got here. I figured you brought me here to your house because of something. Well Kunzite.." She smiled lightly trying to ease what ever was causing his pain. "I'm no danger to you, because..because I love you Kunzite. I remember many things of my past life and most of them are with you.

You Kunzite. Not Beryl. Not our Princess we're searching for but you, my only love. Don't be afraid."

Leaning in she closed the gap between them with a kiss on the shaking mans lips.

Something about that kiss, about the situation triggered a flood of memories in Kunzite's head.

It was to much!

Kunzite couldn't handle the images, the flood of this evil witches images! Quickly he summoned an ice sword before he could make sense of what was going on. None of this was right and he had to end it!

Then there was blood on his hand. Running along the blade of his sword.

And THEN it finally hit him…

Mina…princess of Venus…his LOVE…

"MINA!" Kunzite yelled letting go of the sword but only to find it sticking in her side of her abdomen.

His sword! In her!

What the hell was going on?! It was like he had just woken up from a very bad dream into a even worse nightmare!

"I'm glad.." Mina muttered weakly falling to her knees. "I'm glad you remembered…remembered my name Kunzite…I'm..gla…"

With that the girl fell to her side unconscious on his lap. Horrified Kunzite pulled his sword out of her only to find she wasn't healing like she used to back on the moon.

But for some reason he couldn't sense the moon about him. He was on Earth and the look of the room they were in was unlike any on Earth or the Moon that he could remember. What the hell happened?!

He had to get her out of here. Somewhere where she can get a healer to help stop the wound.

O god the wound. Why would he hurt her?!

Slowly he picked Mina up and carried her through a door only to find himself in the middle of a weird street. The ground was like stone everywhere he looked, different shades of it though. There was tons of people around though, walking in weird clothes.

"..s..someone! Please!" Was all Kunzite could get out. Where ever he was he could possibly get help from the locals. It was his only hope.

Her only hope!

Turning people started to gather around him. He was looking for anybody he knew, but with so many people he couldn't really look at any specific one for to long.

That's when he heard a voice he had known. It was she who was his loves guardian and it was she who had helped get them together.

He could see her violet eyes and raven black hair moving through the crowd. Even though she never stood very tall she always did stand out in a crowd.

"MINA!" A scream came past her lips.

"..Help me…Help her princess! She's your only hope! I failed!" Kunzite got out before the stress of the situation finally overtook him and he fainted, holding his beloved close.

Raye stood there in shock. She had been trying to avoid Darien so she ended up sneaking out of the temple to head to Ami's house but along the way she took a different route to double check that weird mans house while he was gone only to find Kunzite with a very injured Mina in his hands.

Asking for her help of all things! And..and not only that…

Calling her Princess!

Once she snapped back into her right frame of mind she glared at the watchers around her.

"Cell phone now!" She demanded. "Call an ambulance! Don't be stupid!" Bending down she looked at the wound that was in Mina's side.

It was deep.

Gazing up she checked on Kunzite as well. He seemed to have just passed out due to stress or something so she wasn't to worried about him.

Standing up Raye quickly had to leave. She had to call the others to tell them she found Mina and she couldn't very well do that in the middle of a crowd.

Besides, she could hear the ambulance's sirens already coming. There wasn't much she could do for the wound now.

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - :

(authors notes)

Ok it's been far to long with this update but now I'm in a writing mood. To all who are just finding this series! Yay welcome! To all who have been waiting for an update…sorry . Life get's very busy for me. Since my last update I got a job, a car, moved, and a whole bunch of other stuff. As a sort of a apology I made this update big and hopefully within the next week will have another chapter out for you all.

Please review before you go and as always thanks for taking the time to read one of my stories!


End file.
